Littles Out in The World
by galindapopular
Summary: Littles Part V: Even scattering all over the country can't stop the drama. But with the Ducks and the Littles all over the country, nothing is going to be predictable
1. Scattered

**Summary: Even spreading out all over the country can't seem to stop the drama. Julie and Jimmy join Casey and his friend Carolee in California and the quartet can't seem to avoid trouble. Living in the town house provided by Tom, Tammy, Guy and newly wed Connie and Charlie navigate the city that never sleeps, with Steve along for the ride. The Bash Brothers take on Chicago, and life with Portman's family, and of course Tanya. Kelly continues to feel her heart tugged in two directions as her relationship with Liam blossoms and Scooter's reminder that he hasn't given up on her doesn't go away. Meanwhile at Eden Hall, Elena comes home from rehab to more confusion, mainly, finding Brad single and Tommy and Angela on the rocks, which is, of course, all Nick's fault. Rick and Cassie move out of the house, this time with Eva, and begin life as adults.**

**Author's Note: So I know I said I was waiting to post, but I just couldn't! I know it's a shock, I got carried away with my beloved Littles. You guys love them too, I know you do! Anyway, as usual the first chapter is just to set everything up. I am going to have a busy couple of weeks, but I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 1: Scattered  
**

"Kelly!" She turned around and smiled.

"Hey," She smiled. "I was wondering when I was going to run into you."

"So," Scooter smiled. "How's it going?" She looked at him.

"It's fine," She said. "You can wipe that big fake grin off your face."

"Kel, I'm trying," He sighed. "I've never been friends with an ex girlfriend before."

"You're friends with Janet," She shrugged.

"Janet is dating my brother," He shook his head, "I'm required to be friends with her. If you want to fuck Logan or Brad because you think it would help our friendship feel free." She rolled her eyes. "How's Liam?"

"I don't think we're ready for that conversation," She said. He nodded. "How was the book tour?"

"Long," He laughed, "And I have groupies." She grimaced, "Another conversation we're not ready for." She laughed. "Um have you talked to Jimmy? How does he like California?"

"He loves it," Kelly smiled. "Oh, Eva can walk now!"

"I know, Rick told me," Scooter laughed, "Apparently there's video I have to see."

"Oh God," She groaned, "Don't watch the video, although he'll probably make you." He laughed. "Who ever thought that Cassie and Rick of all people would get completely lost in the whole parenting thing?"

"I know," He laughed and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "God, you look good."

"Scooter," She whispered. He kissed her. "Mm," She sighed. "I can't."

"I love you," He said. She looked down, "And all the time and space in world is never going to change that Kelly. So I'll be your friend, but only because it means I'll be close to you, and one day you're going to see that we're supposed to be together."

"I'm with Liam," She said.

"I know," He said, "Be with Liam, be with any guy you want, I'm not going to stand in your way. I'm just going to be here, and I thought you should know." They kissed again and she pulled on top of him. He ran his hands under her shirt and she groaned. He kissed her neck.

"Oh, Scooter," She whimpered.

"Remember Kelly," He whispered, against her neck, "Remember how good we were?"

Kelly woke up and rubbed her forehead. Liam woke up feeling her start.

"What's wrong?" He said. She looked at him. "Another bad dream?"

"It was a dream," She whispered, "But it wasn't bad." He nodded and kissed her. She pulled close to him. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said, running his hand through her hair.

* * *

Tommy sat out by the pool, his feet dangling in the water. Things were extraordinarily quiet, with everyone off at college and Brad at the dorm and Angela stuck home because she'd been caught sneaking in one morning a few weeks ago and grounded until school officially started tomorrow.

"Hey there stranger," He turned around at the voice.

"Elena!" He jumped up and ran and hugged her. "Oh God, Lena, you're home."

"Tommy, I can't breath," She whimpered but he just hugged her tighter. "Tommy, please." He laughed and let her go. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," He said, "Look at you, you look amazing."

"I look like I haven't showered in three days," She rolled her eyes. He laughed, and then really looked at her. She did look amazing, very tan, and she'd gained weight but in all the right places so her usually drastic curves looked soft and girlish. Her hair was long and in it's natural curls so it looked kind of wild, which offset her big blue eyes and innocent face. "What are you doing sitting around by yourself? Don't you have a super cute girlfriend you should be making out with?"

"Angela's grounded," He shrugged. "I'm bored out of my skull." She giggled. "How was rehab?"

"It was pretty amazing," She smiled, "Really enlightening. I see why my mom goes so much." He laughed. "Seriously though, I learned a lot about myself, like did you know I'm so slutty because I'm insecure, not because I'm confident?"

"I could have guessed that one," he laughed. "What did those therapist types have to say about me and you?"

"Oh, my relationship with you is wish fulfillment for the relationships I want to have with my brother and father." She shrugged. He laughed. He hugged her. "I missed you. Let's go to the movies or something."

"Sure," He nodded, "You can see my car."

"Tommy, I saw all twenty seven pictures of your car that you sent me," She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but when you see it for real its so much better," He said.

"Tommy, I understand how excited you are to get a car," She said, "And I mean, I know it's amazing, but please, can I drive? I've been cooped up in the desert all summer. Let me drive."

"OK," He said. "Do you want to go pick up Brad?"

"I doubt he'll want to see me," She shook her head.

"I think you'd be surprised," Tommy smiled. She laughed.

"We'll go to Eden Hall," She said. "It'll be nice to see the school."

* * *

"Has anyone seen my sketch pad?" Tammy asked walking into the kitchen of the town house. The past few weeks had gone by fairly smoothly, she was incredibly busy but the whole housemate situation was going like clock work.

"Isn't it in your room?" Charlie asked. She shook her head.

"Maybe you left it in the gallery?" Connie tried, pouring a cup of coffee.

"No," She sighed. "Crap, if I don't get to the subway five minutes ago, I'm going to be late."

"Fulton called again this morning, while you were in the shower," Guy said walking down, still wet from the shower. "Do you ever plan on calling him back?"

"Yeah, you really should Tam," Charlie said, "You get really anxious when you two haven't talked in a while. Not to mention that when Portman gets sick of his crap he calls me."

"And then I have to listen to him," Connie said. "So you not calling him back effects all of us."

"OK," Tammy said. "You three listen," They looked at her and nodded. "I will call Fulton, when I have time to talk to him. Right now, I have classes and work with Dave at the gallery and I'm still trying to set up the boutique for RDC and Kelly and Liam are in New Haven and mostly useless anyway since all they do is have sex with each other. I'm a little overwhelmed and he understands that. So, I'm going to go to school now, why don't you three talk about how awkward it is that we can hear Charlie and Connie in their wedded bliss and Guy's still a virgin." She grabbed her bag and walked out. "Found my sketch pad!" She yelled.

"You can hear us?" Connie said, blushing.

"Oh yeah," Guy nodded. "I have to catch my subway too, see you guys later." He jogged out.

"We could try to kiss each other more," Charlie shrugged. Connie nodded.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Or we could only have sex when they're not here."

"Connie, Guy doesn't have a life," He said, "He's always here."

"Right," She frowned. "We'll figure something out."

* * *

"Yo! Gaffney!" Julie turned around at the sound of Jimmy calling her across a quad she giggled and ran to him and kissed him. "Mm, I missed you."

"I missed you too," She said, "I _hate _when you go on road trips." He laughed. He kissed her again.

"Do you have class?" Jimmy asked. She kissed him.

"Mm mm," She whispered.

"Does Carolee?" He asked. She sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, neither does Casey." She sighed. "We could go to your mom's." He shrugged. "It's a half hour drive."

"Um, or we could not do that," She said, "And wait until tonight." He sighed. "Jimmy," she said. "I can't go there."

"You're gonna make up with her." He shrugged. "Might as well be sooner rather than later." She kissed him.

"Let's just kick Carolee out OK?" She whispered.

"OK," He nodded. She pulled close. "I love you."

"Mm," She whispered, "I love you too," She said. She kissed his neck.

"Jules," He whispered, "Please don't do that while we're outside and I haven't touched you in a week." She giggled and they kissed again. "OK, forget the dorm rooms, where's the Jeep?"

* * *

"So are you or aren't you?" Cassie said on the phone, pulling a carton of milk out of the freezer.

"I kind of hope not," Lisa sighed, on the other end. "I mean don't get me wrong, a baby is a blessing and with the money Kevin's bringing in it's not like we can't afford it anymore, and with David in school I'm bored out of my mind, but I just don't know that we're ready."

"Oh God, Lee," Cassie groaned. "Enough with the baby is a blessing thing. A baby is nine months of misery followed by ten months of no sleep. It's worth it for wonder children like Eva and David, but I wouldn't do it again anytime soon."

"It's really important to Kevin," Lisa said. "Come on, if Rick wanted another baby you wouldn't even consider it?"

"Lisa," Cassie said, "Rick and I got married basically to spite his father and we had Eva because a condom broke. He doesn't want another baby, he is my other baby." Lisa laughed.

"I just don't know," Lisa sighed. "I mean we've been trying for six months, maybe its just not supposed to happen right now." There was sudden crying on the end. "The princess wake up?"

"Yeah," Cassie said, "She's probably hungry. Call me if you're knocked up."

"I will," Lisa laughed, "Kiss Eva for me."

"I will," Cassie said, "Bye."

"Bye." Lisa laughed and hung up.

"Hey," Tanya popped her head in.

"Hey," Lisa said.

"Were you on the phone with your new best friend?" Tanya teased.

"You know that you're my best friend," Lisa shook her head. "Cassie just gets things that you don't."

"I know," Tanya sighed, "The mommy stuff." Lisa nodded. "I just miss you. And I'm like this close to smothering Dean and Fulton in their sleep."

"They're not that bad," Lisa laughed.

"Um, yeah they are," Tanya said, "All they care about is hockey, Elena and Tammy. It's like, there's a presidential election coming up, can we talk about that please?"

"You and Dean have never shared interests, that's not what your relationship was about, ever," Lisa shrugged. "What's different?"

"Um, what's different is now there are two of them and I'm not having sex with either of them. Or anyone," She groaned, "Whoever said that college was good for your sex life was _severely _mistaken."

"I think that only applies when you don't spend all your time around two giant hockey playing goons," Lisa said. "Bash Brothers are intimidating, and large, and always around. My food budget has doubled since those two have been in town." Tanya laughed, "I miss you though T, and David does too."

"I'll try to be around more," Tanya smiled. "How goes the baby making?"

"It goes," Lisa sighed. "I don't know, I'm not sure my heart's in it. I mean when I'm pregnant and have the baby, then," She smiled, "Well then it'll be different."

"Maybe your heart not being in it is why you're not getting pregnant," Tanya shrugged, "You know what the ladies at Church would say."

"The Madonna doesn't want unhappy mothers," Lisa nodded. "I'm not so sure Mary hand picks pregnancies, I mean, she wouldn't have picked David."

"No, she knew what she was doing with David," Tanya said. Lisa smiled.

"Hey," Dean and Fulton walked in. "What's for breakfast?"

"You go to a college," Lisa said. Dean nodded, "There's a cafeteria there right? You have a meal plan."

"Oh but that food isn't as good as yours," He hugged her, "So are you pregnant yet."

"Hi Fulton," Lisa nodded at him. "How do you want your eggs?'

"I'm fine thanks," Fulton shrugged.

"How come he gets eggs?" Dean frowned.

"Because he doesn't come in here demanding food and asking personal questions," Lisa hit him on the head. Tanya laughed and Fulton looked at her and smiled.

* * *

**Review Please! That's the beginning. Really, please review, it would mean the world to me!  
**


	2. Indian Summer

**Author's Note: Soo, first two chapters up in a day...It was a light homework weekend, what can I say? Something that I didn't count on for this story, but seems to be happening is that it's going to be a lot more Tammy/Fulton focused. Which is great, because I love writing them. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and keep those reviews up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2: Indian Summer  
**

"Hi," Tammy smiled walking up to a woman in a sleek black dress in the gallery. Since the new publishing phenomenon that was _Tell Me About The Girl, _The DEV Gallery had gone from the kind of place where grungy grad students drank cheap liquor and often got high to the kind of place where upscale art collectors came to pay too much to discover artists. This bothered Emily, made Dave indifferent and was great for Tammy, who was, if it continued at this rate going to be able to pay Tom back for his "investment" in her future by the end of her sophomore year. "Can I help you with something?"

"What can you tell me about this artist?" She was looking at Tammy's canvas.

"Um," Tammy said, "A lot. She's me." The woman looked at her.

"You're very young." She said, incredulous.

"I'm 18," Tammy said. She _hated _when people refused to believe how good she was. "I'm a design student at Parsons."

"These figures you use," She touched the painting and then gestured to a few of the surrounding sketches, "What do they mean?"

"They're symbolic of the people in my life." Tammy swallowed, "I'm the tree." The woman nodded.

"Tammy," Emily walked over, "Can you go on a coffee run? We're going to have a late night, with the sculptures coming in."

"Of course," Tammy nodded gratefully, and Emily winked. She walked outside and took a breath. She liked it downtown, but she didn't mind where the townhouse was either. Uptown or downtown were both fine, she didn't care much for midtown, but for the shopping. She headed to the nearest Starbucks.

"Hey," She stopped seeing a guy approaching her, his arm around a girl's waist. She cocked her head, he looked like Steve Callins, but she wasn't sure since his blue eyes weren't focused on Julie and he was smiling, something she had never seen him do. "It's Tammy right?"

"Uh yeah," She nodded, "Steve?" He nodded. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" He laughed awkwardly.

"You have a girlfriend?" The girl said pushing him away.

"Her name's Alicia," Tammy nodded, "She's in high school and has had a crush on him since she was twelve."

"A high school girl?" She said, "How old are you?"

"He's 18," Tammy smiled. The girl raised her eyebrows.

"Ew," She said and walked away. Steve looked at her.

"Thank you," Steve nodded, "That was really nice of you. How do you know that I didn't break up with Alicia?"

"Because Julie would have told me," Tammy shrugged. He sighed. "She would have, Taylor would have told her, she would have told me."

"You talk to her?" Steve asked.

"Every day," Tammy said. "You don't?"

"Not really," He said. She smiled. "Oh what?"

"I just remember one time," She sighed, "You saying something about how I'd never be her best friend over you." He rolled his eyes. "So why are you cheating on your girlfriend?"

"Because its none of your business," He shrugged. "And I'm not cheating. Alicia and I are still together but we're having an open relationship."

"That's retarded," Tammy said. He shrugged. "Look, I told her that if I ran into you, I'd keep you out of trouble. I know women like that one you were with, they're in the gallery I work at all the time. They're trouble."

"Maybe I want trouble," He shrugged. She sighed. "Have you gotten into any trouble since you moved here?" He stepped closer to her.

"I have a boyfriend." She said.

"I remember," He nodded. "Big guy, could kill me as soon as look at me." She nodded. "Not to mention your step brother."

"And you're in love with my best friend," She said. He nodded.

"I'm not in love with her," He said, "Not anymore."

"And that's why you're in an open relationship with your girlfriend?" She snorted. "Whatever," She pulled a business card out of her purse. "I work at The DEV gallery. Stop by." She walked into the Starbucks. He smiled.

* * *

"Hey," Tanya jogged over to Fulton. He smiled. "Listen um, Dean's going up to Minnesota this weekend."

"Yeah," He nodded. "And?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "Are you going with him?"

"There's not really anything in Minnesota for me right now," He said, "Tammy's in New York." She nodded.

"You have parents though right?" She asked.

"Not worth commenting on," He said, "Tammy and Tommy and Ana have been my family for a long time." She nodded. "Why, what are you thinking?"

"Well, if you don't have plans, I was kind of hoping," She sighed, "This is so weird."

"Are you like asking me out?" He said.

"Yes," she nodded sarcastically. "I'm asking you out, because I'm so into guys who have serious girlfriends and are best friends with the guy I lost my virginity to." He laughed. "No, I'm on David duty and I asked him what he wanted to do, and he said hang out with you." Fulton laughed. "You have surpassed both me and Dean possibly even Patrick as his very favorite person in the world. So you up for it?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "sure, definitely." She smiled. "So what does David duty entail, like videos and popcorn?"

"Oh my God," she laughed, "You have a lot to learn about babysitting."

"Hey," He said, "my babysitting experience is with Eva, that's what it involves." She smiled.

* * *

Kelly walked out of class and saw Scooter sitting outside of the library, no doubt enjoying the last of the sunshine. She took a deep breath and went over to say hello.

"Hi," She said. He looked up from his book and smiled. Her mind flashed to the dream she'd had the night before. Her legs wrapped around him in her pool, screaming in pleasure as he entered her. It had been so beyond sexy that she when she inevitably woke up sweating and panting she had to shake Liam awake and have sex with him immediately. This was not an issue since Liam was pretty much up for it anywhere anytime.

"Hi," He closed the book. "You look freaked out." She laughed. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course," She nodded. _You want him! _A voice in her head was screaming. _He loves you, just go someplace and scratch the itch. No one would blame you. _"I just wanted to say hello."

"You did that," He said. She laughed. "Anything else you want to say?" Her face flushed red. She wanted him to press her against a wall, she wanted his hands on her body. It had to be Indian summer. That was the only way to explain it.

"No," She said, "Just hi." He nodded. "Um, I'm going to New York next week, to see Tammy. I'll probably go to the gallery, so if," She sighed, "I mean, if you need to get something to Dave or Emily."

"I'll call you," he nodded, "if I think of anything." She nodded. He snickered as she walked away. He knew that look on her face, she wanted something. He had a feeling Liam Nichols was having a good time lately, if it was what he thought. He shuddered. He hated thinking of that. Of his Kelly, her graceful limbs wrapped around another man, her head thrown back in pleasure, moaning any name but his. But he also knew, at least based on Emily, Dave and Janet's reports from her summer in New York that it seemed like Liam and Kelly's relationship didn't have anything to it but sex. She would need more than that soon. That was the time he was counting on.

* * *

"Hey," Casey walked into a literature class and sat down next to Julie. She smiled. "Um, so I know this is kind of stupid to ask, but are you planning on coming with me to dinner on Sunday."

"That was stupid to ask," She said. "No, I'm not going. Jaime can't just expect me to come play happy family all of a sudden. She hasn't done anything to earn it."

"She's your mother," Casey said, "She really misses you Gaffney."

"She should have though of that," Julie shrugged. "I can't spend my whole life forgiving her." Casey nodded.

"She has something she needs to tell you," He sighed.

"Are they getting married?" Julie said, "I'd show up for that, cause I love Josh, but,"

"They're not getting married," Casey said. "But you should talk to her."

"Are you going to be in Newport all weekend?" Julie perked up at the thought.

"Yes," He groaned, "You and Jimmy can mate like bunnies if that makes you happy." She giggled. "I do not recall you being such a nympho before."

"I think we're still recovering from this summer." She laughed. "I mean, we did it every night."

"God, how do you two do it?" He shook his head.

"We're in love," She shrugged. "You understand, you're in love."

"I'm in love with Jack yeah," He nodded, "That doesn't mean I want to spend every waking moment with him."

"We do not spend every waking moment together!" Julie frowned.

"Uh, you kinda do," Casey said. "I love you, Julie, I mean, we're family right?" She nodded. "You need a life outside of Jimmy Riley."

"You sound like Cal," She muttered.

"Cal's a smart guy," Casey shrugged. "Come to Newport with me, please? You really do need to talk to Jaime. Jimmy'll get it, he wants you to make up with her too." He picked at his notebook. "And I miss you, you know how we were that time you were here for Spring Break, and at Christmas time last year. Back when you were _fun_."

"I'll think about it," She said and then stopped and glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You wanna drive the Jeep!" She said. He laughed, and nodded. "I should have known you had ulterior motives."

"You don't appreciate that car," Casey shrugged, "It's phenomenal!"

* * *

"Elena!" Angela squealed and ran over to her friend at her locker. "Oh I'm so happy you're back!"

"I am too," Elena smiled and hugged her friend. "I missed you."

"You must have made friends there," Angela said, "You make friends everywhere."

"Yeah, but its not the same," Elena shrugged. "How was everything here? I got the Tommy and Brad version last night."

"You got my letters right?" Angela whispered.

"Well, yeah," Elena said, "But I mean, you just said you were lonely. It's not like you didn't have Tommy."

"Well, the first half of summer was great, really," Angela sighed as they walked to class, "I mean, we hung out and played with Eva and we visited Brad in Rhode Island, remind me to tell you that story sometime," She laughed humorlessly. "But then," She looked down, "Well, every one went to college, you know? Tammy and Fulton left, and Kelly stopped coming home for a few days here and there like she had, Rick and Cassie were out of the house, so Eva was around less, and he just got _sad_. I don't know how else to explain it." She sighed, "I'd never seen him like that, you know? Really, really, unhappy." Elena nodded, she had, only once, the night that he found out about Angela and Nick. Angela shuddered. "I didn't know what to do, how to make him happy again. I wanted to, but," Elena hugged her.

"Honey," She whispered. "No one expected you to be able to fill that hole. Before you Tommy's whole world revolved around taking care of Tammy and his mom. With Tammy gone and Ana happily married, that's gone, he just needs to readjust." Angela nodded.

"Hey Ellie," Nick walked past them. "My needle's dirty can I borrow yours?" He snickered and walked away.

"Up yours," Elena shouted after him. A teacher walked out. She smiled her most charming smiled.

"Miss Cole, Miss Hardy," He said, "I suggest you both get to class." They nodded and started walking.

"So have you heard from Dean?" Angela asked, much more perky.

"He's coming up this weekend," Elena giggled and hugged herself in excitement. "I've missed him so much!"

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	3. Apologies

**Author's Note: So remember how I was going to wait on this story? Aren't I funny? Anyway...enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 3: Apologies  
**

Tammy walked into the gallery after class one day and stopped in front of the new sculpture display seeing Kelly.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Tammy gasped. Kelly sighed. "Is that my sister?"

"I'm sorry I've been MIA," Kelly said, "I need sister time."

"Whoa," Tammy said, "I called you a week ago saying I needed sister time!" Kelly looked at her. "Fine, what's going on?"

"Hi," Emily walked over, "hey Kelly." Kelly waved, "I'm meeting Craig for dinner, can you hold down the fort?"

"I'm on it," Tammy nodded. "I can do my homework right?" Emily nodded. "Great." Kelly smiled weakly as Emily walked out. "You're getting less awkward around them."

"I know," Kelly said, "Maybe soon I'll be able to speak words." Tammy laughed.

"So what's going on?" She asked. Kelly looked down. "Everything OK with Liam?"

"Things with Liam are great," Kelly said, "Really, I just," she sighed, "I've been having these dreams." Tammy nodded, "About Scooter."

"What like sex dreams?" Tammy said. Kelly nodded. "And?"

"They're not just sex dreams," Kelly explained. "They're like love dreams. Me and him and he says things, that he's said you know that whole, 'I'll never give up on us' thing and he touches me, and I mean we have sex but, it's not just that, its like things are how they were, when we were together at Eden Hall and really in love." She sighed. "It's crazy right?"

"Not that crazy," Tammy shrugged. "I mean you love him, and you're still not sure how to reorganize the meaning of that love." Kelly nodded.

"So what was your sister time emergency?" Kelly asked. Tammy frowned. "Everything OK with Fulton? The long distance isn't killing you?"

"It's hard," She said, "It helps to keep busy but then I have less time to talk to him." Kelly nodded. "I just miss him. And I miss you, and my mom and Tommy."

"Jimmy and Rick?" Kelly tried.

"They're harder to miss," Tammy laughed, "Especially Rick." Kelly nodded. "I'm just homesick. I'm wondering how you dealt with it?"

"The toxic trio aren't any help?" Kelly teased. Tammy rolled her eyes. "They're that bad."

"Really they're fine," Tammy said, "I'm just being a baby." Kelly nodded. "I'm glad you're here." Kelly nodded.

"Uh," Steve walked in, Tammy looked at him confused. "Hi."

"Hi," She said. "I didn't expect to see you." He smiled.

"I came to apologize," He said. Kelly looked oddly at both of them. "I'm Steve Callins."

"Shut up!" Kelly said and then grabbed her mouth, "I mean, hi, I'm Kelly Riley."

"Ohh," Steve said. "Wow, awkward." Kelly shrugged.

"Kelly's the queen of awkward, don't worry about it," Tammy said. "You were apologizing to me?"

"Right," Steve said, "I was being an asshole, when you saw me, and I'm sorry, for you know, hitting on you."

"Ew," Kelly said, "You didn't tell me that."

"I was trying to forget," Tammy said, "Apology accepted, and I didn't tell Julie, so you're off that hook." Steve exhaled. "You were really worried." He nodded. "Not in love with her my ass." Tammy mumbled to herself.

"OK," Kelly said. "So, you're that guy my brother's wanted to kill for all those years? It's really nice to see that it would probably be a fair fight." Tammy looked at her. "Oh, come on, I grew up with two massively competitive brothers and Biff Cole in for good measure, I can size up a competitor."

"Please, go on," Steve said, already intrigued by this girl.

"Well, Jimmy's got quite a few inches on you," Kelly explained, "But he's also skinnier. Plus I'd imagine you have more frustration and rage, since Julie doesn't love you back." This made Steve frown, and Tammy too. Kelly was still new to the two great loves thing, and Tammy hadn't experienced it herself, but she knew, from both Julie and Connie's experiences that it was nothing as simple as you love one and not the other. "And Jimmy kinda fights like a girl, so again, advantage you. I think you might win."

"Whoa," Tammy said, her cell phone rang, "This is Fulton, I have to talk to him." Her two companions nodded.

* * *

"Shoot," Guy heard a mumble from the ground, he kneeled down to help the girl gather her things and then her met her eyes. "Hi." She said with a smile.

"Um hi," He said. "Its Gabrielle right? From the prom."

"Yeah," She nodded. "It's Guy?" He nodded. "I can't believe you remember me."

"I wouldn't forget a face like yours," He said. She blushed. "Um, are you still with Brad?"

"No," She shook her head, "No, it ended this summer. He, I mean, we tried."

"Sure," He whispered.

"Is your ex girlfriend still engaged?" She asked.

"How did you know about that?" He asked.

"Brad," She shrugged. "It was pretty much the only information he had on you besides your last name Guy Germaine." He laughed.

"Um, no, Connie is not engaged anymore," He shook his head, "She's married now. I'm actually living with them, it's all a little weird."

"Look," She said, reaching in her bag and grabbing a pen and then taking his hand. "Call me sometime." She scribbled her cell phone number down.

"Why?" He asked. She shrugged and smiled mysteriously.

"Because you asked me if I was OK at the prom," She said, "No one else did, and now I run into you again. That's like fate or kismet or something." He nodded. "So, call me."

"I will," He nodded. "Do you want to get a cup of coffee now?"

"I would," She nodded, "But I have dance class. So, call me?"

"OK," He smiled, "You've got it." She smiled and skipped away. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed down into the subway. He got off at their stop and walked into the town house and back into the kitchen to get something to drink. This was a very good thing.

* * *

Elena drove home anxiously after cheer practice on Friday. Dean would be there in a few hours and she wanted everything to be perfect. She took a deep breath.

"You don't need to be perfect Elena," She whispered to herself, "you just need to be you." She got out.

"Hey beautiful," She lost her breath seeing Dean standing at her doorway. He looked amazing. His skin was darker than usual, still tan from the summer. His large muscular arms were busting out of his black tee shirt, and his hair was cut short, which disappointed her. She had been looking forward to running her hands through his curls. Not that she could find any complaint. He was here, in front of her. She ran over, dropping her backpack and kissed him deeply her hands intertwining around his neck. "Baby," he whispered softly.

"I missed you so much!" She said, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh Dean," She kissed him again.

"I missed you too," He said, crushing her body close. She kissed him softly, several times in a row, still not sure if they were really together again or if she'd fallen asleep at the wheel or something. "Mm, Elena, you're driving me insane," he laughed. She giggled. "Oh your smile," He cupped her face and she nuzzled against his hand. "I dreamed about you smiling at me."

"Is that all you dreamed about?" she whispered, her angel's voice going down into her sultriest whisper. He laughed. "I'm being serious."

"I know you are," he said, "but I just don't want you to rush into anything." She laughed now. "_I'm _being serious."

"I know you are," she nodded. "But Dean, we've been together for almost four years, you know, on and off. I'd hardly say we were _rushing_ anything." He nodded. "Besides, you're not that good that you'd knock me off my equilibrium and make me start using again." He kissed her gently.

"I've heard otherwise," He said. She laughed.

"Take me inside," She whispered and kissed him. "Make love to me." He picked her up and she kicked her legs playfully, he carried her upstairs to her room. She fell back onto the bed and pulled his shirt off. His body was more perfectly toned than ever. "Have you been lifting more?" She asked.

"I had to do something to distract myself this summer," he shrugged and kissed her neck. "Do you like it?" She nodded. "I thought about going super skinny, you know like your other boyfriends," he teased.

"Mm, no," She shook her head. "I like you the way you are, my big strong man." He smiled, running his hands down her body.

"You're softer," He said gently.

"I gained weight," she sighed, "not taking amphetamines will do that."

"It's nice," he said. She shook her head. "Really, it makes you seem, younger," he explained, "more your age. You've always been too old for your own good."

"The hair helps with that too," she said, rolling over, he looked at her confused. "You always used to say that I looked more grown up with my straight hair."

"True," he nodded. "And I always loved the curls." She giggled. "Elena," He touched her. "I mean, I know we wrote, but I don't think I can explain how proud of you I am. You were very brave about all of this." She snuggled close to him laying happily in his arms.

* * *

Julie walked slowly and carefully into Jaime's. She kind of wanted to go undetected. Maybe she could slip out before Jaime or Josh realized she was here.

"Casey?" Josh said carefully walking outside. "Julie!" He ran over and hugged her. "Oh, kid, you've got no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Hi Josh," She said. They had come a long way since two years ago when she hadn't even wanted to meet him. "Where's Jaime?" She said coldly. He frowned.

"I um," he said, "I just dropped her off at the doctor."

"Oh," she said. "Really?" He sighed.

"Just a check up," He assured her. She nodded and ran her hands through her hair. "The guilt got to you?"

"Casey's nagging actually," she said, "I don't feel that guilty." He nodded. "I came here for her. I gave up being near my dad and my new baby sister, and living with my best friend on the planet, things that Jimmy promised his mother on her death bed and she couldn't even give up a conference call to see me make a speech."

"She wanted to," Josh said. "It broke her heart."

"Hers wasn't the only one," she shrugged. "I'll be in my room, I'm gonna take a shower and then head to the pier with Casey." She started to walk upstairs.

"Julie," he said, and she turned. "How is school?"

"I love it," she smiled. He nodded. "You were right. I fit there. But I might've fit at Columbia too. That's all I'm saying."

* * *

Brad sat quietly in the library. There was really no reason for him to be doing anything. Hanging out with Tommy and Angela didn't entirely suck, but they were incredibly happy, and he was about as opposite of happy as could be. For the past week this had been OK, since Elena was around too. But Dean was up this weekend, which meant there would be no Elena.

"Hey," Tommy walked over and sat down with him.

"Hey," Brad said.

"So um, you wanna hang out tonight?" Tommy asked. Brad looked at him. "Just us, no Angie."

"Really?" Brad said. "Like, guys only."

"Yeah," Tommy said carefully, "But you know, less gay than that sounded." Brad laughed. "Look, I love Angela, really, but you've been really down."

"Come on dude," Brad said, "you were there. No reason for you to tiptoe around it, although I do appreciate you not spilling to Lena just yet."

"I blew the secret last time," Tommy shrugged. "It did suck though."

"I earned it," Brad sighed. "I don't know why I was thinking everything could just be OK."

"You also couldn't know that Kyla would show up in Westerly," Tommy said. "Or that Gabrielle would freak like that."

"No," Brad said, "definitely could have guessed the freaking." Tommy laughed. "So what do you want to do?"

"I dunno," Tommy said. "We're seniors, there's got to be something to do." Brad nodded.

"Um, since we're doing the sharing our feelings thing," Brad said. "What's going on with you and Angie?"

"What do you mean?" Tommy said.

"I don't know," Brad said. "You two just seem, weird. Not like you were." Tommy shrugged. "Is it Parsons?"

"No," Tommy shook his head, "I mean, I don't think so. It's more me than her."

"You missing Tammy?" Brad tried. Tommy nodded.

"And Jimmy, and Fulton and Rick and Cassie and Eva," Tommy said, "I almost wanna move in with my dad, spend time with Tony, just to have some noise. It would break my mom's heart though, especially after the whole not paying for Tammy's college thing."

"St. Tommy," Brad smiled. Tommy laughed. "Putting everyone else first." Tommy nodded. "Do what you wanna do man?"

"Tonight?" Tommy asked.

"No," Brad said, "I mean, like what do you want to do?" Tommy frowned, as if he'd ever been able to answer that question.

* * *

**Keep on reviewing  
**


	4. Families

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, I am spoiling you guys, but you all know how I get. So keep the updates coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 4: Families  
**

Julie wandered around a bookstore with Casey and his new boyfriend Jack. She liked Jack, he was a smiley bubbly sort of person, almost the exact opposite of Casey's dark sarcasm. They worked well, and she was happy to see her friend so happy. She stopped at a display.

_Recommended New Paperbacks_

She picked up the newly minted paperback of _Tell Me About the Girl _and smiled seeing Scooter's smoldering headshot.

"Have you read it?" Jack asked coming behind her. She jumped. "I read it this summer, its unbelievable."

"I've read it," she laughed. "I lived it actually."

"Don't tell me you're Marie?" He said. She shook her head. "Kayla?"

"No, Patti actually," She laughed. "Um, Jimmy's sister Kelly, she's Marie. Scott Vanderbilt is a really good friend."

"He's gorgeous," Jack said. "I guess I'm not his type though."

"He's between types at the moment," Julie shrugged.

"Oh they broke up?" He said. She nodded. "That's heart breaking!"

"What's heart breaking?" Casey walked over. "Oh, right. The book. He's obsessed with it. I haven't read it yet."

"That figures," Julie said. "Casey, you said Jaime had something to tell me. And when I got to the house, she wasn't there because she was at the doctor." He looked down. "Is she sick again?"

"Julie um," he said, "I don't know what to say."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She exclaimed.

"She wanted to tell you herself," He sighed, "I didn't." She shook her head and walked outside. "Shit!" He sighed, "Are you OK?" Jack nodded. He ran after her. "Julie!" He grabbed her.

"You _lied _to me!" She said. "You and Josh and," her head was spinning and she sat down. "Oh my God!" She started to cry. "What if she'd died?" She whispered. "While I was so mad at her?"

"She's not going to die Julie," Casey said softly. He cupped his hands around her face. "You're going to be fine."

"I have to get to the house," she said. "I have to talk to her."

"I'll drive." He nodded.

"No, stay with Jack," She said, "You haven't seen him in a while." He nodded. "I'll call you later." He hugged her again. "Casey, I'm OK."

"Just, last time you went a little nuts," he said. "And you weren't even fighting with her then."

"I'll be fine," she said, "I just need to see her." He nodded. "I love you for trying to protect me, Case, really." He smiled.

* * *

Kelly and Tammy sat in the townhouse going through the RDC look book again. There was no doubt that Janet was stunning, and Dave's pictures phenomenal. Kelly's cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey," Liam said, "Where are you?"

"Oh," She said, "I thought I told you," she knew she hadn't. "I'm in New York. Tammy needed sister time." Tammy rolled her eyes. She hated being Kelly's alibi.

"I would have come with you," He said. "Are you two working on RDC?"

"Really," Kelly sighed, exasperated, "She's just homesick."

"OK," He said slowly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said, "I'll be home tomorrow alright?"

"Sure," He said, "Um, I love you."

"Love you too," She hung up.

"Hm," Tammy nodded, "Abrupt."

"At least I'm _taking _his calls," Kelly shrugged. "What's going on?"

"No-thing," Tammy said, slowing the words. "God, you're worse than Charlie!" Kelly nodded and pulled out a nail file and started humming to herself. "Oh what?" Kelly looked at her innocently. "I know you're dying to give me your opinion."

"So, my senior year, when Scooter and I did the long distance thing," Kelly said. "There would be times when we couldn't get a hold of each other and I got really paranoid. Like really paranoid." Tammy nodded. "Mostly about Janet."

"Fulton doesn't have a slutty ex girlfriend," Tammy said confused, "and neither do I."

"No," Kelly said, "But Portman has a brilliant ex girlfriend who's always around," Tammy frowned, she hadn't factored in Tanya, "And you've got a super hot little blond guy who hit on you." Tammy snorted. "What's so funny?"

"Steve Callins is not actually attracted to me," Tammy said. "Are you at all familiar with the concept of transference?"

"I've been in therapy a lot longer than you," Kelly said.

"Well, that's what that is," Tammy shrugged. "He's fixating on me because Julie's in California."

"Or maybe he likes you," Kelly said. Tammy rolled her eyes and Guy walked downstairs.

"How do I look?" He said. Tammy looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I have a date." He said. Kelly snorted. "Tammy, could you possibly silence your evil stepsister?" Kelly stuck out her tongue.

"You look great," Tammy said, "who are you going out with? Someone from school?"

"Um, no," he said, "I ran into Gabrielle." Tammy smiled, happy for him.

"Wait," Kelly said. "Gabrielle, Gabrielle? Brad Vanderbilt's Gabrielle?" Tammy nodded. "Huh, and you're wearing jeans?"

"Kelly!" Tammy said.

"What's wrong with the jeans?" Guy said panicked.

"Nothing," Kelly said, "if you're taking Connie Moreau to the food court at the mall. But a girl like Gabrielle Santoro is used to the Vanderbilt courtship style. It's a little different. There's often very expensive jewelry involved." Guy's face changed to sheer terror.

"Ignore her," Tammy said. "It obviously didn't work for Scooter, or for Brad." Kelly went back to her filing. "You look fine. Just be you, but without the whiny, possessive obsessed with your ex thing, and you'll be great." He nodded and walked out, still dazed from Kelly's comments. "You're very mean."

"You can take the girl out of high school," Kelly shrugged and giggled. Tammy rolled her eyes. "I've gotta catch a train," she stood up. "If I stay overnight Liam might come down here and then I have to see his parents and then I have to be all like considerate."

"Who are you and what have you done to Kelly Riley?" Tammy said. Kelly looked at her.

"I spent four years kissing Kat Vanderbilt's ass!" Kelly said, "All so her son could take my life and turn it into a best seller. I'm not doing that again."

"Liam's not exactly the creative type," Tammy frowned. Kelly looked at her, "OK, I see your point. Don't be so hard on Scooter though. That book is so beautiful. The paperback came out."

"Super," Kelly sighed. "More people on campus coming up to me with the, 'Oh my God, he's soo romantic, how did you ever break up with him?' speech." Tammy hugged her. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah," Tammy nodded. "I am." Kelly nodded. "Don't be a stranger, OK?"

"Alright," Kelly nodded. "See you sis."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be living in a dorm?" Claire frowned walking into the Stamford house and seeing Scooter sitting on the couch.

"Nope," He said.

"Pages," She demanded, her hand out. He rolled his eyes and handed her the pages he'd printed out and already made notes on. "If you're not going to give me consistent stuff, I'm going to need to demand pages every day, because something is bound to be good, eventually. Now," she settled in next to him, "Why aren't you living in a dorm?"

"Because," He explained, "when Kelly and I get back together, I want moving back into the apartment to be as seamless as possible."

"Right," Claire nodded. "Hold out for that one." He laughed. "Where's your brother?"

"I don't know," Scooter shrugged. 'Work probably." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I can't stay in the room while you read them," he shook his head. She rolled her eyes. "Claire, they're awful."

"Not everything is going to be _Tell Me About the Girl_." She reminded him. "Most people don't write the masterpiece the first time out." He frowned and walked out and felt his phone vibrate.

"Gaffney?" He said looking at the caller ID and picking it up.

"Do you really think I'm the strongest person you've ever known?" She asked. He sighed.

"You're up there," he said softly. "Why are you reading the book again?"

"I stumbled across the paperback with Casey today," she said. "Jaime's sick again."

"God, kid," he sighed, "I'm sorry." She sighed softly. "You doing OK?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I just wish I hadn't wasted so much time being mad at her." He laughed lightly. "I just wanted to talk to someone."

"Where's Jimmy?" He asked.

"Busy," she said, "plus I'm trying to and I quote, have a life outside of Jimmy Riley."

"Your dad?" He laughed.

"Sounds like him right?" She laughed. "But it was Casey actually."

"Read the part about the attack," He said. "You got through that, you'll get through this."

"Thanks," she said. "How are you doing?"

"I think she wants me," he said. "But I think she's scared."

"She'll come around," she smiled. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright," He smiled, "hang in there little sis. Love you."

"Love you too," she hung up.

* * *

"Hey," Jaime walked in to the house. Josh looked at her. "You sounded really upset on the phone."

"Casey told her." He said. Jaime sighed.

"She's here?" She asked. He nodded. "Is she mad?"

"No," He said, "She's upset, worried, feels very guilty, but she's not mad. She's in her room." Jaime nodded and walked upstairs and knocked on Julie's door.

"Josh, I said I'm not hungry." Julie called.

"Honey?" Jaime said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Julie said softly and Jaime walked in.

"Hey," she sat down. "Are you doing OK?" Julie nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I didn't want you to worry," Jaime said softly, "And then you wouldn't talk to me."

"But what if something had happened?" She asked. Jaime sighed. "Mom, I'm serious, if you'd," she looked down. "I'd never forgive myself."

"Well I'm glad Casey spilled the beans," she said. "Saved me an awkward conversation."

"Does Dad know?" She asked. Jaime nodded. "That explains why he never brings you up."

"Yeah," she nodded. "That and I'm sure he's distracted." Julie laughed. "Come here," she hugged her. "I'm going to be just fine, alright? And now you know." Julie nodded again.

"No more secrets," Julie said. Jaime nodded. "God, I feel like I'm the parent." Jaime laughed.

* * *

"That's daddy's little girl," Cal cooed gently giggling Stephanie above his head. "Yes you are."

"Cal," Elyse walked in. "We're watching Aaron tonight."

"Again?" He said. "He has parents."

"They're 18," Elyse said. "And Brett's only around a few weekends a month."

"He should be spending that time with his son," Cal nodded. Elyse crossed her arms. "What?"

"When you and Jaime first had Julie," she said, "how often were you alone together?"

"We were never alone together," he said. "We were raising a baby."

"Do you think that might have taken a toll?" She shrugged. He sighed. "I mean, trust me, I'm extremely grateful that things didn't last between you two, because God knows where I'd be, but it might not have been such an extreme split if you two had had some time and space. Besides, Taylor watches Steph and Mikey about twice as much as we take Aaron." He sighed. "Please?" She kissed him. He sighed. "Please?" She said softly and kissed him again.

"Daddy!" Mikey came charging in, "Tay here with baby Aaron!"

"Hi Cal," Taylor said walking in.

"Hi Taylor," he said. "This is the last time OK?"

"OK," She nodded, "I do appreciate it, really." He nodded. "I'll tell Brett you say hello!" She danced out.

"Why did Brett get a job on a fishing boat again?" Cal said. "I offered him a job."

"Uh this one pays more," Elyse laughed. "Being an assistant high school hockey coach is great, but they're trying to buy a house." Cal nodded. She kissed him. "You're a good man." Aaron started fussing. "Oh sweetheart!" She picked him up. "I know you miss your mommy." She tapped his back.

* * *

**Review Please  
**


	5. Unbalanced

**Author's Note: Only one review. So sad! But I suppose I couldn't help myself with this update. Please review! They mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 5: Unbalanced  
**

Janet sat on the couch in Dave's apartment, her legs thrown behind her flipping through a magazine. Dave was having what she called one of his "nerd moments," trying to make his way through some thick old book that Scooter had told him he should read. She _liked_ how smart he was, but not when it came down to her or the smart thing. Then she'd rather he picked her.

"Dave," She said.

"Hm?" He said, turning a page. She leaned over and kissed his neck. "Janet, come on."

"But I'm bored," She pouted. He looked at her. "Please?" She kissed him, "Just once? I miss you, we haven't had sex in ages!"

"We haven't had sex in a week," he looked at her.

"Ten days," She frowned and crossed her arms. He sighed.

"You actually counted?" He said.

"You used to actually count to," she said, "You used to know the hours between when we last made love." He looked at her. "Listen to me, I said 'made love!'" She shuddered. "I'm turning into Kelly." She stood up and marched into the bedroom and slammed the door. Dave groaned and put down the book and walked into the bedroom.

"Are you done?" He asked. She looked up at him and frowned. "Janet," he sat down and kissed her. "You know that you are the sexiest, most beautiful woman I've ever been with, and that's why I'm with you." He kissed her again.

"But you're bored with me," she said.

"I am not," he said.

"Yes," she said, "you are. Be honest. Because I'm bored."

"You're bored?" He said. "With us?"

"Kind of," she said. He sighed. "Not with us like being us. I love you, with us like, our sex life."

"Am I not enough for you anymore?" He asked and kissed her. She smiled inwardly, the doubt was getting him excited. Which was sort of the point.

"Of course you're enough," she said, as he started kissing her neck. "It's just that it's been two years, we could do some spicing up. Like, role play or we could tie each other up, or like a three-way or something." He stopped. Janet had just said the magic words. "What?"

"You'd be up for that?" He said. She cocked her head to the side. "The three-way thing?"

"Maybe," she shrugged and kissed him pulling close, "Does that turn you on?"

"With another girl or another guy?" He asked. She looked at him confused.

"Huh?" She said.

"Would you want us to do it with another girl or another guy?" He said.

"Oh," she said, "Whatever, I guess. I hadn't thought about it." She looked at him. "Why? Does that effect your opinion on it?"

"I'd rather it be a girl," he said. "You know, cause I don't think I could take watching some other guy fuck you."

"And you think I could take watching you fuck some other girl?" She said. He kissed her and she pouted.

"Of course not," he said, "I wouldn't touch her if you didn't want me to, but I'd watch you two play. Maybe take a few pictures." They fell backwards. "You said you'd fooled around with girls before." She giggled. "What is so funny?"

"Think about that story again, Dave," she whispered. He looked at her.

"You were at cheer camp," he sighed. "You didn't really fool around with Chrissy Fitzsimmons at cheer camp. That kind of thing doesn't happen in real life." She grinned.

"We did kiss," she said, "And she got a little handsy, but it didn't go as far as I said it did," He laughed. "Would you really want to do this?"

"If you do," they sat up. "I mean, I know a few girls who would…"

"No one you've slept with before," Janet shook her head. He nodded. "I bet Emily knows someone."

"I'd put very good money on the possibility that Emily knows someone." He laughed. "You really want to do this?" She blushed.

"Yeah," she said. "I think I do." He kissed her excitedly and pulled her shirt over her head. "Oh, Dave!" She moaned as he pushed her roughly under him. That had worked wonders.

* * *

Kelly wandered off of the train back in New Haven and saw Scooter with a girl. She froze. He was dating? What happened to being eternally devoted to her and the rekindling of their love? She wasn't interested, obviously, she was very happy with Liam, but she thought he could last more than a summer without women to prove his point! She walked over.

"Hi," Kelly said.

"Hey," Scooter said. "How was New York?"

"Good," she nodded. "Tammy says hi." He nodded. "Who's this?"

"Oh, right," He laughed, "This is Amber, she's a publicist with the publishing company and had an interview with the business school about her MBA, so I thought I'd take her to dinner."

"Oh," Kelly said, "Hi, I'm Kelly."

"Oh," Amber nodded. "You made my life a living hell this summer." Kelly looked down. "I'm kidding. It's just it was easier to sell, they lived happily ever after than she cheated on him and now they're just friends. But I'm good at what I do." She hugged Scooter. "I'll see you next week in New York right?"

"Right," He nodded. "Bye." She waved and headed towards a train. "Anything I can help you with?"

"No," She said. "I just thought," he smiled. "Don't give me that look."

"You thought I was sleeping with her," He smirked. "You were jealous."

"I just think she's too old for you," she said. "And,"

"And you were jealous," He said. "And you're not entirely off base, we have been seeing each other. We haven't had sex yet though."

"Oh," She looked down. "OK then. Well, I'm glad you've met someone." He nodded. "I just thought, I mean," She sighed. "The things you said."

"The door is always open Kelly," He said, "But you've made it clear you're not walking through, so why should I be lonely." She looked down. "You're not going to succeed at making me feel bad about this."

"I'm not trying to," she started.

"Yes you are," he said. "And you can't, and you don't have the right to."

"I don't have the right to?" She said softly. "I put up with your crap for four years!"

"But I wasn't the one who broke us beyond repair Kel," He said. "I wasn't the one who ran away every time things got real between us."

"I didn't run away." She said. "You were the one who broke us! You told me over and over again that you wanted us to be together but kept putting me second. After school, or your brothers, or the book, time after time, I just wanted you to choose _me!"_

"I proposed to you!" He said. "I don't see how else I could have shown more clearly that I was choosing you."

"By simply choosing me," She sighed. "By being with me, and supporting me, the way I did for you." He sighed. "I was so proud of you, of what you did, but for some reason you couldn't take what I was trying to do as seriously, and I don't understand that and how could help but resent you?"

"So resent me!" He yelled, "Fine! But I'm still not the one who broke us." She frowned. "I made mistakes, I'm not saying I didn't, I pushed us to the breaking point, I get that. But in four years, I never cheated on you," he spit out. She recoiled. "I was faithful, even in the very beginning when it was incredibly difficult, and don't think that I didn't have the opportunity, because baby, I did." She frowned. "But I am sick and tired of being made to be the bad guy here, because I am not the one who ended us, I'm not the one cheated on you, I'm not the one who broke your heart." She looked right at him.

"Don't think that just because I ended things my heart wasn't broken," She pressed her lips together. "Don't you dare." She shook her head.

"Right," he nodded. "I forgot, The Ice Queen doesn't show the world when her heart breaks. But I thought you were past the point where you couldn't even show me. Or Rick, you know why he's so upset with you?"

"Because Rick has always had the ability to compartmentalize and make everything one person's fault," Kelly crossed her arms. He rolled his eyes. "The way he lashed out at the Ducks? Or um, the way it took him three years to accept Julie, or the fact that he reacted to my dad and Ana by marrying Cassie. There's a pattern there."

"He's upset because you shut him out entirely." Scooter said. "He thought you two were past that."

"My relationship with my brother is none of your business," she said. "Rick and I aren't talking right now, so the next time he asks you to check up on me, tell him to swallow his goddamn pride and give me phone call." She marched off.

"Real smooth Scott," He groaned leaning against the wall. But there was a grain of comfort. She wouldn't waste the energy to argue with someone she didn't care about.

* * *

Kelly walked into the apartment and slammed the door.

"Hey," Liam walked over, "I thought you weren't getting back until tomorrow." She latched onto him and kissed him. "That's quite the hello." She pulled his shirt over his head. "Kelly, Kelly," He stopped her, "Slow down, honey. What's going on?"

"I just want you," She kissed him.

"Kelly," He said. "What happened in New York?"

"Nothing," she said. "Really." She kissed him. He stopped her. "Liam, baby," she said. He sighed.

"When did you see him?" He asked and sat down. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Don't shit around on me Kelly, when did you see him?"

"The other day," she swallowed, "Just on campus, I ran into him." He nodded. "And just now at the train station, we had an argument."

"About?" He asked.

"Me and Rick," she lied quietly. "Apparently Rick's been whining, not surprisingly by the way." He walked over and lifted her face.

"You never told me what you two fought about," He said.

"It's not important," she said. "We'll make up eventually." He nodded.

* * *

"Here she is," Ana said handing Eva sleeping back over to Rick after watching her for an afternoon.

"Thanks Ana," he said softly. "I really appreciate it. Cassie's doing the night class thing, and normally I can work before she starts."

"Its fine," she smiled. "Ricky," she said. He nodded. "Have you talked to your sister?"

"Mm," He sighed. "How did I know that was going to come up?" She laughed. "She can talk to me whenever she wants. She knows that."

"You two were so close," Ana sighed. "I hate to see this."

"We'll make up," he said. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"I do worry about it," she said. He smiled. "I'm sure she's sorry."

"She's a lot of things," he shook his head, "Sorry isn't one of them." Ana looked at him. "Ana, really, don't lose sleep over me and Kelly. Once we cool off this will all be fine."

"Rick it's been a month," Ana said. "And you two haven't spoken. That's extraordinarily odd for you two."

"Well, she has Liam," He said. "Even if he's a jackass, she made her choice." Ana nodded. "Thanks for watching her Ana really. I appreciate it."

* * *

**Please Review! PLEASE!  
**


	6. Talk To Me

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. Hehe, threw you for a little loop with the Janet/Dave stuff huh? It's a really fun storyline I've been planning actually. I feel like they're a couple I set up for some really good stuff and then did nothing with, so this is my attempt to do something with them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 6: Talk to Me  
**

"You want me to what?" Emily said.

"You heard me," Dave said. She smiled. "Em, this is for my relationship."

"This is so that you can fuck someone else and not feel guilty," she shook her head. "Besides, all of my bi friends think you're creepy."

"What about Leslie?" He asked. "She was cute."

"Leslie was my girlfriend," She frowned.

"Janet was Scottie's girlfriend," He shrugged.

"Yeah," she nodded. "And I think that's creepy too. And Leslie and I don't talk, she thinks I'm in denial, being with Craig."

"_Everyone _thinks you're in denial being with Craig," he said. She glared at him. "There's gotta be someone, who you haven't slept with, and I haven't creeped out by hitting on her."

"Davis really likes you," Emily smiled. "Are you sure you don't want it to be with a guy?"

"Emily Rose!" He said.

"You're middle naming me over one tiny you might be a homo joke?" She gasped. "You are serious." He nodded.

"Sorry I'm late," Tammy walked in. She noticed the two cousins staring at each other. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Janet and Dave are going to have a threesome and they want me to find them their third," Emily said.

"Ew," Tammy scrunched her nose. "On all counts that's just creepy."

"Aw, you're still so Minnesota," Dave put his arm around her.

"Please remove your arm," Tammy said, "I do not permit skeezes to touch me." Emily snorted. "Kelly says hi, by the way. She was here the other day."

"How is the skank who broke my brother's heart and talent?" Dave said. Tammy looked venomously at him.

"Kelly fell in love," Emily said, "We cannot fault her for this. The heart wants what it wants."

"Did someone tease her about Craig?" Tammy asked Dave. Dave nodded. "Got it." Emily rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Hey," Fulton woke up hearing Portman walk into their dorm room. Portman plopped on the bed. "How was Minnesota?"

"Good," He nodded.

"How's Lena?" He asked.

"She's um," Dean sighed, "She's good. I mean, she's definitely better. But it was," he stopped. "She's really mellow." Fulton looked at him.

"OK," Fulton nodded, "This is bad?"

"Not exactly," Portman shook his head, "but just, Lena's not mellow, like ever, so it was weird."

"Sure," Fulton nodded. "Yeah, I get that. Like when Tammy's on edge around me, I know something's really wrong."

"Right," Portman nodded.

"Hey," Tanya walked in.

"T! Dude, don't do that!" Portman said.

"Your door was unlocked," she said.

"What if one of us was like naked or something?" He said.

"I've seen you naked," she shrugged. "And that's really gay." Fulton snorted. "Hey, um, I'm heading to breakfast, you wanna come?"

"Sure," Fulton nodded, "Give me a sec."

"K," She smiled and bounced out. Portman looked at Fulton accusingly.

"Dude, what?" Fulton said.

"You're eating breakfast with Tanya?" Portman said. Fulton nodded. "Does Tammy know about how much time you two have been spending together?"

"Tammy's not like Lena," he shook his head. "She doesn't need to know what I'm doing every second."

"Uh huh," Portman said. "I'd put money on it that if she knew that you spent this whole weekend hanging out with Tanya without me there, you'd be in trouble." Fulton rolled his eyes and pulled a tee shirt on. "Like that Duck she draws that's you, decapitated kind of trouble."

"We were babysitting David," Fulton said, "And she does know, she was hanging out with Kelly. So should I be jealous of that?"

"How is Kelly?" Portman said. Fulton looked at him. "I'm curious. I haven't seen the girl since I slept with her."

"She's OK," Fulton said. "She's dating this real turd of a guy. Rick said he saw him with another girl and Kelly got all defensive saying that Rick was just trying to get her to get back together with Scooter and now they're not talking. It's a big strain on everyone because it turns out that when they're not talking those two are even more high maintenance than when they have each other." Portman looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "OK, that was really bad that I could rattle all of that off."

"Kinda," Portman nodded. "But really? She's not talking to Rick?"

"Nope," Fulton said, "That's kind of why she and Tammy have gotten so close." Portman smiled. "What are you smiling about?"

"Tammy and Kelly," He smirked. "Getting close."

"That's my girlfriend." Fulton said, "Have some respect." Portman grinned. "Whatever, I'll see you later."

* * *

"Hey," Brad walked up to Elena.

"Hey," She smiled. "What's going on?"

"Just wanted to say hello," he shrugged. "That's allowed right?" She smiled.

"Of course," she nodded. "Hi."

"How was your weekend?" He asked. "Seeing Dean good?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "It was really good to see him. I missed him." He nodded. "What about you?"

"Oh Tommy and I hung out, had guy time," Brad said.

"Yeah, that's not at all gay," She teased. He laughed. "Brad, I um, I know it kinda ruins it to say it, but," she sighed, "I'm glad things are normal with us." He smiled.

"Yeah, me too," He said. "I'm glad you're better."

"I know I apologized," she said, "But I feel horrible about that night. It was so none of my business."

"No its OK," he said, "you were right I mean, Gabrielle deserved to know what was happening. And the whole thing with Julie."

"Yeah, Jimmy told me about that," She grimaced. "You thought we were a lost cause." He laughed. "Trying to tear those two apart, take it from someone who's been there, not worth the trouble."

"You talk to him lately?" Brad asked. She looked down. "Lena, I don't mind."

"He came to see me right before I got out," she sighed, "it's not that long a drive, so," he nodded. "He seems happy, which is good. I think it's good for him to be away from here, from you know, all the memories of the stuff with his mom. He has a much tougher time than he lets on."

"Sure," Brad nodded. She looked at him. He looked sadder than he used to.

"Brad," she said and looked up at him. "I'm serious about us being friends OK?" He nodded. "So if you need to talk, please don't hesitate OK?"

"Sure," He nodded. She kissed him on the cheek. "Where you headed?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She laughed and bounced away.

* * *

Angela sat concentrating hard on the work she had in front of her. Stupid AP English was kicking her butt.

"Hi there," She looked up and saw Nick. She inhaled and forced her focus back to her notebook. "Come on Angela, you can do better than that."

"For someone who I asked to stay away from me you aren't very good at it." She frowned. He sat down. "Nick," she groaned.

"What happened on Saturday night?" He asked. She looked at him. "Where was Tommy?"

"He was with Brad," she shrugged. "We don't spend every minute together. I went out with the squad." She looked down. "That's all that happened."

"That's not how I remember it," his hand crept onto her thigh. She pushed it off, her face red with fury. "You do tend to make a fool of yourself when you drink. That was your own assessment."

"The next time you come near me I'll scream," She stared at him. "And no one is going to give you another chance." She slammed her notebook closed and walked into the hallway. She drew breath and leaned against the wall. Nick walked out. "I was serious about the screaming." He leaned his arms above her, she opened her mouth to and he kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have been mean." They kissed again. "I'll be good, I promise."

"This is insane," she said. "I despise you."

"Hate is a powerful emotion," he said, brushing her hair out of her face. "And that isn't what you said on Saturday." She shuddered. "I promise I won't tell," he said. "You can still be Angela Hardy, sweet little Eden Hall princess. No one will ever know." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "That's more like it," he said guiding them above her head and pressed her against the wall.

* * *

"Hey," Jimmy walked into Julie's bedroom where she was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. "I haven't heard from you in 24 hours, so I called Carolee, who called Casey and turns out you're here." She looked at him, "Should I be getting freaked out?"

"Jaime's sick again," she whispered. "That's why she couldn't come to graduation." He nodded and lay down with her.

"Where is it?" He asked. She looked at him. "The cancer?"

"Um breast again," Julie said. "And it spread to her small intestine." He hugged her. "Jimmy," She whispered into his chest.

"Honey," He said. "I know this is hard. I've been there, alright." She nodded and looked at him. "But you've gotta look at it this way, if you're gonna get through this, you and Jaime have been given a gift." She looked at him.

"A gift?" She said, "James, she might be dying."

"And you're here right?" He said and touched her face, pushing her hair behind her ears. "You're not in Maine, or in New York, or Minnesota, you're right here. That's why we came here, so that if God forbid she doesn't it make it through this, you two can have no regrets."

"Do you have regrets?" She asked. He looked at her, "About your mom?"

"We're not talking about me," he shook his head.

"You've never talk about it," she sighed. "And all of your theoretical my mom has cancer knowledge has been helpful, but I want to know, Jimmy, how you felt." He hugged her close. "When are you gonna let me in that room?" She asked. "It's been four years, I'm not going anywhere."

"That door's been closed for a long time," he said. She looked up at him. "It's not like with Kelly and Rick, they talk about it all the time." She played with his hair a little. "Or I guess they used to."

"They'll pull it together," she whispered. He nodded. "I don't want you to talk about it before you're ready, I just, I know so little about her, and what I do, I've picked up mostly from Kelly or Elena. But the one thing that they both have told me is that you're like her, that all of your goodness and light came from her." He kissed her gently. "So, just, talk to me."

"I don't have regrets," he said. "I would come home from school, and we would just talk, for hours, about what I wanted, and what she wanted for me. She'd tease me about Ellie, or some other girl, but usually Ellie," Julie laughed. "She would smile and tell me I was wonderful, and special. It was hard you know? I mean, my dad was so shut down then, and Kelly and Rick were at Eden Hall. It was like we were the only people in the whole world." He kissed her. "I don't have regrets Julie, but Kelly and Rick do, because they stayed away, and I've seen what it's done to them, to Rick especially. He chose going to a game that he rode the bench in over being with her the night she died. You want to know why he shuts people out? There's your answer. I don't you to ever have to feel the way he does." She kissed him softly but passionately her hands cupping around his face.

"I love you," she said. "More than you could possibly understand." He smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't call."

"It's OK," he said. "You can't get rid of me that easily." She laughed. He hugged her tightly.

"How was your game?" She asked. "I hate that I missed it. Did you play?"

"For the fourth quarter yeah," he nodded. "I made a couple saves, but the defense is unreal, I don't have a whole lot to do out there."

"Strong defense?" She sat up. "What does that feel like?" He laughed.

"Aw, the bash brothers took care of you," He laughed. She smiled. "Are you gonna be OK?"

"I think so." She nodded. "I'm glad you're here with me."

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	7. Kissing

**Author's Note: Thanks for keeping the reviews coming. I appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 7: Kissing  
**

Guy walked downstairs one Saturday and saw Connie sitting at the table drinking coffee. They had managed to avoid being alone together, which was kind of the only reason this arrangement was working.

"You got in late last night," Connie said. He nodded and poured himself a glass of milk. "Were you with Gabrielle again?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "She had a late rehearsal so,"

"Sure," she whispered. "So that's like, four nights this week right? Someone's in the fast lane to happily ever after."

"It's more like a leisurely stroll," he sat down. "I don't what happened between her and Brad Vanderbilt, but she's pretty screwed up over it." Connie nodded. "It's something we have in common."

"I'm glad you've met someone," Connie said. He smiled. "Really, I mean, and not just because it gets you out of the house," he laughed.

"Charlie have practice?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, Gabrielle and I are hanging out in the park if you want to,"

"Guy," she said, "I think dating is hard enough when you don't bring your ex who you live with along."

"Right," he laughed. "How are you?" She looked down at her coffee. "Connie?"

"I'm good," she said. He looked at her. "I am, I'm happy." He kept staring. "Alright, so I'm a little jealous."

"I knew it!" He said jumping up and clapping. "You got married, but you're still jealous that I met someone. I want to jump up and down and say I told you so!"

"Will you quit it?" She sighed. "I'm like the teensiest bit jealous of you and of Tammy."

"Of Tammy?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie and I'm really glad we got married, but sometimes I just want to do the whole normal college thing, you know?"

"So you're not jealous that I'm with Gabrielle?" He said.

"Guy," she looked at him. "We broke up two years ago! I'm married. If you're dating a girl, sorry that it doesn't send me into a tailspin."

* * *

"Um, hi," Janet said walking in to Dave's apartment where a girl in a pair of skinny jeans and a pink tank top was sitting on the couch. Her hair was dark black and she looked vaguely Asian.

"Hi," She said, "I'm Kiera. Emily's friend."

"Oh," Janet said, "Right, yeah. Dave's stuck at the gallery."

"That's OK," Kiera shrugged. "I have all night." Janet nodded.

"Do you want a drink or something?" She scrambled into the kitchen, Kiera followed her.

"Emily was right," Kiera said, "You're very cute." Janet blushed. "Sweet, kind of innocent," she pressed the other girl against the counter and kissed her.

"I'm not _that _innocent," Janet mumbled. Kiera laughed lightly.

"Have you ever done this before?" She asked. Janet shook her head, "Then you're innocent enough." They kissed again, this time Janet felt less passive. This was different than she'd ever been kissed before, including the limited night at cheer camp with Chrissy. It was softer than kissing a guy. Kiera's lips were moving gently with hers. Their mouths were open but there was no tongue. Janet pressed up onto the counter and Kiera ran her hands over her thighs and Janet shuddered. "Too much?" Kiera pulled back.

"No," Janet said and pulled her face closer and kissed her again.

"Honey," Kiera laughed, "There's no rush. Let's have that drink." Janet nodded and swallowed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it though." Janet scooted off the counter.

"Hi," Dave walked in. "Kiera," He smiled. Kiera laughed. "I knew you wanted me."

"Dave," Janet pouted.

"Mm," He kissed her, "sorry baby." She smiled. "So, um,"

"Oh, relax," Kiera smiled. "You're both so tense." She kissed Dave slowly, and Janet felt something bubble inside of her. It felt like jealousy, but she wasn't jealous that Dave was kissing Kiera, she was jealous that he was getting kissed by her. "Come play Janet," she reached her hand out. Janet took it nervously. Kiera kissed her neck and she groaned. She felt Dave's hands ride down her body she whimpered and kissed Kiera. As good as her body felt under his touch she wanted to be closer to the dark beauty near her.

"What do you girls say we get these clothes off?" Dave whispered and nipped playfully at Janet's ear. She giggled and kissed him. "Thank you for this," he whispered. She kissed him.

"This is going to be fun," She whispered. He smiled.

* * *

Angela groaned lying on her dorm bed as Nick kissed her and unbuttoned her uniform blouse. She was supposed to be in study hall. She whimpered as he sucked down her chest.

"Angela," he whispered.

"No talking," she said. "Remember? That's one of the rules. No talking, just do what you want to do and then we go our separate ways."

"Right," He nodded, "Sorry." She pulled his tie loose and over his head and they kissed again. She knew it was wrong. But she just had this feeling that if she scratched the itch, if she had sex with Nick, then this would go away, and she could go back to being Tommy's girlfriend, the one he deserved. She screamed out as Nick's hand found its way inside of her. "I like the sound of that."

"Oh God, just do it," She sighed, and undid his fly. He grabbed a condom and put it on. Before she could bug him again he was in. "Oh," She whimpered. "Nick!"

"Angie," he groaned, "oh baby." The two teenagers fell into ecstasy.

* * *

Kelly stood outside of the Stamford house holding a wide tupperwear. Scooter walked out, and cocked his head to the side.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Peace offering?" She said. "I made you pie." She offered it. He took it and sighed. "It's Julie's recipe so I bet it's really good."

"You made me pie?" He said. "You could have just called."

"I need someone to talk to," she said. "And Linda and I are on like different planets lately, and Janet's not answering her phone, and Tammy's busy at the gallery and Rick and I aren't talking."

"OK," He said, "come in." She smiled. "I can't believe you made me a pie!"

"I felt really bad," she said. "You were right." He sighed. "I had no right to lash out and you like that."

"It's alright," he shrugged and they sat down. "What's going on?"

"It's this whole thing with Rick," she said.

"You two will make up," Scooter said. "You mean too much to each other."

"I said some horrible things." She said.

"Like?" He said quietly.

"He didn't appreciate Mom," she whispered. "That she'd be ashamed of him."

"Wow," Scooter leaned back, "That's hitting below the belt, Kel." She nodded. "What prompted this blowout?"

"He didn't tell you?" She asked.

"I didn't even know that you guys weren't talking," he said. "I mean, I knew that you guys were fighting, that he didn't like Liam, but other than that."

"He claims, when he and Cassie came out to New York," she sighed, "he said he saw Liam with some other girl. But it's impossible because the day that he said he saw them Liam was with Grant." Scooter nodded, "Anyway, he confronted him about it and,"

"My guess would be, Liam might be missing some teeth right about now," Scooter said.

"He had a hell of a shiner," She said. "I freaked. It was bad. I mean, I haven't seen him lose it like that in years, and it was in front of Eva."

"She's barely 1," Scooter said.

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head. "He is so careful around that little girl and," she looked down. "It was just awful, and I was so angry."

"So forgive him," Scooter said. She looked at him.

"I can't do that," she said.

"Why not," he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Because," she said, "then I'd have to admit that he was right."

"Is that because you know he was," Scooter said, she looked at him, "and you just don't want to admit it."

"I love Liam," she said, "I trust him. If he said he was with Grant, then he was with Grant." Scooter nodded. If Liam was cheating on her, the guy deserved more than just a black eye. He deserved castration.

"Sorry," he said. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." She nodded.

"Amber seemed nice."

"She is," he nodded. "I don't know that it's going anywhere."

"I hope it does," she said. "I want you to be happy." He smiled. "Really."

"I could meet someone," he nodded, "I might even fall in love again. No one's ever going to be with me the way I was with you. You're it for me." She hugged him, guilt swimming over her. It was wrong to ask him to be her friend. He ran his hand up and down her back. "Kelly," he whispered. She looked at him. "I think I'm going to kiss you now." She blinked, it was the exact same thing he'd said right before he'd kissed her for the first time. Had she slipped into one of her dreams?

"I think you should," she said breathlessly. He pulled her face close and kissed her.

* * *

Guy and Gabrielle sat on the edge of the Bethesda Fountain. They'd been chatting pointlessly for about a half hour.

"It's going to rain," she finally said. He looked at her. "See, those grey clouds." He nodded.

"So, where do we go to get out of the rain?" He asked.

"Have you been to the Met yet?" She shrugged. He shook his head. "I love showing you New York." She giggled standing up. Even just standing up made her look more beautiful. Every move she made simply made him want her more.

"Wait," He took her hand and pulled her back down and kissed her softly. They hadn't kissed yet, but the moment felt absolutely perfect.

"Guy," she said softly.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I couldn't not kiss you anymore, we can go to the museum now." She blinked at him. "You looked really freaked out."

"I have to go home," She stood up and walked away.

"Gabrielle," he sighed and followed her, "I really am sorry, I guess I got carried away, I just,"

"Guy, please," she looked down, "I just have to go."

* * *

"Hey," Steve walked into Tammy's bedroom, she was sitting at her desk, sketching. He plopped on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was in the neighborhood," he shrugged. "Charlie let me in. He's a cool guy. What's his position?"

"Right forward," She said, putting down her pencil, "Why?"

"Would have taken him for a center," he shrugged. "Very commanding presence."

"He was the captain," she sighed. "Do you need something?"

"Do you want to come to Maine with me?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows.

"What?" She said.

"In a couple weeks I'm going home," he said, "Thought you might want to come."

"I have a job, I can't," she said and went back to her sketchbook and then looked at him. "Why would I want to go to Maine with you?"

"Because you claim to be Julie's best friend and yet you have an extremely limited view of her family." He shrugged. "She's injected into yours because she's boinking your step brother, so, I thought you might want to have dinner with Cal and Elyse and the kids."

"I have plenty of experience with Julie's family," she said resentfully. "I spent a month with Jaime in Italy."

"Jaime doesn't count." He said. "It'll be fun."

"You always say that like that'll get me to do stuff," she sighed, "has it ever gotten me to do anything, in the month or so that you've been hanging around and irritating me?"

"I guess it hasn't," he said. "But still you should come."

"I can't," she said, "I'm going to be in Minnesota."

"Why are you going to be in Minnesota?" He asked.

"There's this alumni gala thing," she sighed. "I have to go to it."

"Are the other three going?" He asked.

"Hell no," she laughed and leaned back. He looked at her. "It's a really boring event, but I make dresses for it, and my step father is the chairman of the alumni committee, so here we are."

"I see," he nodded, "Is Fulton going to be there?"

"Of course," She smiled softly. He nodded and bounced the bed. "What?"

"Let's do something," he said.

"I can't, I'm working," she shook her head.

"You're always working," he sighed. She looked at him. "You're the one who said that you'd look after me. I'm just trying to make sure you're making good on your end of the deal."

"How did she put up with you for fourteen years?" She frowned. He laughed.

"I was a little better behaved for her," he admitted. "It was more, 'Steve-o, why aren't you doing your homework,' kind of stuff."

"Why aren't you doing your homework?" She asked. He looked at her. "I mean, you go to an Ivy League school, all the way uptown and yet you always seem to have time to pester me both up and downtown."

"Fourteen years of the Gaffney study system," he shrugged. "You pick up a thing or two." Tammy laughed. "Have you talked to her lately?"

"Yeah, the other day," she nodded. "You should call her. She'd like it." He nodded. "Fine," she stood up. "What do you want to do?"

"Wanna go see some dinosaurs?" He winked. She laughed. "Come on." She stood up.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	8. Resurgence

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. I love this chapter, like a lot. I'm throwing some curves so, get ready to swing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 8: Resurgence  
**

"Hi," Gabrielle said standing the doorway of the townhouse. Tammy looked at her.

"Guy," Tammy shouted. "Your girlfriend's here."

"I'm not his," Gabrielle started, but Tammy was already gone.

"Hi," Guy said walking downstairs.

"Hi," she said softly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he nodded and they walked into the living room.

"I wanted to apologize," she sat down. "For how I acted earlier. I just got freaked out."

"It's OK," he said, "I mean, we've been spending so much time together, but I shouldn't have assumed that we were dating, I didn't."

"No," she said, "I like you, a lot. I just, I have some trust issues."

"I'd never cheat on you," he said. "I mean we're not even really dating and now I'm promising not to cheat on you."

"He slept with his childhood sweetheart," she said. "You _live _with yours!" Guy sighed. "And I know that she's married and that you two are past all of that, but it's just so eerily similar. Not to mention that you're older than I am, more experienced, and that was a huge part of the problems I had with Brad."

"Go back," he said, she looked at him, "I'm more experienced than you?"

"Well, you are," she said, "You had serious girlfriend for six years."

"Right," he nodded, "but when you say more experienced, you mean, like sexually."

"Of course," she nodded. He smiled. "Guy, please, it's a really big deal to me. I was so in love with Brad and I thought for sure he was the one, and then when he wasn't it was really hard for me to deal with." He laughed and sat down. "Please don't laugh at me."

"Gabrielle," he said. "You're a virgin?" She nodded. "Come here," he said softly, she sat down next to him and he took her hands. "So am I."

"How is that possible?" She asked. He smiled.

"Connie and I were waiting until we got married," he explained. "Then she married someone else."

"So you've never," she started.

"Nope," he said. "I thought she was the one. She wasn't, but I couldn't even entertain the possibility of someone else until I met you." Gabrielle smiled. "You woke me up." She kissed him.

* * *

The next morning Janet woke up, completely naked, her body wrapped around Kiera's. The night was such a blur, they'd ended up smoking up and dropping some ecstasy. But she did remember the exhilaration of touching and being touched by Kiera. She even remembered touching herself and climaxing as Dave fucked the other woman. She got out of bed and pulled a silk robe on and walked out into the living room. She sat on the couch quietly, trying to think. What did all of this mean?

"Do you normally leave bed at 5 AM?" Kiera walked out. Janet looked at her, her long limbs looking sexy in a pair of black lace panties and a white silk camisole.

"It was just strange," Janet whispered. "Waking up with you there."

"Were you jealous?" Kiera asked.

"No," Janet shook her head, "Not of you." Kiera smiled. "I didn't even mind when he fucked you, like at all."

"Didn't you?" Kiera asked, sitting down with her. Janet blushed. "There was something between us last night, wasn't there?" Janet closed her eyes, took a deep breath and leaned across the space and kissed the other girl. The clawed towards each other, feeling their bodies connect. "Can I see you sometime? Just us?"

"Yeah," Janet nodded, "I think that would be OK." Kiera smiled. "I've never done anything like this. I mean, I like boys, like a lot."

"Me too," Kiera laughed. "You saw that last night." Janet laughed. "But I like you." They kissed again. "Come back to bed."

"No," Janet whispered and kissed her. "I want you to show me," She placed Kiera's hands on her hips.

"You did pretty well on your own last night," Kiera whispered and kissed her gently, "But OK," He guided Janet's hand into her panties. "Just touch me, the ways you like to be touched. I'll tell you when to stop." Janet nodded and they kissed again.

* * *

Tammy woke up and scratched her head, pulling at Fulton's original Duck jersey, which he'd kindly let her take. She'd been washing it in the same detergent he used and spraying it with the same cologne that she'd given him for Christmas. It wasn't a perfect substitution but it was almost like sleeping with him next to her again. But she felt overly drowsy and groggy today. She picked up her phone.

"Oh my God!" She saw several missed calls. She flipped it open and called Fulton.

"Hey there," He answered.

"Hi," she said, "I was supposed to call you last night!"

"Oh you did," he laughed. Her eyes widened. "I didn't pick up, but oh baby did you call."

"What did I say?" She groaned and flopped onto her pillow.

"Um, well," he laughed again. "I am extremely interested in how we're going to maneuver sex in the middle of the dance floor at gala, but I think we can pull it off." She groaned. "What were you doing that you were so drunk? Were you with Janet and Kelly?"

"No," she said, "I went out with Steve."

"Julie's Steve?" Fulton said.

"Yeah," she said, "He parties hard. Like he makes Rick and Cole look like lightweights, it's insane." He laughed. "What were you up to that you weren't answering you phone?"

"I was at the movies with Tanya," he said.

"Tanya?" She swallowed, "Portman's Tanya?"

"Yeah," he said, "we've been hanging out. She's really cool."

"Oh," Tammy said. "So like you just went to the movies?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Portman was gonna come, but then he hadn't hung out with Lisa in a while."

"Right," she nodded. "Sure, um, I have to get to work, so, call me tonight OK?"

"OK," he nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered and hung up. She pulled the jersey over her nose and inhaled deeply. It was almost as good as he smelled. Almost.

"Hey," Connie walked in. "Here," she sat down, "I brought you some tea."

"Thanks," Tammy whispered and sipped it.

"So what were you and Steve doing last night?" Connie laughed. "He had to force you up here and get you undressed."

"Steve undressed me?" She said. "Really?" Connie nodded.

"You made quite the fuss," Connie said. "You kept babbling about how 'she was not going to like this.' I think he assumed you were talking about his girlfriend." Tammy nodded. "Anyway, then I took over."

"Of course I was talking about his girlfriend," Tammy said. "I still don't believe they're in an open relationship."

"Are you sure about that?" Connie said. Tammy nodded. "You two have been spending a lot of time together."

"What's your point?" Tammy said.

"Well, even if he does still have that girlfriend in Maine," Connie said. "I think he's got a thing for you."

"He doesn't," Tammy said and stood up. "That's completely ridiculous."

"Is it?" Connie said, "You're his type." Tammy sighed and crossed her arms and looked at her friend, "smart, funny, blonde, really sexy."

"It's not like that," she shook her head. "We're just friends." Connie nodded. "You don't look convinced."

"I am," Connie said. "From your side, I know that you're totally committed to Fulton." Tammy nodded. "But well, he has a habit of falling for unavailable girls."

"Fulton went to the movies with Tanya last night," Tammy whispered.

"Portman's Tanya?" Connie said.

"Um, yeah," Tammy said. "He was at the movies with her and I was out drinking with Steve."

"You're here and he's in Chicago," Connie said, "You two can't just sit around and do nothing you'll go crazy. Remember what Kelly was like her senior year?" They both shuddered. No one liked thinking of Kelly, too thin for her tiny frame, with those big bags under her eyes, a ghost of her perky pretty self. She hugged herself. "Tammy, don't be so hard on yourself, but just," Connie sighed. "Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt."

"How would I get hurt?" Tammy said.

"Tam, you have no idea," Connie whispered. "No idea, how much it hurts to hurt someone else. Especially someone you really care about."

"I don't have feelings for Steve," Tammy said.

"What about Julie?" Connie said. "Steve's a part of her, she's always said that." Tammy looked down. "Whether or not you mean it, if you have feelings for him or not, if something happens it will hurt her." Tammy frowned.

* * *

"Julie," one of her teachers came up to her. She smiled. "I was wondering if you had a minute."

"Sure," Julie nodded. "What's up?"

"You're fluent in Italian, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Julie laughed. "I don't know how you knew that."

"I interviewed you," he said. She nodded. "We have an abroad student from Italy this semester, if you could show him around." Julie frowned. Things with Jimmy were good, she had this feeling that showing an Italian boy around campus would shake that up. Bad memories.

"I guess so," she said. "Sure."

"Great," he nodded. The door opened and Julie shrugged. "Paulo, this is Julie Gaffney." Her face fell.

"Hello Julia," Paulo smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"I'm sorry," Julie said, "I'm not going to be able to help you." She walked out the door as fast as she could.

"Hey," Jimmy said waiting for her, "what kept you?"

"Professor Anderson had a question to ask me," she said, "not a big deal. Let's go."

"What are you in such a hurry about?" He laughed and kissed her.

"Nothing," she smiled. "I'm just hungry, let's get lunch." He looked at her. "What?"

"You're being weird," he said. "We're supposed to call each other out on our weirdness now, remember?" He looked at her. "Is this about Tammy and Steve?"

"What?" Julie said, "No, I'm not even wasting brain power on _that _mess." Jimmy laughed. "It's really not important. Can we go now?"

"Alright," he said. "Listen, are you sure you're up to coming home with me for gala? I mean, with Jaime and everything."

"Tammy would kill me if I skipped," she said. "And I wouldn't mind spending some time at Eden Hall. Seeing everyone will be good, well almost everyone."

"You'll be nice to her," he said. She rolled her eyes. "You will. You know she was having a tough time."

"She was a bitch way before she started doing drugs," Julie pointed out. He laughed.

"Julia," Paulo walked over to them. "We need to talk."

"_Stay away from me!" _She hissed in Italian. Jimmy looked at her confused. _"I don't want to talk to you!"_

"_Julia," _he sighed. "_Please."_

"_Paulo," _she looked at him. Jimmy suddenly put his arms around her. "Jimmy, that's really not necessary." She sighed. "Paulo, please, just go."

"I didn't delude myself into thinking you would be _happy_, to see me," he sighed.

"Why don't you just go?" Jimmy sneered, "she said she didn't want to talk to you." He placed his hand in the small of her back and they walked away. Julie started to shiver. "Are you alright?"

"I can't believe he's here," she whispered. "Jimmy, you have to know,"

"I do," he nodded. "Of course sweetheart." He kissed her gently. "You don't have to be nice to Ellie when we go to Minnesota." She laughed.

* * *

"So, how did your phone call go?" Tanya asked walking into Fulton and Dean's dorm room and flopping on Dean's bed.

"Good," Fulton nodded. "She's OK, so, that was my really worry." Tanya nodded. "It's weird though, she was out with this guy," Tanya looked up at him. "I mean, I trust her, and nothing's going to happen because he's obsessed with her best friend anyway, but it's weird to hear her talk about hanging out with some dude."

"It must be weird for her," she said. He looked at her. "To hear about me and you."

"Yeah, I guess," he nodded. "It'll be good to see her." He smiled. She nodded. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Criminal justice homework," she sighed, "you?"

"Same," he nodded. "Pizza?"

"Or," she said, "we could go hang out at Lisa's. She made lasagna last week. Even her leftovers beat anything you could order."

"I'm in," he said, grabbing his back pack. She smiled. "Tanya, I," he stopped. "I'm just really glad we've become friends, I guess."

"Yeah," she whispered. "Me too."

* * *

**Review Please  
**


	9. Weird

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming! I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...this is all just for fun.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Weird  
**

Julie sat on Jaime's bed with her, painting her mother's toe nails a striking and alive pink. It had been one of those breast cancer fund raiser type things. Jaime laughed as Julie blew lightly on them to dry.

"Things are good with Jimmy?" Jaime asked. She'd noticed how skittish Julie had been lately.

"Yeah," Julie said. "Of course, why?"

"You just seem nervous," Jaime said. "Like you're about to jump out of your skin." Julie sighed. "Sweetheart, are you pregnant?" Julie looked at her mother and rolled her eyes. "You can tell me, you know, I won't be upset, and we can find a way to tell your father that will minimize the damage."

"Jaime," Julie said, "look at me." She nodded. "Jimmy and I use condoms. I'm on the pill, and I keep track of my cycle so we don't do it when I'm ovulating. I am not going to get pregnant. Please don't ever ask me again." Jaime nodded. "It's just," she sighed. "Have you talked to Martina lately?"

"Martina?" Jaime frowned. "The house manager from Italy? No, I mean, I'm not going to be in any shape to go there for a while, why? Did you and Jimmy want to get away for a while?"

"So, then," Julie said, "if something changed with Paulo, you wouldn't know."

"Did you finally decide to write back?" Jaime said. "Forgiveness is divine Julia."

"I didn't write back," she frowned. "He's here. Doing a semester abroad."

"Oh no," Jaime whispered. "Honey, did you see him?" Julie nodded. "And?"

"I didn't behave well," Julie admitted. Jaime nodded. "I know he's," she sighed. "I just feel so stupid when I think about that time in Italy. It was silly and childish and irresponsible."

"And you were seventeen," Jaime said. "Don't be so hard on yourself." Julie nodded. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, he should though. You were practically a child." She shook her head. "He knew better."

"It wasn't all on him," Julie said. "I basically threw myself at him." Jaime sighed. "I know that's not the kind of thing you normally tell your mom."

"When has anything about our relationship been anything resembling normal?" Jaime laughed. Julie smiled. "When are you going to Minnesota?"

"Next weekend," she said. "It should be fun." Jaime nodded. "You know it was gala weekend four years ago that we had that dinner."

"Mm," Jaime nodded and cupped her hand against her daughter's face. "I'm so glad you're here baby, you know that." Julie smiled. "You don't have to come every day though."

"Yes I do," she said, "That's why you got me the Jeep isn't it?"

"I got you the Jeep because you're eighteen and need to have more fun than you let yourself," Jaime sighed. Julie laughed. She liked that her mother expected her to get into trouble only because it spoke to how much getting to know each other they still had to do.

* * *

Jimmy walked out of the locker room, still drying his hair. Practice had been good today, exactly what he needed. Anger and frustration were always good motivators for exercise. But what was strange to him had been Julie's reaction to seeing Paulo. She was jumpy and nervous, not unlike she'd been when she saw Nick Parsons around Eden Hall. He'd never gotten the whole story on what happened in Italy, Tammy had always told him not to bring it up. Now, with Paulo here, he wanted answers, especially based on how jumpy Julie was. If he'd hurt her, he would kill the guy, end of story. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Tammy picked up.

"Hey, I need some answers," he said.

"Oh my god!" She groaned. "Nothing happened, we got drunk, he helped me into bed and then he went home. You're as bad as Connie."

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"Me and Steve," she said. "Why what are you talking about?"

"Julie and Paulo," he said. "What happened in Italy?"

"Italy?" Tammy said. "God, Jimmy, I've told you, don't worry about it."

"Paulo's doing a semester abroad," he sighed. "Guess where?"

"He's there?" Tammy said. "Is she OK?"

"She's really freaked out," Jimmy said, "and I can't help if I don't know what happened. You just said that it was bad. How bad?"

"Jimmy, it's really not a big deal," she said softly. "She's more embarrassed than anything else. Really."

"Tammy," he said. "Please!"

"Look, they really just hooked up," Tammy said. "They spent a lot of time together, made out on street corners, ducked into alley ways." Jimmy exhaled. "Nothing too big, you know. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. Then she went over to his place one night, she was going to sleep with him, and then his fiancée showed up. She was humiliated and upset, but not like traumatized or anything."

"She seemed really upset," Jimmy said. "Like, when she had one on one contact with Nick upset, so if there's something you're not telling me, tell me now."

"Jimmy, I swear that's it," Tammy said. "Unless she didn't tell me and Jaime everything either."

"So what happened with you and Steve?" He said.

"Nothing," she groaned. "I'll see you next week ok?"

"OK," he said. "Love you sis."

"Love you too," she hung up. Jimmy walked out into the sunshine and sighed. Julie was with Jaime, so he should probably find Casey and Carolee and get something to eat.

"Jimmy?" He stopped as Paulo approached him.

"You don't want to talk to me." Jimmy shook his head and walked away.

"You are right about that," he said. "I want to talk to her, but that seems impossible."

"I don't control her," Jimmy shrugged. "Julie and I are partners. If she doesn't want to talk to you, she doesn't want to talk to you." He started walking.

"I don't know what she's told you," Paulo said. "But what happened between me and her."

"She's told me very little," Jimmy said. "Just that she was embarrassed. Tammy filled in the blanks."

"Tammy," he nodded, "of course." Jimmy frowned. "I did nothing wrong."

"She was seventeen," Jimmy said. "Most people would construe that as wrong."

"How old was she when you first made love to her then?" Paulo asked.

"It's different," Jimmy shook his head. "I was the same age as her. We were kids, we're in love."

"You think I wasn't in love with her?" Paulo asked. "You of all people know the effect she has on men." Jimmy looked down. "If you could just tell her I'm sorry."

"I'll try," Jimmy said. "You should know how stubborn she is." Paulo laughed. "If she doesn't want to see you, there's nothing I can do about it."

"I understand that," Paulo nodded. Jimmy did too and then walked away.

* * *

Kelly walked in to the apartment and dropped her purse. It had been a weird day. She plopped onto the couch and ran her hands over her face. What had she been thinking going over there?

_Kelly sat on the couch kissing Scooter. It had been so long since he'd held her, it felt so amazing._

"_Kelly," he whispered and nuzzled his nose against her face, "Kelly, sweetheart, come upstairs." She pulled back. "Please?"_

"_I told you," she said, "I'm with him." She stood up and started gathering her things._

"_You want to be with me," he said. She shook her head. "Kelly, why did you let me kiss you?"_

"_I," she stopped, "I don't know! I'm so confused. I have to go."_

"_Kelly I," his cell phone rang. "Hold on." He picked it up. "Dave, I really can't talk right now."_

"_Get your fucking ass down here now, Logan too," Dave said. "Brad if we can swing it."_

"_Are you alright?" Scooter said. "You sound really upset."_

"_Janet left me for a fucking __**girl,**__" Dave said. "I need perspective pronto." He hung up._

"_I think I have to go to New York," Scooter said. "Janet broke up with Dave."_

"_Fine," Kelly said. "Go, whatever." She grabbed her bag and marched out._

She sighed and hugged herself.

"Um Kelly," Liam walked out, "you have a visitor." Janet followed out after him. "I'll go get some food." He kissed her, "let you two talk." Kelly looked at her and Janet sat down sheepishly.

"You broke up with Dave?" Kelly said.

"How did you know that?" Janet asked.

"I was at the Stamford house." Kelly sighed, Janet looked at her oddly. "Don't even ask. I made Scooter a pie, he kissed me, then Dave called. What's going on?"

"You're not allowed to judge." Janet said. Kelly nodded. "I'm serious Kel."

"No judging," Kelly nodded. "Absolutely."

"So, Dave and I decided to have a three way," Janet said. Kelly's eyes popped. "Judging!"

"Sorry," Kelly said, "But that's, wow. Did you?"

"Yeah," Janet said, "A few weeks ago." Kelly nodded again. "We asked Emily to find us someone she thought we'd like, and this girl Kiera," Janet smiled. "She was so cool, and so hot you know, and,"

"Wait?" Kelly said, "Janet, are you falling for _her?"_

"I think so," Janet whispered. "I mean, we're going to see."

"She feels the same way?" Kelly asked. Janet nodded. "Wow, that's huge."

"You're totally freaked out." Janet said. "I'm sorry to spring all of this on you, but it's not like I have anyone else to talk to."

"I'm a little freaked out," Kelly admitted Janet laughed. "What was the threesome like?" Janet blushed. "You're embarrassed? I've never seen you embarrassed about sex."

"It was, kind of amazing," Janet said. "I mean, weird, very weird but I mean it was good for me and Dave too." She sighed. "We were really high, too." Kelly laughed.

"When was the last time you and Dave had sex when you weren't high?" Kelly asked. Janet thought back. "If you can't remember, that's not good."

"Oh I know," Janet sighed and leaned back. "I am so screwed up."

"Really, you're fine," Kelly said. "I'm the screwed up one."

"What've you done lately?" Janet asked.

"Did you not just hear the story about the pie?" Kelly said. Janet nodded. "So are you like gay now or something?"

"Maybe," Janet shrugged. "Or maybe I'm bi, like Emily. Or maybe I'm nothing, Kiera said she was nothing." Kelly laughed. "She's amazing Kel, really, and I really want you to meet her."

"Of course I'll meet her." Kelly nodded. "The next time I'm in New York, I promise."

"OK," Janet smiled. "Can I stay here?" Kelly nodded again.

* * *

"OK," Logan said. "So we haven't seen him in a while."

"And we've never seen him heartbroken," Scooter nodded. They were standing in front of Dave's building.

"So we have to be ready for anything," Logan nodded. "Coke, hookers,"

"Chains, leather," Scooter laughed. Logan laughed. "If he's passed out in his own filth you have to clean him up."

"After the peyote rescue mission," Logan shook his head, "this one's all on you." Scooter rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. They walked up to the apartment and walked in. Dave was sitting on the couch in sweats and drinking bourbon straight out of the bottle. "Hey little brother."

"She left me for another woman," he laughed. "All because I had to be a little pervert and share her." Scooter sat down. "Our ex is a lesbian now Scottie."

"Wait," Scooter said, "_Janet _is with another woman?"

"That's what I'm telling you," Dave said. Logan started laughing. "Its not funny man, its totally fucked up."

"Right, sure," Logan said. "Sorry, why don't you give me the bottle Dave, come on."

"You know," Dave said ignoring Logan and looking at Scooter, "I figured if she left me it would be for you." Scooter nodded. "Has anyone called Emily?"

"I'll call her," Logan said.

"No need," Emily said standing in the doorway. "David I told you this was a horrible fucking idea."

* * *

**Please Review! Please!  
**


	10. Truth

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day, I know...anyway, keep those reviews coming. This one's kinda long, but it needed to be.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 10: Truths  
**

Alicia sat on Taylor and Brett's couch with baby Aaron in her lap. She liked coming here, even if it was kind of weird to hold the baby, who less than a year ago everyone thought might be her boyfriend's. Aaron quite possibly could have been Steve's too. He had bright blue eyes and the beginnings of blond hair.

"Thanks for coming over," Taylor said. "I've been bored out of my mind."

"He must keep you busy," Alicia said, as Aaron wrapped a hang around her forefinger.

"He does," Taylor smiled. "I'm just lonely." Alicia nodded.

"You know Steve's coming home next weekend," Alicia whispered.

"Is he?" Taylor frowned, and took the baby back. Alicia nodded. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" She shrugged. "This was the point. We're in an open relationship so that it can be just that, _open." _

"You're going to break up with him aren't you?" Taylor said.

"Well he deserves it!" Alicia said. Taylor laughed. "I'm serious Tay! It's been like three months and this is the first time he's come up to visit. And when I say I want to go visit him its always, 'oh Baby, I'm sorry! I have plans." Taylor laughed. "I do love him, but its just so unfair. Plus you know he's totally been sleeping with that artist friend of Julie's."

"Tammy?" Taylor said. Alicia nodded. "I doubt that. Tammy's like Julie's sister, she'd never do that to her."

"You did that to her," Alicia said, "so did I."

"We're not her best friends," Taylor pointed out. "I mean, now I am, but really only since I got pregnant."

"Hm," Alicia nodded. "Are you gonna see him?"

"Brett asked me not to," Taylor whispered. Alicia nodded.

"That's pretty selfish of him," Alicia said quietly.

"Alicia, I have to make this work with him," Taylor sighed, "we're not even married yet, and we're renting this house, and I love him, and he's Aaron's father. This has to work, so if he asks me not to see my ex boyfriend I'm going to go with that." Alicia nodded. "But tell him I say hi." Alicia nodded.

"Sure," Alicia said, "I have to go, um, homecoming stuff but."

"Have fun," Taylor said. Her friend nodded and walked out. "Just me and you huh buddy?" She whispered and jiggled Aaron lightly. "Yeah, we're OK."

* * *

"So, I wear a tux to this thing?" Liam asked as he and Kelly packed for gala. She nodded. "And will he be there?"

"I don't know," she asked. He looked at her and she laughed. "Liam, I really don't, I assume so. He did graduate from Eden Hall."

"What about your brother?" He asked.

"He will definitely be there," she sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to say to him either."

"Hello," Liam said, "is usually a good starting point. 'I missed you.' Also good." She laughed.

"Yeah, the 'I missed you,'" she shook her head, "not happening unless he starts with, 'I'm sorry I punched your boyfriend.'" Liam smiled and kissed her. "Oh God," she said. "I really don't know what to do Liam," she curled her head into his chest. "I've never gone this long without talking to him, it's so weird."

"You'll be alright," he insisted. "You'll make up, he'll come around to us, OK?" Kelly nodded and kissed him. "You've been like on another planet for the past few weeks, are you OK?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I mean, just all the Janet drama, and stressing about going home, I'm fine." She kissed him. "You've been amazing."

"I'm Super Boyfriend," he laughed, "I told you that." She giggled. "You're still mine right?"

"Of course I'm yours," she assured him. "Liam," she squeaked as they fell back onto the bed. "Mm," she whimpered, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, "you know I always have." He ran his hands through her hair. She turned her head as he started kissing her neck. She saw Scooter sitting in the desk chair.

"Baby, you know he doesn't make you feel like I do." She shook her head and kissed Liam. She was having hallucinations now? She _had _to make an appointment to see Dr. Schaeffer for when she got home. She forced herself to focus entirely on Liam making love to her.

"Wow," he whispered. "You're really into this tonight."

"Well, you've been, you know so good," she said, "and patient," she kissed him again. "I just want this to be good for us." He undressed her and she pulled his shirt off.

* * *

"Look at my sexy wife," Rick smiled coming in and seeing Cassie looking at herself in the mirror in her gala dress. She laughed and kissed him.

"I'm finally back to my pre Eva weight," she smiled and kissed him. "I don't see how Lisa could possibly want to go through all the baby stuff again."

"I thought the point was that Lisa didn't really want to and Kevin didn't go through it last time so he doesn't understand," Rick said.

"You've been paying attention," she laughed. He nodded. She kissed him. "Have you talked to Kelly?"

"Are you and Ana a tag team now?" He asked. She laughed. "I don't even know what to say to her."

"I'm sorry might be a good start," she shrugged.

"Sorry?" He said. She nodded. "She chose her boyfriend over her family. And I saw him making out with someone in Central Park."

"Maybe you saw someone else," Cassie shrugged. "And even if he was, it's not any of your business. And you chose me over your family."

"I did not," he shook his head, "I chose you over my father's money that's completely different."

"So if Kelly or Jimmy had said they thought you were making a mistake, you wouldn't have married me?" She asked.

"Kelly did say I was making a mistake," he said. She nodded. "Oh, wow."

"All I'm saying," she nodded. "Just make up with her. I see how much it hurts you to not have her in your life. And, Eva is going to start knowing people soon and I want her to know her Aunt Kelly." Rick sighed. "What?"

"That's playing dirty," he said. "Making me think of Eva never knowing Kelly." Cassie laughed. "I just think he's bad for her, even if he didn't cheat."

"Why?" She said. "Because he's not your best friend?" Rick sighed. "I know that you wanted her to marry Scooter so that we could all be family, but honey, it didn't happen, and Liam makes her happy, and towards the end there, Scooter really didn't." He sighed.

"He loves her," Rick said.

"Of course he does," she nodded. "But they just went in different directions." He nodded. "How'd your LSAT prep go?"

"I didn't go," he sat down. She sighed and looked at him. "Cass, I'm exhausted, can we not have this fight tonight."

"I'm not letting you give up on law school." She said. "So, I guess, I'm just going to have to pull the old standby."

"You're not going to have sex with me until I take the LSATs?" He said. She nodded. "You do realize that the LSATs are like four months away?"

"Well then," she shrugged. "It's going to be a long four months."

"Mama!" Eva screamed and started crying from upstairs.

"I'll go," Rick said and kissed her softly. "If you're serious, I'm bringing my A game. I will be super dad, which I know you find sexy, I will kiss you and hold you, you're going to break."

"No I'm not," she said. "I am uncompromising when it comes to your future."

"It's my future," he said softly, "and I know, you want this, but I think it might be best for us and for Eva if I put off law school for a while, and get a job."

"I don't think that's what's best at all," she said, "you'll be miserable, and that's not good for me or for Eva. You promised me that you would at least apply." He sighed. "Rick, please? For me?" She kissed him. "Please," she kissed him again. "Please, Rick," She whimpered pulling close to him. "Mm," she whimpered her mouth still attached to his. "Please."

"I'm going to go check on Eva," he whispered gently, "And then I'm going to bed. I hope you'll be waiting for me." She melted onto the couch, four years and a baby later and she still melted in his arms.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Lisa squealed and ran downstairs. Tanya and Fulton were sitting at her kitchen table doing their homework. They looked at her. "Oh my God! I'm pregnant."

"What?" Tanya said. Lisa nodded. "Oh my God Lee!" She ran over and hugged her. "Congratulations!"

"Mommy!" David came running in. Lisa laughed and picked him up.

"Hey baby," she kissed him. Patrick followed in after him. "Hey Pat."

"Hi," he smiled. "Hey Tanya." Tanya waved. "And um, I don't know you."

"Patrick, that's Fulton," David said.

"Oh right the new me," Patrick nodded. "Lee, can uh, I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure," Lisa nodded, "T, do you mind?" Tanya shook her head. "I'll be right back baby." She put David down and walked into the living room. "What's up?"

"It's been year," he said. She sighed.

"Patrick," she groaned. "I told you," he looked at her. "I'm not having this conversation."

"Why not?" He said, "Lee, I'm here, for you, for David," he took her hands. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Patrick, I'm not leaving Kevin," she said, "I told you that months ago." He nodded. "But you're right, you have been here, and Kevin and I have been talking about it, and we think it's time to tell David."

"Tell me what Mommy?" David wandered out. She looked at him.

"Baby," she said, "why don't you go sit on the couch OK?" Patrick looked at her. "Patrick's going to go home, but you and I have to have a talk." Patrick kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you Lee," he whispered. She nodded as he walked out. She rubbed her temples and walked over and kneeled in front of David.

"Mommy what's happening?" David said. "Is Daddy leaving again?"

"Oh no, sweetheart," she sighed. "No, of course not. Daddy and I are really happy." He nodded. "But you know how at Christmas last year, Daddy told you that Patrick was a really important part of our family?" David nodded. "And, do you remember how old you were when Daddy and I got married?"

"I was two," David said.

"Right," she smiled, "you don't remember this, but I didn't even love Daddy, until you were one, almost one and a half." He looked confused. "You see, before I loved Daddy, I loved Patrick, very very much, and," she sighed, "I don't know exactly how to explain this to you,"

"Is Patrick my real daddy?" David asked. Lisa looked at him.

"I don't want you to think about it that way," she whispered. "But yes. How did you know that?"

"I look like him," he said. She laughed.

"Yes you do," she whispered. "But you know, that this doesn't mean that Daddy loves you any less right?"

"Is that what you and Daddy fought about?" David said, "About you loving Patrick before you loved him?"

"Yeah," Lisa said, "it was." David nodded. "Are you alright?"

"I didn't meet Patrick until after you married Daddy," he frowned. She nodded. "Why?"

"That's a long story," Lisa said, "that I'll tell you when you're a little older, OK?" David nodded. "Come here," she hugged him. "You're the best kid in the whole world, you know that right?"

* * *

"Hi," Tommy came behind Angela at her locker and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a week."

"I've been busy," she shrugged.

"Yes I know," he nodded, "campaigning for homecoming queen." She blushed. "I think you'll be beautiful in that crown." He kissed her neck. "Can you come over tonight?"

"Yeah," she nodded and turned around and kissed him. "I think I can swing that."

"Good," he said. "I know things have been weird."

"That's been as much my fault as it is yours," she said. "I've just been worried about you. I know you miss Tammy."

"I do miss her." He nodded. "But that doesn't excuse neglecting you." She smiled. "Listen I've got senior period with Ms. Santos right now, and you've got study hall right?" She nodded. "Want to blow it off and get some food or something?"

"Um," she whispered, and glanced down the hall and saw Nick burning a stare into her. "I really have to get ahead on my reading, but after school, OK?" He nodded and kissed her. "I love you Tommy."

"I love you too," he smiled. "Oh, hey, do you have a dress yet?"

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For gala," He laughed, "I'm senior; I get to bring you this year." Her heart skipped a beat.

"Right," she nodded. "Of course, um, I've been so busy. But I'm sure Lena will be up for a shopping trip." He smiled.

"You'll look beautiful no matter what," he kissed her softly. "Bye honey."

"Bye," she said, a wave of guilt flushing over her as he walked away. Nick walked over. "Nick, please don't."

"I just wanted to say hello," he said.

"You'll understand why I'm skeptical," she said. He nodded. "I have to get to class."

"Angie," he grabbed her arm. She got goose bumps, her body remembering the joy of his. "I think I'm falling for you."

"I don't want any more of your games," she shook her head. "I _told _you, this was a one time thing. I love Tommy." She walked away, the goose bumps disappearing in one shudder.

* * *

**Please Review!  
**


	11. Emma

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing as always. I went a whole day without updating! I KNOW, it's crazy. Anyway, keep them coming**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 11: Emma  
**

"Hey you," Josh walked into the kitchen and saw Julie cooking, "what have we got tonight?"

"Gnochhi," Julie shrugged.

"I love when you're around," he hugged her around the shoulders. Julie laughed. "You haven't made Italian in a while."

"Just felt like it," she shrugged. "You taking her for treatment?"

"In a little while," he nodded. "I wanted to talk to you first."

"OK," Julie said. "What's up?"

"So, you know, since your grandparents died, you and your dad are Jaime's only family." He said exhaling. Julie nodded. She remembered her Grandma Bloom's funeral pretty clearly, she'd been eight, Jaime had been in Germany. "But it would be pretty awkward to ask Cal this, close as we've gotten." She nodded awkwardly. "Julie, I want to ask your mother to marry me."

"Oh my God!" Julie whispered. He looked at her. "Oh, Josh of course!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"So I have your blessing?" He laughed. She nodded. "Good," he smiled.

"When?" She asked.

"I don't know yet," he said, "I think I'll wait until she's done with chemo." Julie nodded. "And then, it's up to her." She hugged him.

"I really really have been hoping this would happen for a while," Julie said. He laughed. "I want you to be my step dad."

"We've come a long way, huh?" Josh laughed, "I remember when you didn't even want to talk to me."

"I was going through a lot back then," she sighed. He nodded. "But I love you now, and I know she loves you. This is good." She smiled.

"What was that little extra smile?" He said teasingly.

"Casey and I are really going to be family," she said. He laughed. "That means a lot." He smiled. "OK, well, I have to go get packed, and then pick up Jimmy and go to the airport."

"Have fun," he hugged her.

"Tell Jaime I love her," She smiled.

* * *

"So tell the truth," Lisa whispered, laying in bed with Kevin, "what do you want?"

"I just want a beautiful healthy baby," he assured her. She looked at him. "Really."

"You don't want a boy?" She asked.

"We have a boy," he said. She laughed, "I would actually love a beautiful little girl, with your eyes." She smiled.

"I wouldn't mind another boy," she said. He kissed her. "Boys have been very good to me. Dean, and Davey, and you," He hugged her close.

"How's he doing?" He asked. "Since you told him?"

"He's been fine," Lisa sighed, "he doesn't want to see Patrick as much, but I think we could have expected that."

"I haven't gotten any 'you're not my real dad' tantrums yet," Kevin laughed. She laughed.

"I think we can wait until adolescence for those," she smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad you understood why I had to do it, I mean those fits that you're talking about would be a lot worse if we didn't tell him until he was older."

"No, Patrick's really stepped up lately," he said. "He deserves his son." Lisa nodded and kissed him. "I love you, you know that."

"Of course I do," she smiled and they hugged tightly. "We're having a baby Kevin!"

* * *

"So," Kiera said wrapping her arms around Janet's waist as she packed the last of her things, "are you going to tell your parents about us?"

"Um," Janet said, "I think telling them that I broke up with Dave will be enough."

"Why's that?" Kiera said.

"Well, my father hated that I was with him," Janet sighed and sat down. "And my mother loved it. My dad thinks that he's a loser and too old for me, and my mother liked that I was in a serious relationship with a Vanderbilt."

"Your parents are divorced?" Kiera asked. Janet nodded. "How old were you?"

"Ten. My mom remarried for money," Janet sighed. "My step dad's never around anyway so it doesn't much matter that she doesn't love him." Kiera nodded. "So managing telling them about the break up is kind of all the drama I can take at the moment." Kiera kissed her gently. "I wish I could though."

"I understand why you want to wait," Kiera whispered, "call me as soon as you get back in OK?"

"Count on it," Janet giggled.

"Hey," Kelly bounced in. "Oh my God, you must be Kiera!" Kelly walked over and hugged her. "Just so you know, I am totally cool with it that Janet's a lesbian now, I _love _Ellen!"

"Kiera, this is Kelly," Janet said. "She has trouble with her filtering."

"It's really nice to meet you Kelly," Kiera laughed, "between Emily and Janet I feel like I've known you for years." Kelly smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" Kelly asked Janet.

"Yeah," Janet said, she kissed Kiera. "Bye."

"Bye baby," Kiera said. "It was really nice meeting you Kelly."

"You too," Kelly nodded. They walked out and downstairs. "She's really hot!"

"I know right?" Janet said, "like I'd give up boys for someone who was less than hot though." Kelly laughed. "I have to tell my mom I broke up with Dave."

"That is going to suck," Kelly nodded. "I have to be in the same room as my brother, Scooter and Liam."

"True," Janet said. "Oh my God!" She started giggling.

"What?" Kelly said.

"What do you think Portman's going to say?" She asked. Kelly laughed.

* * *

"Dean!" Elena ran out of the school building towards him and jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here." They kissed again. "Mm," she whimpered.

"I missed you," he said. "So much, have you been good?"

"I've been trying," she giggled. He looked at her. "I have been good," she nodded. He nodded. "Are you ready for tomorrow night?"

"I've never been to gala," he shook his head.

"You'll be fine," she said, "really. It's just like prom but with parents there."

"Mm," he nodded, "I see. Oh, Lisa's pregnant."

"Oh my God," she said, "that's amazing! Kevin must be thrilled."

"Yeah, we're all pretty happy," he nodded. He kissed her. "I really am glad I'm here."

* * *

"Julie!" Tammy squealed seeing her friend at baggage claim. Julie smiled and ran and hugged her. "Oh God, I've missed you!"

"I missed you too," Julie said.

"Oh my God," Tammy said, "Guess what?" Julie looked at her. "Janet Lane is totally gay!"

"What?" Julie said. "I knew you were flying out with her and Kelly but," Tammy nodded. "Whoa."

"Hey step sister," Jimmy said walking over. "Where's the real one?"

"She's coming." Tammy said and hugged him. "It's good to see, you're so freaking tan."

"He doesn't wear a shirt when he practices," Julie smiled and kissed him. "I go to watch him a lot."

"Gross," Tammy said.

"Is Fulton picking us up?" Jimmy said, "you know, speaking of gross?"

"Nope," Tammy said, "he's meeting me at the house, he said he had a surprise."

"I got us a limo," Liam walked over, with his arm draped casually around Kelly.

"Oh great," Jimmy said with little to no enthusiasm. Julie elbowed him in the stomach. "Hey Kel!" He hugged her.

"Hey baby brother," She smiled. "How's college treating you two?"

"Good," he said. "Hi Liam."

"Hi Jimmy," Liam nodded. "Julie."

"Hey," she nodded. "Should we go?" She asked. "Or are we waiting for Janet?"

"No Janet got a cab to her dad's," Kelly said with a sigh. "This is going to be a long weekend for her."

* * *

"Hey you," Brad walked into Angela's dorm room.

"Hi," she smiled. "What's up?"

"Just bracing myself for the descent of the VB bros," he sighed and plopped on her bed. She laughed. "What about you?"

"Mm, I have dinner with the whole Riley-Duncan clan," she groaned. "Since Kelly and Rick still aren't talking, it should be interesting. Are all three of them coming?"

"Yup," Brad sighed. "And Janet just dumped Dave, so that's going to be oodles of fun." Angela laughed. "Are you OK?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You've been kind of off," he shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. I mean, we're friends right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Did you have another scare?" He asked. She shook her head and looked down. "So what is it?"

"When you slept with Kyla," she sighed, "I mean, you didn't do it to hurt Gabrielle, right?"

"Of course not," he shook his head. "I'd never have hurt Gabrielle on purpose, I loved her." She looked away. "Oh, Angie, you didn't!"

"I don't even know how it happened," she whispered and started to cry. "But he's been so different lately, and I know I should be there for him because he's going through a lot, and I'm trying to be, but I just lost it." She sighed. "And Nick,"

"You had sex with Nick?" Brad said. She nodded. "Angela," he groaned. She hugged him.

"Brad, you can't tell him," she whispered. "It was a horrible mistake, and it won't happen again, but he'd never forgive me!"

"I promise I won't tell," Brad said, and she started sobbing. "Oh Angie don't cry honey."

"It just feels so good to tell someone," she said. "Brad, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK," he whispered and kissed her hair. "It's OK."

* * *

"Hey," Scooter walked into Kelly's bedroom, where she was laying on her bed kissing Liam, "oh God sorry!" They pulled apart, and Kelly sighed. "I just was coming by to see Julie and Jimmy and thought I'd say hi."

"Hi," Kelly waved.

"I'll just," he pointed and started to leave and then walked back in. Liam stared at him. "I just wanted to give you something."

"Scooter," Kelly sighed, "we're not together anymore, you didn't have to get me a gala present."

"Tradition is tradition," he shrugged. "Don't worry, I didn't even spend ten buck." He walked over and handed her a small wrapped rectangle. "Nichols," he nodded at Liam.

"Vanderbilt," Liam nodded back as he walked out. "He gives you a present for going to a party?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Usually it's jewelry but," she tore off the wrapping paper. "Oh my God!" She whispered.

"What?" Liam said. "It's a book."

"It's _Emma," _she said softly. He nodded. "Um, he read it the summer that we got together. He read it to me, he always said that she reminded him of me."

"Emma?" Liam raised his eyebrows. She nodded. "She's a spoiled busybody who as to control every one around her."

"Not really," Kelly said. "She just wants the people she loves to be happy."

"By controlling them," he nodded. She sighed. "You Kelly Riley are a complete original, there's no literary basis for you." She nodded. "I'm going to take a shower alright."

"OK," She nodded and opened the book and saw an inscription on the front page.

"_Where shall we see a better daughter or a kinder sister or a truer friend? . . . She will make no lasting blunder; where Emma errs once, she is in the right a hundred times."  
I'm so sorry. Forgive me? I can't imagine a world without my Kelly._

She closed the book and hugged it to herself. She loved him so much. Why couldn't she just let him go?

* * *

**So review please!  
**


	12. Together Again

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 12: Together Again  
**

Tammy walked into her bedroom and saw Fulton waiting for her. She smiled and kissed him deeply, jumping up and wrapping her legs around him. He ran placed his hands in the small of her back to hold her up. She ran her hands through his hair and across his face and pulled away.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she smiled. "I can't believe you're real." She kissed again laying back on her bed. He kissed her again. "You said you had a surprise?"

"Tammy," he said, "three months is a really long time." She giggled and kissed him as he undid her jeans. She slid her hands under his shirt and pulled it off. He kissed her neck.

"Oh God," She whimpered, "that feels so good." He ran his hands against her hips. "Mm, Fult," She whispered as he kissed her again. "I want to hear about Chicago," She said.

"And I want to hear about New York," he nodded, "but after? OK?"

"OK," She nodded and kissed him undoing his pants. "Mm," she whimpered as he pushed inside her. "Oh I missed you," she sighed and groaned.

* * *

"Allie!" Casssie squealed as her friend stepped out of a rental car. As usual Allie looked unlike anyone in real life. He long tan legs extended endlessly from a mini skirt and the pink sweater she was wearing made her blonde hair look even lighter. She looked like something out of the pages of a men's magazine.

"Hey Cass!" Allie walked over. "Hey baby girl," she took Eva out of her mother's arms. "Oh, Cassie, she's so big!"

"I know," Cass sighed. "How are you? How's Miami?"

"Warm sunny," Allie smiled, "but too far away. I mean, you had to go find a new best friend its so far away!"

"Stop it," Cassie said, "Lisa is not my new best friend. She's just been really helpful." Cassie nodded. "You are my one and only best friend." Allie smiled. "How's Cole?" She asked as they walked inside.

"He asked me to move in," Allie said. Cassie looked at her. "After graduation, we thought we'd find a place up here."

"Really?" Cassie said. Allie nodded. "That's amazing."

"It's not bad," she shrugged. Cassie laughed. "Cass, I'm really proud of you." Cassie smiled. "Aren't we proud of Mommy Eva?"

"There's not much to be proud of," Cassie said. "I've got a beautiful baby girl who I couldn't help but love and a depressed husband who seems hell bent on throwing away his future." Allie looked at her.

"He's that bad?" Allie said. Cassie nodded. "He'll get past it, he always does."

"I don't know this time," Cassie said. Allie kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm whining."

"Its OK," Allie shrugged, "that's what I'm here for." Cassie smiled. "Who's staying with her tonight?"

"Brad," Cassie smiled. "He's been very good, I think he's lonely."

"Mm, lonely senior year," Allie nodded, "I wish I could relate." Cassie laughed.

"Speaking of senior year," Cassie said, "have you seen him?"

"A couple times," Allie nodded. "Always with her. They're happy, engaged actually."

"Really?" Cassie said.

"Yes, my ex boyfriends are apparently doomed to marry young," Allie laughed. "I'm happy for him. I very easily could have screwed him up for life and I'm glad I didn't." Cassie nodded and laughed. "I'm sorry about yours, I did my best."

"I know you did," Cass laughed. "And I know he's trying and everything, I'm just exhausted. This little one takes all my energy." She bounced Eva who giggled.

"Can I take her for the day?" Allie asked. Cassie looked at her, "you do look beat Cass, and this way you can take a bath or a nap or both." Cassie laughed. "I won't let her get hurt or anything."

"I know you won't," Cassie smiled. "Take her." Allie smiled, "use our car though, her car seat's in it."

"You've got it," Allie said and pick up Eva. "Come on baby!" She smiled, "Aunt Allie's going to take you shopping!"

"Allie don't spend too much!" Cassie sighed, Allie looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"I can spoil my goddaughter if I want to," Allie said.

"No, I know," Cassie laughed, "but she grows so fast now, she'd barely wear anything too fancy before she was too big for it."

"OK," Allie nodded. "I understand."

* * *

"So this is where you spent your adolescence?" Claire laughed walking around the halls of Eden Hall with Logan.

"Yup," he nodded. "And what's scarier is I chose it. In a fit of rebellion I decided to go to the Midwest to play hockey." Claire laughed and kissed him.

"I can see you here," she giggled, "seventeen and feeling up cheerleaders."

"Nah," he shook his head, "I was into student council girls, smarter, a little freakier." Claire laughed. "Who were you in highschool?"

"Mm," she sighed, "I was president of the debate society, and spent a lot of time in the library. Listened to a lot of Nirvana and Pearl Jam."

"Oh I would have been so into you," he smiled. She laughed.

"I had the coolest clothes too," she nodded, "my mom used to drive me to Des Moines before school started. Senior year, for the first day I looked just like Claire Danes in _My So Called Life_."

"Oh that's hot," he nodded.

"I thought you might think so," she laughed. He kissed her. "Can I see your yearbook photo?"

"No," he laughed, "no, not until I've got a ring on my finger are you seeing that." She laughed. "I love you Fitz."

"I love you too," she smiled. "I'm glad you brought me here. Really, it's good to know your past." They walked hand in hand down the hallway until he stopped. "What are we doing?"

"This was my locker," he shrugged. She laughed and bit the inside of her lower lip. "So uh, listen," he shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched against the locker. "Listen, are you going to this thing tonight?"

"I've been thinking about it," she nodded and walked up to him, "why? Should I?"

"I was kinda hoping to run into you," he shrugged. "But you know, whatever." She giggled and kissed him.

"I never could have dated you in high school," she said, "my friends would have hated me!"

"Yeah, mine would have been pissed too," he laughed. "You're pretty enough to make up for it though." She smiled.

* * *

Tammy lay in bed with Fulton, running her hand up and down his chest. He weaved his fingers into hers and she looked at him.

"Fult?" She whispered.

"Mm," he nodded.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" She asked.

"Yeah," he nodded and rolled onto his side. "I mean, how else do you explain you and me?" She smiled. "We really don't make much logical sense do we?"

"No we don't," she looked at him.

"But we still belong together," he shrugged and kissed the inside of her arm as she curled it around her head. "I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I think that's soul mates."

"You really couldn't ever picture being with anyone else?" She whispered. He hugged her close.

"You're all I've ever known," he said softly, "how could I ever imagine loving anyone else." She buried her head in his chest. "What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Smelling you," she whispered. "I really missed how you smell."

"You are nuts," he laughed. "I missed that."

* * *

Alicia sat up in Steve's bed and started to get dressed again.

"Hey," he took her hand and kissed her. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You seem distant," he said. She looked at him oddly.

"We just had sex," she laughed. "How is that distant?"

"You weren't into it," he shrugged. She looked at him. "Alicia, I think I know when you're into it by now." She kissed him. "You met someone didn't you?"

"Steve," she sighed.

"I don't care," he said, "but I'd like to know."

"Have you been sleeping alone?" She snapped. He sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, "I love you, and I want you to be happy, and,"

"And you met someone," she said. He looked away. "Not just some girl who you fucked, you're into someone."

"It's not important," he shook his head, "it's not going to happen, anyway, so,"

"Wow," she nodded, "Do you realize that I've been your 'it's not going to happen' girl three times now."

"Alicia," he said and kissed her, "it's not like that."

"Yeah," she said, "it is. First with Julie, when she left, and then with Taylor when she had Brett's baby, and now with however this girl is." He looked at her. "It's my fault. I let it happen, but I can't do this anymore. It's not fair to me."

"I do love you," he said. She smiled.

"I know you do," she sighed, "just not enough." He kissed her. "Whoever this girl that you're obviously falling for is," she said gently, "she's really lucky."

"She hates me," he laughed, they both did. "Like despises me."

"So did I," she shrugged. "You can be very charming when you want to be." He kissed her. "I'm gonna go OK?"

"OK," he said. "Alicia, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said. "I don't regret being with you Steve, I couldn't." He smiled. "I'll see you around."

* * *

Kelly stood pacing outside of the hotel where she knew Scooter was staying with his brothers. She also knew that Rick and Cole were meeting Scooter here before gala.

"Kelly?" Rick said walking up to her. She looked at him and exhaled. "What are you doing here?"

"Cassie said this was where you would be," she said softly. "I can't stand not talking to you anymore."

"So you're apologizing?" He said. She frowned.

"No," she shook her head, "I just wanted you to know that, I'm ready to accept your apology."

"I have nothing to apologize for," he shook his head.

"You gave my boyfriend a black eye!" She said.

"You're boyfriend is a douche bag," he said, "and I caught him cheating on you!" She rolled her eyes.

"You should talk," she crossed her arms. "You used to be king of the douche bags."

"Oh God," he said, "I was seventeen and I was protecting Jimmy, I've more than made up for it. For Christ's sake I talked Cole out of killing Dean Portman when he slept with you!"

"Oh you just had to bring that up didn't you?" She groaned.

"Well, you know, I just love the fact that my little sister screwed around with Ellie Cole's boyfriend," he said, "it just thrills me to think about it."

"Well, it's not the same as doing it with my wife's best friend," she shrugged. "But I guess it's up there." She sighed, "I don't even know what I was thinking, that you'd actually support me or something." She pulled her purse back up on her shoulder. "Ana said to tell you that she's serving breakfast tomorrow at ten." She marched away. Rick sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Dave walked down and outside.

"Hey," Dave said. "What's going on?"

"I think I just further alienated my sister," Rick said.

"Yeah?" Dave said, "my ex girlfriend's a lesbian. I win."

"Janet?" Rick said. Dave nodded. "That's impossible, I'm like the only guy in my grade she didn't sleep with."

"That really doesn't make me feel better," Dave shook his head. "What's going on with Kelly?"

"Her new boyfriend is a douche." Rick sighed.

"Liam Nichols?" Dave said. Rick nodded. "That guy is a douche, so's his brother. Idiot drives a Ducati around Manhattan."

* * *

**Review Please!!  
**


	13. Fitting It In

**Author's Note: Will wait until the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 13: Fitting It In  
**

Angela sat distracted at gala with her finger swirling around her soda. She was glad to have the whole sex with Nick thing off her chest, but now she felt nervous and jumpy, like Brad was going to tell Tommy, or worse Elena. The one thing she feared more than anything was Lena's wrath. Although new mellow Lena might be less scary, she wasn't sure.

"Hey," Tommy walked over and kissed her.

"Hey," she smiled. "So, this is it huh?"

"I told you it was boring," he laughed. She smiled, "it's better with you here though." She kissed him. "Listen, um, I was talking to some people, about next year."

"Right," she said, "I really don't know that this is the best place to have this talk." He nodded. "I love you, and whatever you decide, I'm here for you." He kissed her.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," he smiled. She blushed and looked down. "Angie, um, I know I haven't been myself, and I'm working on it."

"I know you are," she said, "and I can wait."

"Hey," Elena walked over hand in hand with Portman, "check it out," she held up a bottle of champagne.

"Should you be drinking?" Angela asked.

"Angie," Elena laughed, "I'm a pill popper. I'm not drinking to escape my problems or relieve stress, I'm drinking because I'm in a social situation where it is appropriate, they'd be fine with it at rehab."

"Uh huh," Tommy nodded.

"Hey," Portman said, "Um, listen, my coach was looking at your tapes, and found out that I was coming up here slash that I knew you. Would you been interested in University of Chicago?"

"We're not talking about next year tonight," Angela said in a high pitched voice.

"OK," Portman nodded. "Right, sorry."

* * *

"Dave!" Janet's mother walked over to him.

"Mrs. Andrews, hi," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"We're so disappointed that things didn't work out between you and Janet," she said. Dave nodded. He bet she was. Janet's mother was a bigger social climber than his own; having her daughter married to a Vanderbilt would have made the woman's damn life.

"Well," he said, "I really hope that you're supporting her choice. This is difficult for her, and having your support would mean a lot."

"Her choice?" She frowned. "To break up with you. Of course I'm being supportive." Dave smiled. She hadn't told her mother. Well, this would be good.

"No," He smiled, "I meant," he said, "well, I mean, Kiera is such a wonderful girl, I really think she'll be good for Janet. Really open her up to a whole new way of thinking."

"Kiera?" She asked. "Dave, I don't,"

"Kiera," Dave explained. "Janet's girlfriend." Mrs. Andrew's eyes bulged. "It was really good to see you again." He smiled and walked away. "Vanderbilt 1, Lane 0."

* * *

Kelly smiled and kissed Liam softly. He was holding her gently swaying back and forth on the dance floor.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly. She closed her eyes and pressed her head against his chest. She was thinking about four years ago and the diamond bracelet Scooter had given her to go with her maroon dress, she was thinking about how much she had cried that night when she found out he lied to her and how Rick had held her close and told her she was special and beautiful and that she could do worse than Scooter. Now she had neither of them. But she couldn't tell Liam any of this.

"You," she said and kissed him again. "I think I'm going to go check on Janet."

"OK," he nodded. "I'll get us some drinks." She smiled and he walked over to the bar. He took a deep breath, seeing Scooter sitting on a stool.

"Having a good time?" Scooter said in a far too friendly voice.

"I am," Liam nodded. "It's nice to see where she's from." Scooter nodded. "What's your deal man?"

"What do you mean?" Scooter said. "I'm just being her friend."

"Bullshit," Liam said, "You're not her friend anymore than I was."

"It's killing you isn't it?" Scooter laughed. Liam looked at him. "Being here with her. I mean it's one thing at Yale or in New York, those are your places. But here," he smiled. "This place belongs to me and her, to us."

"You've been living in your book world too long," Liam shook his head.

"Hm," Scooter nodded. "You don't even realize it. See, you'll walk out those doors and you'll see a courtyard. She sees the bench where she cried the day her mother told her she was stopping treatment and I brought her a cup of tea to calm her down." Liam stared at him. "Or, uh at the house, you see a poolhouse, she sees the place where we spent our first night together, you see her bed, she remembers where she had her first time."

"You crossed a line," Liam stepped up. "She chose me. You've gotta live with that." Scooter laughed.

"She chose you for now," Scooter shrugged, "and I am living with that, for now. But we both know that what Rick saw in the park wasn't just him being paranoid or making a mistake. And she'll admit that eventually." Liam frowned. "Kelly's well bred but she's not from our world Liam, she's never going to accept the mindset that the wife should sit back and say nothing. She doesn't accept infidelity, period." Liam frowned.

"It's not going to happen again," Liam said quietly.

"Like it never happened to your brother again?" Scooter smirked, "Or to your father or my father, or my brothers? They think differently out here, that's all I'm saying. Do you really think a guy from back east would have beat on you the way Rick did?" Liam looked away. "He wouldn't have, he'd have made some veiled threats, mostly to the end that if she found out, if you were indiscreet again life would be unpleasant. Just keep that in mind." He downed the rest of his drink. "I'm playing fair, she belongs with me, that's the end of it." He walked away.

* * *

"You told my mother about Kiera!" Janet marched over to Dave.

"I didn't know that you hadn't," He shrugged and finished his drink. "Honestly, Janet, you should have."

"Well," she said, "I hope you're happy she and my father are thinking about pulling me out of NYU!" He looked down at her and stopped grinning. If Janet wasn't at NYU, that meant that she wouldn't me near enough for him to try to win her back. "Which by the way is the first thing they've agreed on since I was about eight. Dave you know what my parents are like and you knew that I would tell them, in my own way, in a way that wouldn't totally freak them out."

"Janet, I," he said.

"Forget it," she shook her head. "I thought you would at least respect me enough to not ruin this for me, even if you are miserable." She turned around.

"Janet, I," he grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry." She swallowed. "Losing you has been," he sighed. "I miss you, OK?" She looked at him, he touched her face gently. "I want you to be happy, but I need you."

"Dave, I miss you too," she said. He pulled her close, "don't. I just need to figure out how to have you in my life when we're not together."

"I know you," he said, "Kiera's sweet, but you're not." She looked up at him. "You need a party, you need excitement, and once the novelty of girl sex wears off, she's not going to be able to give you that."

"Janet," Kelly walked over. Janet looked at her friend gratefully. "I need to talk to you about something. Hi Dave."

"Kelly," Dave nodded. "How's it going?"

"Good," she smiled. "Janet listen, Liam and I are heading back to the house, want to come help me get set up."

"Absolutely," Janet nodded. "Bye Dave." Dave waved. "Thank you," she said, Kelly nodded.

"Trust me," Kelly sighed looking over and seeing Scooter talking to Julie. "I get how hard it is to let go."

"Yeah, Liam said something about him giving you a present?" Janet said. Kelly nodded. "Not more jewelry."

"No, he gave me a copy of _Emma _by Jane Austen," Kelly shrugged.

"God, you two and the books," Janet said, "you know that's why me and him broke up."

"You two broke up because you were a shallow skank bucket and he was a horny asshole," Kelly said. "Also, you were drunk and in Mexico." Janet laughed.

"And then I almost had sex with your boyfriend," Janet said, "keep being mean and I'll do it again."

* * *

Tammy and Fulton sat at a table, nuzzling each other. They were definitely taking advantage of the 48 hours they had together. They weren't really doing much talking, though, they were both avoiding it.

"Tammy!" One of the Eden Hall mothers came over.

"Hi," Tammy stood up.

"How's New York?" She asked.

"Oh it's really great," Tammy nodded. "I'm learning a lot."

"I just wanted to tell you that the painting you donated for the silent auction sold so well," she smiled. Fulton looked at Tammy. "Really, I appreciate it."

"It was no problem," Tammy smiled. "I'm happy to help. I should really get going, Kelly needs help setting up at the house, so," she nodded and walked away and Tammy sat down. Fulton kept staring at her. "What?"

"You donated a painting to silent auction?" He asked. She nodded. "Why?"

"Because Tom asked me," she shrugged. "And I had one."

"He's asked you before," he said, "you always said that you didn't want to sell your art that way, to people who don't really appreciate it!"

"Fulton what is the big deal?" She shrugged. "So something other than my bank statement benefited from one of my paintings."

"So Eden Hall can buy another seat cover at the rink," he said. She sighed. "This isn't you." He stood up and walked out. She leaned back in her seat and then stood up and followed him. "Tammy,"

"That is so unfair," she said. "You know it is." He sighed. "You said that you would support me." He looked at her.

"I guess I didn't realize," he said, "I thought things would be the same when we saw each other again."

"I guess I did too," she said. They stood in silence. "You know, I offered to stay behind for you. I wanted to be with you, and you said that you wanted me to go to New York, and it's really unfair for you to expect me to come back and be the same girl." He nodded. "Do you know how hard I tried last year, to still be the perky little Tammy who everyone loved?"

"I saw," he said. "But you were just being yourself."

"That's not who I am anymore," she said, "really not since the attack, and when I finally got away, I was able to relax and find what I wanted."

"And what do you want?" He asked.

"I want to paint, and I want to meet interesting people, and travel and," she sighed. "But I want you," she took his hands. "I always want you, and it just feels like I'm being pulled in two different directions." She hugged him. "Fult, I'm so confused." He held her tightly. "What about you?"

"I want you," he said, "everything you want," he looked at her. "But yeah, I'm feeling the pull too. It's a little different."

"Tanya, right?" She said. He looked at her. "It's OK, I understand."

"Nothing's happened," he said, "I would never, I mean, it doesn't matter, I love you."

"So what does this mean?" She asked. He hugged her. "Fulton," she said. "Please."

"I love you so much," he whispered. "I always will."

"I'll always love you too," she said. "But I guess soul mates isn't always enough, huh?"

"I guess not," he said gently.

* * *

**A/N: I was crying my eyes out writing this chapter, and I've known this was going to happen for two stories now. For xcore Tammy/Fulton fans, I'm so sorry. You all know I love writing them, but what I had her say here, that she's changed since the attack, not in a bad way, just she's not the same girl she was before, she's not Fulton's Tammy anymore. Anyway, don't be too mad at me, and review!  
**


	14. Tears

**Author's Note: Thank you for not cutting me to pieces, metaphorically speaking. Another big shake up chapter here, so keep those reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 14: Tears  
**

Kelly giggled falling back still kissing Liam into her bed. This was when they were at their best. When things went beyond anything either of them could intellectualize and they just fell into each other. After all, that's where they'd started.

"Liam," she groaned, as he kissed her neck. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him. "Baby, what is it?"

"This just doesn't feel right," she sighed. He kissed her.

"Why not?" He said. "Fancy event, getting you out of the latest RDC evening wear." She laughed, "it feels like this summer to me." He kissed her. "It's not cause we're in your bed is it?"

"I," she looked up at him. "I don't know. Why would you say that?"

"Something Scooter said," he rolled over onto his back.

"When did you talk to Scooter?" She frowned. He looked at her. "What did he say?"

"That being here with me must be hard for you because everything has memories of him attached to it," he said. She sighed. "That being in your bed, you would just be thinking about him, and your first time."

"Trust me," she touched his face, "if I'm not in the mood, it has nothing to do with remembering Scooter. You have long since passed him in the bedroom." He smiled and played with her hair. "I guess I'm just worried about Tammy," he kissed her.

"You're a good sister." He said softly. She smiled.

"I'm not sure about that anymore," she sighed.

"Because of Rick?" He asked. She nodded. "Did you talk to him?"

"We yelled," she said, "in public. Its weird, I mean I can count on one hand the number of times Rick and I have had a real fight." He nodded. "Do you and Grant fight?"

"All the time," he laughed. "It's different though, we've never been that close." He brushed her hair out of her face. "I hate how unhappy you are about it."

"I love my brother," she whispered, "but I love you, and well, if it came down to it, you've always come down on my side, and he hasn't so," she shrugged. "I told him he was making a mistake, when he married Cassie, and he did anyway, he's squarely on Scooter's side since we broke up," she shook her head. "I'm done. I can't deal with it anymore."

"I have to tell you something," he said, "before you give up on him." He swallowed and sat up and she followed him. "Um, that day, I mean, when he and Cass brought the baby to New York," he sighed, "he did see me, in the park." She drew back. This wasn't happening.

"Liam stop," she said, "it doesn't matter."

"It does," he said, "Kelly it only happened once, with my ex from high school."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" She said. He looked at her.

"I didn't think you'd," he looked down. "Kelly, I didn't want to lose you." She hardened her face, she wouldn't cry, not in front of him. "I knew that if you found out that I cheated, you wouldn't forgive me."

"I don't care that you cheated," she whispered. "I mean we got together because _I _cheated. You lied to me. I defended you, I stop speaking to my brother, the most important person in my life for you. I chose you over my family, and you have no idea how hard that was."

"I have a family too," he reminded her. She frowned. "Kelly, I'm telling you, I haven't lied about anything else."

"That's not the point," she said. "Why are you telling me now?"

"I need to know that things are good between us," he said, "I have to, I mean seeing you here."

"You mean seeing me with him," she whispered. He nodded. "I think you should leave tomorrow."

"Kelly," he sighed.

"Just, don't," she shook her head and changed into jeans. "I'm gonna go stay at Rick and Cassie's and you should just go. You can get your stuff out of the apartment."

"You said you didn't care about the cheating," he said.

"I care about the lying," she said. "And I care that you trust me and you obviously don't, so I'm that's it. I can't do this."

* * *

"Tammy!" Julie ran into her room, "you're missing the party, what's going," she stopped and saw Tammy wiping her eyes, "what's wrong?" She sat down. "Honey," she said.

"Fulton and I broke up," Tammy whimpered.

"Oh my God!" Julie said and hugged her. "When?"

"Before," Tammy said, "at the gala, it was," she sighed, "it was the right thing to do but I feel so horrible."

"Come here," Julie hugged her. "I'm proud of you. That's really really brave." Tammy nodded. "So what do you need?"

"No, go hang out with Jimmy," Tammy whispered.

"I see Jimmy every day," Julie shook her head, "right now, my best friend needs me." Tammy smiled and lowered her head into Julie's lap and Julie stroked her hair and she cried some more. "Maybe Janet can find you a girlfriend." Tammy started to giggle still crying. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"We're just going different places," Tammy whispered, "and we didn't want to admit it."

* * *

Fulton lay on his bed at home staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do next. He looked at his phone which had rung about an hour ago and he had a message from Tanya. He couldn't bring himself to talk to her, but he decided to listen to the message.

"Hey Fult," he heard her slightly drunk voice recording, "we miss you here. Well, I miss you. I know you're probably busy with super cool fashion designer girlfriend."

"Tanya, baby!" He stopped hearing a male voice calling her in the background.

"I gotta go," she said, "I figure if you and Dean are both getting some this weekend I should too! Anyway, I miss you, call me when you get back. Byyee!" She hung up. He sighed and pressed his hands against his forehead. He hated when Tanya went home with guys. He was convinced that this was out of concern for Portman but he wasn't sure anymore. Especially since Portman mostly just made fun of her for it.

"Hey man," Tommy walked in.

"Hey," Fulton sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Tammy crying in her room," he shrugged, "saw Julie, she said you guys broke up, but she had it covered. I figured I'd let Ellie and Portman have their night and check on you." Fulton smiled.

"God you're a good guy," Fulton laughed. Tommy shrugged and sat down in the desk chair. "I'm OK," he said, "I guess. I have no idea." Tommy laughed. "Is she OK?"

"I doubt it," Tommy said, "you Tammy doesn't do change real well." Fulton nodded. "But I get it, you guys changed, especially her." He picked at his finger nails, "I'm kinda bummed though."

"Why?" Fulton said.

"Cause," Tommy shrugged, "I've got two brothers now, but you were the one I always wanted to be my brother." Fulton smiled.

* * *

Rick and Cassie wandered into their house.

"Hey," Cassie said. Brad smiled at her from the couch. "Why don't you go to the party?"

"Why aren't you still at the party?" Brad asked.

"Cassie had too much vodka at the gala," Rick said. Brad nodded.

"Quiet," Cassie looked at him, "I didn't have too much to drink, I just missed the baby. Is she sleeping?" Rick gestured that Cassie had been drinking. "I can see you." She stomped off.

"Wow," Brad said. "So she's still pretty mad at you lately huh?"

"She's not the only one," Rick shrugged. "Seriously man, go have a good time. Thanks a lot."

"No problem," Brad said, "I'll see ya." He walked out and saw Kelly walked up. "Hey."

"Hi Brad," she said softly. "So they're home?" He nodded. "OK, its good to see you."

"You too," he said softly. "Is everything OK?"

"Oh, um, I broke up with my boyfriend," she said. Brad nodded. "Don't tell Scott, yet, I mean I will but."

"You've got it," Brad nodded. Kelly walked into the house.

"Kelly," Rick sighed, "Cassie's already making me sleep on the couch, can we not do this tonight?" She walked over and hugged him. "Kelly," he said softly.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I should have trusted you." He held her close. "I'm so sorry."

"No, honey," he lifted her face, "I didn't wanna be right." She nodded. "So is it over?"

"Yeah," she said. "But I think I need to be by myself for a while, so if you could not make the 'you should get back together with Scooter' speech, I would appreciate it."

"No speech," he nodded. "Just talk to me, tell me what happened." She smiled and sat down on the couch.

* * *

"Hey you," Elena walked over to Jimmy. He smiled.

"Hey you," he said and hugged her. "What's going on?"

"Where's Julie?" She asked.

"With Tammy," he shrugged, "Dean?"

"With Fulton, or on his way," she laughed. He nodded. "So, how's California?"

"It's good," he nodded. "How's clean living?"

"It's really good," she laughed. "I really miss you." He smiled

"I miss you too," he said. "You really should call more." She laughed.

"I'll get on that," she nodded. "My brother's moving in with Allie Sanders when he graduates and my mom's marrying that guy from Oregon."

"Dude," he said. "You're not moving to Oregon?"

"Oh God no," she shook her head. "I'm going to college hopefully so it doesn't matter." He nodded. "I just wanted to tell you."

"Do you like the guy?" He asked.

"He's OK," she nodded, "he's better than all of my stepmoms combined so," he put his arm around her and she snuggled her head on his shoulder.

"Hey," Julie walked over, "I'm going to stay with Tammy tonight so,"

"Sure," Jimmy nodded. Julie was just plain ignoring Ellie. It wasn't bothering him. It beat them fighting. "Give her an extra hug for me OK?"

"OK," she kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you too," he smiled as she walked away.

"You two are way too functional these days," Ellie shook her head. "Why was she pretending I was transparent?"

"Paulo decided to do his semester abroad at USC," Jimmy sighed, "so I'm kind of getting her hostile feelings towards you at the moment, and therefore not fighting them." Ellie laughed.

"That's gotta suck for her," Ellie sighed, looking up and seeing Brad walk through the door. "Look but can't touch." Jimmy saw what she was looking at.

"She's not like you," Jimmy shook his head.

"Every girl's like me," Ellie raised her eyebrows. "I'm just more upfront about it."

* * *

**Review Please! Thank you  
**


	15. Moving On

**Author's Note: Again thanks for reviewing! Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 15: Moving On  
**

Kelly stood in the back of a book store leaning against a book case.

"Hi," Claire walked over to her. She smiled. "Does he know you're here?"

"No," Kelly said, "I'll sneak out before he sees me too." Claire nodded. "I just, haven't been feeling too great about myself lately, and hearing him."

"I understand," Claire smiled, "I talked to Grant." Kelly nodded. "Was it really bad?"

"It could have been worse," Kelly shrugged. "I just feel stupid, but I love him, or I think I did. It's all very confusing."

"I know," Claire said, "well, I'm glad you're here, and if you need anything."

"I know," Kelly nodded, "thanks." She looked up and saw Scooter getting ready to read.

"Hi, um," he started, "I usually read the same part for all of these, but uh, lately I've been focusing on a different part, so humor me." The crowd laughed and Kelly smiled. "Alright, this is from chapter ten." She heard him take a deep breath and looked at him. "She looked different that day, smaller, I guess. I don't think anyone expected her back so soon. I wanted to go to her, to tell her that I would listen, that she could hide in me, I would keep her safe. But I didn't have the courage. So I did what I'd done for a year. I watched her, telling myself that what I was doing was good and noble. I was her sentinel, her guardian, and that was enough. But I saw her heart break over and over again, and I realized it wasn't enough. She had to know that I was there. So I made myself known. And slowly the light came back into her eyes, it didn't happen overnight, but it happened. That's this story." He closed the book, and Kelly swallowed. After as everyone in the store mingled she walked over to him.

"Hey," he hugged her. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too," she said. "Scooter, I," she sighed, "I don't want you to think that because things are over with Liam, that anything's changed, for me and you." He smiled.

"I didn't," he said. "But something had changed," she looked at him. "It'll be easier to be friends now, trust me."

"So you're OK with that?" She said, "just being friends?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I get that you want to find yourself, OK?" She nodded. "Just let me help you look."

"OK," she whispered. "You were amazing." He shrugged. "You were, and I know you have more in you."

"Did you talk to Claire?" He groaned. She nodded. "I'm trying, really hard."

"I know," she said. "Look, um, I know that Claire and Logan must be sick of you and there are two bedrooms in my apartment, and I don't have a boyfriend anymore but I could use a roommate." He smiled. "You don't have to decide tonight, just think about it. I like knowing you're there." He nodded.

"It might be weird," he said softly.

"I'm prepared for weird," she shrugged. He laughed. "Wanna get coffee?"

"Sure," he smiled, "just give me a second OK?" She nodded.

* * *

Tammy stood in what was supposed to be the fourth bedroom of the townhouse but since Connie and Charlie shared she'd turned into a studio. She dipped a large brush into a large cup of green paint. She started moving up the brush up and down, painting grass. She looked at it and then picked up some brown, she painted the outline of a stumpy.

"Whoa," she heard a voice from behind her. She sighed and didn't turn around. "That's pretty dark. I mean, you're supposed to be the tree, right?"

"Go away Steve," she said.

"I hadn't heard from you," he shrugged, "I got worried, so I called Julie." She sighed. "You broke up with your boyfriend."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I don't want see anyone, let alone you."

"I broke up with my girlfriend too," he said.

"Don't be stupid," she shook her head. "You and Alicia have been broken up for months, if only unofficially." He nodded. "What happened to make it official?"

"She met someone," he said. "She didn't tell me who which means I know the guy." She nodded, they were quiet for a minute. "Come on," Steve said, "We'll go out, it'll be fun."

"I'm not going out with you," Tammy stared at him.

"You need to meet people in New York Tammy," He sighed. "It'll be fun."

"You said that already," She said, "And I don't think your brand of fun is for me, Steve. I'm not particularly into the whole man skank thing." He looked at her. "How many girls have you slept with since you got here?"

"We're not talking about me," He said, "You've been so caught up in your imploding long distance relationship and trying to avoid the toxic trio you haven't had any fun since you moved here."

"Fine," She groaned, "One bar, and if I hate it, I'm leaving."

"That is perfectly fair," He nodded. She stood up. "Put something hot on. Maybe you'll get laid." She snorted and walked into her room slamming the door.

* * *

"Hey there mopey," Tanya said leaning against the door frame in Fulton and Portman's room. Fulton rolled over in bed and looked at her. "You plan on leaving this room anytime soon?"

"Not if you keep bringing me my homework," he shrugged. She rolled her eyes and dropped some photocopied notes on his desk.

"I don't mean to be insensitive, because I get it," she sat down on Dean's bed, "I mean, I really do." He looked at her. "But at least you don't have to see her, that helps a lot."

"I just," he sat up, she kept her eyes on his face, even if she didn't want to, which she didn't. "it's confusing, because me and Tammy was always a constant, everything else changed but we were together. I'm having trouble finding a new constant."

"You'll find it," she shrugged, "you won't find it in bed, though." He laughed. "Look, I can't keep covering for you with the school stuff."

"You didn't have to do that," he shrugged. "Thanks for helping Tanya, but I really didn't need it."

"I'm trying to be your friend here Fult," she said softly, "you don't need to bite my head off." She got up and walked out.

"Hey T," Dean said walking in. She smiled lightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. He looked at her. "Dean, it's nothing, I have to go, I have work to do."

"Tanya," he took her hand. "Come on you well enough by now, what's going on?"

"Am I stupid?" She asked.

"You're not stupid," he said, "you know you're brilliant."

"No I think I'm really stupid," she sighed, "he's single now."

"Oh T!" He groaned. She sighed. "Don't go there! He's really screwed up right now." She looked down. "It figures though, he's like the second place me, just a consolation prize."

"Arrogance is not attractive on you Dean," she rolled her eyes. "I know, that it's hopeless. But you can't help who you fall for." He hugged her. "Don't tell him OK?"

"OK," he whispered. "Come on," he put his arm around her. "Let's go find a diner, cheer you up."

"OK," she sighed.

* * *

At the bar Tammy sighed, sitting drinking a cosmo. She felt stupid drinking one, they were so trendy, but they were also really good and got you good and drunk fairly quickly. She looked down the bar and saw Steve flirting with some girl. So much for the night being about her. There was no way she was letting him hook up and leave her.

"Stevie," She said with a pout. "You left me."

"Um, Tammy," Steve said, "This is Clarissa, Clarissa this is my _friend _Tammy Duncan."

"Oh," The girl said vacantly. "I'm going to get another drink." She walked away. Steve looked at Tammy.

"She was a whore anyway," She shrugged.

"That was the point," He nodded. "Nice girls don't do the things we would have done." She shook her head and walked out. She couldn't take it. "Tammy!" He ran after her. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," She said, "I just don't think the whole bar scene is for me." He looked at her.

"Why'd you chase off Clarissa?" He asked. She looked up at him. "You've been weird around me since you got back from Minnesota. Did Julie say something?"

"It's not about Julie," She sighed. "I mean it is, but not really." He looked at her.

"Did she," He looked down, "is she having second thoughts or are they, I mean…"

"God, no!" Tammy said, her eyes filling up with tears. This was so unfair, she didn't even want to feel this. She really didn't want to like him, at all. But then why had she chased the bar skank away? "She and Jimmy are great, they're always going to be, why can't you accept that?"

"I pretty much have," He said, "But something else is going on, then."

"Don't you know?" She looked at him, "Can't you tell?" He looked at her.

"Tammy," He whispered. "That's impossible!" She didn't like him back, she couldn't. She looked down. "You know it is, even if we both," he sighed. That wasn't the only thing in their way. "It would kill her."

"No, you're right," Tammy whispered. "I know." She walked away, how had she not noticed it was raining? She walked down the cobblestone downtown streets. What had she been thinking coming down here? She'd never find a cab home. So now she had to take an hour long subway ride, wet and cold and rejected.

"Tammy," she turned around and saw Steve standing there. She looked at him, he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"What about Julie?" She whispered.

"Screw her," He shook his head, "I like you. I want you." He kissed her. She kissed him. She'd only ever been kissed by Fulton. This was completely different. Steve was strong and controlled; he knew exactly what he wanted and how to pull it from her. With Fulton they'd always just felt things out, which could be pleasant and was often disastrous. Suddenly it wasn't so wet and cold, she didn't feel shame or embarrassment, she just felt right. A thought did occur to her, maybe that was just Steve. Julie had always said she felt the same way with him. Either way, this felt right.

* * *

"Hi," Fulton walked up to Tanya in the library. She looked up at him and then looked back down. "If I start with I'm sorry, is that OK?"

"Yeah," she said. He sat down. "Fulton," she sighed, "I'm sorry, for pushing you."

"I'm glad you did," he shrugged, "someone had to." She nodded. "Tanya, um," he said. "Do you wanna go someplace?" She raised her eyebrows, "Just talk and get a drink or something?"

"Fulton, you should know something," she started to talk and then he kissed her. "That was unexpected."

"I like you," he said. "I think you like me too." She smiled. "I know its weird, and we'll work on the weirdness, but for now, let's just get a drink."

"OK," she stood up.

* * *

Tammy lay underneath Steve on her bed and they were kissing passionately. Her bra was off but her shirt was still on. He was pushing it up and rubbing her skin. Her jeans felt like they were chafing against her, rubbing against each other. He kissed her neck and started nibbling gently.

"Mm," she groaned. "Oh God that feels good."

"You know what else is going to feel good?" He whispered softly and then slid his tongue into her ear and started undoing her pants.

"Wait," she stopped his hands. He looked at her.

"Seriously?" He sighed. She looked at him. "What's to wait for?"

"I just think we're going pretty fast," she said. He looked at her. "I mean, maybe we should wait, at least until one of us talks to Julie."

"Why are you so obsessed with that?" He asked and kissed her.

"Because," she sighed and kissed him gently, "she's my best friend, and you're in love with her." He kissed her deeply. "Mm, Steve."

"I'm not in love with her anymore," he said, "I don't how else to say it, so that you believe me."

"Look me in the eyes when you say it," she said, "and don't say 'her.'"

"I'm not in love with Julie," he said.

"You don't call her that," she whispered and sat up, he took her face in his hands.

"I don't love the Cat," he said. "Not anymore. I like you, I want you, Tammy." They kissed again.

"It's not just that," she sighed, he looked at her, "you're like this huge player and you've been with all these girls, and I've had one boyfriend."

"So you want to slow down?" He said. She nodded. "OK," he smiled and kissed her. "I haven't done the slowing it down thing since Taylor, so that should be interesting."

"Even she only made you wait like what a year?" Tammy rolled her eyes. "Fulton waited like four for me to be ready." He laughed. "And I do want to tell Julie first." He kissed her.

"OK," he nodded.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	16. Expansion

**Author's Note: As usual thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it! Keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 16: Expansion  
**

Connie woke up and headed to the bathroom, before getting a subway up to the Bronx. She stopped seeing Steve in the hallway.

"Uh, hi," he said.

"Hi," she said carefully. "What are you doing?"

"Going back to Columbia," he said carefully. She nodded. Tammy walked out.

"Um, hey Connie," Tammy smiled. "Steve stayed over."

"I see that," Connie nodded. "Tammy, a word."

"I'll call you," Steve said. Tammy nodded as she and Connie walked into her room.

"What are you doing?" Connie said.

"Connie," Tammy sighed.

"You slept with him?" Connie sighed, "You rebounded with Julie's Dawson?"

"OK, um," Tammy said, "I didn't have sex with him, he just fell asleep. And it's not a rebound."

"When did you break up with Fulton?" Connie asked.

"About ten days ago," Tammy said.

"Rebound," Connie nodded.

"OK, um, not to like point this out," Tammy said, "but you _married _your rebound guy." Connie frowned. "Nothing happened," Connie looked at her. "OK, not nothing, but we didn't have sex, and we're not going to until we talk to her."

"This is a bad idea," Connie said.

"Um, again to point out," Tammy sighed, "at least I'm going to tell her right away, something you didn't do." Connie frowned.

"You know its different," Connie said.

"It isn't," Tammy said, "Connie, I _like _him, we're going to see where it goes, it's not the end of the world."

"You know how Julie gets," Connie sighed.

"Julie's in California," Tammy reminded her, "and in a very serious relationship." Connie frowned. "I have to shower." She grabbed her towel and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Julie walked into her dorm room and rolled her eyes seeing her roommate Carolee involved in a heavy make out session with some guy who she'd probably just met. Julie cleared her throat.

"Oh," Carolee pulled away, "um, hey Julie, this is Jay."

"Hi," Julie waved. "Honestly, keep going, I just need to grab some things."

"Its fine I've gotta go anyway," Jay shrugged and kissed Carolee again who giggled. "Nice meeting you," he nodded at Julie. Julie looked at her roommate and crossed her arms in amusement.

"He's cute right?" Carolee smiled. "I met him this weekend, so good in bed too."

"Do you ever not sleep with them?" Julie asked.

"It's college," Carolee shrugged, "that's what college is for." Julie laughed, "it's also for things like rush next week."

"I'm not rushing a sorority with you," Julie shook her head.

"Why not?" Carolee said. "It'll be fun, and we can meet new people and mock them mercilessly." Julie laughed. "Please?" The other girl pouted and folded her hands in a pleading position.

"Fine," Julie groaned. But she hated the idea of a sorority. She somehow got a picture of a house full of girls like Tammy circa sophomore year. She had one Tammy, she really didn't need more.

"Yay!" Carolee stood up and hugged her. "Its going to be so much fun! What are you going to wear?" Julie sighed.

"I'll find something, I guess," Julie sighed, already going through her Tammy approved wardrobe in her mind.

* * *

"Lisa?" Kevin walked in from work. "David?"

"Daddy!" David ran in and hugged him.

"Hey buddy," Kevin smiled, "where's Mommy?"

"She's been in the bathroom all day," David frowned. "Like when I had the flu last winter."

"Oh," Kevin nodded. "Right, um, why don't you go in the fridge and get Mommy some seltzer water OK? I'll go check on her." David nodded and walked into the kitchen and Kevin walked into the upstairs bathroom, where Lisa was lying on the floor by the toilet. "Are you doing OK there?"

"I hate you," she mumbled. He laughed. "I'm serious."

"I know you are," he sat down. "Maybe David should spend the weekend with Patrick, until you're feeling better."

"Kevin, I am perfectly capable of taking care of my son," she said sharply and sat up. He pulled back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." He went to kiss her. "No, I have puke breath." He laughed. "Besides I already asked him if he wanted to, and he said no."

"That's weird," He said. She nodded. "Why do you think that is?"

"I'm sure I can guess," she sighed. "He put it together that Patrick wasn't in his life until after he knew you." Kevin nodded. "He doesn't know exactly what happened, but he knows that your real father should know you before your step father does." Kevin sighed. "Plus, he knows that Patrick was the source of our problems last year now, and he doesn't want that to happen again." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be OK by tomorrow, with David it didn't last long, the feeling sick thing."

"Lee," he said and hugged her. "I love you so much for this."

"I didn't just do this for you," she looked up at him. "I love being a mother, Kev, and I've wanted to have your children since I knew you wanted me to." He hugged her tightly.

"Mommy," David walked in, "I brought you seltzer."

"Thank you baby," she whispered. "I'm sorry I was no fun today."

"Mommy are you sick?" He asked. Kevin and Lisa looked at each other. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sick baby," Lisa said and took him on her lap, "we were going to wait a little bit to tell you, but I think you're a big enough boy to understand it." David frowned. "I'm going to have another baby. You're gonna be a big brother."

"Why?" David asked.

"Well," Kevin said, "you're getting so big now, and Mommy and I had talked about it for a long time, and it'll be fun." David's frown deepened. "What's wrong buddy?"

"I like our family," David said. Lisa hugged him. "It's good the three of us. Three's a good number. Four's too big." He ran out of the room. Lisa sighed and she and Kevin looked at each other.

"Lee?" Patrick called from downstairs. She sighed and stood up and walked down. "Whoa, you look like shit!"

"I'm pregnant, you idiot," she said, "there's the door, that is you cue to use it," he looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Look, I know it's been a while, David's been weird since I told him," he nodded. "He's upstairs if you want to talk to him."

"Sure," Patrick nodded and walked upstairs. He saw David lying on his floor coloring. "Hey buddy," he said, "I've been missing you."

"Hi," David said. Patrick sat down with him.

"So, your mom said she told you that I'm your dad," Patrick said, "what do you think about that?"

"Why weren't you there when I was a baby?" David asked. Patrick looked at him and sighed. "Cause there are pictures of Grandpa holding Dean and Mommy when they were babies. So, why weren't you there when I was a baby?"

"It's a really complicated story," Patrick sighed. "But you know that your mom and me were really young to be a mommy and daddy, right?" David nodded. "And I wasn't ready for you, and I got scared and I ran away. And I'm not proud of that, especially because it meant that I didn't get to get to know you until later. Do you understand that?" David nodded and hugged him. "I love you now though, kid, more than anything."

"So do I call you Daddy now?" David asked and Patrick laughed.

"I don't think that would make your mom and Kevin happy," Patrick said. "We'll just stick with Patrick for now OK?" David nodded. "So are you mad at me?"

"No," David shook his head, "I was confused. Mommy and Daddy are having a baby."

"Yeah," Patrick said, "Mommy told me. Are you excited to be a big brother?"

"Daddy will be the baby's real daddy," David said quietly. "He'll love it more than me."

"Oh dude," Patrick shook his head, "no way." David looked at him. "I know, that Kevin loves you so much. You know a couple of years ago he asked me if he could adopt you." David smiled. "He wants to be your Daddy, but so do I, so I guess now that you know, that's really your call."

"If I wanted him to be my Daddy," David said, "would you still be my friend?"

"You bet I would," Patrick nodded. "But you don't have to decide now, OK?" David nodded. "But don't doubt how much he loves you OK, cause he really does. So do you want to go get some pizza and let Mommy throw up in peace?" David nodded. "Alright let's go!" He picked him up.

* * *

"Hey," Elena walked into Brad's dorm room. He smiled at her. "I brought you something."

"What?" He laughed. It was a picture of them from freshman year, all tangled up and falling on each other. She was clearly laughing and he was biting at her neck. He smiled. "That was a long time ago."

"I think I was a virgin when that picture was taken," she laughed and sat down. He smiled. "I don't know, I found it, started thinking about me and you." He nodded.

"I've been thinking about me and you too," he said softly. "About lots of things actually." She looked at him. "Have you talked to Angie?"

"Of course," she nodded, "I just came from practice, why?" He sighed. "Brad, what's going on?"

"Nothing," he said, "nothing, its just you know, I feel like she's been weird lately."

"Well, yeah," she laughed, "but that's because things are weird with her and Tommy they'll smooth it out, they always do." Brad nodded. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I promised her I wouldn't," he said, "she's just really freaked out. I mean we all are, next year," he looked down. "This year just seems so final, you know?"

"Brad," she lifted his face, "this year is just the beginning." He smiled. "I mean, we have the whole world in front of us." He smiled. "I mean you have Yale and then anything you could possibly want after that."

"Not anything," he shook his head. She looked at him. "In a perfect world Len I'd have you." She swallowed, "and I know, that you're happy with Dean, and I'm happy you are, really. And I blew it with Gabrielle, and Kyla is so not the girl for me, but you, if I had waited until I was ready to be with you, for what being with you would mean," she looked at him, "sorry, like I said, I've been thinking a lot lately." She nodded.

"Its OK," she said softly, "I think about it to, if we'd waited. We make sense Brad, we always have. But I love Dean with all my heart, and I owe him everything." Brad nodded. "You're going to find someone to be with," she rubbed his knee, "someone who wants you and loves you and needs you as much as you need them. Someone who it doesn't matter if it makes sense or not." He smiled. "I want that kind of love for you Brad, because it's been so fulfilling for me to have it." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "You're going to be great."

"I hope so," he said. She smiled.

"So," she said, "you didn't distract me. What's going on with Angie?"

"No way," he said. "I've seen what spilling secrets does to this group of friends. Angie asked me to keep it a secret, so I will." She rolled her eyes.

"You're harder to crack than Tommy," she stood up. "But I'm not giving up." He smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Lenny," he said teasingly.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	17. Six Years

**Author's Note: Some forgotten storylines here and something that I've thought about doing a couple times and then finally figured out the best way to ease into it. So thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 17: Six Years  
**

Taylor lay in bed holding Aaron with her, she knew you weren't supposed to sleep with the baby in the bed, all the books said not to, but the doctor said it was fine and it was the only way he wouldn't scream all night and she hated hearing him scream.

"Hey sweetheart," she woke up feeling Brett wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Brett?" She whispered and rolled over. She saw him smiling at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "Oh Brett," she kissed him. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be home for another three days."

"We got into port early," he shrugged. "And I actually got in last night but I stayed in Boston."

"You didn't come right home?" She frowned. He shook his head. "Why not? I've missed you so much."

"I had to get something," he kissed her and slid his hand into his pocket and took out a small black box. "Tay, sweetheart, the past few months, you me and Aaron, have been amazing." She smiled, barely able to breath, "I love you, will you marry me?"

"Oh Brett, of course," she said her eyes filled with tears. They kissed passionately and he slid the ring onto her finger. "It's so beautiful." She said. "I'm just going to go put Aaron in the crib so that we can celebrate." She picked up the baby, cradling him gently against her chest and the walking over to his crib.

"You've never looked sexier than you do right now," He smiled. She looked at him and laughed. "I'm serious," he smiled. "Beautiful girl, mothering my son, it kinda gets me going."

"Really," she giggled and walked over and straddled him.

"Really," he nodded, "plus I haven't seen a woman in a month." She giggled and kissed him. "Mm," he grunted sliding his hands onto her hips.

"Let's get married right away," she said gently. They kissed again. "We'll just go down to the courthouse, me you and Aaron, and just get married."

"If that's what you want," he nodded, "anything Tay, it's my fault that we weren't married a year ago, so, anything you want." She kissed him again and he pulled off her shirt. "I love you so much." She smiled.

"I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

Janet lay on Kiera's bed and they were kissing softly. Kiera giggled and rolled onto her back and lifted her shirt up. Janet smiled and undid her bra and kissed her breasts softly. She definitely understood why all her boyfriends had been so obsessed with boobs! Kiera's were unbelievable, all she wanted to do was kiss them and touch them and stare at them. Kiera made a gently squeak and started touching herself.

"Let's do something crazy tonight," Janet whispered and kissed her girlfriend. Kiera groaned again.

"Mm, like what?" She whispered.

"I don't know," Janet shrugged, "let's go dancing or something."

"Oh Janet keep talking," Kiera whimpered, "you know I love when you talk." Janet kissed her.

"We'll get all sweaty and rub against each other," Janet said and Kiera nodded and squeaked. "Every one in New York's gonna want us baby."

"Yeah," Kiera nodded, "oh yeah, then what?"

"We'll come back here," Janet said getting excited herself, just talking Kiera through an orgasm. "And you can go down on me. I'm so wet, I can barely stand waiting now." Kiera groaned and went limp, obviously finished. Janet smiled and wrapped her arms around her and Kiera started nibbling her neck. "Baby," she pouted, "I was serious, let's go out tonight, I'm bored."

"I thought we could take a bath," Kiera said, "talk a little, we haven't really, since you got home from Minnesota, I mean, how are things with your parents?"

"I don't want to talk about my parents!" Janet groaned, "I want to go out, and have fun, we're young and sexy, let's do young sexy things."

"I'm not as young as you," Kiera reminded her. She sighed. "I go to the clubs to meet new people, I have you, I don't need that." Kiera kissed Janet softly. Janet sighed. She knew her usual tricks of pouting and whimpering to get her way wouldn't work, because Kiera had all the same tricks, so they just ended up pouting at each other all night. This lesbian thing was no joke. She found herself really missing Dave. If she's indicated any boredom with Dave and he didn't want to go out, he'd spark up a joint and pull out his camera and they'd do a photo shoot. What he'd said at gala popped into her head. That it wouldn't work with Kiera because Kiera couldn't give her a party. She hated thinking that he might be right.

* * *

Kelly walked quietly into the apartment and stopped seeing a vase full of lavender. She stopped and smiled and took the card that was sitting next to them.

_I know today is tough. Just thought I'd make it a little easier._

She smiled and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he called and she walked in, he was sitting at his desk, writing.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's OK," Scooter laughed and stood up and hugged her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm OK," she shrugged. "Thank you for the flowers." He smiled. "Where did you even find lavender this time of year?"

"This is not something I ever thought I'd have to admit," he laughed. "Um, when we first started dating I asked the gardeners to plant all of you favorites, and have them available all year long." Kelly smiled. "I can get you your pink roses in January if you want them."

"You were like Super boyfriend," she said. "But like I never knew it." He laughed.

"No, I was ridiculously insecure and knew I needed ways to apologize big time." He smiled. "Are you sure you're OK?" She nodded. "She'd be really proud of you Kel, you know that."

"I'm starting to even believe that myself now," she said. He hugged, "I'll let you get back, because God, if you're writing."

"Maybe it's the apartment," he shrugged, "I've written more in the past week than I have since I finished _Tell Me About The Girl."_

"Oh it's definitely the apartment," she laughed. "Thank you for the flowers, I should probably call my dad." He nodded.

* * *

Rick sat Indian style in front of Evelyn's grave, as usual he'd placed some flowers and a picture of Eva on them.

"Hi Mom," he said, "just me this year. I'm going through some stuff, with Cass. I just don't know what to do." He sighed, "I love her, I really do, and I love Eva and I'm grateful for them. It just wasn't the plan. And I know you wanted me to go to law school, but I don't think its what's right anymore, and Cassie really still wants me to," he sighed, "I just wish you were here."

"Hi," he turned around and saw Ellie, "I'm sorry, I'll come back later."

"No, Ellie, it's OK," he said, "why are you here?"

"I come here a lot," she whispered. "I miss her. She took care of me too, you know."

"Yeah, I do," he hugged her. "You're a senior."

"I know, its weird right?" She laughed.

"Where are you thinking about?" He said. She looked away. "Sorry, I'm sure everyone's asking you."

"No," she said, "I'm applying to Northwestern which is my Dean friendly choice," he laughed. "But I'm also looking Ivy, I've got the grades for it, and it would be pretty amazing."

"Your brother must be really proud," Rick nodded.

"Biff's not much of anything except in love these days," she rolled her eyes. He laughed. "I'm happy for him, really."

"We all are," he nodded. "Have we had sex?" She said, "You know connections wise."

"Well, let's see," she said, "Dean had sex with Janet, who had sex with Scooter," she said, "I mean you and Scooter have done it right?"

"OK," Rick said, "I'll go, love you Mom," he kissed the tips of his fingers and pressed them to the tomb stone.

"Hi Evelyn," Ellie smiled. "I'm better. Just like I promised you I would be."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Gabrielle asked Guy as they sat cuddling on the couch. He kissed her, "I was thinking about that too!"

"Oh were you?" He teased and they kissed some more. He was definitely enjoying this new relationship thing. It was all teasing and laughing and making out, he could definitely live with that.

"Hey," she said and played with his shirt buttons, "are you going to come to my recital for school next week?"

"Absolutely," he nodded. She smiled and kissed him. "By the way I have no idea what that means." She laughed.

"You'll see me dance," she said, "which you should be extremely grateful for because I only invite boys who are very special to me to come watch me dance." He kissed her again.

"How did I find you?" He asked. She laughed. "So do you want to go to dinner?"

"We don't have to go out all the time," she shrugged, "we could just order a pizza or something. I mean, you're in college and,"

"Gabrielle I can afford to buy you dinner," he said.

"I know you can," she laughed, "I didn't mean," she sighed, "I just want you to know that you don't have to try so hard. I like you, and I just want to be with you."

"What up?" Charlie walked in and held up a bag, "I found these amazing cheeseburgers in oddly enough the theater district while I was walking back from the train."

"Cheeburger-Cheeburger?" Gabrielle said. "They're so good! My friends and I eat there all the time, sometimes you see the cast of Rent going in before their call time, super hip."

"Well, I got like five of them," Charlie shrugged, "I was going to save like half of one for Connie and Guy, I figured we could split the rest."

"You're a very good husband," Gabrielle laughed. "Can I steal one?" Charlie shrugged and she grabbed one.

"Oh burgers," Tammy said walking in, "nice." She grabbed one and bit into it. "Hey Gabrielle."

"Hi," Gabrielle smiled. Guy and Charlie looked at the two girls.

"What?" Tammy said.

* * *

"Hello?" Jimmy said walking into Jaime's house. Jaime walked in from the living room. "Hi."

"Hi," she said carefully. "What are you doing here?"

"Julie is rushing a sorority and Casey's with his boyfriend," he shrugged. "I just couldn't be by myself today."

"Why not?" Jaime asked.

"My mom died six years ago tonight," Jimmy shrugged.

"Oh Jimmy, I'm sorry," Jaime said and hugged him. He smiled. "How bad was it, near the end?"

"Bad," he said, "she was in a lot of pain, and she didn't like the meds because she felt like she was missing something."

"I was just going through some old pictures," Jaime said, "if you want to see Steve's baby butt, never gonna get a better opportunity."

"Sounds good," Jimmy laughed. They walked into the living room. "Wow," he whispered seeing a beautiful blue eyed baby. "Is that her?"

"Yeah," Jaime smiled. "Cal took that, right after she and I came home."

"She was beautiful," He whispered. She nodded and then he stopped seeing a picture of another woman. "Jaime," he whispered, "where did you get this picture?"

"Oh, I took it," Jaime laughed. "On my way out to California the first time, she was just this woman I met, and she helped me. It was in Minneapolis actually." He exhaled. "You looked really freaked out kid."

"Jaime," he looked at her, "this is my mother."

* * *

**Where is this going, huh? Review Please  
**


	18. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note: Wow, I didn't realize what the cliffhanger would do for you guys! Anyway, please keep the reviews coming, all will be revealed here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Once Upon a Time**

**Minneapolis, 1988**

Jaime stood carefully putting a quarter into a pay phone, wiping her eyes. She dialed and let it ring a few times. And then heard her own voice. It had been a month and Cal still hadn't changed the message.

"Hi you've reached the Gaffney family, we're not home right now, please leave a message and your number and we'll get back to you."

"Hi," She whimpered, "Um, it's me. Cal, I, I just wanted to let you know that I was OK. Um, I'm in Minnesota, I've made it pretty far west, I guess you're at work, or something. I love you, you know that, but I couldn't stay, I tried so hard. Kiss Julie for me, I'll call you when I settle somewhere." She hung up and looked around. She was in a park, and saw a playground. She'd taken to watching playgrounds, watching children, somehow it made her miss Julie less. But she knew it was also kind of creepy. She walked over and sat on a bench still wiping her eyes. She saw a woman walk over, her long dark hair in a ponytail being pulled by five kids and holding another, a pretty little blonde girl with her hair in curly pigtails. Jaime felt her heart lurch. The four obviously older kids, two boys and two girls, ran and started climbing on the playground equipment. The woman walked the littler two to the sandbox and they started playing and then she walked over and sat down next to Jaime and smiled.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Jaime whispered.

"Which one's yours?" She asked in a friendly tone.

"Oh, no," Jaime shook her head, "um, I'm just passing through my daughter," she swallowed, "she's at home." The woman nodded. "I'm Jaime."

"Evelyn," she smiled and they shook hands. "How old is your daughter?"

"She's six," Jaime smiled. "She's beautiful."

"My littlest is six," Evelyn smiled, "that one," she pointed to the little brown haired boy in the sandbox. "James."

"Are they all yours?" Jaime asked.

"Oh no," Evelyn shook her head, "Just him, and the girl over there who's bossing the others around," she pointed to Kelly, "and the other dark haired boy. The others are just friends." Jaime smiled.

"Evelyn!" The little blonde girl screamed. "Jimmy threw sand at me!"

"Jimmy," Evelyn side, "please, be nice to Ellie!" Jaime laughed. "I'm sure you've had playdate woes."

"Oh God," Jaime laughed, "Julie, that's my daughter, and our neighbor are together all the time, he does whatever she says, so she tests that." Evelyn laughed. "I miss her."

"I miss them when I'm away from them too," Evelyn nodded. Jaime bit her lip. "I'm sorry I don't mean to pry, you just seem, overly anxious."

"I'm sorry," Jaime whispered. "I just, I left my husband, and I haven't seen my little girl in a month."

"Oh God!" Evelyn said. Jaime looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"I didn't mean to dump on you, I mean I'm a stranger," Jaime mumbled.

"No," Evelyn smiled softly. "You seemed, sad. Let me help, at least let me listen. A month without your daughter, I couldn't imagine…" she trailed off. Jaime nodded. "I'm sorry, I mean, I hate to ask, how old are you?"

"Twenty two," Jaime whispered. Evelyn exhaled suddenly understanding. "We were seventeen, and I thought I was being brave." Evelyn nodded. "I'm sorry, really."

"Don't apologize," Evelyn said. "You married her father?"

"It's what every one said was best," Jaime sighed, "except the people who thought I should give her up, or not have her at all."

"It wasn't best," Evelyn said.

"I love my husband," Jaime said, "but we're not a match. He loves being a father, and being at home, I want to travel, see places meet people. It's not that I don't love my daughter, but, I had to give up so much, and I'm not very good at being a mother, she's better off without me."

"I don't believe that," Evelyn said. "Children need their mother." Jaime nodded.

"Mommy," the little girl with dark hair ran over. "Ricky said I couldn't play with them because girls have cooties, and then I said, 'Cassie's a girl too!' and he said it didn't count because Cassie wasn't a pooh headed little sister!" She stopped and looked at Jaime. "Who are you?"

"Kelly," Evelyn said, "why don't you go help Ellie and Jimmy with their sandcastle."

"Ellie and Jimmy are babies!" Kelly frowned and crossed her arms. Evelyn looked at her sternly. "Fine," Kelly said, "but is Ricky in trouble?"

"Huge trouble," Evelyn nodded. Kelly smiled triumphantly and marched away.

"Like that," Jaime shook her head, "I never got the stern Mommy look down."

"It took me almost ten years," Evelyn smiled. "She's not normally that bratty, her brother has taken to picking on her lately, she's trying to adjust to it."

"She looks just like you," Jaime smiled. Evelyn nodded.

"She does," she smiled. "But she's more like her father, my oldest Ricky is too. Jimmy's all mine." Jaime smiled. "It drives my husband crazy that he can't get in his head the way he can the others. There's not a lot to understand though, he's all heart, feels before he thinks, then thinks then acts on the feeling anyway." Jaime laughed. "Do you have a picture of your daughter?"

"Yeah," Jaime nodded and reached into her pocket, "that's her, and me, and Cal, her father."

"Beautiful little girl," Evelyn said, "a lot like you."

"Like yours," Jaime smiled, "like me on the outside, but she's her daddy's little girl. Oh he adores her."

"You too, from the look in his eyes here," Evelyn smiled. Jaime blushed. "I'm sorry, I was psychology minor, I tend to analyze people."

"It's alright," Jaime said, "he does, that's part of the problem. We've been together since we were fourteen. He's too in love with me to see that we're not right for each other, we just got pregnant." They talked for another few hours that way, laughing together, watching the kids play. "Do you watch them all often?"

"Ellie and Biff more lately," Evelyn sighed. "Their parents are having some problems. Annemarie is an old friend of my husband's from school, and her husband is," she looked down. "He loves her very much and their children too, but he's selfish and little bit vain. He adores Ellie, dotes on her, spoils her even," she laughed. "This would be alright if Annemarie weren't, well, I suppose jealous is the right word. Jealous of her own daughter." Evelyn shook her head.

"It's not completely absurd," Jaime whispered, thinking of her own dark thoughts towards her little girl watching Cal pet her and tell her she was special. Evelyn nodded. "So you take them while she works on her marriage?"

"No," Evelyn said, "I take them while she drinks the pain away." Jaime looked away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't,"

"It's not like I know her," Jaime shrugged. "I've just been there, although denial was my drug of choice." Evelyn nodded.

"So what's your plan?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't really have one yet," Jaime admitted, "I got a job waiting tables until I have enough for a bus ticket further west. I want to go to California."

"Why California?" Evelyn laughed.

"Because it's as far from Bangor, Maine as physically possible," Jaime sighed. Evelyn smiled. "I just want to start over."

"Tell me where," Evelyn smiled, "I'll come see you. I want to help."

"You really don't have to," Jaime shook her head. "I'll be OK."

"I have a feeling you will be."

* * *

**Newport, 2000**

"She came to see me at least once a week," Jaime said, "left big tips. I never knew her last name."

"She was always doing things like," Jimmy smiled, "helping people." He kept staring at the picture, his eyes full of tears. "I miss her so much."

"She loved you," Jaime said rubbing his arm gently. "I still can't believe I never put it together. I see her in you now, and your sister God!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised," Jimmy laughed, "although you haven't spent much time with Kelly." Jaime laughed. "Ellie reminded you of Julie?"

"Julie was very different before I left," Jaime smiled. "She was softer, girlier." Jimmy was still staring at the picture. "Keep that," she whispered. Jimmy looked at her. "If it helps you."

"I have plenty of pictures of her," Jimmy shook his head, "I mean carry this one," he took out the picture of Evelyn holding him as a baby that Ellie had given him. "That's her and me." Jaime smiled. "Julie and I used to talk about what it was like, having your mother be there and one day just be gone." Jaime nodded. "You have to get better Jaime. She'd be lost without you."

"She'd have you at least," Jaime whispered. Jimmy nodded. "I see the way you two are together. It's pretty astounding. She loves you so much."

"I love her too," he smiled. Jaime smiled. "I'm glad that you knew her. That you were one of her projects."

"Projects?" Jaime laughed.

"That's what my Dad called them," Jimmy laughed. "Did you really never go back?"

"To Bangor?" Jaime asked. Jimmy nodded. "I went back once."

**

* * *

Bangor, 1990**

"Cal," Jaime said, standing by the door. He looked at her.

"Jaime," He whispered. She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you," She said, "And you weren't taking my calls or answering my letters."

"That's justified, don't you think?" He shrugged. She looked at him. "It's been two years Jaime."

"I know," She said. "Can we go someplace? I really need to talk to you."

"What about?" He asked. "You left Jaime! If you want to see Julie, I'm not going to upset her like that."

"Cal," She sighed, "I'm not here to come back, I'm not even asking you to forgive me. And it's entirely up to you if you want me to see Julie. I just want to talk to you."

"Fine," He said, "We'll go to the diner over there." They walked over and sat down.

"How are you?" She asked quietly, sipping on her water.

"Fine," He said, "I got promoted at work, I'm a salesman, so it's normal hours, a yearly salary."

"That's great," She whispered. "How's Julie?"

"She grown," He said, "A lot, she's playing hockey."

"Oh Cal," She sighed. "She's a little _girl,_ remember?"

"It was her idea," He said defensively. "And she's really good, she's playing goalie and nothing gets past her." Jaime laughed.

"How is she?" She asked, "I mean, how was she?"

"Not so good, for a while," He said, "Neither was I." She nodded. "We're good now though, we've got a rhythm. We're a family."

"I'm really glad," She said.

"So did you just want to catch up?" He said bitterly. She looked at him.

"No," She said, "I um, I got this job, about a year ago, I wrote to you about it,"

"I know," He said, "I read all your letters." She nodded.

"The thing is," She said, "I've been making a lot of money and I figured that, I could start paying you child support or something, or at least like we could send Julie to private school, or set up a college fund."

"We don't need your money." He shook his head, "We're doing fine."

"This is the way I can be there for her," Jaime said, "Cal please!"

"Jaime," He stood up, "I'm sorry, alright? If you want back in to Julie's life, be back in her life. She can read now, write to her, I'll send you pictures and stuff, but I don't want your money, and that's not what Julie needs, she just needs her mother."

"Cal, sit down," She said. He sighed and sat down. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Jaime, I have an eight year old." He reminded her.

"So?" She said, "I've dated single dads in the past few years."

"Yeah," he nodded, "But I'm guessing the mothers take care of the kids full time." Jaime looked down. "I work and then I take care of Julie, that's about all there's time for." She nodded. "Clearly you are."

"Nothing serious," she said and swallowed, "I mean its gotten close a few times and then I talk about you and Julie and they bolt."

"I'm sorry we're such a liability to your love life," He snorted. She sighed.

"Cal," she took his hands, "please let me help. I want to."

"I don't want you to," he said. "I'm glad you've got the life you want Jaim. But let me have the one I want." He got up and walked out. He drove home and saw Julie waiting out on the Callin's steps. "Hey baby," he said and got out.

"Daddy!" She hugged him. "You're late."

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry," he said. "How was your day?"

"Good," she said, "I stopped everything Steve and Brett shot at me," she stood up straight and proud.

"Good girl," He hugged her, "listen baby, I um, I talked to Mommy today."

"She's home?" She said her eyes sparkly. "Is she coming home? Are you two going to be together again?"

"No, honey," he said. She frowned. "But she does want to see you, if you want to."

"I don't want to see her," she crossed her arms. "She should come home." He sighed. Julie was a stubborn little thing, there would be no talking her out of this.

**

* * *

Newport, 2000**

"I can see her throwing a fit," Jimmy laughed looking at a more familiar Julie, in overalls and a ponytail clearly laughing in some kind of wrestling match/tickle fight with Steve.

"Apparently she threw quite a few," Jaime said, "when you two were fourteen was the first time I'd seen her though."

"You ended up getting what you wanted though," He shrugged. Jaime looked at him. "You paid for school."

"Huh," Jaime nodded. "Remind me to remind Cal of that sometime."

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming!**


	19. Best Friends

**Author's Note: As usual I got carried away with this chapter, so it's kinda long, but I think worth it! Thanks for reviewing. Love you for it! Also, I just used the Sorority from Greek for the one Julie goes to because I 1) love everything about that show, 2) didn't feel like making up my own/researching a real one. I mean, I do have some semblance of a life here people!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 19: Best Friends

"Mm," Tanya whimpered as she and Fulton fumbled under the covers in her bed. "Oh, Fulton," she whispered. They were both practically naked, they hadn't had sex, yet, but they had Portman's blessing, or his scoffing "Good Luck," which they figured was as close as they would get. She pushed his boxers down and pulled off her panties. "Don't stop," she said.

"Are you sure?" He said. She nodded and groaned. "Tanya," he murmured into her neck. He felt her dark skin shiver into goosebumps. He held her tight as he entered her. She trembled.

"Mm," she exhaled and then straddled him rolling him on his back. He laughed as she worked, moving over him. "Oh god," she said her eyes closed and her head thrown back. He sat up with her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck, focusing on a spot behind her ear. He shifted his hips around a little feeling out inside of her. "Ah," she said, her voice deep and breathless, "that's it, there, oh God!" She made a few more gaspy squeaky sounds, kissing him feverishly. They finished and collapsed into each other laughing.

"That was a lot of fun," he said, she kissed up his chest.

"You bet it was," she said. They kissed again. "It was very romantic too."

"Was it?" He laughed. She nodded.

"It's a been long time since someone really made love to me," she explained and started kissing his neck. He looked at her. "That was special."

"Was it really?" he said. She nodded. "That's just sex Tanya."

"Are you serious?" She sat up, "that's just how you do it?" He nodded. "You are extraordinarily advanced."

"I guess so," he said, "I mean, I've only ever had a girlfriend, Tanya, sex has always been an expression of feelings for me, never anything else." She smiled.

"So you must really like me then," she said. He nodded and cupped her face and kissed her. "I really like you too."

* * *

Kelly stood anxiously at a restaurant bar sipping a martini, waiting for Tammy. She'd just called saying she had big new and needed to talk to her. This worried her, since the last time that happened Janet had told her she was a lesbian.

"Kelly?" She looked down the bar and saw Grant Nichols. "Hi."

"Hi," she said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good," he nodded. "Where's my brother?" She stopped. Liam hadn't told him. "Don't tell me he left you here."

"Um, Grant, Liam and I broke up," she said.

"Oh God," he said, "I'm sorry. That's really embarrassing for me." She laughed. "You doing OK?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "A little disappointed, I really care about Liam and I wanted to work. How are you?"

"I'm good," he nodded. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm just waiting for my step sister," she shrugged. "She said she wanted to talk to me, so."

"Kel?" Tammy said waving and walking over. "Hi, I'm Tammy," she extended her hand.

"Grant," he nodded.

"You don't look like a douche bag," Tammy frowned. Grant looked at Kelly.

"She works for Dave Vanderbilt." Kelly said.

"Ah, got it," Grant said. "It was good to see you," he kissed her on the cheek. Kelly looked at Tammy.

"You've said worse to people," Tammy shrugged, "and the Nichols aren't your inlaws anymore."

"What's going on that you needed me to come down here?" Tammy said.

"First of all," Tammy said reaching into her purse, "winter line sketches. I'm working on the samples and Dave said he needs an excuse to call Janet and harass her anyway so here we are." Kelly laughed. "Second of all, I need to tell you something." Steve came running in.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm late," he said. "Did you tell her?"

"I was about to," Tammy nodded.

"What were about to tell me?" Kelly said. "And why did he call you 'baby?'"

"Um," Tammy laughed, "Steve and I are kind of dating."

"Oh my God!" Kelly said her jaw dropping. "Why?"

"Because we like each other," Tammy said, confused.

"Have you told Julie?" Kelly said, "did she like kill herself?" Tammy and Steve looked at each other. "Oh my God, you didn't tell her? What is wrong with you?"

"We're working on how to tell her," Steve explained.

"Don't speak," Kelly said holding up her hand, "Tammy, honey, what about Jimmy? He hates this guy. He's our brother."

"He's your brother," Tammy reminded her.

"I thought we didn't make that distinction anymore." Kelly said.

"If he gives me a hard time about who I'm dating then I will," Tammy shrugged. "Besides which, Rick _hated _Liam and you two didn't speak for months over it."

"And look how well that turned out," Kelly mumbled and sipped her drink. "Why are you telling me before them anyway?"

"You're our test balloon," Steve said, "we figure your reaction times like four will be Jimmy's times like ten will be The Cat's."

"She's going to murder you," Kelly said. "Not to mention it's totally dysfunctional!"

"You live with you ex boyfriend," Tammy said. "And you're going to tell me I'm dysfunctional?"

"That's completely different!" Kelly said.

"You can't function without a man," Tammy said. "Your Daddy issues are so complicated."

"Don't talk to me about Daddy issues," Kelly said. "You're a designer to displace your shopgirl step mom."

"At least I understand mine." Tammy said, the bartender came over. "Hi can I get a margarita on the rocks, no salt." The bartender nodded. Kelly looked at her step sister. "What?"

"You drink things that aren't beer now?" Kelly said, "I'm impressed."

"New York is rubbing off on me," Tammy said. Steve smiled and kissed her neck.

"Ugh, your blue collar boy fascination is something I will never understand," Kelly shook her head.

"You slept with Dean Portman," Tammy said. "His collar makes Steve's look alabaster."

"Aw, thanks baby," Steve kissed her. "Besides which, my dad is a Dartmouth graduated OB/Gyn, I'm not exactly blue collar."

"Whatever," Kelly shrugged.

* * *

"Hello ladies," a finely groomed senior in a pink sweater seat and black pencil skirt greeted the group of freshman. Julie frowned. This felt so stupid. At least she was dressed right though, wearing a blue RDC skirt and a yellow camisole under a white cardigan. She had her garnet necklace on. "Welcome to Zeta Beta Zeta, I'm Amy, your rush coordinator. Please, mingle and enjoy the food, and ask me if you have any questions." She bounced away happily.

"I hate you so much right now," Julie said to Carolee.

"I'm telling you, this is going to be great," Carolee assured her, straightening her headband on her long dark curls.

"I'm sorry," Amy walked over, "is that RDC?" She pointed at Julie's skirt. Julie nodded. "Oh, God! I saw their stuff in this boutique in New York this summer, but it all sold out by the time I got back. Where did you find it? Ebay?"

"No," Julie laughed, "um Tammy Duncan, the designer is my best friend, and my boyfriend's step sister."

"Shut up!" Amy squealed. "Is there any chance you could get me The Garnet Dress? I was obsessed with it." Julie laughed. "What's funny?"

"That Garnet Dress is my junior prom dress," Julie explained, "it was designed around this necklace." She held it up.

"What is your name?" Amy said.

"I'm Julie Gaffney," she said.

"You have to pledge with us!" Amy said.

"Oh I really just came to keep my friend company," Julie said, "This is Carolee Gibbons."

"Nice to meet you," Amy nodded. "So like, could you get us RDC stuff?"

"Probably," Julie shrugged. She was proud of Kelly and Tammy and their brand, but she really never saw the big deal with clothes, even with the designer best friend factor. "I have tons of them, you could even just borrow mine." Amy squealed and walked away.

"Oh we are so in," Carolee laughed. Julie rolled her eyes. "Who knew your freaky artist friend would get us into the preppiest sorority on campus?"

"Yeah, um," Julie sighed, "something tells me they wouldn't be so into her whole dark existential symbolic painting." Carolee laughed.

* * *

Tammy and Steve walked quietly down Central Park West towards where Tammy's house was. He had his arm gently around her shoulders. She heard a bump behind them and jumped moving closer to him, one hand immediately reaching for her key chain.

"Are you OK?" He asked. She nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I know its been almost two years, but I still get edgy walking in the dark." He nodded.

"What was it like?" He asked. "Julie never talks about it."

"She doesn't like to." Tammy whispered. "It was, well," she sighed, "I mean it was different for both of us. Everyone experiences everything differently," she shuddered. "But I mean, for her, it was just Nick, I mean this other guy got her to the ground, but he was on top of her, she said she could feel him. Me, I," she sighed, "There were five of them, and they were drunk and laughing," he held her close, "They were ripping my clothes and saying what they wanted to do, arguing over who would go first. I kept pushing them away until one of them punched me a few times and shoved me against the wall, he was the one who got closest, he even had his fly undone, then Julie got between us." He kissed her. "What is this like turning you on?"

"No," he said, "I just want to make you forget." She smiled.

"You're sweet. But that's impossible, it's always with me." She sighed, "anyway, after, I just started drawing whatever was in my head." He nodded. "It's not easy, but I'm getting there." He nodded. "What about you?" He looked at her. "You've had your share of the darkness."

"Yeah," he smiled.

"So your darkest," she shrugged. "What was it? When Julie left?"

"That's in the top ten," he said, "but number one was when I found out that Taylor's baby wasn't mine." Tammy looked at him. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful, that I get to come to college and everything, but there was a few days where I really thought about how much I want to be a father." Tammy smiled, "it kind of broke my heart when I realized I wasn't getting that."

"You have time," she said. He smiled.

"Yeah I know," he said, "but it was hard all the same. Not to mention, I mean, now there's always going to be this big unanswered question between me and Taylor, and that's kind of hard to deal with." She kissed him.

"Let's always be honest OK?" She said. He nodded. "That way we'll never have those kinds of regrets."

"I like that plan," he kissed her. She smiled. "And honestly, you look really hot in that dress, and your step sister is a bitch."

"I knew both of those things," she laughed. "But thank you." He laughed and kissed her. They kissed deeply on her steps for a bit. "Come inside," she said, "stay over again, I liked that."

"I can't," he said, she looked at him, "it's going to be way too hard to sleep next to you without having sex again."

"Maybe I want you," she whispered and kissed him.

"It's not that late in California," he shrugged, "we could call her." She nodded and they kissed again, this time her arms wrapping tightly around him. "I'm starting to like this plan."

"Yeah," she nodded, "me too." She took her key out and opened the door. He kissed her. "Oh God." She sighed and sat down on the couch, pulling out her cell phone. He smiled leaning against the door frame.

"Hey," Julie said, "haven't heard from you in a while. Are you out of your post breakup depression?"

"Yeah," Tammy said, "I actually wanted to talk to you about…"

"Oh my God!" Julie said. "So I rushed this sorority and all the girls there are obsessed with you, they recognized my blue skirt. One of them said she would kill for the Garnet dress, I think if I gave her the original they'd probably make me their queen."

"You rushed a sorority?" Tammy said, Steve snorted.

"What was that?" Julie asked from the other end.

"Um, Charlie," Tammy said with a grimace. "So are you going to do the greek thing?"

"I think I might," Julie said, "I mean they weren't all awful, and now that I don't have hockey I need something to do. And Carolee was really into it, and they sort of indicated that they wouldn't take her without me. What were you going to ask me about?"

"Oh," Tammy said, "right, um," she looked over at Steve, "if Steve was seeing someone, how would you feel about it?"

"Oh right Alicia dumped him," Julie sighed, "have you seen him? Is he doing OK?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Tammy said. "I've seen him a lot actually."

"Is he bugging you?" Julie said. "If you hit him enough he goes away, like a fly or something."

"No, he's not bugging me," Tammy sighed. "We've been spending a lot of time together Jules."

"Yeah, you said that," Julie laughed. "I'm glad you both you know found someone to hang out with."

"You're glad?" Tammy said.

"Of course," Julie laughed, "Tam, you're being weird, have you found a therapist there yet?"

"Dave found me one," Tammy said, "he's good, but, when you say you're glad, what do you mean exactly?"

"I mean, I'm glad you two are getting to know eachother," Julie said. "You're my two best friends in the world, and I think it's great that you are."

"Right," Tammy said, "of course. Well, tell Jimmy I love him, OK?"

"OK," Julie said. "Its late there, where were you?"

"Kelly came down and we had dinner," Tammy shrugged. "I'll call you in a couple days."

"OK," Julie said, "love you."

"Bye," Tammy hung up and looked at Steve.

"Chicken," he said.

"You try telling her when she's yammering on about how we're her two best friends and she's really glad we're getting to know each other," Tammy mumbled. He plopped down next to her.

"Whoa," he said. "We are so totally screwed."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	20. Decisions

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing as always, I appreciate it. New Character bios up today, some already done others up by the end of the day!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 20: Decisions

"Julie!" Julie looked away from the soccer field, where she was sitting in the bleachers where she was sitting watching Jimmy sit on the bench. He hated when she watched games he wasn't playing in, but she insisted that she was being supportive. She smiled seeing Amy walk over, "hi!"

"Hi," she said.

"What are you doing here?" Amy sat down.

"Oh, um my boyfriend is riding the bench," Julie shrugged. "That one," she pointed at Jimmy.

"Very cute," Amy nodded. "He's your high school boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "I mean, it's not just a high school romance though. We've been through a lot. He came out here with me to help me take care of my mom while she's sick, and he's just amazing." She blushed.

"Oh," Amy said. "So have you decided if you're pledging or not?" Julie looked at her.

"I think I am," Julie nodded. "I mean, I need something, I don't have hockey anymore."

"You're that Julie Gaffney?" Amy gasped. Julie looked at her. "Junior Goodwill Games, Team USA Julie Gaffney?" Julie nodded. "I was there for gymnastics!" Julie smiled.

"Really?" She said. Amy nodded. "That's so cool. It was a really great experience."

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "It was. You have to be my little."

"What is that?" Julie asked.

"I'd be like your mentor," Amy explained. "Explain everything about the house and that kind of thing." Julie nodded. "Are you in?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "I'm definitely in." Amy smiled and clapped. "Oh shit bucket!" Julie sighed. Amy looked at her. "Sorry, do ZBZs not curse?"

"No, I'm just surprised," Amy laughed. "What's going on?"

"Paulo's here," Julie sighed, "figures he loves football. Can you like hide me?"

"Who's Paulo?" Amy asked. Julie nodded towards him. "Oh, wow, hot. How do you know him?"

"We hooked up when I was seventeen," Julie shrugged, "then it turned out he was engaged."

"Is he still engaged?" Amy said. Julie shook her head. "Hm, well then, you're going to introduce me."

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Julie shook her head, "I told him I didn't ever want to speak to him again."

"Mm," Amy nodded. "Too bad, he's super fine."

"He's a really good kisser too," Julie sighed. "Good with his hands." Amy looked at her. "What? We never had sex, we fooled around though, a lot." Amy laughed.

"You are totally shock most of the sisters," Amy said. "But I think they need it." Jaime laughed.

* * *

Angela stepped out of the girls' locker room and took a deep breath. Things hadn't gotten better. Nick walked past and knocked her pompoms out of her hands. She glared at him.

"Are you twelve now?" She said and bent down to pick them up.

"I just wanted to see you bend over." He smirked. "What's wrong baby? You seem so sad lately."

"Just leave me alone," she said. "That's all I want."

"Angie!" Tommy walked over. "I figured I'd catch you before the game started." He kissed her. Angela smiled. "Need something Parsons?"

"I think Angela knows what I need," Nick smiled, "don't you baby?" Tommy glared at him.

"I have to join up with the squad." She kissed Tommy deeply, "be good, we're on school property, it would break your mom's heart if you got suspended." He nodded. She hit Nick in the shoulder as she forced past him.

"You're supposed to stay away from her," Tommy said. Nick smiled. "Wipe that goddamned smirk off your face."

"Do you always need to be the hero, Tommy?" Nick said. Tommy inhaled. "What makes you think that Angela wants me to stay away from her?"

"She does," Tommy said. Nick laughed.

"Tommy," Brad ran over, "um, look man, we should get out there, Lena would have our balls in a jar if we miss the hello." He pulled Tommy away. "You've gotta stay away from that guy man, cause one of these days you're going to lose it, and get yourself kicked out."

"He's getting under Angie's skin again," Tommy shook his head. Brad sighed. Keeping Angie's secret was important to him. But this was way too hard. "I just don't want him to hurt her."

"Angie can look out for herself," Brad assured him. "She doesn't need you to save her anymore. She's got it under control." Tommy nodded. "Look, um she's just really freaked out about next year. We talked about because I am too you know?"

"Sure," Tommy nodded. "I applied to U of M," he sighed. "So that I can be near her still, you know?"

"Tom and Rick must be happy," Brad laughed.

"Thrilled," Tommy nodded. "You applying anywhere other than Yale?"

"Columbia," Brad shrugged. "Figure if they'll let me go anywhere else it should be an Ivy and near family."

"Sure," Tommy nodded. "You could move in with Tammy." Brad laughed.

"Yeah," Brad said. "You look at New York at all?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "It would be good to be with my sister. So really just like alternative lifestyle being in New York, not anything else?" Brad looked at him. "Gabrielle?"

"Dude, I haven't even talked to her," Brad sighed. "That ship has sailed."

* * *

Gabrielle smiled smelling the perfect red rose that Guy had given her. It was better even than the bouquets that Brad had given her for every performance, because Guy got it. For a tiny school recital having a large flower arrangement sent to you was embarrassing.

"You were amazing," Guy smiled and kissed her. She hugged close. "Where were your parents?"

"Oh they don't come to the school stuff," she shook her head, "just the ABT stuff." He frowned. "Guy, they're busy, but they do really want to meet you, I was actually wondering if you were going home for Thanksgiving or not."

"I hadn't decided yet," he said, and they started walking holding hands. "None of us had. Connie was going to just cook us a dinner, and I mean our friend Kenny is in Boston, and our friend Goldberg is in Philly so they were going to come in." She nodded. "But I could easily skip that and have dinner with your family." He put his arm around her.

"Really?" She said. He nodded. "You're so good to me." She kissed him. "Guy, I," she looked down, "I think I'm falling in love with you." He smiled.

"I think I am too," he said. "Not with me, though, with you." She laughed. "I'm in love with you Gabrielle."

* * *

"Hi," Taylor walked into the Gaffney's kitchen with Aaron in his carseat and set him on the table.

"Hi," Elyse smiled. "Where were you this week, Brett was home right? I figured you'd call us to babysit at least once."

"Oh no, my parents watched him," Taylor shrugged.

"Your parents?" Elyse said. Taylor nodded. "I thought they weren't going to help until," Taylor squealed and held out her left hand. "You two got engaged!" Elyse said. Taylor nodded. "Oh sweetheart I'm happy for you." She hugged her. "Is this really what you wanted?"

"Elyse you know it is," Taylor smiled. "I'm so happy. And we're a family now. And we're having a tiny little courthouse ceremony next weekend and I was wondering if you would stand up for me?" Elyse smiled.

"You're sure that you don't want Alicia to?" Elyse asked. Taylor shook her head.

"I love Alicia," she said. "But you're the one who's really been there for me through all of this. You're the one who watches Aaron and, comes over to make sure things are going smoothly with me, I want you to be there with me when I marry Brett."

"You know there's someone else you could invite too," Elyse said. "To stand up for Brett."

"He doesn't want him there," Taylor shook her head, "I don't exactly blame him." Elyse nodded at her young friend.

"What about you?" She asked. Taylor looked at her. "Sweetheart do you want him there?" She sighed.

"I wouldn't mind it," Taylor said. "But its all so complicated, and he probably wouldn't come anyway."

"I think you underestimate him," Elyse said. "Give him a call. I think Brett will be happy. They were like brothers, that doesn't just go away." Taylor nodded.

* * *

"Hey," Kelly said walking into the apartment seeing Scooter in the bathroom, dressed up. "You look nice, what's going on?"

"Oh," he looked at her. "Um, I'm going down to New York, I have a date with Amber."

"Oh," she said awkwardly. Things had been so good and back to normal with him she'd almost forgotten that he had a girlfriend, if that's what Amber was. "Right, um have fun." He looked at her.

"Kel," he said. She looked at him. "I'll probably stay at Dave's so if you need to get anything to Tammy," he'd chickened. _Ask me not to go, _was the only thing going through his head. _I'll stay here if you want me._

"No, I'm still working on stuff," Kelly said, "really just go, you look great." She smiled and walked into her room and landed on her bed. This was far too messed up for anyone's good. Maybe Tammy had been right. She hugged herself and rolled onto her side and for a minute she pretended that Scooter was holding her.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	21. A Part Of You

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing as always. I only have four days left at school. WAHOO! So, keep the reviews coming to get me through my finals please**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Part of You**

Scooter woke up in the morning, the light streaming into Amber's cozy studio apartment. She was still asleep her chestnut brown hair hanging over his chest where her face was buried. It was the first time he'd slept with someone since Kelly, and it felt odd. The night had gone smoothly. They gone to dinner and conversation had been flawless and effortless. He'd walked her home with every intention of then getting a cab to Dave's, but she'd kissed him and asked him up. They'd made out for a while and then gotten undressed. He kind of froze up because it had been so long. She teased him about being so young. They'd laughed and then gotten into bed. It had been nice, but he felt wrong.

"Hey," Amber smiled blinking awake. He kissed her.

"Hey," he said. "I had fun last night."

"Mm," she smiled, "me too." They kissed some more. "I'm glad you finally stopped being such a little bitch." He laughed. "When are you heading back?"

"I don't really have plans yet," he shrugged. "I should probably go see my brother." Amber nodded, "that way I'm not totally lying to Kelly." He stood up and started getting dressed.

"What's with that by the way?" She asked, lounging back. He looked at her. "You're living with each other, but in separate bedrooms?" He nodded. "That's kind of weird."

"Not really," he shook his head, "I thought it would be, but it's been good." She nodded. "Are you jealous or something?"

"No," she laughed, "I'm not really that kind of girl. I just think its kind of odd." He kissed her.

"Kelly and I were friends for a long time before we became a couple." He said with a shrug, "we're just getting back to that." He kissed her again. "I had a really good time."

"Call me next time you're down here OK?" She said. He nodded.

"Sure thing," he whispered and walked outside. He hailed a cab and then got to Dave's. He used his key and walked in. He stopped seeing a tall blonde girl in a black lace teddy. "Hi there."

"Hi," she said happily. "I'm Holly."

"Of course you are," he nodded.

"Scottie," Dave walked out, "this is Holly." He walked over and started kissing her neck.

"Yeah, we met," Scooter nodded. "Dave can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure thing," Dave nodded. "Why don't you head back to bed and wait for me, huh baby?" He gently spanked the girl and she giggled scampering off. "Did you get some last night?"

"What are you doing man?" Scooter asked.

"Oh, Holly?" He said. "She's fucking hot right? You should have heard her last night, she couldn't stop screaming, it was fantastic. I might use her for the new RDC layouts. Tammy mentioned she wanted to find another girl, do some alternative shots."

"You'd do that to Janet?" Scooter said. "Flaunt your latest arm candy?"

"I'm sure Janet will be thrilled to pose with her," Dave smirked. "Nothing like two blonde models in cocktail dresses rubbing each other's legs."

"That's cruel," Scooter said.

"Well we can't all have a girl in Connecticut and a girl in the city," Dave shrugged. Scooter looked at him. "I'll find another girl."

"Thank you," Scooter said. "She really couldn't help it man. You know she cares about you." Dave nodded.

* * *

Janet smiled waking up all snuggled with Kiera. She loved this part, first of all, Kiera's big white bed felt like a cloud. Also, the Kiera's body was soft and warm. She smiled and started kissing her awake.

"Mm," Kiera opened her eyes slowly. "Good morning baby."

"Good morning," Janet said and kissed her again. Kiera rolled the younger girl onto her back and kissed her heavily. "Mm, oh Kiera," she whimpered as Kiera started touching her. They'd had hours in each other's arms the night before, but they could never get enough. After they lay quietly. "Kiera?" Janet whispered.

"Yes sweetie," Kiera said gently.

"Is it too early for me to say I love you?" Janet whispered and kissed her. Kiera smiled.

"No," Kiera said, "because I was going to say the same thing. I love you," she pushed her blonde hair out her face. Janet smiled. "Listen, I was thinking about what you said, last week, about going out. And you were right."

"I was?" Janet sat up. Kiera nodded. "I'm never right." Kiera laughed.

"Listen," Kiera said, "some of my friends are having a party tonight, and I want to bring you." Janet smiled.

"Really?" She said. Kiera nodded.

"I mean, you introduced me to Kelly," Kiera said. "It's my turn right?" Janet nodded. "Good," Kiera kissed her. "I have to go; I'm having breakfast with Emily."

"Tell her I said hi," Janet smiled. Kiera nodded. "Does she hate me?"

"I don't know," Kiera sighed, "this'll be the first time I'm seeing her. I doubt it though, if you knew how many guys' hearts Emily's broken because she fell for some pretty girl," Kiera shook her head. "She gets it." She walked outside and down the street to a small bistro. Emily was waiting at an outside table and Kiera sat down. "Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," Emily said. "So are we not going to talk about the obvious?"

"What's to talk about?" Kiera said. "She's a big girl Em."

"She's barely twenty one," Emily said. "You should not have," she sighed.

"I shouldn't have what?" Kiera asked. Emily looked at her. "Seduced her?"

"You knew she'd fall for you," Emily said. "Everyone always does."

"You didn't," Kiera shrugged. Emily looked at her. "Em, it was five years ago, get over it. And I couldn't have known." Emily sighed. "How is he?"

"Bad," Emily said. "You know Dave well enough to know how he would react to this."

"You know what," Kiera stood up, "I don't need this. I'm sorry that Dave is hurting I really am, but I'm not going to sit here while you of all people lecture me!"

"Me of all people?" Emily said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Emily," Kiera said, "before you decide to go into denial with that little trust funded art collector of yours, no one broke up more couples than you." Emily frowned. "How many times do I have to apologize to you before you get over it?"

"Leslie and I were in love," Emily said, "we'd been together a year and that meant nothing to you." Kiera looked away. "And then you did the same thing to Dave, which I should have known you would."

"That's not fair," Kiera said, "I didn't even know you, when I slept with Leslie, and if I had, it wouldn't have happened, Emily, you know that. But I'm not going to apologize for falling for Janet. We're good for each other."

"Maybe she's good for you," Emily said, "I know Janet, and I seriously doubt you're good for her." Kiera frowned. "Just be careful, Kiki, please?" Kiera smiled.

"No one's called me Kiki in a long time," she said softly. Emily smiled at her. "I love her Em."

* * *

Steve sat on a stool watching Tammy paint, wearing an old, fairly ripped old Vikings tee shirt and an oversized pair of jeans, her blonde hair tied up in a red bandanna.

"I wish you'd leave," she sighed. He laughed, "Steve, I'm serious." She walked over to him and kissed him, sliding into his lap. "My art is really private."

"I would leave," he laughed. "But you look so sexy right now," he kissed her and she giggled. "Is this RDC's new direction, because I like it." She laughed. "So have you made the call about Thanksgiving yet?"

"I'm gonna go home," she whispered, and played with his hair a little. "Tommy's having a really hard time." Steve nodded. "Besides, doesn't your family spend Thanksgiving with the Gaffneys?" He nodded. "That would be too weird, being with Julie's family and her ex boyfriend, who no one knows is my boyfriend, while she's in California."

"I guess that's a fair point," he nodded. "But, since hopefully, we'd have talked to her about this by then," Tammy sighed.

"And I didn't see Eva last time I was home, and I miss her," she admitted.

"Isn't your nickname for you step niece," he started.

"Niece," she said, "we're a family we don't make those distinctions anymore."

"Right, your niece" he said, "anyway, your nickname for her is 'The Little Poop Monster.'"

"But I love her," Tammy laughed. "And I promised Tommy that I'd go with him to see the spawn of Satan."

"Your brother," Steve nodded.

"Half brother," Tammy corrected.

"I thought you didn't make those distinctions," he shook his head.

"I don't make those distinctions with _my family," _she explained, "my dad and Pauline and their progeny do not fall in that category." Steve laughed as she stood up. "What?"

"You said like Julie used to," he shrugged. "When anyone would bring up Jaime." Tammy looked at him.

"It's different," Tammy said. Steve looked at her. "Remember when you were in Minnesota, after Julie and I," he nodded, "that was the most time I've spent with my dad since I was 13, and I found out that he was having an affair. He tries, but once he refused to pay for art school, I couldn't take being let down anymore. It's just easier and more psychologically stable for me not to have my dad around. Plus in the past two years, Tom's been a better father to me than he ever was." Steve kissed her and then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He picked it up.

"Stevie?" Taylor said quietly on the other end.

"Tay?" He said. Tammy looked at him. "Um, hi," he said, and pointed towards the door. Tammy nodded. "You're calling me. Has Brett lifted the ban?"

"Not exactly," she said, "we're getting married on Saturday." He exhaled. "Steve, I want you to come. Brett will hate himself if you're not there when we look back on this."

"Tay, I don't think it's a good idea," Steve said.

"I would hate myself if you weren't there," she whispered. "The three of us were so close, Steve, and, I just want you to be there. At least try. You can bring someone, if you want."

"I'll think about it," he nodded. "It's good to hear your voice Tay."

"Yours too," she said.

"How's the baby?" He swallowed.

"He's beautiful," she whispered. "Perfect, really. We named him Aaron."

"Aaron Atkins?" He teased. She laughed. "I'm glad you're happy sweetheart."

"I hope you find what you're looking for down there," she said. "I want you to be happy."

"I'm getting there," he assured her, "I promise. I'll talk to you soon Tay."

"Alright Stevie," she said softly. They hung up and he walked back in and saw that Tammy had drawn the tree, with the leaves falling in a swirl around it in full autumn colors. The duck was still at the tree's roots but a rabbit was out on the branches.

"Who's the rabbit?" He asked. She turned and looked at him.

"You," she said. He smiled. "You're fast, scare easy," he laughed and kissed her. "So Taylor called you," she swallowed. "What's going on there?"

"She's getting married," he shrugged. "Do you want to go?"

"What?" She laughed.

"She said I could bring someone," he said, "do you want to?"

"Um, I guess," Tammy laughed. "Oh, God, but will Cal and Elyse be there?" He laughed. "They will won't they."

"We'll be fine," he said. "Cal and Elyse can keep a secret." She nodded. "Now, I've gotta ask, the Vikings? You don't strike me as a football girl."

"Oh," she looked down sheepishly. "Um, before the Ducks, Fulton played football, he wanted to be on the Vikings some day." Steve nodded. "He gave me a bunch of his old clothes when I moved out here. I won't wear it anymore."

"I don't mind," He shook his head. She nodded. "He's a part of you, I get that."

* * *

**Review Please**


	22. Smart Kid

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. I am glad you're coming around to Tammy and Steve. I promise their dysfunction is coming to an end after this storyline. Well, not entirely since Tammy is inherently dysfunctional, but a little better at least.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 22: Smart Kid

Julie giggled pulling away from Jimmy as he kissed her neck and pulled at her tee shirt.

"Mm, baby," she said, "I've gotta go."

"No," he said, "You do not have to go." They kissed some more.

"No, I really do," she said, he kissed down her neck. "I have to pick up Amy's dry cleaning and get it to the house, mm," she sighed. "And then I have to take Jaime for chemo, and help Josh pick out a ring." He kissed her.

"Skip the dry cleaning," he said, "Amy can live without her cashmere for twenty four hours." They kissed.

"No," she shook her head, "Amy's really cool, and she gives me stupid chores like picking up her dry cleaning and getting the sisters their binge chocolate so that I don't have to scrub toilets."

"Yes, I understand that," he said, "but I'm leaving for playoffs in Texas for the next two weeks, and then it's Thanksgiving which means this is pretty much our last chance to have sex before you go crazy with finals." Julie looked at him. "I think you can scrub toilets for one week, right?" He kissed her. "Please," he kissed her again. "Please?" Julie giggled and her cell phone rang. "If that's Amy, you are not allowed to answer it."

"It's Taylor," Julie said. Jimmy looked at her. "I'm so sorry baby, she's so busy with Aaron lately that she barely has time to talk to anyone, if she's calling it's probably really important, I'm so sorry." He sighed as she walked outside. "Hey Tay, Jimmy wants to kill right now, just so you know."

"I'm getting married," Taylor said.

"Oh my God!" Julie squealed. "Really?"

"Yeah," Taylor laughed. "This weekend, really small, our parents, your parents, Alicia, Steve."

"Steve's going?" Julie said.

"Yeah, Elyse's idea," Taylor explained. "I think it should be good. He's bringing Tammy. What's the story there?"

"I don't know," Julie said, "I know they've been hanging out, which is good. Tammy gets caught up in herself, someone like Steve who thinks with his feelings," she sighed. "I worry about them both, its good to know they have each other." They were quiet for a minute. "I wish I could be there Tay."

"You have to be there for your mom," Taylor said quietly. "But I wish you could too. You're coming home for Christmas right?"

"Yeah," Julie said, "I can't wait to meet Aaron honey." Taylor smiled. "I love you, congratulations. Tell Brett if he mistreats you he answers to me, that shiner I gave him when we were eight will be nothing." Taylor laughed. "I have to go. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Taylor smiled. "Bye Jules."

"Bye," Julie whispered and hung up.

* * *

Tammy walked downstairs to meet Steve, dressed for the wedding. Connie frowned sitting at the kitchen table.

"How do I look?" Tammy said. Connie shrugged. "How long are you going to stay mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," Connie said.

"Really?" Tammy said, "because the most you've said to me in weeks."

"I think what you're doing is wrong," Connie said. Tammy sighed. "Julie,"

"Julie and Steve haven't been together for a year!" Tammy said. "Yes, they have a really deep connection but so do me and Fulton, that's why it works with me and Steve. Besides I think you're transferring."

"What would I be transferring?" Connie asked.

"Hi," Gabrielle bounced in. Tammy looked knowingly at Connie. "Is Guy home?"

"Hi," Guy walked downstairs and kissed her. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"I thought I'd surprise you," she shrugged. "Surprise?"

"It's a good surprise," he kissed her. "Why don't we go get some breakfast?" They walked out.

"I'm not jealous of her," Connie said.

"Whatever," Tammy said. "I have to go." Charlie walked down. "Talk to your wife."

"What's going on?" Charlie asked. Connie looked up at him. "Did you finally decide to talk to Tammy again?"

"It's wrong," Connie said, "dating Julie's ex and not telling her about it."

"You didn't think it was wrong when I did it," Charlie said. Connie looked at him. "When we first started out it was behind Guy's back."

"That was different," Connie said quietly. Charlie said. "It was."

"Whatever," he shrugged and kissed her.

"I think Guy gave Gabrielle a key," she frowned.

"I know he did," Charlie said, "he asked me and Tammy if it was OK. We said it wasn't a problem."

"I don't get a vote?" She said.

"Really none of us get votes except Tammy, it's her house," he shrugged. Connie looked at him. "You're jealous of her aren't you?"

"I am not," Connie said. "Why does every one keep saying that?"

"Because it would be perfectly natural for you to be jealous," he said and kissed her. "Gabrielle is beautiful, and intelligent and good for him. All things you were, and are."

"I want him to be happy," Connie said. "I want Tammy to be happy too, I just don't," she said. "Everything's different than it was supposed to be." They kissed each other.

* * *

Later that night Julie and Jaime lay on Jaime's bed, Julie stroking Jaime's head gently. Jaime trembled, and Julie pressed her head into her back.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Julie asked.

"I'm fine baby," Jaime whispered. "What are you thinking about?"

"When I was seven," Julie whispered, "I got strep throat. It was the first time I was really sick after you left." Jaime nodded. "Dad took off work, and I slept in the bed with him, which he had put a clear edict against, once I was able to sleep through the night again, so that was a big treat." Jaime smiled. "He kept giving me ice packs, to help with the fever. They didn't really, we were still feeling things out." Jaime nodded. "Apparently in my fever I kept saying 'I want Mommy, not you, Mommy!' And he just took it you know?"

"Cal's an exceptional guy," Jaime whispered. "I never deserved him." She curled into herself cringing in pain.

"Julie," Josh walked in. "I'll take it from here, OK?" Julie nodded and stood up and hugged him. "Thanks kiddo." She nodded. "Hey baby," Josh smiled.

"Hey," she said. "Josh, I need to talk to you about something."

"OK," he said. "What's going on?"

"If I don't make it through this," she whispered.

"Jaime," he said, "we're not talking about that OK?"

"I need to," she said. "Please?"

"OK," he sighed. "What do you need from me?"

"I need to know that Julie's going to be taken care of," she whispered.

"Jaime," he said. "You know that I'd never."

"Josh, promise, OK?" She said. "I mean I worked the will, so that you keep the house, but if she,"

"Jaime," he kissed her. "This is her home, that won't change, I promise." Jaime nodded. "If she wants it, it's hers. But I appreciate you not throwing me out." Jaime laughed. They kissed for a while. "You're going to get better, baby, we're going to be fine."

* * *

"You ready to go?" Brett asked walking into their bedroom and seeing Taylor. She smiled at him. "You look beautiful."

"You're not supposed to see me yet," she blushed. He hugged her. "I love you Brett."

"I love you too," he said, "let's go." She smiled and picked Aaron up out of his crib. "We're going to be a family," he assured her. "I promise Taylor." She smiled at him and then kissed him. "I love you." They walked outside and Taylor smiled. Elyse had insisted that they have something of a real wedding, so the Gaffneys' backyard was set up. There were flowers everywhere and a small cake in the corner. She cradled Aaron close. It was perfect.

"What do you think?" Alicia asked walking over to them. "Elyse and I spent hours on it."

"It's perfect, Alicia," Taylor hugged her. "Thank you."

"Let me take him," Alicia cooed, "hi Aaron."

"Be careful with him," Brett said. Alicia rolled her eyes. They walked away.

"OK, so I know you asked Colin to be your best man," Taylor said, "but I sort of asked someone else to come."

"Someone else?" Brett said. "Who else?" She swallowed as Steve and Tammy walked tentatively from the front yard. "Taylor," he sighed.

"Talk to him," she said, "please? As a wedding present to me."

"Why did you invite him?" He asked. She looked down. "Tay, we're getting married and if you still can't let go."

"I did let go," she said, "inviting him is a sign of that, Brett. I love you, but Steve is our friend, and I want all of our friends to see this. I wish Julie could be here too, but she can't."

"So he brought a surrogate," Brett said. "God, that girl could body double for Cat."

"That's Tammy," Taylor said. Brett looked at her. "Julie said they've been hanging out."

"Which is Julie denial speak for boinking each other," Brett said. "Got it."

"Hi Tay," Steve walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Congratulations Brett."

"Thanks man," Brett nodded. "Hi there," he looked at Tammy.

"Hi," Tammy said. "This is weird, because I've never been here. But I met Taylor in New York last year."

"It's really nice to see you again Tammy," Taylor smiled.

"Julie needed a stand in huh?" Cal walked over. Tammy laughed awkwardly.

"Hi Mr. Gaffney," Tammy said and hugged him. "I wouldn't say I'm a stand in exactly. I'm Steve's date."

"His what?" Cal said. Steve looked at him. "Right, um,"

"Steve!" Mikey came charging out and tried to tackle him around the legs. Steve laughed and picked him up. "Where've you been?"

"I went to college buddy," Steve said. "You remember Tammy right? Cat's friend."

"Sure," Mikey nodded. "Hi," he waved.

"Hi," Tammy laughed. "It's good to see you again."

"Do you have a baby sister?" Mikey asked. Tammy smiled.

"No," Tammy said, "But I have a baby niece and a baby brother."

"Oh," Mikey said, "I have a baby sister, Stephie, and Baby Aaron plays with her." Tammy smiled. "Cat said you're her bestest friend."

"Yeah," Tammy whispered locking eyes with Steve, "me and Steve take turns with that."

"What about Jimmy?" He asked. "He came with her this summer."

"Jimmy's my brother," Tammy explained. "He loves her, like a mommy loves a daddy."

"Not all mommys and daddys love each other," Mikey pointed out. "My Daddy and Cat's Mommy don't love each other anymore."

"Your kid is really smart," Tammy looked at Cal. "Like his sister."

"Yeah," Cal said. "It skip a generation." She laughed.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	23. Never Again

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Never Again**

"Hey," Steve whispered walking over to Tammy. She smiled. "You having fun."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Since the Riley-Duncan connection I've kinda missed the whole neighborhood throws a party thing."

"You know what I've missed today," he slid his hands onto her waist.

"Don't," she whispered, "we'll get caught."

"No one cares, Tammy," he said.

"Two of your ex girlfriends are here," she looked at him. "One of them shooting daggers at me with her eyes. I'm not comfortable."

"OK," he said. "You're staying in Julie's room?" She nodded. "You know, if you get lonely, there's tree right outside my bedroom window."

"I don't climb trees," Tammy said, "and you're the one who put the restriction on sleeping in the same bed." He sighed. "Steve, it's just weird for me to be here, and I fought with Connie this morning."

"Really?" He said. "What about?"

"You," she leaned against the table. "I mean us, I guess. She's not wrong, I mean, that's why we feel so guilty."

"Tammy," he sighed. "Just tell her then."

"Why can't you be the one to tell her?" Tammy asked. He looked at her. "I'm serious."

"Maybe it's a conversation we should have with her in person," Steve said. "You know, look her in the eye."

"That's ridiculous," she shook her head, "we're not going to see her in person until Christmas time!"

"So we wait until Christmas," he said. "I can wait if you can."

"I'm just not sure I can," she said. He put his arm around her and she lowered her head onto his shoulder. Alicia noticed and her face tightened. Taylor noticed Alicia's reaction.

"Alicia," she said softly. "Don't, he seems happy." Alicia downed the rest of her champagne. "You walked away, you said you wanted things to do be open when he left for New York, you're the one who ended things."

"He's in love with her," Alicia said softly. Taylor looked at her. "That really didn't take long." They both saw Tammy walk off and she went and sat on the front porch. Elyse joined her after a minute.

"Is it OK if I sit here with you?" Elyse asked. Tammy nodded. "All those people got Stephanie a little excited." Tammy nodded.

"See with Eva it's the opposite," Tammy said. "She loves when everyone's around, usually because it means the whole room is paying attention to her." Elyse laughed. "She's beautiful Mrs. Gaffney."

"Elyse," she said. "Call me Elyse." Tammy nodded. "So, how long are you and Steve planning on keeping it a secret that you two are dating?" Tammy looked at her. "Sweetheart I've seen that boy in love with Taylor and then with Julie, and then with Taylor again, I know how he looks at you." Tammy looked down. "Tammy," she said. "I understand why you don't want to tell anyone. Julie's your best friend."

"I think it might be more than that," Tammy admitted.

* * *

Guy and Gabrielle lay on his bed kissing hard. Her hands were wandering all over his body but his were planted on her waist. Guy was always a perfect gentleman. It was nice when they were out but right now she wanted him to touch her.

"Guy," she whispered pushing her middle against him. He pulled away and kissed her again. "Mm, baby, it's OK," she undid her fly. "I want you."

"Gabrielle," he said and touched her face, "honey," she looked at him. "It should be more than this."

"What?" She said.

"Our first time," he said, "I mean, it'll be both of our first time, and I want that to be special."

"You're like the greatest boy ever," she laughed. They kissed again. "But you could at least like, feel me up or something." He laughed. "What?"

"It's just," he looked down. "You're only seventeen."

"And you're only eighteen," she said. "We're six months apart Guy. And how old was Connie when you first touched her boobs?"

"Fifteen," he said. She shrugged. "So was I."

"Guy, it's second base," she said. They kissed. "Just kiss me, and stop thinking." She wrapped her legs around him. He moved hiss down to her neck and pulled her close. She whimpered.

"Hey," Connie opened the door. Gabrielle spooked and pulled away. "Oh sorry."

"Connie," Guy scratched his head, "what's going on?"

"We're ordering food," she said, "I didn't know Gabrielle was here."

"Yeah," Gabrielle waved. "Hi."

"I'll let you two get back to," Connie said. "I'll just go." She walked out.

"You're done for the night now, aren't you?" Gabrielle looked at Guy and sighed.

"I'm sorry baby," he said. She kissed him.

"You sure about that?" She whispered. He laughed and rolled her onto her back and she giggled. "I love you Guy," she push his hair off his forehead.

"I love you too," he said.

* * *

Janet walked in to a sleek apartment, holding Kiera's hand. Kiera looked at her.

"You're nervous," Kiera said. Janet nodded. "Don't be," she slid her hands onto her hips and kissed her. "They'll love you."

"Kiki!" A woman with a blond pixie cut came running over. She and Kiera kissed. "Oh we've missed you."

"Leslie," Kiera said, "this is Janet."

"Hi," Janet waved. Leslie smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Leslie said. "There's food and a bar inside." Janet nodded. "Kiki, how old is she?"

"She's 21, stop it," Kiera said. "You sound like Emily."

"What's Emily got to do with it?" Leslie asked.

"Um, I met Janet through Dave," Kiera explained. "It's a long and complicated story."

"You broke them up," Leslie nodded. "Emily must hate you." Kiera laughed. "She's very cute. Are you her first?"

"Mm hm," Kiera nodded. "I fell in love with her Leslie." The other girl nodded.

"Kiera!" Janet ran back over and grabbed her hand, "dance with me!" Kiera laughed.

"I just realized I've never seen you in full party girl mode," Kiera said.

"I think you'll like it," Janet laughed and kissed her.

* * *

Julie sat sadly sipping a beer on the back porch of the sorority house with Carolee and a few of the other pledges. The other girls were chattering aimlessly, Julie wasn't in the mood. Spending the day with Jaime usually did that to her.

"Julie," Carolee said. "Where are you today?"

"Hm?" Julie said, "Oh, I just miss Jimmy I guess." She swallowed another swig from her drink.

"God, I wish I had a relationship like yours," one of the other girls shook her head. "You're like adults." Julie laughed.

"Jimmy and I both had to grow up really fast," Julie explained. "I'm bored." She groaned. "I'm gonna go call Casey, you want to come Carolee?"

"Sure," Carolee shrugged.

"Pledge Gaffney," one of the sisters bounced out. "There's some guy here to see you."

"Gotta be Casey right?" One of the other girls said. "I mean, if Jimmy's in Texas." Julie rolled her eyes and walked out into the foyer. She sighed seeing Paulo standing there.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"To talk to you," he said. "You owe me that."

"I don't owe you anything," Julie said, "how did you know I would be here?"

"I spoke to Jaime," he said. She sighed. "She invited for Thanksgiving."

"I cook on Thanksgiving," Julie smiled. "I could poison you."

"Julia," he sighed.

"Julie," Amy walked down the stairs. "Who's your friend?"

"Amy this is Paulo," Julie said. "Paulo this is Amy, she's my big sister." He frowned. "_She helps me here at the sorority." _She explained in Italian.

"It's really nice to meet you," Amy said. "Unfortunately pledges aren't technically allowed to have male visitors in the house." She winked at Julie who smiled. "Rules are rules." He nodded.

"Julia, please," he said, "_meet me tonight? You have no excuse, Jimmy is away."_

"_I'll think about it," _She nodded. He walked away. Amy watched him.

"God, he's fine," she whispered.

"He's all yours," Julie said, "really." Amy laughed. "Do you need me tonight or,"

"Nope," Amy shook her head. "Go, talk to him. I think it'll be good for you and you could mention that your big sister could really use a sexy Italian boyfriend." Julie laughed. "What's with you tonight? Missing your boy?"

"My friends back home are getting married today," Julie said. "I hate that I'm missing it."

"Wow," she nodded. "You talk about being blue collar but, eighteen year olds getting married that's," Amy sighed. "Married?"

"Their son is almost four months old so it's a little overdue," Julie sighed. Amy looked at her. "My life is complicated. Someday I'll tell you about the time I almost got raped because my friend's girlfriend wouldn't date a guy."

* * *

Angela pulled a pair of jeans on getting dressed and out of bed. She shook out her hair and then pulled it into a ponytail.

"I knew you'd come back baby," Nick kissed her neck softly. She didn't pull away. "I promise I won't tell."

"Tell whoever you want," she whispered, "I don't care anymore." He looked at her and she crossed her arms. "I feel horrible about myself."

"Have you ever thought that the reason you can't stay away from me is because you belong with me and not with Tommy?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I don't know what I think anymore," she said softly. "I do know that I love Tommy." He kissed her. "Nick," she whimpered.

"I know that I love you," he said. "And I wish that you would stay." He kissed her again.

"I can't," she said, "I have to meet Tommy." She pulled away and walked out into the hallway. She stopped seeing Brad. He shook his head and started to walk away. "Wait, Brad!" She followed after him.

"You have to tell him Ange," he said. "I'll cover up one mistake but," he looked down. "How could you again?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'm going to tell him, I mean, I was planning to, today anyway, and I guess I met him today because I thought that, if Tommy forgave me for the first time, he wouldn't for the second."

"So why don't you just break up with him?" Brad asked. She looked away. "Angela, I swear, if you don't tell him by tonight I'm telling him tomorrow."

"OK," She nodded, "fine. Thank you Brad."

"Whatever," he said. They walked in opposite directions. Angela walked down to the parking lot where Tommy was waiting.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he kissed her. She pulled back slowly. "What's wrong? What did I do now?" He teased.

"It's not you," she said, "none of it's been you, you've been amazing. It's me. Tommy, I did something awful."

"I don't believe that," he said. "We've been having problems Angie, but that's not either of our faults."

"It's my fault," she whispered her eyes filling with tears. "I love you so much." She hugged him. "My body hurts, you know? But I," she sighed, "I cheated on you." He pulled back and looked at her. "Tommy I'm so sorry. It's just you were so unhappy, and you wouldn't let me in." He continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"Who with?" He said, his voice cracking with tears.

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head.

"Angela, trust me," he said, "it does. Who? Was it Brad? Is that why you two are being so weird?"

"No," she said, "no not Brad, he's just been there for me. It really doesn't,"

"Tell me," he looked at her, "now!"

"Nick," she said. "It was with Nick." He turned around and walked away. "Tommy," she ran after him and hugged onto him from behind. "Please don't go, I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me," he said, "I can't even look at you. Don't talk to me ever again."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	24. A Step In The Right Direction

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, I really like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 24: A Step in The Right Direction**

Elena sat on her bed quietly going over college applications. She kept staring at Yale, and she had a picture in her head that wouldn't go away as she stared at the large Ivy covered buildings. A picture of herself in some baggy sweater and jeans with a hole in the knee, Brad in that green polo that made his eyes look perfect, his arms around her from behind, both of them smiling. It wouldn't go away, like it was haunting her. The picture of Northwestern was less clear, the picture with Dean.

"Hey," Tommy walked in his eyes red and face puffy.

"Tommy," she looked at him. "What's wrong? Is everyone OK? Tammy or your mom, Eva?"

"Angela," he choked, "it's over."

"You two will figure your stuff out," Elena said. "I know you will."

"She slept with Nick," he said. "Apparently Brad knew." Elena stared at him. "Lena I don't know what to do. I can't live without her, but I can't forgive her for this." She hugged him.

"You are the last person on the planet who deserves this kind of pain." She whispered and kissed him on the cheek. "So here's what we're going to do," she said and looked at him, "we're going to sit here, and you're gonna cry your eyes out, and I'm going hug you really tight, and hope that that helps."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you're my best friend." She said. "And I love you, and I know you'd do the same thing for me." He hugged her tightly. "Tommy," she said softly

"Lena," he lifted her face, "do you remember two years ago, when you almost slept with Jimmy?" She nodded. "You said it would be easier, if we were just in love with each other."

"Oh Tommy don't!" She whispered as he kissed her. She tried to kiss him back, she really did. Because it was true, it would be easier if they were in love. Everything would be easier. "Oh God no," she pushed him away.

"It wasn't _that _bad." He said defensively. She looked at him. "I've never kissed Tammy or Kelly but I imagine that that's what it would be like." She started giggling.

"Right," she said. "I mean it wasn't bad, it was just nothing." He nodded. "I love you so much," she said.

"Can I stay though?" He said, "tonight?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

Steve walked into his bedroom taking his tie off and jumped seeing Tammy sitting on his bed.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he said, "how did you get in here?"

"The tree really is pretty easy to climb," she said. He sat down. "Steve, what if I'm not enough for you?"

"What do you mean?" He said softly.

"I mean," she sighed, "I mean this," she stood up and looked at a picture of him and Julie in the water in California, and another of him and Taylor at their freshman winter dance. "How do I compete with a lifetime?"

"You're not competing with anyone," he walked over and kissed her neck. "I want to be with you." She looked at him. They kissed softly. "And I don't exactly have no competition either, you know. I've met your ex." She looked down and laughed. "Tammy the guy is frightening, he could rip all my limbs off."

"He wouldn't do that," she laughed. "He's really just a big teddy bear." He pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I loved Julie and Taylor, a lot, but that's my past," he said. "You're my present Tammy." They kissed again. "And I'm starting to think you might be my future too."

"Steve," she whispered pulling him gently back to the bed and falling back. "Make love to me."

"I thought you wanted to wait," he whispered.

"I changed my mind," she said softly. They kissed gently as she took his clothes off. "Promise me something," she whispered.

"Anything," he said. She looked up at him, her brown eyes big and full of anxiety.

"Don't break my heart." She said. He kissed her.

"Only if you promise back," he whispered.

* * *

The next morning Tommy woke up, an indent in the bed where Elena had been sleeping and a note on her pillow.

_Went to get us a food. Hang tight, love you!_

He laughed and rolled over his hands behind his head.

"You know you were the last boy I ever expected to find here," Annemarie said, standing in the doorway. He sat up startled. "I thought I could trust you Tommy."

"Um, it's not what it looks like," he said quickly. Annemarie looked at him in disbelief, "I broke up with Angela, and I was talking to, and we fell asleep and then we didn't wake up again until like 4 in the morning and then what was the point, you know?"

"Mom," Elena walked in, "oh God, this looks really bad, see, Tommy broke up with Angela and we fell asleep, and then we woke up it was really late, and I figured since it's Tommy it would be fine." Annemarie looked at them both. Their stories lined up, and Elena had been a practical angel since coming home from Arizona. "Please don't ground me right before states Mommy?" She pouted.

"I'm not going to ground you," Annemarie sighed. "But Tommy you might want to call your mom, because she called me and asked if I knew where you were."

* * *

Kelly sat at the table eating breakfast and reading the paper. She held her cup out and Scooter refilled it instinctively.

"Kel," he said gently.

"Mm," she nodded absently, sipping and not looking up.

"Could you look at me for a second?" She put the paper down. "I need to tell you something."

"Sure," she said, "you can tell me anything, you know that." He smiled. "Scott, what is it?"

"Um, I slept Amber," he said. She pushed back and stood up. "Kelly."

"Why would you tell me that?" She asked.

"You said I could tell you anything," he said surprised by her reaction.

"You _could," _she nodded, "but some things we just shouldn't talk about, our sex lives is one of them."

"Why not?" He said, "I mean if we're friends?"

"Because it's _weird," _she said. "I don't tell you about my sex life."

"You don't have a sex life," he reminded her.

"Well," she stammered, "if I did, I wouldn't tell you about it." He sighed.

"I just wanted you to know," he said, "OK?"

"OK," she said. "Now I know." She walked into her room and slammed the door. He groaned and opened it. "Go away," she moaned with her pillow over her face.

"Are you mad at me for having sex with someone else?" He asked. "Because I hate to point how very broken up we are, and that that happened because you had sex with someone else while we were together." She looked at him.

"'You're it for me Kelly,'" she said sitting up and looking at him. "'There will never be anyone else.'" She stood up and went to her desk and pulled out the copy of Emma he'd given her for gala, "'I can't imagine my life without my Kelly.' He stared at her. "Why did you say all of those things if you didn't mean them?" He looked at her.

"I did mean them," he said softly. She looked at him. "Kelly, I'm always going to love you and any other girl will always be number two. But I can't do it anymore, I can't spend every second of every day trying to get you back. I'm tired." She walked over to him and kissed him. "Kelly."

"Just shut up and kiss me," she whispered.

* * *

Julie sat in a café not speaking stirring an espresso while Paulo stared at her. She was waiting for him to talk first.

"So you took him back?" He finally said, in Italian. He didn't want anyone else to understand the conversation.

"Yes," she said shortly. "And he took me back. We're equals."

"He said that too," he nodded. She looked at him.

"You talked to him?" She said. He nodded. "Why?"

"I wanted you to know how seriously I took making amends with you," he said. "I'm willing to befriend him, if that's what it takes." She snorted. "You don't believe me?"

"Excuse me if I have trouble trusting you," she said. He sighed and looked at her. "Paulo, there is no excuse for what you did."

"I am aware of that," he said, "but we were friends once, if you'll recall."

"I do," she said. "I'd like to be friends again too. In fact, Amy, who you met at the house, she wants me to set you two up." He laughed. "She's your type."

"What would that be?" He said.

"She has boobs and a vagina," she shrugged. "I talked to Gail. You're kind of a dog."

"Gail," he smiled. "I should call her while I'm here." Julie rolled her eyes. "You would be alright with it?" She looked at him. "Me dating this friend of yours?"

"Why not?" She said. "We were barely together, and I'm with Jimmy now." He nodded. "You look like you want to say something."

"You seem afraid to be around me," he said. She looked at him. "Why is that?"

"Because when I'm around you I lose my senses." Julie admitted. "I start thinking about things, or I guess not thinking about anything, except you, and," she sighed, "remember that night that we," she blushed.

"The night when I took you to that spot by the canal," he smiled. She nodded.

"I ruined a silk blouse," she laughed, "Tammy still hasn't forgiven me."

"It was an excellent night," he said. "I quite enjoyed it." She blushed. "So you're afraid to lose yourself." She nodded. "I promise to be good Julia, if it means I can have you back in my life." She smiled. "I've missed you."

* * *

Angela lay in bed trembling and crying. She didn't know where to go or what to do. She'd barely slept. Everything seemed out of focus and wrong. She could have gone to Nick, but that seemed worse. Now she was stuck here, with nothing.

"Hey," Brad walked in. "I take it you told him." She nodded.

"He said he never wants to speak to me again," she whimpered. "I know you must hate me."

"Angie, I don't hate you," he sat down. "I hate what you did. But you need a friend right now. I get that." She hugged him and groaned softly. What?"

"How am I ever gonna face Lena?" She sighed. He looked at her. "She's going to kill me."

"I'll protect you," he said. She looked up at him. "You did something awful, Angie, I'm not going to pretend you didn't, I've just been there." She nodded. "It'll pass, how awful you feel. I promise it will."

* * *

Cassie walked into her and Rick's house after she was done with night classes and marched over to where he was sitting on the couch watching TV. She picked up the remote and turned it off.

"Hey!" He said surprised she threw a pile of packets down in front of him. "What are these?"

"They are Law School applications." She said. He sighed. "You got an amazing LSAT score Rick, and you're applying because I'm sick of this."

"Sick of what exactly?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Are you kidding me?" She said. "I'm sick of you moping and acting like nothing is going to change next year!"

"Cass," he sighed.

"We had plans," she said.

"The plans changed when we had Eva!" He said. "We've talked about this."

"Everything doesn't have to change," she said. He looked at her. "Rick, please? I won't let you sacrifice this. I can't."

"Come here," he said and hugged her, kissing her softly. "Cass, I know I've been hard to live with these past few months." She nodded. "I'm trying really hard, but I'm worried."

"Rick, we're going to be fine," she said. "I really believe we are."

"What if I don't want to be a lawyer anymore?" He asked. "Would you be OK with that?"

"Of course," she said, "But I don't want you to give up because of me and Eva." He smiled. "I can get a job next year and Ana already said that she would take care of Eva while you're in school and I'm working." He sighed. "I thought this out, and I want this for us if it's what you want." He smiled. "And I know you've been trying, and I appreciate that." He kissed her. "I love you, OK?"

"I love you too," he said. "We're going to be OK, Cass."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	25. Cranky

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, as always I appreciate them. Summer's here! WAHOO, and as I have no job (its a recession, Mother, not my fault NO ONE is hiring summer employees!) you all will be subject to many updates. Also, there are new and improved character bios up. I streamlined the process so rather than those lengthy paragraphs that were there before you get a few quick sentences. And theres a very quick, very subtle Gossip Girl in-joke with Amy...since in my head she's played by Blake Lively.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 25:Cranky**

Tammy giggled as she rolled over on her bed and kissed Steve.

"Don't go home," he said, "I won't either, we'll just stay here." She laughed and kissed him.

"I have to," she said. "I promised, but it's only five days, and then I'll be back." They kissed again. "I have to get to the airport Steve!" He kissed her.

"If you miss your flight you can't go," he shrugged.

"Tom will get me another flight," she said. "He's good like that."

"What are you in such a rush to get home to?" He asked. "I'm not in Minnesota." She laughed.

"Noo," she sighed, "but my mom is, and Tommy, and Jimmy will be, and Rick and Cassie, and,"

"Alright, fine, you made your point," he said. "Speaking of Jimmy." She sighed. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I haven't decided yet," she shrugged. They kissed and she pulled close. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he said. They kissed.

"Tammy," Kelly walked in. "Come on, we'll miss our plane."

"Hi Kelly," Steve said.

"I'd rather pretend you're not here." Kelly said with a too sweet smile.

"Be nice," Tammy frowned and kissed him. "I'll see you next week?"

"See you," he sighed standing up. They kissed again.

"God, come on!" Kelly groaned. Tammy glared at her and picked up her bag.

"You're just jealous," Tammy said.

"Hardly," Kelly snorted. "And don't get distracted. You have meetings with department stores about the spring line."

"I know Kelly," Tammy rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying if we get into a department store the brand will break through," Kelly said, "and that won't be bad for your little art career either."

"You've been crabbier lately," Tammy said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just need to get home," Kelly sighed, "OK?"

"OK," Tammy nodded. "So let's go then."

* * *

"You're sure it's OK?" Jaime asked sitting on the couch. Julie looked at her. "Because Julie, if you don't want him here…"

"Where else is he supposed to go?" Julie sighed, "it's fine, and Amy couldn't get back up to Portland either so it's the perfect set up."

"You're being a very good sport," Jaime said. Julie sighed and sat down, her head on her shoulder. "When did Jimmy go?"

"A few hours ago," Julie sighed, "I hate being the girl whose life revolves around her boyfriend you know?"

"Sweetheart," Jaime said, "your lives revolve around each other, it's a two way street. You're not that girl." Julie nodded.

"Hey," Josh walked in, "I got the stuff," Julie stood up and bounced off to the kitchen.

"You didn't!" Julie shouted, she walked back out. He frowned at her. "You didn't get sweet potatoes."

"I got regular potatoes," he frowned. Julie sighed and grabbed her keys.

"I need both," she said, "I'll be back later." Josh laughed and sat down.

"Are you at least on my side?" He looked at Jaime.

"She gave you a list," Jaime shook her head. They both laughed and she started coughing.

"Oh baby," he sighed and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm OK," she whispered. "It's just a cold, the doctor said I was fine, don't tell Julie, she'll just worry."

"She's right to," he said. She looked at him. "You know how much you mean to her, that's all I'm saying." She kissed him softly.

"I love you," she said. "But you both need to relax. I'm done with chemo now, I just have to heal."

"Yeah," he smiled, "about that," he sighed, "now that you're done with chemo, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh my God!" She sat up and crossed her legs. "Did you get that job, the one in LA? I knew you could, you've always had the best instincts, you'll be a great agent. I'm so proud of you."

"I did get the job, and I'll take it if that's what you want," he said. She smiled. "But that's not what this is about exactly. I love you," he said, "so much and, I want to be with you forever." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he'd been carrying around for almost a month.

"Oh Josh, no," she said reflexively. He stopped and looked at her. "I mean, I don't mean, no, no, I just mean, not right now."

"Because?" He asked.

"Because, you know how I'm a little superstitious?" She sighed. He nodded. "OK, so, when Cal proposed," he sighed, "I was wearing sweats and had just thrown up for two hours, it was for a very different reason I'll grant you, but still, and I mean, look how that turned out."

"So you want me to wait?" He said. She nodded. "But when I do, decide to,"

"I fully intend on saying on yes," she smiled. "But, just, not now, not like this, it's a jinx."

"You are completely out of your mind," he shook his head and kissed her. "I guess I better peel the apples to make things up to Julie."

"Yes," she kissed him. "Do that." He laughed and stood up.

"Um, hi," Amy walked in. They looked at her. "You must be Jaime and Josh? I'm Amy, thank you so much for having me. I brought a pumpkin, Julie said she wanted to use fresh for the pie or something."

"Hi Amy," Jaime smiled. "It's really nice to meet you."

* * *

Tammy walked into her room and plopped on her bed. So much had changed since she was last here, curled in a ball crying.

"Hi sweetheart," Ana said walking in.

"Hey Mom!" Tammy hugged her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she said. "I spoke to your father." She sighed, "I'm glad you're going over there tomorrow."

"I'm not eating with them," she said, "but Tommy's right, we owe our brother something."

"I think you'll find it harder to get Tommy to do things than you expected," Ana grimaced. Tammy looked at her. "A lot's changed since you were last here."

"I know," she said, "I sort of wanted to,"

"I'm home," Tommy shouted glumly and walked into his room.

"He sounds suicidal!" Tammy said. Ana nodded. "I'll go talk to him."

"Thank you," Ana said, "I'm so glad you're home." Tammy smiled and stood up and walked into Tommy's room.

"Hey there," she said.

"Hey," he sat up on the bed and promptly fell back down.

"I half expected to find you here listening to The Cure and cutting yourself," she said. He snorted humorlessly. "What's going on little brother?" She lay down next to him.

"Mom didn't tell you?" He asked. She shook her head. "Angie cheated on me."

"Oh Tommy," she hugged him.

"It gets worse," he said. She cocked her head. "With Nick." Tammy shuddered, hearing the name. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK, this is your problem not mine." She whispered and hugged him. "It'll get better Tommy."

"I love her," he said. "I just wish it was enough."

"Tammy," they both stopped hearing Tom call. "You have a visitor."

"Weird," Tammy said. "I didn't hear from anyone." Tommy shrugged, "are you going to be OK?" He nodded and she bounced out. "I have news too but it's much happier."

"Kelly already warned me about your new boyfriend," He mumbled, "it's weird that you're dating Julie's ex." She rolled her eyes and walked downstairs freezing halfway down.

"Hi," she said breathlessly.

"Hey Duncan," Fulton smiled. She ran down and hugged him. She hadn't expected to be so happy to see him. "How's it going?"

"I'm OK," she said. "Do you want to go for a walk?" He nodded. They walked out for a while, not saying anything. "How's school?"

"Good," he nodded, "I declared a criminal justice major."

"You're going to be a cop?" She asked.

"FBI hopefully," he said. She nodded. They'd talked about that. "But I could live with being a cop." They both sighed and stopped. "So are we going to talk about the most obvious thing or not?" He looked at her and she sighed.

"What happened with Tanya?" She said. "Are you two um,"

"We're together," he nodded. "It's been good, we just kinda fit." She nodded.

"How'd Portman take it?" She asked. "I mean, you're his best friend and Tanya's his ex." Fulton nodded. "Did he like totally freak out?"

"Why do you care how Portman reacted?" He said confused. "You two have never been that close." She looked away. "Oh my God! Holy shit Tam!"

"What?" She said quietly.

"You're sleeping with Steve Callins aren't you?" He asked. She sighed. "You haven't told Julie either, obviously."

"You'll make a great cop Fult," she rolled her eyes. He laughed. "I like him, a lot, I might even love him I don't know. I just feel incredibly guilty every time I'm with him." Fulton looked at her. "I don't want to hurt Julie."

"So float a test balloon," Fulton tried.

"We did," Tammy said.

"With Jimmy?" Fulton said. Tammy looked at him.

"With Kelly," Tammy said. "She flipped."

"Try Jimmy," he said, "he's not a psychopath." Tammy laughed. "But to answer your original question he still thinks we're half kidding." She nodded.

* * *

"Eva look who's here?" Rick said carrying the baby into Kelly's room. "It's your stupid Aunt Kelly!"

"Cute," Kelly said taking the little girl. "Oof," she said. "You're getting big baby girl."

"Kelly pretty," Eva cooed and stroked her aunt's cheek. "Pretty like Mommy." Kelly laughed.

"So did you just come to insult me and show off your brilliant and beautiful daughter or what?" Kelly asked.

"I talked to him," he shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

"I'm fine," she said. "We're just roommates now, it's perfectly fine." Rick nodded. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Oh something along the lines of there was some awkwardness in the sexual tension department and then it went away," Rick shrugged, "I didn't want to pry further, because you know ew." She laughed.

"We just kissed," she said, "mostly me. It was stupid. He has this new girlfriend and I got jealous."

"Amber," Rick nodded. "She's cool, we met this summer."

"You're my brother," she said. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I _am _on your side," he sighed.

"Like hell you are," she mumbled. He laughed. "So Cassie tells me you don't want to be a lawyer anymore?"

"You're my sister," he said, "you're supposed to be on my side." She giggled and bounced Eva on the bed. The baby screamed in glee.

* * *

Guy walked downstairs in the townhouse and stuck his finger in a pot of gravy that Connie was stirring.

"Tastes good," he nodded. "Needs more salt though."

"You don't get to sample," Connie shook her head, "this is for misplaced east coast Duck Thanksgiving."

"Yeah," Charlie said from the table, "not for people who are taking the obviously better invitation to meet their new girlfriend's super rich parents. God Guy, what is wrong with you?" Guy laughed and sat down and started breaking green beans with him.

"It's weird that we're not all going to be together on Thanksgiving," Connie whispered. The other two nodded. "You and Gabrielle should come for desert, though," she said unenthusiastically.

"Say it a few more times," Guy said, "it'll get easier." Charlie shot him a warning glare.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Connie turned around.

"I just don't understand why you don't like her," Guy said.

"It's not that I don't _like _her," Connie said her voice going up about an octave.

"Thank you man," Charlie mumbled, "really, I super appreciate this."

"So then what is it?" Guy asked calmly. Connie looked at him, her mouth open looking for words. "Connie?"

"I-I-," she sighed and stomped her foot. "That's incredibly unfair." She marched off and Guy started laughing. Charlie looked at him.

"Oh what?" Guy sighed.

"I'm gonna have to deal with that all day tomorrow," Charlie shook his head.

"You married her," Guy shrugged, "that means you take the moodiness with that." Charlie laughed. "I shouldn't have pushed, I'm just sick of it."

"Gabrielle's great Guy," Charlie said. Guy nodded. "Really, and we're happy for you." They both cringed hearing an upstairs door slam. "Or me and Tammy are happy for you." Guy laughed.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming! Thanks a bunch and happy summer!**


	26. Lame

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing! Keep them coming! Happy Memorial Day to everyone else here in the States!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Lame**

Tammy wandered into Jimmy's room and he smiled.

"Hey sis!" He ran over and hugged her. She squeezed her tiny body to his long and lean one.

"Hey," she smiled. "Congratulations on the win. We watched it at this bar that has like every ESPN ever."

"We?" He said. "You got The Toxic Trio to watch soccer?" She realized her slip up.

"Oh, I wasn't with them," she said quietly. "I was with, um, this guy, I've been sort of dating."

"You're seeing someone?" He asked and sat down. She nodded and leaned against his dresser. "Quick with the move on Tamara. Is he good enough for you?" She laughed.

"You might not think so," she whispered. He cocked his head.

"So who is he?" He asked, "Someone from the gallery?"

"No, um, he's our age, he goes to Columbia," she swallowed. "From back east, New England actually."

"Uh huh," Jimmy said. "He goes to Columbia? Does he know Steve?"

"Kinda," Tammy said, "since you know he is Steve." Jimmy looked at her. "Try to absorb before you react."

"You're dating _Steve Callins?" _he shouted. "Tammy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked. "He's a really nice guy."

"He's an asshole." Jimmy side, "aside from the fact that he's Julie's exboyfriend."

"_You_ think he's an asshole," she pointed out. "And you totally should because of all those times he tried to get Julie to break up with you." She sighed. "Jimmy, I just, I want to know that you're OK with this."

"You had to know I wouldn't be," he said. "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"Because you're my brother," she said and sat down next to him, "and my friend, and I don't want to spend months," she sighed. "Like what Rick and Kelly went through this summer and before gala. I don't want that to happen."

"Tammy," he sighed, "I just," he looked at her. "This guy has wrecked at least two girls in the past twelve months. All because he couldn't get over something that was never really there."

"That's not fair," she shook her head. Jimmy looked at her. "It's not OK? He and I have talked about it, a lot; we've talked it to death. You've had three conversations with Steve, all of which you were angry during." He looked at her. "And how do you know it wasn't really there?"

"Tammy," he groaned. "Because I do."

"Has Julie ever said to you, 'I didn't really love Steve?'" She crossed her arms and shrugged.

"Well, no," he said, "but…"

"You just assumed that she felt the same way about him as you did about Ellie," Tammy said. He looked down. "That is was some puppy love crush that never really went away, a stop along the way, just a little speed bump in your and Julie's epic romance. But it wasn't that way for her. She loved him, she really did, and it sucks for you, but you know what, she picked you. You won that fight, so get over it."

"You really have talked about it," he whispered.

"With both of them," Tammy said. "Julie just never cared to correct your assumption because what was the point."

"Now there's a point," Jimmy sighed. "Have you told her?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm scared too. I can't stay with him if it will hurt her. But I don't want to break up with him either."

"He just doesn't seem like your type," Jimmy frowned.

"And what would be my type?" She asked.

"Well," Jimmy said. "Fulton." Tammy laughed. "He's like the anti Fulton, he's all short and blond and _Steve Callins_!"

"So you're OK?" Tammy asked.

"It's really not my business who you date Tam," he sighed. "But just be careful, and you should tell Julie." Tammy nodded. "What's going on with Tommy? I said hi to him before and then I wanted to find Elena's uppers." Tammy laughed.

"Angie slept with Nick," Tammy said. "If I could skin that girl I would." Jimmy laughed.

* * *

Elena stretched out in the gym after cheerleading practice.

"Lena," Angela walked up to her. Elena glared up at her. "You've ignored me for weeks."

"Take a hint," Elena stood up and looked at her. She turned and started walking away.

"I thought you would understand," Angela called after her. Elena froze and turned around. "I mean, when you and Jimmy,"

"Do not compare Nick to Jimmy," Elena hissed. Angela looked at her. "I cannot be on your side for this one Angie. I'm done."

"I love him," Angela said. "Tommy, I do, but I couldn't keep pushing against a brick wall. It wasn't fair to me."

"So just break up with him normally!" Elena said. "You do not get a free pass just because you two were having problems." Angela looked at her. "You broke his heart! And what may be worse is that you know what Nick's done. You know better than anyone! You were with me the night Nick tried what he did in the poolhouse, you saw Julie's bruises, you were drugged at a party with him and he tried to have sex with you."

"He's different now," Angela said, "you wouldn't understand."

"You're being naïve," Elena said, "people don't change, Angie."

"You have," Angela said smugly, her tone full of malice and sarcasm. Elena slapped her across the face, Angela grabbed the spot.

"You have no idea," Elena said, her face bright red with anger. "I've been holding back. But if you want to see how little I've changed, keep your eyes open." She turned and walked away whipping her hair with her.

* * *

Janet took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She exhaled when Dave opened it.

"Janet?" He said, pulling his shirt on. Her eyes drifted down and were fixated on his abs, as he didn't bother to button it. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," she whispered. "I thought I'd see if you'd left for Connecticut."

"I'm not going this year," he said. She cocked her head to the side. "Um, it's just not right for me."

"Baby," Holly walked over, pulling her shoes on. "I'll come over after the club closes OK?"

"OK," he kissed her. "This is Janet."

"Hi, I'm Holly," she said.

"Hi," Janet mumbled.

"Should I be worried about something here?" Holly said.

"Oh no baby," Dave smirked, "Janet's a lesbian." Janet growled at him. Holly nodded absently and bounced off. "I'm not wrong am I?" Janet walked into the apartment. "I don't remember inviting you in."

"I shouldn't have come," she sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking. Well, I do, but it's ridiculous."

"Why don't you tell me, and I'll decide what's ridiculous," he raised his eyebrows.

"I miss you," she said. "And not just you, I miss _us._"

"Everything's not so great with Kiera?" He said, his voice touched with cruelty. She flinched, she hated hearing him speak that way.

"It's not about Kiera," she whispered walking over to him.

"Who's it about then?" He asked.

"Me," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm tired of not getting what I want."

"And that would be?" He whispered, although he knew, he wanted to hear her say it. He wanted her to beg for it, to be humiliated the way he had been, that way they would be even.

"You," she said and kissed him. "And Kiera too. I'm spoiled Dave, I'm not going to try not to be anymore."

"So you want me to share you with her?" He asked incredulous. She shrugged.

"I'll share you too," she said. "I don't expect you to do anything I wouldn't." She kissed him again, this time forcing his hands under her shirt. "I know you want me too."

"Oh goddamnit," he whispered pushing her back into his bedroom and onto the bed, his body taking complete control of hers. She moaned as he pulled her shirt over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra and he started to suck gently on her breast. She moaned as his hands wandered down and skillfully undid her fly.

"Oh Dave, I love you," she whimpered as he moved inside of her. "I love you so much."

* * *

Julie sat quietly inside as Paulo and Amy flirted harmlessly out on the patio. She frowned and then chastised herself for frowning. That wasn't fair. She'd told them she was OK with this. She told them both that. But then she got to thinking. She thought about Amy slipping out of her room into Paulo's tonight. Of his strong hands gripping to her bare waist, she got jealous, and fast. She'd seen Amy at a few parties already with guys from various fraternities. She usually hooked up. The two of them would flirt and play for the weekend and then move along. Which was exactly what they both wanted. So why was it bugging her so much?

"Hey," Casey and Carolee walked in. "Jeez, that's weird, I thought he was all hung up on you?" Casey frowned seeing Paulo and Amy.

"Who cares if he isn't?" Julie said quickly. "Carolee, I thought you'd be with your parents."

"Dude, they went to Cabo," Carolee rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to _Mexico _for _Thanksgiving, _thank you. Besides, Casey said your food totally kicks ass."

"Did Uncle Josh propose?" Casey asked. "Are we official yet?"

"Nah," Julie said, "he was going to apparently, but it was too much like when my dad asked her or something, so she asked him to wait." Casey nodded. "She's insane since Josh is _nothing _like my dad."

"I dunno," Casey shrugged, "they're the same general type. Where's the dreamboat?"

"He's in Minnesota," Julie said, "and don't call him that it's weird."

"Honey, you know I don't like straight guys," He rolled his eyes.

"Just straight girls," Carolee teased. He grabbed her waist playfully. "We're going out, come with us."

"I'm cooking," Julie said, "but thanks for the offer. I'll see you both tomorrow." Casey walked the other way after a shrug

"You can't spend the whole night just staring at them," Carolee said. "You'll go insane."

"I really don't mind so much," Julie said. "They're a good match." Carolee nodded. "I'm not jealous, really. I mean I'm with Jimmy, he's all I want."

"Just because you've got Barbie's dream house doesn't mean that you want some other girl to have the Lamborghini," Carolee said. Julie looked at her.

"Is Paulo the Lamborghini?" Julie asked. Carolee nodded. "That's the lamest metaphor I've ever heard."

"I'll see you tomorrow honey," Carolee said. "But you really should get out. Think about it."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	27. It's Not Like That

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing as always, keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer: We're all just here to have a good time folks. No one's getting any money here.**

* * *

Chapter 27: It's Not Like That

Guy sat awkwardly at the table holding Gabrielle's hand. She smiled at him. Suddenly all the nervousness evaporated. She wanted him here, and here he was, it was that simple.

"So Guy," Mrs. Santoro looked at him, "Gabrielle tells us you're at NYU."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. "I'm a freshman." Gabrielle smiled. She liked Guy's simple Midwestern manners and she had a feeling her parents would warm to him too, because of how straightforward he was.

"What are you studying?" Mr. Santoro asked.

"Education," Guy said. They looked at him. "I want to be a teacher, high school, um, History."

"US or European?" Mrs. Santoro asked.

"US ideally," Guy said. "I mean I got the passion for it when I had to study for my naturalization test."

"You aren't a US citizen?" Mrs. Santoro frowned.

"Oh he is now," Gabrielle explained, "Guy was born in Quebec."

"We moved to Minnesota when I was six," he explained.

"Your family was from Montreal?" Mr. Santoro asked.

"Uh not exactly," Guy said. "We had some farm land apparently, or my grandpa did, they sold it off, or my dad sold his share. Some of my cousins still work it."

"Isn't that interesting?" Gabrielle said. "I think it's fascinating," she stared into Guy's eyes and he smiled.

"So you speak French then?" Mrs. Santoro asked. He nodded. "Won't that come in handy Gabby?" She frowned at her mother. "He can get you ready for Paris next year."

"Paris?" Guy looked at her. She looked down.

"Oh surely Gabby's talked about her opportunities once she finishes high school," Mrs. Santoro laughed casually. "The Opera Comique already offered her a spot, as well as the Moscow ballet, but we all think Paris is the better decision."

"The New York City ballet did too," Gabrielle said earnestly, "and I could always stay with ABT, really I haven't decided anything." She was staring at him, seeing the disbelief in his face. Why hadn't she told him about any of this?

"Well of course, no _official _decision," Mr. Santoro said. "But Gabby's very talented."

"Yeah," Guy said, his voice raspy and breathless. "I've seen her dance. It's beautiful."

"Paris has always been the plan," Mrs. Santoro smiled at her daughter. Gabrielle looked away. She couldn't stand to look at him, but he kept staring at her, completely stunned.

* * *

"And this is your baby brother," Eric Duncan smiled as his son and daughter stood in front of the crib. "This is Tony."

"Great," Tammy said.

"Super," Tommy nodded. Eric sighed.

"I'll just let the three of you bond," he walked away. The two teenagers stared at the baby boy.

"It's not as cute as Eva," Tammy said.

"I dunno," Tommy shrugged. "He's different. A boy for one thing, and blond."

"Like Pauline," Tammy mumbled. "Maybe if it was at least a redhead like you and Dad. And who does she think she is, naming it Tony? What like Tammy, Tommy and Tony? Like it's actually our brother?"

"He is _actually _our brother," Tommy pointed out. "That's what sucks so much."

"Whatever," she sighed and Tony started to fuss. "Pick it up before it starts crying!"

"Stop calling him 'it!'" Tommy said. "And you pick him up! You're the one that babies like. Eva cries every time I hold her." Tammy rolled her eyes and picked up Tony. He immediately stopped fussing and put his head on her shoulder.

"It's drooling on me!" She said. "This is from Milan! I bought it in Italy. I hate this kid."

"Babies drool." Tommy rolled his eyes and took him.

"Eva never once drooled on couture," Tammy mumbled grabbing a towel and wiping herself. Tommy laughed at her. "Stop laughing!" She hissed. Her cell phone rang. "Hey baby!" She whispered, her voice softening. Tommy made a gagging sound and she stuck her tongue out.

"Hey," Steve said on the other end. "I was just thinking about you, I thought I'd call."

"I'm glad you did," she sat on a rocking chair and curled up. "I'm at my dad's, the baby spit up on me." He laughed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he sighed. "I hung out with Brett and Taylor and Aaron last night."

"That's good." She said. "I'm glad you're friends again." He smiled. "I told Jimmy."

"And?" He asked, his interest perked.

"He's worried more than anything," she admitted. Tommy looked over at her. "Thinks you're using me. That I'll end up hurt, like Taylor or Alicia."

"You're made of tougher stuff than that," he smiled. "Is he going to tell Julie?"

"He said that nothing in the world could make him do that," she laughed. "That's a definite kill the messenger situation." He laughed.

"What's Tony like?" He asked.

"He's a baby," she said. "He's not as beautiful as Eva, or as sweet as Stephanie. I don't want to really hold him."

"If you fall in love with him it'll be harder to stay mad at your dad," Steve said understandingly. She exhaled to let him know he was right. "Brett said that's what made him forgive Taylor, if she could love and take care of Aaron, if he came from her, it would be harder to hate her."

* * *

Janet stretched out in Dave's bed. He lay on the bed smoking a cigarette. She leaned down and took it from him and took a drag. He laughed. She looked unbelievably sexy at the moment.

"So where does Kiera think you are all weekend?" He asked.

"Minnesota," she shrugged. "If you'd turned me down I would have just said I missed my plane."

"Sure," he nodded. "So she doesn't know about this little arrangement?" She kissed him.

"Kiera's different," she said, "than me and you. When she's in love, she's in love, and that's the end of it. It's like a little kid. She wouldn't understand this."

"I don't think she's the person you think she is Janet," he sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I mean, her past isn't exactly spectacular, from what Emily's told me at least." She closed her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt when she moves on to the next thing."

"How can you still care so much?" She asked. He kissed her softly.

"Because I love you," he said. "I've never loved anyone else like I love you. Why do you think I'm indulging this stupid giving you whatever you want thing." She kissed him. "I know it'll bring you back to me eventually." They kissed softly, over and over again.

"Dave," she whispered.

"Mm hm," he said closing his eyes and his breathing steadying.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she said. "I never stopped loving you." She lowered her head onto his chest. "I just couldn't help loving her."

"I know baby," he said. "You chase all the rainbows you want. I'll wait. I won't wait alone, but I'll wait." She curled up in a ball and smiled, falling asleep against him. It was day, but they hadn't slept at all the night before, so sleep now made sense. She'd missed so much of him. She love Kiera for her softness and her loving caresses, but she'd missed Dave's firm chest and body, his strong arms wrapped around her. For now she could have both, and she wouldn't have to choose just yet.

* * *

Angela stood in the middle row of cheerleaders going through the motions and yelling the cheers during the football game. She looked up in the stands and felt her heart lurch, seeing Rick sitting with Cassie, Cassie holding Eva in her lap, Kelly laughing next to them and Biff Cole and Allie Sanders snuggling in the row behind. Last year Tommy had been sitting with them, watching her every move, smiling widely at her. Now he wasn't even there. She scanned elsewhere and saw Nick, his arm around a freshman girl, whispering in her ear and making her giggle. Her heart lurched again. After the game she walked sullenly, ignoring the whispers of the other cheerleaders and Elena's venomous glances. She saw Nick and walked over to him.

"Hey," he whispered as she kissed him. "When are your parents expecting you home?"

"Nick," she said, "who was that girl, who you were with during the game?" He pressed his lips inside his mouth, "I mean, I-I thought that," she stuttered, "I mean you said,"

"Angela," he said, cupping his hand against her face, "I thought you understood, baby, I care about you but," she looked up at him. "I am who I am. I'm not the boyfriend type."

"But I'm the girlfriend type," she whispered. He kissed her.

"Are you sure about that?" He said. She nodded. "Well then I'm sure too, I'm really sorry."

"'S OK," she mumbled, "it's not like you didn't tell me." He nodded and kissed her.

"I'll miss you," he whispered. "Really."

"I'll miss you too," she kissed him. She shuddered against the cold as she walked away and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed quickly, pulling her coat closed.

"Hey Red," Brad smirked picking up. She sobbed gently for the first time. "Oh God," he sat up, "what's going on?"

"He-he," she whimpered, "he doesn't want me Brad! I-I ruined everything and he doesn't even want me!"

* * *

Claire laughed as Logan walked over and kissed her neck. She was getting some of Thanksgiving dinner ready.

"You're supposed to be helping me," she chastised him.

"Am I?" He said. "I just can't get over how cute you look in that apron." She laughed and turned around and kissed him. "Fitz, listen," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, brushing flour off of her hands. "Logan, what's going on?" He kissed her gently.

"Look in the fridge," he said, "by the pie."

"You're being very weird," she laughed and walked over to the fridge and opened it and saw a small velvet box, opened showing a gorgeous vintage diamond ring on the pumpkin, "Oh my God!" She whispered. He walked over and picked it up. "Oh Logan!" She squealed as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Claire Elizabeth Fitzgerald," he said, "I have been in love with you since I was twenty years old, I've been the happiest person alive for the past year. Will you marry me?"

"Hey, Claire, Logan," Scooter wandered in, "have you seen," he stopped. "Oh, forget it."

"Hey, listen, I think I have to go back to Minnesota early," Brad trotted in, "Angie's like having a," he froze, "dude!" He said seeing Claire and Logan.

"I don't think she answered him," Scooter whispered. Brad nodded.

"Yes!" Claire said, "yes of course yes." Logan stood up and kissed her. "Oh Logan, I love you so much!"

"We should probably go," Brad said. "Shot best man!"

"No _way_," Scooter said. "I've got best man in the bag."

"I'm picking my own best man," Logan said, as Claire started kissing his neck. "And if you don't both leave right now, I'm giving it to Dave." They laughed and walked out. Scooter frowned.

"What?" Brad looked at him.

"Claire has this tendency to get engaged," Scooter said.

"You're just jealous because she didn't give him some half baked speech about how she's just not ready and then went and slept with Liam Nichols." Brad shrugged. "I really do have to go. Nick Parsons told Angie he didn't want to be her boyfriend."

"Tommy's Angie?" Scooter frowned. Brad nodded. "Nick Parsons tried to rape Julie Nick Parsons?"

"One and the same," Brad said. "It's all very sordid." Scooter nodded. "Anyway, I'm going to go."

"Sure," Scooter said. "Maybe I'll go down to New York and hang out with Amber." Brad laughed and headed out. "Brad," he turned, "dude, I'm telling you, Angie is Tommy's ex, don't do your whole you get close so you fall in love thing." Brad frowned. "You always do it, she's off limits. Certain girls are always off limits."

"Like little sisters?" Brad smirked. "Nice try Scottie. Don't worry, it's not like that."

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming!**


	28. Good Boyfriends

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. It took me a while to focus on this chapter. But it good done, and I think it's good. So please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 28: Good Boyfriends

Brad stood on the front steps of Angela's house. This was decidedly weird. But worth it. She was important to him, she needed him. It felt good to be needed again.

"Brad," Mrs. Hardy answered the door. "I thought you'd be at home."

"Oh, um, I was," he nodded. "But um, my oldest brother proposed to his girlfriend, so we cleared out so they could have the time to themselves."

"Well that's nice," Mrs. Hardy nodded. "I have to tell you I'm very glad that Angie has a friend like you. She's been so down since she broke up with Tommy." Brad nodded. "She's up in her room."

"Thanks," he whispered and walked upstairs.

Angela lay on her bed crying into her pillow. She felt so incredibly stupid.

"Hey you," Brad said and sat down with her her.

"Oh Brad!" She whispered and hugged him. "You didn't have to come."

"Nah," he said gently, "Logan and Claire got engaged so I couldn't stand to stay there anyway."

"Oh," she whispered. "That's exciting." He nodded. "You like Claire, don't you?"

"Sure," he said. "So," he pushed her hair behind her ear. "Are you OK?" She nodded. "So, Scottie said the weirdest thing."

"Yeah?" She whispered. He nodded. "What would that be?"

"He said that I should keep it in mind that you're off limits," he said. "Since you're Tommy's ex." She looked at him her eyes big. "I mean, stupid, right?"

"Y-yeah," she nodded. "Totally stupid," she looked away from him. He pushed her hair off her shoulder. "I mean, we're just friends. I appreciate you being there for me, Brad, really, but, I'm still really in love with Tommy."

"Sure, yeah," he said, "and I'm focusing on Yale this year, not girls." She nodded as they started to drift toward each other. It didn't surprise either one of them when their mouths crushed into each other. She was shocked by the violence of the kiss as she pulled close to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He moved down and sucked gently on her earlobe.

"O Brad," she sighed lying down. He looked down at her as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"Angie," he whispered and stopped her hand. She looked up at him bewildered. "We can't, I mean, I can't do that to Tommy." She nodded and he cupped her face. "You're so beautiful," she nuzzled her face against his hand. "But God, it would be wrong." She nodded and they sat up.

"I," she sighed, "Brad you won't tell will you? Elena already has it out for me, and," he laughed.

"It doesn't leave this room sweetheart, I promise," he kissed her gently. She smiled. That time it was different, it was soft chaste kiss, friend to friend. She ran her hands over his face. "Angie."

"I'm sorry Brad," she said. "I didn't mean to," she sighed. "I shouldn't have asked so much of you, I know."

"Angela, I'm not in love with you," he assured her. "I'm attracted to you, I always have been." She smiled. "He'll come around, honey, just give him time."

* * *

Guy and Gabrielle lay in his bedroom. They hadn't said anything to each other since the conversation about Paris. He didn't know what to say.

"Guy," she whispered, "say something, please."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. She looked down. "Gabrielle, I love you, I would have understood."

"I really haven't decided," she sighed, "I mean, I thought I had, and then I met you." He sighed.

"It sounded pretty decided," he mumbled.

"Yes," she nodded. "They decided. I haven't. I want to be with you, but this is all so new, I can't rule out dancing in Paris if it's still a possibility. It's all I've ever dreamed about." He kissed her. "I love you so much." He pulled her face close and kissed her again deeply. She started to tremble. "I should go," she whispered.

"No," he said. "Gabrielle," he whispered. "Stay." She looked at him and swallowed. "Please, just stay." She rolled on top of him and started to kiss the soft skin behind his ear. He groaned gently and pulled her close. She reached down and pulled her shirt off. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Are you?" He nodded. They kissed as he pulled her pants down. She whimpered as he ran his hands over her panties. "Guy," she whispered and kissed him. "You won't," she said, he pushed her hair off her face. "You'll be gentle." He laughed and took off his pants.

"I promise to be gentle," he said softly. She rolled onto her back and spread her legs.

"I love you," she whispered. He moved softly over her. She squeaked as he entered her. "Mm," she whimpered. "Oh Guy!"

"Gabrielle," he whispered. "Oh God!"

After they lay in each other's arms and she kissed him.

"I'm so glad it was you," She said. He smiled.

"I'm glad it was you," He said. She smiled. "So, how do you like not being a virgin anymore?"

"I like it fine," She giggled, "What about you?"

"It's not bad," He teased and kissed her on the nose and she continued giggling. "I love you Gabrielle."

"I love you too," she whispered. They held each other close as he started tracing down her side with his finger. "What are you doing?"

"Memorizing this moment," he said. They kissed each other. He pushed against her. She got caught up in it, her body tightening as she wrapped her legs around him. "Gabrielle," he groaned.

"Let's do it again," she said. He smiled as she lifted herself on top of him.

* * *

Tanya sat down on the steps in front of Lisa's where Portman was sitting.

"It's cold," she said. "You should come inside."

"I'm good," he said. She sighed.

"You said you were cool with everything," she whispered. He looked at her. "But this weekend, you've been ignoring me and acting like you're mad and, I don't understand why."

"Why him?" He asked. She sighed. "God, T, I don't care if you're with some guy, that doesn't matter to me. But I know him, and I mean," he sighed. "He's my best friend."

"You're with Elena," she said, "that's so unfair it's beyond belief." She stood up.

"Tanya," he said. "I just worry about you, he was with Tammy for a long time and I don't want you to end up getting hurt." She sat down.

"She was his high school girlfriend," she said. "But high school's over." He nodded. "You're probably the wrong person to say that to, I guess, since you're still with your high school girlfriend."

"I haven't even talked to her in like a week." He said. Tanya looked at him. "I mean, I love her, more than anything, but," he rubbed his face. "She's different, now that's she's healthy, not in a bad way, just different." She looked at him and his cell phone rang.

"I'll go," Tanya said and stood up. She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Portman, but you have to back off when it comes to my life." He picked up the phone.

"Angie is such a slut!" Elena squealed on the other end.

"Hi Lena," he said with a smile. "What did she do now? I mean, besides sleep with Nick Parsons, which is you know gross?"

"She and Brad are totally doing something," she sighed.

"Brad," he exhaled, "right yeah, of course." As nice as it was to hear Elena chirping away, he'd rather it not be about Brad Vanderbilt.

"I mean, he called me today," she said. "And he is staying at her house. How weird is that?"

"Weird," he nodded. "Listen Lena, what if I came up tomorrow?"

"Oh I'd love that!" She said. "I miss you baby."

"I miss you too," he said.

"You sound distracted," she sat up. "Dean, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Nothing," he said. "Just Tanya."

"Oh," she said quietly. "She and Fulton are together now right?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "It's weird." He realized he didn't want to talk about it. Not with Lena. "So what's going on with Brad and Angela?" That would keep her talking for at least a half hour.

"I don't know," she said with a groan, "he's like with her all the time. But I can't believe he'd do that to Tommy."

"Sure," Dean said. "That would definitely suck."

"I know right?" Elena sighed. "Are you really going to come up?"

"Yeah," he said. "I need to see you baby."

"I can't wait to see you," she whispered. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," he said.

"Uncle Dean," David came out, "I'm going to Patrick's, Mommy said to say goodbye."

"OK, hold on buddy," he nodded.

"Oh, tell Davey I said hi!" Elena squealed.

"Hey," Dean said, "want to talk to Lena?" He raised his eyebrows. David nodded. "I'm going to put him on." He handed the phone off.

"Hi Lena!" David said excitedly

"Hey," she said, "how's my favorite boyfriend?"

"Dean's your favorite," David mumbled shyly.

"Nuh uh," she said, "you're a much better boyfriend than Dean." The little boy laughed.

"When are you coming to visit us?" he asked.

"Soon," she said, "at Christmas time. Will you be around?"

"I'm going on vacation with Patrick," he said, "you won't come then, though, will you?"

"I promise, I'll come while you're home." She said. "Put your Uncle back on the phone. I love you."

"I love you too," he handed the phone to Dean as Parick came jogging up.

"Lena?" Dean said.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"I love you, I'll see you tomorrow OK?" He said.

"I love you too." They hung up.

"Hey man," Patrick said.

"Hey," Dean nodded. "Give me a hug buddy," David hugged him. "Mm, I love you."

"I love you too," David said.

"Have fun with you dad," Dean said weakly, he was still have trouble adjusting to that.

"Be nice to Tanya," David said, "Fulton's cool, and better at being her boyfriend than you were."

"I'll keep that in mind," Dean nodded and laughed as David headed out to Patrick's car.

"So what does it take to get you to let me off the hook?" Patrick asked.

"Get a time machine," Dean shrugged and stood up, "go back four years, and don't abandon my sister." He walked inside.

* * *

Late that night Connie woke up and shook Charlie awake.

"Baby," he sighed and looked at her. "It's like four in the morning."

"I want pie," she said, "do you want some?"

"I'm good," he mumbled. "But you're insane, how are you still hungry? You ate like half a turkey."

"I just am," she popped out of bed, and bounced downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Oh," Gabrielle stopped. Connie looked at her. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Connie said, "you're still here. It's really late, so I guess you're," Gabrielle nodded. "Oh," Connie sat down, "do you want pie?"

"I'm OK," Gabrielle whispered, "I can't really eat sweets right now. I mean, I'm dancing the Sugar Plum Fairy for _The Nutcracker _and the girl who danced it last year was like totally bulimic and I can fit into her costume, so they're making me wear it to save money, so I can't gain like even a pound." Connie stared at her. "I'm sorry. That sounded really shallow, I just get nervous around you."

"Seriously?" Connie asked. "You get nervous around me?" Gabrielle nodded. "But you're a professional ballet dancer, and you're like perfect."

"My boyfriend was in love with you for ten years," Gabrielle said. "I win." Connie laughed. "I really love him, Connie." She smiled.

"I hope so," Connie said. "Guy is really special, and I don't ever want him to be hurt."

"I couldn't ever hurt him," Gabrielle whispered.

* * *

**Review Please**


	29. The Bitch Is Back

**Author's Note: Two Updates Today! I know, I know. But I got going and couldn't stop.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Bitch Is Back**

When school started again on Monday, Elena was sitting at lunch with Brad and Tommy, and a bunch of the other hockey guys and cheerleaders. It was nice to be the in crowd, she couldn't argue that, she doubted anyone could. She noticed Angela walking over and Brad clear his stuff off the seat between the two of them. Angela went to sit and Elena dropped her purse on the chair.

"All full," Elena smiled faux sweetly, "and seniors only. Sorry."

"Lenny," Brad said. "Angie always eats with us." Tommy stared at his food. "Ange, sit down." Angela looked at Tommy, wanting some kind of indication that he would actually eat something if she was sitting.

"It's OK," she said. "I'll see you at dinner Brad." She started to walk away and Elena held out her foot and tripped her.

"Woops," Elena said. "Sorry." Angela gathered her things. "Oh and Angie, if you miss practice again, I'm afraid I'm going to have to pull you from the squad for basketball season. There are a lot of eager freshmen girls who want the spot. Just letting you know."

"Thanks for the warning," Angela spit out and walked away.

"Whore," Elena hissed.

"Lena," Tommy looked at her. "You don't have to do this. And she missed all of those practices because of me, you shouldn't punish her."

"I'm not the one you should be mad at," Elena said. "Bradley's the one getting all nicey nicey with her and making his 'I'm falling in love with you' face."

"OK," Brad said, "seriously, as glad as I am that you're out of your up with people phase Lena," she sighed loudly. "That strongly smelled of the night you hit rock bottom."

"Oh trust me _Brad_," she snorted, "what you saw wasn't anything near rock bottom, I tend to think at least of the beginning of my downswing came the night that we,"

"Both of you quit it!" Tommy said. They looked at him. "Angie and I broke up, you know, me and her. I mean, you two broke up too, but that was years ago, but it somehow seems really fresh right this minute. Elena, if you don't want to hang out with Angela anymore, whatever, I appreciate the gesture I guess, but don't go super bitch on her, she doesn't deserve that." Elena went to talk. "No one deserves that. Brad, I appreciate you being there for her and all, really, just leave me out of it!" He stood up and walked away.

"So that was bad," Brad said.

"Whatever, you're the one who's all hot for his ex," Elena said.

"Do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" He asked. "Jesus Christ Lena, Angie's really hurting and I've been where she is right now. I was the cheater, remember?"

"Vaguely," she mumbled. "You cheated on me too, remember?"

"I like half cheated on you," he said. "I really cheated on Gabrielle." Elena sighed. "She's really having a tough time, and not having you isn't helping her." Elena looked away. "And I'm not into her like that. You and Tommy have been hanging out all the time too, is something going on there?"

"Don't be stupid," she rolled her eyes. "I'm with Dean still."

"Yeah, well," Brad shrugged. "Me and Angie are just friends. That's all." She nodded.

* * *

"Hey," Tommy walked outside and saw Angela sitting on the steps shivering.

"Did you come out here to torture me?" She whispered.

"I came out here to apologize," he said and sat down. "For Lena, because you know she won't." She nodded. "Are you and Brad," he sighed, "I mean, I know how he gets when he gets close to a girl and,"

"No!" She looked at him, "we couldn't ever do that to you Tommy." He nodded. "I mean, I guess I could. But he never would."

"I don't know that you could," he sat down. She looked at him.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry," she sighed. "You know that right?" He nodded.

"Did I ever tell you why my parents split up?" He whispered. She shook her head. "My dad cheated on my mom with Pauline." She looked at him. "Tammy found out, she saw them together. Before that they were really, really close, her and dad. She's never forgiven him."

"Wow," she said. "See if you'd opened up to me like that before," he laughed softly.

"The whole thing just brought back all of that," he said. "Like my mom and I are just destined to get really, really hurt by the people we love."

"Oh Tommy," she hugged him. "I'm so sorry, you have no idea. It was the worst mistake I ever could have made."

"Are you and Nick like, a thing now?" He asked.

"No," she said softly. "He doesn't want me anymore." Tommy looked at her and she shuddered. "I know, it was, stupid."

"He's an idiot," Tommy whispered. She looked at him, her eyes wide. "Who wouldn't want you?" He cupped his hand around her face and kissed her softly.

"Tommy," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have done that." He stood up and ran the other way. Angela watched him and then started to cry.

* * *

Kelly bounced happily across campus, the cold was refreshing, she was in a very good mood. She and Tammy had negotiated to get RDC's spring line mass produced and placed in Saks Fifth Avenue, and got them to sponsor a show for Tammy at fashion week. Every bitchy debutante on the Upper East Side and some on the West would be wearing Tammy's dresses this summer. She stopped when she saw Liam getting coffee.

"Liam," she whispered as he smiled and walked over. "Hi."

"Hi," he said. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," she sighed, "I um, I've been meaning to call you."

"Me too," he said. "Kel, I miss you, and,"

"Oh, I didn't mean," she sighed, "I mean, I miss you too, but I wasn't meaning to call for that reason. We sold RDC to Saks." He looked at her. "We can pay you back for the initial investment now, if you want out."

"I don't want out," he shook his head. "I stand to make a lot of money, I believe in you and Tammy, I want my third of profits, and you have Nichol Corp behind you which gives you legitimacy."

"Thank you Liam," she whispered. He shrugged. "It is good to see you."

"You too," he smiled. "You look great. How was Thanksgiving?"

"Good," she said. "I mean, I've never seen my dad and Ana happier than having us all there and Eva's so big now, she's talking and everything." He nodded. "What about you? How's Grant?"

"Good," he said, "he's got this new girlfriend, she's dumb as a post but gorgeous." She laughed. "He's not going to get over Claire, I don't think. There are some girls you just don't get over."

"Kel," Scooter jogged over, "are you heading home? I forgot my key and," he stopped, "hey Liam."

"I'll meet you at the car," he looked at her. She nodded and he walked away.

"You're living with him," Liam whispered.

"It's not like that," Kelly said, "really, we're just roommates, I mean Claire and Logan got engaged, and he wanted to give them space, it didn't make sense for him to move into the dorm, so we put a bed in the office."

"He's such a little SOB," Liam laughed and shook his head. "Sleeping on the other side of the wall, waiting," he was laughing hysterically now. "It's brilliant."

"Liam," she closed her eyes, "it's not like that."

"Bullshit," he crossed his arms.

"He has a girlfriend, Liam," she sighed. He looked at her. "Her name is Amber, she's a publicist, and she's beautiful and smart and perfect for him. Even Rick likes her."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to,"

"You didn't know," she shrugged. "It is good to see you. If you want to look at the new line…"

"I don't know anything about fashion, Kel," he laughed, "I trust you and Tammy. I'm a silent partner, so I'll be just that, silent."

"OK," she hugged him. "I should go before Scooter has a heart attack."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Of course." She kissed him on the cheek and bounced away to where Scooter was waiting in his car.

"What'd he want?" He asked.

"We were just talking about RDC," she shrugged. "He's not bailing which is great."

"Sure," Scooter mumbled. "Great. Listen, will you go to Logan and Claire's engagement thing with me?"

"Won't Amber want to go?" She frowned.

"Yeah, Amber's not exactly up to meeting my parents yet," he frowned. Kelly nodded. "Come on, it'll be fun, you don't have to worry about impressing my mother anymore, so no pressure." She laughed.

"OK," she said. "I guess I'll go. I do miss your brothers."

"Great," he smiled. "Claire will be happy to have you there." Kelly nodded.

* * *

"Hey," Steve said walking into the gallery, where Tammy was behind a counter.

"Hey," she smiled and kissed him. "What are you doing down here? You should be studying for finals!"

"I will study for finals," he said, "tomorrow, tonight I'm taking my girlfriend out to celebrate her amazing deal on her fantastic clothing line." She laughed and kissed him. "Come on, I made us reservations, and made your roommates promise that they'd all be in their rooms when we get back."

"That's incredibly sweet," she said. "I just need to finish up here."

"Hi," Janet walked in. Tammy stared at her. "Hi Tammy."

"Um, hi," Tammy said. "What's up? I don't have the spring line stuff yet, but the Saks people do want to meet with you."

"Oh yeah, great," Janet nodded. "Um, is Dave here?"

"He's in the office," Tammy nodded. "I'll go get him." She was still confused but walked back. "Uh, Dave," she said. He looked up from his desk. "Janet's here?"

"Oh right," he said. "Thanks Tam." They walked out. "Hey baby," Dave kissed Janet.

"Hey," she smiled. "Come on, I have to meet Kiera later, so we have to be quick."

"OK," he nodded. "Tammy, just lock up when you finish up, OK?" Tammy nodded as they ran out.

"What's going on there?" Steve asked.

"God only knows," Tammy said. She grabbed her keys. "But from the looks of things, the bitch is back."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	30. Announcement

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing as always, keep them up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Announcement**

Brad and Tommy got dressed after hockey practice not talking, they usually did, but today silence was more comfortable. They walked outside quietly too.

"Tommy," Brad finally spoke up, Tommy looked at him. "I have to tell you something."

"OK," Tommy said, sitting down on the steps. "What's up?" He was going into therapist mode, he figured that's what Brad needed. That was usually what Brad needed.

"OK, look, you're my best friend, and I mean, I love you, not in like a gay way or anything," Brad babbled. Tommy nodded. "And I just, I know that this has been a tough year for you so far, and I just, don't want to add to that, but I don't want to lie to you."

"This is about Angie right?" Tommy sighed and rubbed his face. Brad nodded. "You are into her. God, I thought that Elena was just being crazy."

"No," Brad said, "I mean, I was, kind of. I kissed her, on Thanksgiving." Tommy looked at him. "But it was just one of those things, Tommy, as soon as we kissed it all went away!"

"You kissed her?" Tommy said. "Angela?" Brad nodded. "My Angela?"

"Dude, I'm sorry, OK?" Brad said, "I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did, and,"

"You know something," Tommy stood up and looked at him. "It makes sense now. The way she was talking at lunch," he laughed. "She wanted to didn't she?"

"Tommy, she was confused, and unhappy," Brad sighed. "Not to mention she was used to Nick Parsons who would fuck a tree if it kissed him back." Tommy frowned. "Not that, I mean Angie's," Brad sighed, "there's no good way to talk about this man, I just had to tell you."

"Yeah," Tommy whispered, "sure. It really just ended at kissing?"

"Yes," Brad nodded. "Come on, I'd never, I mean to take advantage of her like that, of any girl like that, she's a mess Tommy."

"Yeah, I've noticed that," Tommy collapsed against the steps. "I hate seeing her like that. I want my Angie back, the girl who's all full of energy and smiles."

"She hasn't been that girl in a while Tom," Brad said. "She was trying real hard, for your sake, that's how it happened. She thought Nick wanted her, you know? The girl she was becoming. He just wanted to win."

"I'd feel worse for her if the whole thing didn't screw me over." Tommy mumbled. Brad nodded.

* * *

Julie stood in the kitchen of the sorority house stirring a pot. She was definitely grateful to have access to a full service kitchen any time she wanted it.

"What are you up to?" Paulo asked walking in. She looked at him.

"Are you waiting for Amy?" She asked. He nodded. In theory she was totally OK with Paulo dating Amy. After all, they were the same age, they were both looking for the same thing, a good time while he was here. "Macaroni and Cheese." She said.

"Ugh," he groaned, "the horrible things Americans do to pasta." She laughed and shook her head.

"It's for Jimmy," she explained. "It's his birthday, and it's his favorite." She plucked some bacon out of a frying pan and crushed it in on a plate. "Besides this isn't like Velveeta, I shred and melt three kinds of cheeses and spiced breadcrumbs, and I put the bacon in it for even more flavor." She sprinkled the crushed bacon, and took a forkful. "Taste."

"Fine," he groaned and took a taste. "Not completely offensive." She laughed. "Julia," she turned hearing her name. "You are being an incredibly good sport."

"We're friends right?" She shrugged. He nodded. "So friends are supportive when other friends start new relationships." Amy walked in.

"Hey," she kissed Paulo. "Hi Julie."

"Hi," Julie waved. "You two have fun."

"We will," Amy smiled, "tell Jimmy I said happy birthday." Julie nodded.

"I will," she smiled. She waved as they walked out. She emptied the pot on Mac and Cheese into a Tupperware and walked out to her car and drove to the dorm. She knocked and Jimmy smiled opening it.

"Hey you," he kissed her.

"Hey birthday boy," she smiled. "Guess what I have." She handed him the Tupperware.

"Mac and Cheese," he said with a smile. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

"You don't turn nineteen every day." She shrugged. "I also got you this." She tossed him a small wrapped rectangle and walked in he ripped open the paper.

"_That Was Then This Is Now," _he whispered, reading the title of the book.

"I didn't know if you'd read it," she shrugged.

"Yeah, um, Ellie gave it to me for graduation," he said, "but thanks."

"Ellie," she said, "I haven't even thought about her in a while." She put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered. She kissed him. "Any more presents?"

"Mm hm," she nodded, sliding into his lap. "Open it," he carefully unbuttoned each button on the oxford she was wearing. The new bra she's bought was a simple pink lace, she knew Jimmy liked it when she was feminine, so she was very particular that it be just that, light and airy and pretty. She groaned as he kissed between her breasts. "I love you Jimmy."

* * *

Tanya and Fulton sat in the library studying for finals. He nudged her foot gently and she looked at him.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"Nothin," he shrugged and grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"You're such a child." She said. He laughed. "Hey how was home?" She put her pencil down.

"Fine," he shrugged. "Parents are good, can't wait to meet you." She laughed. "I talked to Tammy."

"Oh," Tanya said, wondering if she was ever going to feel not intimidated when he said her name. "How's she doing?"

"She's Tammy," he laughed, "blonde, high strung, worried about every little thing. Of course in this case she should have been worried, since she's sleeping with her best friends ex."

"Oh the horror," Tanya said. He laughed.

"It's different, T," he said, "this guy, I mean, I'm sure he's actually great, but since Julie isn't just Tammy's best friend, she's her step brother's girlfriend, so it's like this huge drama. I'm kind of really glad to be out of all of it."

"Fulton," she said, "if Dean hadn't been OK with, with us, with me and you, would it have changed things."

"I don't know," Fulton said. "I guess it wouldn't matter that much. I don't really care about how he feels about it. I care how you feel." She smiled as he put his hand on hers. "Did he say something?"

"Just that it's hard for him to see us together," she shrugged. "At least he's taking us seriously now though." Fulton nodded. "And I mean, I'm sure it is hard. It's hard for me to see him with Elena."

"Sure," Fulton nodded and kissed her. "Tanya, I'm falling really hard for you."

"Is it OK for me to say that I've already fallen for you?" She asked. He smiled and kissed her.

"That is definitely OK," he whispered. She smiled.

* * *

Claire sighed moving a vase from the coffee table to and end table in the living room.

"Fitz," Logan said and took her hands. "Everything's fine, OK, tonight is a good night, it's exciting."

"What if they hate each other?" She said.

"I'd say that's not the end of the world since your parents live in Iowa and mine live in Florida." He laughed. She looked at him. "They'll be fine Fitz."

"Logan!" Kat Vanderbilt's voice echoed through the house.

"Living room, Mom," he shouted. Claire turned her ring around to hide the diamond. "Fitz."

"Logan, she'll notice," Claire sighed. "Hi Mrs. Vanderbilt."

"Hello Claire," she smiled. "Logan, where are your brothers?"

"Um, coming," Logan said. "Where's Dad?"

"He's not coming," Kat said. Logan sighed, "oh Darling, you know how your father hates the cold."

"Hey, Logan," Dave came sprinting in. "Have the hicks gotten here yet?" Claire glared at him. "Hello, Mother." He kissed him on the cheek.

"David," Kat smiled.

"Dave is what I'm wearing OK?" Janet chased after him. "Hi Mrs. Vanderbilt!" She hugged her.

"Janet, sweetheart, David didn't say you two had gotten back together!" Kat smiled.

"It's very new," Janet smiled. "But it's so good to see you."

"You too," Kat smiled. "Is Scottie going to be here?"

"And Kelly too," Claire said. Kat went to say something, "they aren't back together, I just asked her to come."

"Kel-Kelly's going to be here?" Janet said. Dave looked at her.

"Hi," Kelly and Scooter walked in. "Hi ." She winked at Claire.

"Hi Mom," Scooter kissed her on the cheek. "Claire. Janet, you're," she smiled sweetly at him, "you're here. How's," she shook her head,

"New York," Kelly cut in, noticing her fear, "how's New York? And my sister?"

"New York is great, and Tammy is even better," Janet said gratefully. Kelly smiled at her friend but let her know with her eyes. "You better tell me what the hell is happening!" The door bell rang, and they all turned. Claire took a big breath and walked to the front.

"Mom, Daddy," she said answering the door and ushering her parents in. "I'm so glad you came."

"Of course honey," her father said.

"Claire?" Logan came over. "Oh, hi."

"Mom, Dad," Claire smiled, "this is Logan Vanderbilt, Logan these are my parents."

"Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald, it's so nice to finally meet you," Logan shook their hands.

"Please, call me Liz," she smiled. He nodded.

"Come in, um, my father couldn't make it up, but my mom's here, and my brothers and their um," he stopped, "you'll meet Janet and Kelly." Everyone settled in with drinks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Janet hissed at Kelly.

"Claire wanted me to come," Kelly said. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you and Dave back together?"

"Not exactly," Janet sighed. "I'm still with Kiera, it's complicated. I didn't know you'd be here, otherwise I would have called you. Where's Amber?"

"He wasn't ready for her to meet the parents." Kelly explained. Janet nodded.

"Excuse me," Logan stood up, "um, obviously, you're all here for a reason," Claire stood at his side. "Claire and I have made a big decision."

"We're getting married," Claire said and turned her ring around and held up her hand.

"Oh dear God!" Kat gasped. Claire's parents dropped their jaws.

"That's not a good reaction," Claire said.

"Baby," Liz sighed, "honey, of course, if you're happy but, well," she took a deep breath. "Are you absolutely sure? It wasn't that long ago you told us you were marrying Grant."

"Who is Grant?" Kat asked. "Logan, this is completely unacceptable."

"I think it's fantastic," Scooter said. They all looked at her. "I do, Claire's wonderful."

"Thanks Scottie," Logan said.

"No problem," he said downing his scotch. "Mom, get the stick out of your ass." The whole room stopped.

"Scott," Kelly whispered through her teeth. She hadn't realized quite how many drinks he'd had. "Please shut up."

"And Grant Nichols, well," Scooter laughed, "I don't know if he's a manipulative little jerk off like his brother," Kelly closed her eyes, "but I'd say the chances are good."

"Here's a thought," Mrs. Fitzgerald said, "why don't you wait."

"Mom, we dated at Yale, we've lived together a year," Claire said. "This is what we both want."

"I think we should all just have dinner," Kat said, "and talk about this later." She glared at Scooter. Everyone got up and filed into the dining room.

"And here I thought we'd be the awkward part of this little event," Dave said. Janet looked at him and laughed.

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming!**


	31. Run Away

**Author's Note: Please keep reviewing, I appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Run Away**

Claire wandered down into the kitchen in the middle of the night and saw her father sitting at the table drinking a glass of milk.

"Daddy?" She whispered and sat down.

"Hey Bear," he whispered. She smiled hearing her old nickname. "So I'm guessing tonight didn't go how you and Logan wanted it?"

"Not quite," she laughed. "I expected Mrs. Vanderbilt to be less than thrilled but, Mom," she sighed.

"Aw, honey," he sighed, "you know how your mother loved Grant, she just doesn't want you to make a mistake." Claire nodded. "Logan does seem great though. It doesn't speak well for him that we didn't meet him before tonight."

"He's a busy guy," Claire sighed, "he's not like Grant. He doesn't like living off his parents, so rather than doing that he uses the advantages that being who he is gives him to live independently. Grant was always so stubborn about cashing in on his name, so he's still a low ranking reporter at a paper that's practically a tabloid, where as Logan has climbed the corporate ladder by working hard, and by using the connections that he has. He doesn't even touch his trust fund money anymore."

"What about this place?" He smirked. "He build this all on his own?"

"No," she laughed, "but he also didn't want to sell it when his parents moved to Florida." He nodded. "I love him Daddy, and I know how you and Mom felt about Grant, he is a great guy, and I did think that I wanted to marry him, but," she sighed, "when Logan came back into my life, I couldn't help falling back in love with him." He smiled.

"So, you're marrying him?" He sighed. She nodded. "The brothers are," he grimaced.

"They're usually better behaved," she explained, "or Scott is, he's really brilliant Dad, I don't know what got into him."

"He certainly seemed down on Grant's brother," he said. "Seemed like a nice kid the few times I met him."

"Liam and Scott," she shook her head, "Kelly, the brown haired girl, she dated both of them."

"I see," he nodded. "Have you thought about the actual wedding?"

"Well," she said softly, "if it's OK with you and Mom, I kind of want to get married at home, like Beth did." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Whatever you want Bear," he said, "you know that."

"That'll piss off Kat Vanderbilt plenty too," she snickered. "Her oldest son getting married in a barn." He laughed.

* * *

Logan sat in his home office and looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. He looked up and saw Kat standing there. "Oh."

"Logan," she sighed. "I'm sorry, for how I behaved, it was unacceptable."

"It's OK," he said. "I expected more from you. Since you were in Claire's place when you married Dad."

"I know that," she sat down and sighed. "Logan, I know you love Claire, and I think she's a wonderful young woman, really, but," she bit her bottom lip. "I don't want you two to become me and your father." He looked at her and sat down.

"Mom," he said, "things aren't that bad with you and Dad."

"Logan, I didn't mean it like that," she sighed, "I just, I had to compromise a lot to fit into your father's lifestyle, and I don't see Claire doing that for you."

"I don't want her to," Logan laughed, "Mom, she's smart, and talented, I'd never want her to change." She smiled. "I'm not like him." She cupped her hand against his face.

"No," she sighed, "I guess you aren't. Now, what on earth is going on with your brothers?" He sighed. "Does Scottie have a drinking problem?" He laughed.

"Scottie has a Kelly problem," Logan said, "unfortunately she's a huge enabler, so he's having trouble kicking it." Kat laughed. "Claire wants to get married at home."

"Oh of course," Kat nodded, "in the July when the roses bloom a wedding in the yard will be lovely!"

"No, Mom," he laughed. "Not here, her home."

"Iowa?" Kat grimaced. Logan nodded. "Well, I suppose we could host a second reception here."

"I'm sure that will work just fine," Logan laughed. "I should go to bed."

"Alright," Kat said, "I am sorry for how I reacted Logan, it was just a bit of a shock."

* * *

Kelly sat quietly on Scooter's bed as he lay there groaning. She'd helped him up but she stood up to leave and he grabbed her hand.

"Don't go," he said. "I don't want you to go to bed mad at me."

"It's a little late for that," she said angrily. "What is wrong with you?" He looked at her, his dark eyes just a little cloudy and dazed. "Tonight was supposed to be about Logan and Claire, remember? Not about us, and certainly not about your issues with Liam!" He snorted. "I hate when you get like this, it's incredibly unattractive."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I know you hate when I drink." He sat up and played with her hair. "Sometimes it's what it takes though, to forget. That's why Tom did, you know? He wanted to forget Evelyn. I want to forget you." She squeezed her eyes closed.

"Don't talk about my parents," she whispered, "you have no right," she shuddered.

"I have no right?" He laughed, "Baby, I've got more right than most. You know where I was the night your mother died?"

"Fucking some cheerleader who Rick didn't have time for?" She mumbled. He laughed cruelly.

"I was in your living room," he whispered. She looked at him. "Yup, you were in your room crying, Rick was with Cassie, Jimmy was with the Coles, and I was in your living room, hoping that you'd want me." She looked at him, her eyes big and full of tears, "don't cry, Kelly, I hate it when you cry."

"I didn't know that," she whispered, "why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"I didn't want you to know," he said and kissed her. She pulled away.

"I should go," she said softly, he pulled her close and kissed her again. "Scooter," she whispered. He kissed her again. "Scott," she again as he gently guided her down. "Don't," she whispered as he unzipped her dress. "Scooter, it's wrong."

"Why?" He kissed her. "We've done this a thousand times." They kissed again. "Why is it wrong now?"

"Because," she said between kisses, "you're drunk," he kissed her and she whimpered. "And you have a girlfriend," he kissed her again, undoing his pants. "And I'm really, really mad at you!"

"All very valid reasons," he nodded. "But none of those are 'I don't want to,'" he whispered. "Do you want to Kelly?" She looked up at him and kissed him deeply.

"Yes," she said softly as he felt his way inside of her. "Oh yes," she groaned.

* * *

Janet lay quietly in Dave's arms. She curled into a ball and pressed herself against his chest. He pulled her tighter to himself. She cooed softly, he'd been holding her so tight lately. Like he didn't want to let her go.

"Dave," she whispered and kissed him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Let's run away together," he whispered.

"What?" She said and kissed his chest.

"Let's run away," he said. "Away from the gallery, and my family and the whole mess we're in with Kiera."

"Where would we go?" She whispered.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "To the boat, and then we'll sail to Mexico." She realized he was starting to fall asleep, he always talked about taking her to Mexico when he was sleepy. "We'll get a little place on a beach somewhere, and just lay in the sun."

"Mm," she whispered. "That sounds nice." He kissed her. "We could actually." He looked at her. "Let's go, and we'll sail away." They kissed.

"Are you serious?" He whispered. She nodded.

"I hate where we are too." She explained, "and getting away for a while might fix that." He kissed her.

"We'll leave tomorrow," He said softly. She giggled and kissed him wrapping around him.

* * *

Angela took a deep breath and walked from her car into the house where she saw Tommy sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Angie?" He looked at her standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked. He stared at her.

"I have a better question for you," he shrugged. "Why did you kiss Brad?" She sat down next to him, baffled.

"He told you," she whispered. Tommy nodded. "He said he wouldn't."

"You wanted to sleep with him," he whispered.

"No," she said, "I thought he wanted to sleep with me. I feel awful, Tommy, all the time and I just, if Brad wanted me, maybe I wouldn't have felt so bad." He looked at her.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," he said. She nodded. He looked at her and started laughing.

"What's funny?" She whispered.

"You storming in here and asking me why I kissed you," he smirked. "It's like you were expecting a scene from the end of a Hugh Grant movie."

"I was thinking Meg Ryan, actually," she mumbled and he kissed her.

"I kissed you because I'm still really, really, in love with you," he said, "I'm just not sure I'm ready to forgive you yet." She curled into a ball and they snuggled for a few minutes.

"Are you ready yet?" She whispered. He laughed.

"Not quite," he said gently. She kissed him and the nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Now?" She asked. He laughed and kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Angie," he whispered.

* * *

Tammy smiled, lying in bed with Steve. He fixated on a piece of her hair and started twirling it around her finger.

"When do you finish finals?" She asked.

"Saturday," he whispered. "Then home. Why?"

"I'm here for another week," she sighed. He nodded. "But Connie and Charlie and Guy aren't, so maybe you could stay." He smiled and kissed her. "I mean, you don't have too, but I'd like it." They kissed and he climbed on top of her. "Steve," she mumbled.

"Tammy," he whispered. "Are you actually suggesting that we be here, for a week, with no toxic trio, and no Kelly?"

"I didn't say anything about Kelly," she laughed. He kissed her. "No Kelly either, I'll tell her not to come." They kissed each other deeply. "Mm," she whimpered, "I love you." He looked at her. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"I'm glad you did," he whispered. She looked at him. "Really glad," he kissed her.

"Not exactly the response I was hoping for," she mumbled, and he kissed her again. "Steve," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said. "Who couldn't love you?" She smiled. "Tammy Duncan." She giggled. They kissed some more. "I'll stay."

"Good," she said.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	32. Back Home

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing, as always! Love you guys for it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Back Home**

Janet walked into Kiera's apartment to get some of her things before getting on a plane with Dave. She'd written Kiera a note explaining things, she knew if she saw her she'd never be able to leave.

"Hey baby," Kiera walked out. "How was you weekend with Kelly?"

"Good," Janet whispered as Kiera kissed her. "Kiera," she mumbled feeling her hands slide onto her waist. As their middles touched Janet shuddered happily.

"I missed you so much," Kiera whispered undoing her girlfriend's fly.

"Kiera," Janet whispered, "mm, stop."

"Why?" Kiera asked. "Honey, what's wrong?" Janet looked at her. "You weren't with Kelly, were you?" Janet sighed. "Wow, I'm an idiot. So who is she?"

"It's Dave," Janet sighed, "I'm with Dave, we're going to the boat, to get away for a while." Kiera nodded. "I'm sorry, really, I just, I love you, I do, but this kind of relationship isn't right for me."

"With a girl?" Kiera asked.

"No," Janet shook her head, "with someone who's so grounded. You have your roots down and good for you, I'm glad that works for you, but it doesn't for me. You're so amazing, Kiera."

"You were unhappy," Kiera whispered, "when you were with him."

"Not really." Janet said, "I just met you, and I don't regret these past few months, I was so in love with you, we're just not a match."

"So you're running away on a boat with Dave Vanderbilt," Kiera reasoned, "because we're not a match?"

"Yes," Janet said, "he and I are, we've always fit together, I'm really sorry Kiera." Kiera kissed her softly.

"I wish you'd stay," Kiera said gently, running her hand through Janet's hair.

"I wish I could," Janet whispered. "I wrote you this." She handed her the note. "Thank you for everything." Kiera nodded. "I'm sorry that I couldn't love you the way you wanted." They kissed again. "I have to go."

"Sure," Kiera whispered. "Um, I guess I'll see you around."

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Cal woke up with Mikey jumping on the bed.

"Hey buddy," he sighed, "what's going on?"

"Pancakes," Mikey said. "Come on!" He tugged.

"Mikey," Cal said, "give me a second, and I will make you pancakes."

"No, there already are pancakes, silly!" Mikey giggled.

"What's he saying?" Elyse stretched and woke up.

"Pancakes, Mommy!" Mikey said, "come on!" He pulled them both out of bed and downstairs.

"Hey you two," Julie said, "Mikey, get the juice," there was breakfast ready on the table, she was holding Stephanie against her hip. "Hi Daddy," she kissed Cal on the cheek, "Merry Christmas."

"Cat, when did you get home?" Cal rubbed his face.

"This morning around six thirty," she shrugged. "I caught the redeye."

"You could have told me," Cal frowned. "I would have come to get you."

"I took a cab," she laughed. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Cat made pancakes!" Mikey said excitedly. "I helped too."

"Good job Mikey," Elyse smiled and sat down. "Thank you Julie."

"No problem Mom," Julie smiled. "You guys enjoy your breakfast, I'm going to change my baby sister here." She jiggled Stephanie and the baby giggled, "and then I'm going to get some sleep."

"Welcome home baby," Cal kissed her.

"Thanks Dad." She hugged him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said.

* * *

Jimmy knocked on Tommy's door. He's just gotten home and figured he might as well spend the night hanging out with his step brother, and Ellie, but he'd sort of promised Julie that he wouldn't hang out with Ellie just the two of them.

"Hey," Tommy said answering the door and bracing it, "um what's up?"

"Just, we planned to hang with Elena tonight right?" Jimmy said.

"Oh," Tommy nodded, "right, yeah, um, just um, give me a sec."

"Tommy why aren't you opening the door?" Jimmy laughed, and pushed past him. "Hi Angela."

"Hi Jimmy," she blushed, pulling her top on. "I should go anyway, and Elena's still not talking to me so," she kissed Tommy. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy said as she skipped out. "What?" He looked at Jimmy.

"Isn't that the girl who cheated on you and broke your heart?" Jimmy said.

"Last I checked Julie Gaffney did the same thing to you," Tommy shrugged. Jimmy laughed. "Come on, if we're late for Lena, God only knows what's going to happen."

"When did you and Angie get back together?" Jimmy asked.

"Um, a few weeks ago," Tommy shrugged. "You should have heard the fit Elena threw. You would have thought me and her were a couple or that Angie cheated on her. It was nuts."

"You two aren't a couple?" Jimmy laughed.

"For that one," Tommy said, "we're taking my car."

* * *

Kelly giggled as Scooter pulled her close and kissed her, lying in her bed.

"I'm supposed to be packing," she whispered as he kissed her gently. "You should go to your room."

"When am I moving back into this room?" He said. She looked at him. "Kel?"

"You're not," she said, "rules remember? No sleeping in the same bed, we don't tell anyone, not while you're still with her." He sighed. "I'm glad you're coming home with me for Christmas though." She kissed him.

"We won't be able to be together," he said, "you know that."

"No we will," she whispered, "we'll sneak around, like we used to." They kissed. "Remember, when we first got together?"

"Mm," he nodded and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Yeah," he sighed. "It was fun, we were a lot younger though." She smiled. "I'm going to break up with Amber, Kel."

"I know," she said, "but for now." He nodded. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

"Hey," Julie said as Taylor opened the door. Taylor smiled, but Julie couldn't help but notice that some of her friend's sparkle was gone. The it factor that had made Taylor Pilkington the most popular girl in their class since fourth grade was largely gone, but she was still beautiful.

"Hi," Taylor said and hugged her, "It's so good to see you."

"You too," Julie said. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here when he was born, or for the wedding, but,"

"You were in school," Taylor shrugged, "Its fine, come in; do you want to meet him?" Julie nodded and they walked inside. The house wasn't too different from the one she'd grown up in, or how it had been for the first eight years of her life, before her dad became a manager and started making extra money coaching. "This is Aaron," She lifted the baby boy out of his crib.

"Oh he's beautiful Tay," Julie said, "Almost as cute as Stephie."

"Mm," Taylor sat down as Julie held the baby, "They'll make a very cute couple someday."

"Yeah, I'll bet you and Elyse have already picked out their wedding colors," Julie laughed. "But Tay," Taylor looked at her. "Aaron Atkins?"

"I know," Taylor laughed, "But it means 'mountain' in Hebrew, and he was a mountain to climb." Julie nodded.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm OK," Taylor said. "I mean, I miss Brett, but the whole fisherman thing makes so much money. And he's been so good, I mean, he calls every night and I put him on speaker so that Aaron knows his voice." She smiled. "I'm so exhausted though."

"If you want," Julie said, "I'll take him to my house tonight, and he and Steph can play or you know spit up at each other and you can get some sleep."

"Really?" Taylor said her voice alighting in excitement. "Oh Julie, that would be so wonderful."

"Of course," Julie said, "We're friends, right?" Taylor nodded, her eyes welling up. "Tay, honey, you're doing great. Really."

"This place is a dump," Taylor said, "And I'm bored and lonely."

"Where's Alicia?" Julie asked, "Or your mom?"

"Alicia's a senior, she's doing senior things, like planning the prom and being on yearbook," Taylor sighed. "And my mom doesn't get it, if I complain she just writes me a check." Julie nodded. "Tell me about California. Is it amazing?"

"It's pretty great," Julie smiled. "I love school, and this restaurant management thing is so great! I'm a natural at most of it."

"Good," Taylor smiled, "How's Jimmy?"

"Fantastic," Julie said, "We're really doing well. I think he was glad to get home though. We both were, its seventy five degrees at school, very wrong." Taylor laughed, Julie saw a bit of her sparkle return. "Does he have a diaper bag or something?"

"Of course," Taylor said popping up. "Really, Julie, thank you so much."

"No problem," Julie smiled, "it's Christmas, I'm feeling very giving." Taylor laughed. "Have you talked to Steve?"

"Not since the wedding," Taylor sighed, "have you?"

"Not really," Julie said softly. "I know he's been hanging out with Tammy." Taylor held her breath. They still hadn't told her. "Why isn't he home yet?"

"I um, guess he wanted to stay in New York," Taylor shrugged. Julie nodded. "He's different, Jules, in a good way this time."

"I'm glad," Julie whispered. "I miss him." Taylor nodded.

"I miss that summer," Taylor whispered, Julie looked at her, "when you two were together, and Brett was a virgin." Julie laughed.

"I miss that summer too," Julie sighed. "Everything was so simple." Taylor nodded. "He's a beautiful boy Taylor."

"I know," Taylor whispered, "I love him. He's worth all of it."

* * *

Gabrielle jogged out of the stage door of the theater, her hair still in a bun. She was waiting to meet Guy, he'd been to opening night, and was coming one more time before he went back to Minnesota, but he'd been outside the stage door every night with flowers. She stopped seeing someone standing there, but certainly not Guy.

"Brad," she whispered. He smiled crookedly at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I um," he sighed, "I couldn't get a direct flight to Stamford, so I was going to get a train, and then I figured, since I was in New York anyway," she nodded. "I just wanted to see you, so I got a ticket. You were beautiful."

"Thanks," she whispered. "It's good to see you."

"You too," he nodded.

"Hey Gabby," Guy walked up and kissed her, "I'm sorry I'm late. How'd it go tonight?" She swallowed and he looked over, "Brad, um hey."

"Guy Germaine," Brad nodded, "that's um, hi."

"Brad came to the show," Gabrielle stuttered. Guy nodded. "Guy's my boyfriend." She said quickly. Brad nodded.

"I'll let you two catch up," Guy said softly and kissed her again. "Come over tonight?"

"OK," she whispered, "You leave tomorrow right?" Guy nodded. "I won't be late."

"OK," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said softly. He walked away, giving Brad a warning glare. "I don't know what you expected, Brad."

"I didn't expect Guy Germaine, that's for goddamn sure," he mumbled as they started walking. "He said come over." She nodded. "So you two are,"

"That's none of your business," Gabrielle said. He nodded. "But yes, we have, and we do."

"What's different?" Brad asked.

"He doesn't cheat on me," she said. He sighed. "That was unfair, no it's just different. I can't explain it. I love him." Brad nodded. "I'm sorry for how I acted, in Rhode Island."

"It's alright," he said, "I'm used to crazier, I used to date Lena." She laughed. "I wanted to apologize too, for everything." She nodded. They walked in quiet for a minute. "You let him call you Gabby."

"Yeah," she said, "it sounds right from him."

"I think that might hurt more than that you sleep with him," he sighed. "Gabrielle, I really can't apologize enough."

"Brad, I'm fine," she said, "I'm in love and happy, and I got L'opera comique." He looked at her.

"Paris?" He whispered. She nodded. "Congratulation Gabrielle!" He hugged her. "I knew how badly you wanted it."

"I might not even go now," she whispered. "It all depends."

"On Guy?" He sighed. She nodded. "You should go, Gabrielle, it's what you've wanted your whole life."

"There's time to think it through," she shrugged. She hugged him. "It was good to see you."

"You too," he whispered.

* * *

**Get the reviews out people!**


	33. Time's Up

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing. This is a big one! A little short, but I felt like adding to it would take away from the emotional heft. Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Time's Up**

Julie sighed flopping on the couch, she'd just gotten Stephanie and Aaron to go to sleep. They looked very cute all curled up together in Stephanie's crib. She was exhausted from watching them _and_ Mikey all night, especially since the toddler pretty much demanded more attention than the babies.

"Ready to give up on your little foray into nanny hood?" Elyse teased walking downstairs. Julie laughed. "It's not easy."

"No," Julie sighed, "it's not."

"Julie," Mikey came running in, "I had a accident." Julie stared at him. "Number 2, sorry!" Her eyes got bigger

"OK buddy," Elyse said, and picked him up, "let's get you cleaned up then."

"But, Julie said not to bother you or Daddy today," Mikey frowned. Elyse laughed.

"Honey, why don't you take the car and go to New York and see Tammy," Elyse said. Julie looked at her. "You did a really nice thing for Taylor tonight, but do something for you, you're eighteen, you don't get to do that stuff for much longer." Julie laughed.

"Thank you," she said and grabbed the keys and her coat and sped out.

"Did my doodoo scare the Cat?" Mikey asked. Elyse laughed.

"Your doodoo, scares everyone," Elyse said and kissed him. "Come on," she bounced him as they walked upstairs.

* * *

Tammy lay quietly curled up with Steve. Guy had finally left and they were now what they had planned to be, all alone. Steve kissed her.

"You have to go soon don't you," she whispered.

"I'm not leaving until you do," he said. She smiled and buried her head in his chest. "Tammy," he whispered and she looked at him. "Time's up, we have to tell her," she nodded.

"I know," she sighed, "what if she's not OK with it?" He sighed and hugged her. They'd both been thinking it. These past few months had been the best for both of them and they didn't want to think about having to possibly let each other go.

"I'd give her up for you," he whispered. She closed her eyes, "but I wouldn't expect you to, the stuff you guys have been through, it's too much to ask you to give up."

"Steve," she said. "I love you, so much," he kissed her. They got caught up in each other. "But if she's not alright, I can't,"

"I know," he whispered, "I understand, I'll miss you." She kissed him, and then they heard the buzzer.

"If Guy missed his plane, I'll kill him," Tammy groaned getting out of bed.

"Guy has a key," Steve said. "Don't answer it, it's probably some homeless person," he took her hand and pulled her down she laughed and kissed him.

"Get something to eat," she said. "I'll meet you in the kitchen OK?" He nodded. She got out of bed and pulled a bathrobe on. Tammy sighed pulling her robe closed and going to answer the door. She walked down the stairs and opened it.

"Surprise!!" Julie said. Tammy looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um, well," Julie said, "I was home, really bored and I thought, why not come down and see you, because I miss you and it's been so long and I really couldn't wait until New Years, and Taylor's so busy with the baby, and Steve's not home yet for some reason even though he finished finals like a week ago," she rolled her eyes. "I can't come see my best friend?"

"Of course you can!" Tammy hugged her, "But, um, you could have called."

"Well, that would have ruined the surprise." Julie laughed.

"Listen, baby, we're out of…" Steve said walking over, "Cat." He whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Julie said, "It's like one in the morning!" Tammy and Steve looked at each other and then at the ground. "Please tell me that you got thrown out of the dorm and you're like the fifth roommate now."

"Julie," Tammy said, "We wanted to tell you really," Julie looked at her.

"You're sleeping together!" She gasped. "No way! This is not real!"

"I'll um, go stay upstairs for a little bit," Steve said. "I'll wait." He kissed Tammy, "Good to see you Cat." She glared at him as he walked up.

"Come in," Tammy said. Julie stomped in and stared at her friend. "We did want to tell you, honey, but we didn't know how, and we thought it would be better face to face."

"You could have your rebound with any guy in this city," Julie whispered harshly, "There are like three million of them or something, and you have to hook up with Steve? With my Dawson?"

"I didn't plan it, Julie," Tammy sighed. "I just, it just happened." Julie shook her head.

"How long?" She asked.

"What?" Tammy said.

"How long have you two been doing this?" She specified.

"Since before Thanksgiving," Tammy sighed. Julie looked at her.

"You broke up with Fulton at gala!" Julie said, "Don't you think it's a little soon?"

"I told you," Tammy said, "It just sort of happened. Besides it's not too soon for Fulton."

"Fulton's with someone else?" Julie asked. Tammy nodded.

"Do you remember Tanya Suarez?" Tammy asked.

"Portman's Tanya?" Julie said.

"Well, she's Fulton's Tanya now," Tammy shrugged. "Steve was just there for me, as a friend at first," She looked down, "And I just realized that I wanted more than that. I tried so hard to not feel that way about him. I didn't want to, I know how you feel about him. But it just happened."

"Yeah," Julie said coldly, "maybe you should just happen to find a new best friend." She turned around.

"Jules," Tammy sighed, "please, don't leave. Where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep in the car, or get a hotel room or something," Julie said, "I am not staying with you. I can't believe you'd do this to me!"

"I'm in love with him," Tammy whispered. Julie looked at her. "He's amazing, and fun and smart and…"

"And _mine,_" Julie said. Tammy's eyes narrowed.

"He was never yours," Tammy said, "that's not fair." Julie stared at her. "It's not. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you, but I am not sorry that I'm with him."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Julie said.

"I wanted to," she sighed, "but I didn't know how. It was so fast." Julie nodded. "I told Jimmy, he was more worried than angry." Julie nodded, ready to be very mad at Jimmy for keeping this from her. "Kelly knows too."

"Jesus," Julie sank onto the couch. "Not Rick?"

"Like Rick would care if he did," Tammy giggled. "Eva's potty training, that takes up most of his brain power." Julie smiled.

"You're in love with him," Julie whispered. Tammy nodded. "He has that effect on girls you know." Tammy laughed. "How does he feel?"

"He says he loves me too," Tammy said quietly sitting down. Julie nodded. "I believe him too. It helps things you know, that I accept that he'll never stop loving you, and he accepts that I'm never really going to stop loving Fult." Julie nodded. "You know, like you and Jimmy and him and Ellie."

"I'm Ellie in this equation?" Julie said her face in a grimace.

"Well, Fulton could be I guess," Tammy sighed. "He'd look pretty ridiculous in the cheerleading uniform." She giggled the last part and Julie started laughing.

"You seem happier, Tam," Julie sighed.

"I am," Tammy nodded. "And things are going so well with RDC and my paintings are selling."

"That's good," Julie said.

"How's Jaime?" She asked tentatively.

"She's good," Julie said. "Cancer free."

"That's good news," Tammy said. Julie nodded. "I met my baby brother."

"Really?" Julie said. Tammy nodded.

"He spit up on me," Tammy said. Julie laughed. "So you're OK?"

"I'm getting there." Julie said. "I'm gonna go upstairs and talk to Steve." Tammy nodded.

"Third door," Tammy sighed, "unless he's in the studio, then the fourth." Julie nodded and walked upstairs and saw him sitting in Tammy's studio, staring at a painting. It was of the cat and the rabbit, their heads rammed against each other.

"Who's the rabbit?" Julie asked quietly.

"Me," he said. "I haven't seen this one yet, I guess she was worried." She nodded. "I'm yours? Since when?"

"Oh Steve-o," she sighed and sat down, dropping her head into his lap. He rubbed her head gently. "I don't know, I'm exhausted, and I was angry." He nodded. She looked up at him. "I still have to process this OK?" She said. He nodded. "Tammy's really special, Steve, and if she's just another one of your, 'Let's get over Julie,' experiments, I'm not OK with that. I don't want her to end up hurt like Taylor or Alicia."

"Taylor's doing OK," he sighed.

"No she's not," she whispered. "I saw her this morning, she's drowning. I'm worried about her."

"When I went to the wedding," Steve whispered, "I realized I just have to let that life go. I wanted it though," he closed his eyes, "it would have been so simple. Me and Taylor and the baby, I wanted it more than anything, even more than I wanted me and you." She sat up and kissed him.

"You wanted Taylor more?" She asked.

"No," he said. "Just that life." She nodded. "But Tammy," he sighed, "it was just this moment, when she admitted that she was afraid, I knew there was no reason for her to be. This is a new life for me Julie, I get to start over." She hugged him. "I love you, Cat, you know that's never going to change."

"I love you too," she said, "and I want you to be happy, you know that. It's all I've ever wanted."

"I know honey," he said and ran his hands through her hair. "And I am, for the first time in a while." Julie smiled. "I missed you," he cupped his hands around her face.

"I missed you too," she said and kissed him gently.

"Tell me about California," he said, she snuggled close to him, "is it everything we've ever wanted?"

"It's close," she said softly.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	34. Yale

**Author's Note: Two updates today! What can I say, I got carried away. (haha I rhymed!) Anyway, thanks for reviewing so quick before, keep them coming! A totally different focus for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Yale**

Elena woke up slowly, blinking awake. She smiled seeing Dean asleep next to her. She kissed him softly.

"Hey," he said stirring awake.

"Hey," she whispered.

"I like waking up with you here," he said softly and pushed her hair off her face.

"I like waking up here," she said softly.

"Yeah," he kissed her. "You know it could always be like this." She laughed. "If you decide to go to Northwestern, I mean."

"I knew what you meant," she said. "And I just don't know yet. I haven't even heard back from anywhere, so who knows."

"Where else did you apply?" He asked.

"Michigan, Columbia, University of Minnesota, Brown," she paused, "Yale." He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Yale, huh?" He whispered. "So like, you'd go to Yale, and Brad would go to Yale." She groaned and covered her face.

"Really?" She groaned, "three years later you're still paranoid about Brad Vanderbilt?" He looked at her. "I'm here right?"

"Yeah," he said gently, "I guess you are." They kissed, "but just for the record, you'd be at Yale, with Brad Vanderbilt?"

"Technically," she kissed him, "yes, but I'd be going for art history or something and Brad would be going for finance or something, so I doubt our paths would cross. Plus I'm not even sure I want to go, I just kind of want to see if I can get in."

"You will," he said, "I know it."

"Do you," she teased.

"Yup," he nodded, "because you are brilliant, and engaging, and you're incredibly sexy."

"I really don't think the Yale admissions people are concerned with my sex appeal," she laughed.

"They should be," he kissed her. She giggled. "If you get in, you should go." She looked at him. "I mean, not because I don't want you here, but if you want to go to Yale, you should go."

"If you say so," she laughed.

"So as glad as I am," he kissed her, "that you're here, and everything," she laughed, "how were you able to swing spending Christmas with me?"

"Well, my mom is on her honeymoon," she sighed, "and my dad is off with the new girlfriend, and Biff's with Allie, I'm with you." He smiled. "And my other boyfriend David."

"Oh my God!" Dean groaned. "The kid is obsessed with you." She giggled. "I'm glad they love you."

"They?" She said, "have I finally won over Lisa too?" He laughed. "Hey where's Tanya? I kinda wanted to see her."

"Tanya and I," he sighed, "are taking a little break." She drummed her fingers on his chest. "This thing with her and Fulton, I thought I'd be OK. I'm not OK." She kissed him. "Doesn't that make you all pissed off and crazy?"

"It would have," she said, "before the experience of Brad and Gabrielle." He laughed. "It's alright if you're not OK with it. Just you know, stay away from the medicine cabinet." He laughed. "I miss making you laugh."

"I miss laughing at you," he said. "I have to tell you something."

"OK," she said.

"Because I want to be honest with you," he said, "and we're doing the whole real relationship thing." She nodded. "At Thanksgiving, before I came up to see you, I was having second thoughts, about us."

"I could tell," she whispered. He looked at her, "I mean, we've broken up enough times for me to know the signs by now." He smiled. "I'm glad the second thoughts went my way."

"I am too," he said. "I would have regretted it, for the rest of my life."

"Breaking up with me?" She said.

"Letting you go," he said, "I don't think I'm strong enough to ever do it again. And I'm going to be selfish, and I'm going to keep you until you fight your way free." She kissed him.

"I love you so much." She whispered. "I wouldn't ever fight you." He smiled.

* * *

"What are these?" Angela asked, looking on Tommy's desk, as he got dressed in the bathroom.

"Um, what?" He shouted.

"On your desk?" She sighed, "Yale, Columbia, Dartmouth, Georgetown?"

"Those are college applications," he walked out, "or brochures, since I already sent the applications."

"These are all um, on the other side of the country."

"Angie," he sighed.

"What happened to of U of M?" She said, "you know so that we could be together next year."

"We were broken up," he sighed, "I had to make decisions. Plus, Ms. Santos said I had a really good shot at the Ivy League." She nodded. "I still applied to U of M, but I don't know."

"You couldn't go someplace kinda close?" She asked and kissed him. He laughed, "Like I don't know, Milwaukee or something?"

"Milwaukee?" He laughed.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I'll think about it," he said. "Come here," he hugged her tightly. "I love you," he whispered. "No matter where I end up next year that won't change."

"OK," she whispered. "Even if you're at Yale with Brad and Lena and Brad is making you be his wingman, and Lena's slutty friends are throwing themselves at you?"

"Lena doesn't make friends with other girls," Tommy said, "except you, and Brad needs a lot more than a wing man." She laughed. "Angie, sweetheart, we made it through this fall," he kissed her on the forehead, "we can make it through anything." She hugged him tightly.

"I don't want you to go away at all," she sighed. "I know that's selfish."

"Just a little," he said, "I don't want to go away, which is also selfish." She looked at him. "If could be with you, every minute of every day, I would be," he cupped his hand around her face. "I'd do anything for you." She kissed him.

"So stay," she whispered. He laughed.

"I'm thinking about it." He promised. "I promise you that."

"Hey," Kelly popped her head in, "sorry to interrupt, but um, we're all heading out, we're taking Eva skating, her first time if you two want in."

"That'll be fun," Angie smiled, "we haven't been skating in a while." Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, we're in," Tommy nodded.

"Great," Kelly nodded. "And Tommy, Ana told me that you applied to Yale! I'd be so excited if you decide to go!" He smiled. Angela frowned. "Or you know Rick and Cass and my dad would love if you went to U of M. That too."

* * *

Brad finished packing his bag and sighed. He couldn't get the picture out of his mind, of Gabrielle kissing Guy Germaine. It was completely and entirely bizarre.

"Hey," Claire bounced in, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "You're sure your parents won't mind me coming?"

"No," she shook her head and laughed. "The more the merrier. And my niece Diane is your age, she'll really appreciate having someone to hang out with. Plus, I want my parents to know that someone in your family is normal. I was counting on Scott for that but then he'd been drinking."

"And you invited Kelly." Brad said. "If you want Scottie to be normal don't bring Kelly into the equation."

"I know that now," Claire said. She glanced over at the dresser, "what's that?"

"Um," he sighed, "uh, it's the thing from Yale. I applied early decision so," he shrugged.

"Have you opened it?" She said excitedly. He shook his head. "I'll get Logan."

"Claire don't," he sighed. She looked at him. "If it says no, I don't want him to know yet. I don't want to ruin Christmas."

"It's not gonna say no," she said. "You're a bright kid Brad."

"Yeah, well," he sighed, "we'll see."

"Open it, please?" She said, practically bouncing. He sighed. "As an engagement present?"

"I gave you an engagement present," he said, "I went to Minnesota the weekend you got engaged, that was your present."

"Oh please!" She hugged him.

"Fine," he sighed and picked up the envelope. He ripped it open and she squeaked. "Claire!" He looked at her.

"Sorry," she said, placing her hands over her mouth.

"I got in," he said staring at the page. "I'm going to Yale."

"You're going to Yale!" She squealed and hugged him. "Oh, Brad, you're going to love it! Yale was like the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"What's all the screaming about?" Logan laughed and walked in.

"I um," Brad said and picked up his paper. "I got into Yale." Logan looked at him and then walked over and hugged him tightly. "Logan, it's not a big deal."

"It's a huge deal," he said, "congratulations Baby Brother."

"Thanks," Brad said. "I'm kind of overwhelmed. I um, have to email, someone." Logan nodded.

"Yeah," Logan said, "we have to get ready to go soon, but definitely. Congrats kid."

"Congratulations Brad," Claire kissed him on the cheek. "We're very proud of you." Brad smiled and sat down at his computer. He typed very carefully.

_Got into Yale. Couldn't haven't done it without you. I know things have been weird, I'm sorry. Thanks for everything._

_Brad._

* * *

Julie sighed dropping her overnight bag in her room and collapsed on her bed. She had several missed calls from Jimmy. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him. He'd known about Tammy and Steve for weeks and hadn't told her. She was pretty pissed. She heard her computed beep, indicating a new email. She groaned and got up to check it. She saw Brad's email and smiled. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Brad said picking it up.

"Hey!" She said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he laughed. "What's going on with you?"

"Not much," she said. "I hear you've been kissing more girls who you shouldn't."

"Ah," he groaned, "you heard about that huh?"

"Yup," she laughed. "At least we know your type."

"And that would be?" He said.

"Entirely unavailable," she teased. "Elena, Gabrielle, me, Angie."

"You're mocking me," he said, "does that mean we're cool?"

"That was a bad night," she sighed. "I just didn't know how to be around you. Of course we're cool."

"Good," he said. "So seriously, what's new with you?"

"Tammy's in love with my ex boyfriend," she said.

"That Italian guy?" Brad said. She laughed. "The one you grew up with."

"Yeah," she sighed, "I'm trying to be OK with it. Anyway, tell me about Yale, are you excited?"

"I think Logan got a boner he was so happy," Brad laughed, "but yeah I'm psyched. And Lena and Tommy both applied too."

"Cool," she smiled, "are you around during break? Maybe we can meet up in Boston or something."

"Well, I'm going to Iowa tonight," he said.

"What the hell's in Iowa?" She asked.

"Claire's family," he said, "my parents are in Europe, so," he sighed. "It'll be good."

"Well congratulations," she said. "I'm happy for you. I know how much it meant to you."

"Couldn't have done it without you." He said. "Thanks."

"No problem kid," she said. "Call me when you get back OK? We'll do something fun to celebrate."

"Thanks," he said. He hung up and lay back, incredibly pleased with himself. It was a good day.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	35. First Times

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for reviewing! I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 35: First Times**

Kelly laced up her skates and smiled seeing Rick and Cassie on either side of Eva who was giggling as she glided along the ice.

"Hey," Scooter sat down and kissed her.

"Scooter," she mumbled. "What are you doing?"

"I just talked to Amber," he said. She looked at him her eyes really big and excited. "It's over Kelly."

"Just like that?" She whispered.

"I told you," he said, brushing her hair off her face. "She was just a placeholder. I was always waiting for you." She smiled. "So, now we can be together again, no Liam, no Amber, no secrets." She kissed him and they tumbled back into the snow.

"Look at that," Cassie smiled and nodded over. Rick sighed. "It's good."

"I don't know," Rick said, "I kind of wish they would both just move on."

"Daddy!" Eva said, Rick was skating backwards leading her, "let go!"

"Oh baby," Cassie sighed, "no, Daddy's going to hold on."

"I can do it myself!" She said earnestly. "Let go!"

"Mommy, I think she can handle it," Rick said. Cassie frowned. "I'm going to stay right here baby, if you want me to hold on again, OK?"

"OK," Eva nodded, "but let go."

"Alright, one, two, three," Rick chanted and let go and Eva started scooting along. "Good job angel!"

"I skate!" She giggled and then slipped and fell, landing on her butt. Cassie and Rick got ready for her to burst into tears. Instead she started to giggle. "I fall down!"

"Yeah you did," Rick laughed helping her up.

"But before was good?" She asked happily.

"Very good," Cassie smiled and picked her up and hugged her.

"Eva," Rick said taking her, "do you want to go fast?" She nodded. "OK," he swung her around onto his back. "Hold on tight." The little girl screamed with laughter as he took off skating laps. Cassie laughed.

"He seems better," Ana walked over to her. Cassie nodded.

"He is," she said. "Of course we haven't talked about law school in a while." Ana laughed. "But he's been spending more time with Eva which helps."

"I'm glad." Ana nodded.

"Grandma!" Eva said when Rick stopped, "Did you see me skate?"

"I did see sweetheart!" Ana said, "you were very good."

"Mom!" Tammy came running.

"Aunt Tammy!" Eva squealed reaching for her.

"Hello baby!" Tammy said taking the baby out of her father's arms, "oh I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Eva said, "I skate all by myself. But them I fell down and go plop." Tammy laughed.

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to come," Ana said. Tammy had avoided the pond for obvious reasons.

"No it's OK," Tammy said, "I should face my fears, you know? Besides, what better way to be home than to be here, you know?" Ana nodded. "I'm just going to go skate a little." She walked over to the bench where Jimmy was sitting.

"Hey," he said. "Would you be able to tell me why my girlfriend is ignoring me?"

"Um," Tammy looked away, "that might be my fault."

"Might be?" He asked.

"OK, so I sort of let it spill that you knew about me and Steve," she sighed, "I didn't realize she'd take that out on you!"

"You didn't realize?" Jimmy said. "Have you _met _her?" Tammy looked at him. "How's it going with Steve-o anyway?" She blushed and started giggling. "That good huh?" She nodded. "He does understand that if he hurts you he dies right?"

"I think that's been made very clear by Charlie," Tammy laughed.

"Pssh," Jimmy said. "Duck Justice has nothing on Riley justice sis." Tammy laughed and skated out into the middle of the pond and started twirling. "Show off!" Jimmy shouted.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Eva said, "I want to skate like Aunt Tammy!" Cassie laughed.

"Maybe someday." Cassie smiled.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Brad asked in the back of the rental car that he, Logan and Claire were driving from the airport to her parents.

"We're close," Claire said.

"How did you live here?" Brad groaned. "It's like nothing but corn."

"Why do you think I never come home?" Claire laughed.

"Brad, stop whining," Logan said. "No one made you come."

"I'm not whining," Brad said, "I asked a simple question." Claire laughed. She loved listening to the Vanderbilt brothers bicker. They finally arrived at a small farmhouse.

"Dude, Norman Rockwell called," Brad said. Claire laughed.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed.

"Claire!" Another woman, clearly older than Claire and Logan shouted, from the porch and came running.

"Beth!" Claire laughed and hugged her. "Um, hi, this is my sister Beth, Beth this is my fiancé Logan, and his brother Brad."

"Nice to meet you," Logan smiled. Beth smiled back. Brad waved.

"Nice to meet you both," Beth said. "Brad, my daughter Diane's about your age. She's inside if you want to say hello."

"Great," Brad said politely and walked in.

"I'll get the bags," Logan winked at Claire who giggled as he popped the trunk and she and Claire started walking towards the house.

"He certainly looks good," Beth said as the two sister's practically bounced.

"Beth," Claire rolled her eyes. Beth laughed. "Where's Ray?"

"At our place," Beth said. "He'll be by later." Claire nodded. "So, let me see it." Claire pulled off her gloves and held up her left had. "Goddamn," Beth whispered, seeing her engagement ring. "Where'd he get it?"

"Um, it's a family heirloom," Claire said, "from the 20's." Beth nodded. "How's Diane?"

"She's good," Beth said. "You know she's seventeen and living in this town but," Claire nodded, she'd been there what seemed like only yesterday. "She's doing her best."

* * *

Brad wandered into the house and was pointed upstairs by Claire's father, who'd been extremely happy to meet him. He walked into the guest room and plopped down on the bed. It was kind of nice to not have to think about anything for all of break.

"Hi," a girl who probably could have been Claire's twin, if she wasn't way younger and had blonde hair popped her head in. "You're Brad?"

"Yeah," he said. "You're Diane?" She nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," he smiled. "So what's there to do around here?" She snorted. "What was that for?"

"For thinking that there's something to do around here," she plopped on the bed. "I mean, there's the tree lighting in town tonight, but other than that, you've picked the world's lamest place to spend your Christmas vacation."

"Oh," he said. He looked at Diane. She was tiny, and her blonde hair was long and sort of wavy. He was easily reminded of Lena looking at her. "There's a tree lighting."

"I wasn't gonna go," she sighed, "but then my mom got all, 'Claire's fiancé's brother is going to be here and you're going to show him around.' If you don't want to go that's fine with me."

"Um, if you don't mind," he said, "I'd kind of like to. I miss having like town stuff to go to."

"Your high school doesn't have pep rallies and stupid fairs and stuff?" She frowned.

"I go to boarding school," Brad said. "So we have that stuff but Minneapolis isn't all that proud of us."

"Right," she nodded. "That makes sense. Why'd you choose to do that?"

"My brothers did," he said. "Plus, home was always kind of dysfunctional." Diane nodded.

"So then, we'll go," she said. "Come on."

"What, like now?" He said. She nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "it's supposed to start snowing and my dad hates it when I drive the truck in the snow, so we have to leave before it starts so my mom let's me leave."

"OK," he stood up, "let's go."

* * *

About an hour later they walked down a small main street, chatting effortlessly. Brad liked her, she was funny, in a sarcastic self deprecating way, a little bit like Gabrielle or Julie, but she was more innocent than any other girl he'd met.

"Oh shit!" She said seeing a group of kids walking towards them. "OK, I need you to promise me something."

"I don't even really know you," he said. She looked at him.

"Look see that guy," she sighed. He nodded. "He's going to come over here and start talking shit. You need to not punch him in the face."

"I don't do a lot of fighting anymore," Brad said. "After the time that Jimmy and I couldn't beat a guy together, and Julie had to do it for us, I stay away from the whole fighting thing."

"I don't know what any of that means." She shook her head.

"Hey Di," the group of guys came over, all in varsity jackets. "Who's this tool?"

"He's not a tool Jack," she rolled her eyes. "He's Claire's new brother in law, almost." She amended at the end.

"The tool can speak for himself," Brad said, the group of guys, lead by Jack looked at him. "I'm just stuck here for Christmas, really, um Diane was just showing me around."

"Did we say anything to you?" Jack sneered. "Come on Di, baby, I was wondering when you were going to come back around." He started unbuttoning her coat.

"I'm not going to come back around," she lurched away from him. "Just leave me alone."

"Fine," he said. "You'll change your mind." He said. They walked away. Brad looked at her and Diane looked down.

"What was that?" Brad asked.

"That was my ex boyfriend," Diane said. "Jack, he's the quarterback."

"Wait?" Brad said. "Your ex boyfriend's name is Jack?" She nodded. "So you were Jack and Diane?"

"Oh yes, you're the first person to ever make _that_ observation," she rolled her eyes and he snickered. "Anyway, he's an ass."

"That I also noticed," he nodded. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not particularly," she said. "It's just normal stupid stuff. I want to go to an east coast school, he screwed a freshman in his dad's Chevy."

"You're going to an East Coast school?" He said.

"Yup," she nodded and kicked the ground. "I want to go to Yale and move to New York like Claire. Get the hell out of this town." They walked over to a fence and leaned forward. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to Yale next year," he shrugged. "After that, I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. Logan would give me a job. So would Dave."

"Dave?" She asked.

"My other brother," he said, "one of my other brothers. Scottie is the other one. I'm the baby."

"That's got to be cool." She said. He looked at her. "Three big brothers."

"It's a lot of pressure," Brad said, "because Logan's like the perfect son, and Dave's the screw up, but even he runs this really successful art gallery in New York, and Scottie's this wunderkind novelist." He sighed and leaned against the fence. "It used to really bug me."

"What changed?" She asked.

"I met this girl," Brad shrugged, "she didn't put up with bullshit like that."

"Your girlfriend?" Diane asked.

"Ex girlfriend," he said. "Elena. She was kind of a bitch." She nodded and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Do you think I'm totally small town?" She asked. He looked at her. "I know that was totally random and whatever, but,"

"No," he said. "I mean, aside from the whole dating the quarterback thing," she laughed. "I think you're really cool, actually." She smiled. "I guess you've gotta get me back huh?"

"Not quite yet," she laughed and kissed him.

"What did you do that for?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Just cause." She smiled. "Did you like it?" He kissed her back.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	36. Childhood Sweethearts

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for the reviews. I haven't had a chance to get a picture and bio up for her yet, but just for general info, Diane is Hayden Panietierre...she suits her I think...anyway, keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Childhood Sweethearts**

Brad groaned as he and Diane made out in the cab of her parent's truck. They were in front of the house, even the half hour drive was too much for them to stand. She giggled.

"What exactly is funny?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"We are hanging out," he said. She looked at him. "Oh you mean like, hang out, hang out."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"We just met," he said.

"OK, Brad," she sighed. "You're not going to be my first you know? Because like, there's nothing to do here but have sex."

"No, I didn't mean," he laughed, "just how will we pull that off?"

"It's my grandparents' house," she shrugged. "Remember that." He laughed. "Just give me a minute after you go in OK?"

"Um, OK," he nodded. He got out of the truck and walked to the house. He saw Claire and Logan and Diane's parents in the living room, drinking beer.

"Hey Brad," Claire said. "Where's Diane?"

"Um, in the truck," he said. "I'm going to head to bed." Logan nodded and he walked upstairs. He waited and then heard the door slam.

"Di!" He heard Beth said, "sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I-I," she sighed, "oh Mom, we ran into Jack at the tree lighting and it was _so _awful. I don't think I can drive home."

"That's alright," Claire said, "she can stay here right? I mean, Mom and Dad won't mind."

"Of course honey," Ray said. "Just drive home in the morning, we'll take the truck, and leave the little car for you OK?"

"OK," she whimpered. "Thanks Daddy." She walked upstairs and into the guest room.

"That was quite the performance," Brad said. She laughed and kissed him.

"I spent enough nights crying into my pillow over Jack," she whispered. "I told you it wouldn't be hard." They kissed again and she pulled his shirt over his head. "Nice abs." He laughed and pushed her over to the bed.

"Hey," he whispered. She nodded, "if we do this, is your ex going to kick my ass?"

"There's a very good chance of that," she laughed. "What about your bitchy ex?" She said. "Will she come down here and scratch my eyes out or something?"

"Nah, since she got back from rehab she's been super mellow," he laughed and kissed her.

* * *

Julie lay on her bed, her feet where her head would normally be. Steve was laying on the other side and they were staring at each other.

"Ha!" She shouted.

"What?" He said.

"You blinked," she smirked, "pay up!"

"God, this you're such a child," he groaned reaching into his pocket. "There's your dollar." She giggled. "Cat, um," he said and looked at her, "have you talked to Jimmy?"

"No," she said. "I can't believe he didn't tell me." She picked at her nails. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Can you blame us?" He said. "You're pretty scary, especially when you lash out. And don't blame Jimmy, Tammy didn't even want to tell him, it was Fulton's idea."

"What?" Julie said. "What does Fulton have to do with it?"

"You and Fulton are extremely present in our relationship, Cat," he laughed. "Tay too, unfortunately."

"You should really go see her," Julie sighed. He shook his head. "She's so lonely Steve, she'd be happy to see you."

"Not without Brett there," he said. "Don't want to tempt fate."

"You would be in for a whole world of ass whooping if you fooled around with Taylor now." Julie said. He raised his eyebrows. "Let's see, well, Brett, you know, her husband? He'd kill you. Ooh, and Tammy's protectors, you've got Charlie and Guy, they're right there, so they'll easily kick the shit out of you, Tommy and Fulton would join in with them I would think. And Rick and Jimmy would make your life a living hell until the day you died." He looked at her. "I wouldn't actively participate, but I wouldn't stop anyone either."

"You made your point." He said. "Exactly why I shouldn't be alone with Taylor."

"You can be alone with me," she leaned forward.

"It's different," he said. She looked at him.

"How?" She asked.

"It just is," he sighed. "I can't explain it. I guess because Taylor and I were never friends the way you and me were." She nodded. "I love Tammy, Cat, you should know that." She nodded. "You should call Jimmy."

"God, you used to love when I wasn't talking to him," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that was before I was dating his step sister," he laughed.

"Sister, they don't," she started.

"Make those distinctions, I know," he rolled his eyes. They had had the radio on in the background softly. "Listen," he smiled as the song changed and turned it up.

_When the night has come__  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Julie stood up and held her hand out Steve laughed and stood up taking it. He pulled her close and hugged her and they danced softly swaying to the song.

"Steve-o?" She whispered.

"Mm hm," he said, his eyes shut as her head was buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry I said you were mine," she said.

"It's OK," he laughed. "I would have been, you know, if you'd ever cared enough to claim me." She laughed. "I love you, Cat, always will."

"I love you too," she whispered. "So much." He squeezed her gently and let go.

"I gotta get home," he said. "I'll see you around." She smiled widely.

"Not if I see you first," she said.

* * *

Tammy sat distractedly in the food court of The Mall of America sloshing a French fry around in a Wendy's frosty as Kelly and Scooter giggled and kissed across from her. She'd agreed to Christmas shopping with her sister, not to this.

"I'm going to go look for something for Steve," Tammy said and stood up.

"K," Kelly giggled and kissed Scooter again. Tammy wandered happily. She loved Minnesota at Christmas time, everything felt like it was a perfect winter wonderland. She noticed a watch in a jeweler's window and smiled. Steve didn't wear a watch, maybe he'd like one. She had the money now, God knows. She sighed and kept walking. This was the first gift she was giving him, it should be really special, something he would remember forever. She kind of wished she could call Julie and ask what he'd want, but Julie had said she would keep trying to wrap her head around the whole situation, but she really didn't want to talk about it with Tammy. Which she guessed meant she was cool with discussing it with Steve, which seemed weird. She sighed again and stopped seeing Fulton approaching, a full grin on his face, his arm carelessly around a girl with long silky dark hair. She froze. It was one thing to see him just the two of them, one to conceptualize he was with someone else, but _seeing _Fulton start affectionately nuzzling some other girl just scared the living hell out of her.

"Tammy!" He said surprised as they got closer, "I didn't realize you were home yet."

"Um yeah," she said, "I got home this morning."

"Oh," he said. "Um this is Tanya."

"Hi," Tanya said shifting her weight awkwardly, shrugging out of Fulton's arms and looking at Tammy apologetically. She'd had to deal with Elena enough times now to know that it felt totally weird to see your ex boyfriend with someone else. "It's really nice to meet you."

"You too," Tammy said softly, swallowing, her throat was totally dry. "I was just shopping, with um, my sister, so,"

"Kelly's here?" Fulton said. "How's she doing?"

"Good," Tammy said, "she and Scooter got back together, so she's mostly useless." He nodded. "Have you seen any one else?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "all the original Ducks hung out yesterday." She frowned. "I mean, almost all, I guess, cause, you weren't there." He laughed awkwardly. "But I mean, even the Halls and Peter and Karp, bummer you missed it."

"Totally," she mumbled.

"Fult," Tanya said, seeing the look of almost pain on Tammy's face, "we should probably get moving, I told my mom I'd call her before six and it's almost seven now, she's probably freaking."

"Right," Fulton nodded. "It's really good to see you Tam, I'll call you OK?"

"OK," she whispered as he leaned down and kissed her chastely on the cheek. She wanted to burst into tears as he walked away. It was the first time that her "I'm in love and the world is good" outlook had been shaken. She slumped her shoulders and headed back towards the food court. There was no point in shopping for Steve when her head was so full of Fulton. Kelly and Scooter's previously mild affectionate displays had escalated to a full on makeout. Tammy rolled her eyes. You would have thought they were eighth graders who just discovered frenching the way they were carrying on, not two almost Ivy League graduates who'd been dating for almost five years. She plopped down.

"What's wrong Duncan?" Scooter said, noticing the pout on her face as Kelly started kissing his neck. "Kel," he said. Kelly sighed and looked at Tammy.

"Oh God," she sighed, "you saw Fulton didn't you?" Tammy nodded. "He was with Tanya? Tommy said she was up to spend Christmas with him."

"Yeah," she sighed, her eyes filling with tears. "I love Steve, so why does seeing him with someone else feel so awful?"

"Because you're human," Kelly shrugged. "Also, you can love someone else, but there's nothing quite like your first." She looked at Scooter. "I mean, when I saw him with Amber," she shuddered. "And I was really into Liam then."

"Can we not talk about Liam?" Scooter said. Kelly nodded. "It's just awkward, there's no way around it." Tammy nodded and picked at her nails. "We're not helping are we?"

"What was your first clue?" Tammy laughed. "Can we just go home?"

"Sure," Kelly said standing up. "Did you find something for Steve?"

"No," Tammy said, "I'll just draw something."

"Oh he'll like that," Kelly nodded. "He's always going on about how talented you are." Tammy smiled.

* * *

Jimmy unpacked a suitcase in his room. He'd be here for almost a month, might as well make himself comfortable. He started shoving some books onto his book shelf and stopped seeing a small wrapped rectangle. He picked it up and took the card stuck to the bottom of it.

_James,_

_Merry Christmas! Sorry I'm not around. I miss you. Just a little something to keep you going. _

_Love you lots_

_Ellie_

He smiled and opened the package and started laughing. It was a CD copy of the _Top Gun _soundtrack and another note, this one on a post it.

_You said you lost your copy. Totally unacceptable._

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hey loser," Ellie picked up. "Took you long enough to find it."

"What a weird place for you to leave my present," he laughed. "What's going on kid?"

"Oh you know, normal stuff," she said. "Babysitting for my boyfriend's nephew, that kind of thing." Jimmy laughed. "How's Cali?"

"Warm, sunny," he said faux casually, "totally miserable, you know." She laughed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," she said softly. "How's Julie?"

"Dunno," he sighed, "she won't talk to me." Ellie laughed again. "What's funny about that exactly?"

"Don't keep secrets from your girlfriend is all." She shrugged. He smiled.

"Hey, are you going to forgive Angie anytime soon?" He said. She sighed. "I thought you _liked _having a girlfriend."

"Not as much as I like seeing Tommy happy," she said.

"Tommy is happy," Jimmy said. "Trust me, I can hear how happy the two of them are."

"God, gross!" She groaned. He laughed. "Dean thinks I should go to Yale."

"Whoa," Jimmy said. "What do you think?"

"I think he should want me to go to Northwestern," she sighed, "but I think it's my choice." He smiled. "I mean, I can't base my whole life around a boy. I'm not you."

"Wow, low blow," he said. She laughed. "Elle, I'm proud of you." She smiled. "I'll talk to you soon, OK?"

"OK," she whispered. "Love you James."

"Love you too," he said softly. "Bye."

"Bye," she hung up.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	37. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note: Thanks reviewing as always! Hope everyone had a nice weekend. I know I did. I really like this chapter. Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Christmas Eve**

Brad smiled a few days after his first night with Diane, on Christmas Eve as she trotted into the living room and handed him a small wrapped box.

"Di," he sighed. She laughed and sat down.

"Calm down, it's cookies," she rolled her eyes. "I didn't buy you anything, I just felt like you should get a present."

"Thanks," he said with a soft smile. He was guarding staunchly against falling in love with her. It would be easy. He'd mentioned her in a quick email to Angela who'd responded gleefully that she was so glad he'd found someone. But he still wasn't sure Diane was real. After all she wasn't like any of his other girls. She wasn't some longed after ideal like Elena or Gabrielle, she certainly wasn't squarely out of reach like Angela or Julie, or some ghost of the past like Kyla, she was just here, present in this moment. "Come here," he whispered and she slid into his lap and they kissed. She cooed softly and buried her head in his chest. "You think we can sneak away today?"

"Sure," she mumbled. "But I thought we said just the once?"

"I changed my mind." He said, "if you don't care." She pushed his hair off of his forehead. "I wish you were graduating this year."

"Mm, me too," she sighed and he saw that dreamy far away look in her eyes. They wished it for very different reasons, he was sure. For him, Diane's graduation would mean getting to be with her, if that was what she wanted, for her it meant getting to go away, like she'd always wanted. "Will we still be friends when you've been at Yale for a year? Or will you think I'm just some stupid farm girl?"

"Are we friends now?" He asked. She looked at him. "And I don't think you're stupid." She smiled. He couldn't help but think of what Lena had said to him, months ago, that she wanted him to find someone who wanted and needed him. The kind of love she had with Dean, that made little sense, but was complete and whole anyway. He kissed her. "Diane," he whispered her name softly and tenderly. She sighed as he kissed her neck. It felt unbelievably good.

"Hey you two," Claire said and stepped back startled. The last time she'd seen Diane before this visit she'd been barely fifteen and still wearing braces. Seeing her all cuddled up with Brad was pretty startling, especially since she knew Brad's way with girls. "Um, I'll just," she swallowed. "Really? Di?"

"You won't tell my mom will you?" Diane swallowed, standing up. Claire sighed. She liked her niece, who had always felt more like a little sister. After all, Beth had married Ray right after high school, when Claire was barely eight, and had Diane three years later, before her eleventh birthday. She remembered way too clearly her own teen years and Beth's many lectures about her behavior. She'd promised to never put Diane through the same thing.

"No, I won't tell her," Claire sighed, "but you two really should be more careful than making out in the living room with everyone in the kitchen." They nodded. "Brad your parents are on the phone." Brad nodded and left. Diane looked down shamefully. "Di, really, be careful."

"We're just fooling around Claire, really," Diane insisted.

"I have no doubt of that," Claire laughed. "From you I expect as much, but Brad, he," she sighed, "he gets attached sweetheart. Be careful, for his sake."

* * *

Cassie stood in the kitchen with Ana gently peeling a potato. Ana looked at her.

"Have you told him?" Ana asked. Cassie shook her head. "Honey, you have to."

"I know," she said. "But things are finally good again, and," she sighed. "It's just not the right time."

"Cassie," Ana said. "It's a better time than when you had Eva."

"Not really," Cassie sighed. "I mean, we're older and more stable, yeah, but we're not," she sighed. "I know I should be happy."

"Have you talked to Lisa?" Ana asked. Cassie shook her head. "She might have some advice for you."

"Ana, Kevin _wanted _a baby." Cassie sighed. "Besides I don't even know if I am or not."

"You should find out," Ana said, "and talk to your husband about it."

"Talk to her husband about what?" Rick walked in and kissed Cassie on the cheek.

"Um, Eva's preschool," Cassie said. Ana looked at her and sighed. "You know we have to still register her."

"Ana, can you please tell Cassie to calm down," Rick laughed, "it's Christmas after all." Cassie laughed and he kissed her. "Anyway, we're going to do presents in a minute."

"We'll be right out," Ana nodded shooting Cassie a serious look. Rick nodded and walked back into the family room.

"Ana, please," Cassie sighed, "I will tell him, just, after Christmas."

"Cass, I love you," Ana said, "like you were my own daughter, but you have to talk to him. Keeping it a secret won't make it go away. I know better than most." Cassie nodded and they wandered outside. She put her hand against her stomach as they sat down. If there was another little life inside of her, well then, she was happy that it was being born into a family full of so much love.

"Mommy," Eva ran over in her pink full body footsie pajamas.

"Yes baby," Cassie said, her fears and nerves evaporating at the sight of her beautiful baby girl.

"Look what Aunt Tammy gave me for tomorrow," she held up a beautiful red velvet dress, pure little girl elegance. "I'll look like a princess!"

"You are a princess," Jimmy scooped the little girl up and Eva giggled and he rasperried against her cheek.

"Uncle Jimmy that's gross!" She squealed. Jimmy laughed. "Where's Aunt Julie?" Jimmy looked over and locked eyes with Rick, his own filling a little bit with tears. If they'd been teaching her that Julie was her Aunt, that just meant the world to him.

"She's with her family," he said. "Her daddy, and her step mom, and her little brother and sister."

"She has a step mom too?" Eva said. "Like Grandma's my step grandma, because Nana died?" Jimmy looked at her, her big brown eyes full of wonder and questions.

"A lot like that," he nodded. "But Julie's mommy didn't die like Nana, she and her daddy just decided to not be married, like Grandma and Tommy and Tammy's daddy." Eva nodded, still looking confused, but understanding more. He swallowed thinking of Jaime. He still hadn't shared with Rick and Kelly what he'd found out about her relationship with Evelyn, he'd been waiting for a good night.

"I think it's time for little girls to get to bed," Tom said taking her. She frowned. "The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner Santa comes!"

"Let me say goodnight!" Eva struggled in his arms. She toddled around giving hugs and sweet kisses to all of her aunts and uncles and then Rick picked her up and spirited her upstairs to the room where the "little family" as they'd been calling them had lived for the first year of her life.

* * *

Later, after everyone had fallen asleep, Rick, Kelly and Jimmy sat up in Jimmy's room, just the three of them, as they still felt prone to do Christmas Eve, their old tradition. Jimmy figured now was as good a time as any.

"I found something out this fall," Jimmy whispered. Rick and Kelly looked at him. "About Mom."

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked, even Rick leaned forward intently.

"I mean," he sighed, "well, like, do you remember all of her little projects and charity cases?"

"Sure," Rick nodded. "Why?"

"Um, do either of you remember a waitress who she took care of?" He sighed. "A young blonde woman?"

"Sure," Kelly said, "they met in the park. While Annemarie was really sick, although, I guess she wasn't sick. That's still how I remember it though."

"Do you remember her name?" Jimmy sighed. Kelly shook her head. Rick nodded.

"Something with a J," he said. "Jackie, maybe?"

"Jaime," Jimmy croaked, "her name was Jaime Gaffney." They stared at him.

"Julie's mom?" Kelly whispered, covering her mouth. Jimmy nodded. "Oh my God! How did you, I mean, did Jaime know?"

"No, she didn't," Jimmy said, "I was over there, and she was looking through an old photo album, and one minute I was looking at Julie's baby pictures and the next there was this picture of Mom." He walked over to his book shelf and pulled it out of the two books he'd hidden it between. "Jaime never knew her last name, otherwise she would have probably put it together."

"Wow," Kelly said and smiled, suddenly wiping tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"Well, nothing I guess," Kelly sighed, "it's just like, well, it's kind of like having a tiny piece of her back. Like she's watching over us, like she sent Jimmy Julie. Like her way of knowing Jaime's little girl was OK was by sending her to her little boy." The boys smiled and Rick hugged her tightly.

"We should all get some sleep," Jimmy whispered. Kelly and Rick nodded and walked away.

"Merry Christmas Jimmy," Kelly whispered and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed number one on speed dial.

"Hello?" Julie's voice echoed groggily on the other end.

"Hey, it's me," he said

"Hey," she whispered. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he said. "Were you asleep?"

"Mm hm," she sighed. "It's OK though." He smiled. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said, "it just, it wasn't my secret to tell."

"No, I know," she whispered. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he said. "I love you Jules."

"I love you too," she said. "I'll call you tomorrow OK?"

"OK," he said. "Goodnight."

"Night," she mumbled and hung up.

* * *

Lisa and Kevin sat quietly on the couch. She closed her eyes and relaxed and then squeaked sitting up.

"What?" Kevin said.

"The baby kicked," she whispered, "here," she ran his hand onto her stomach. He felt the light kick again. He laughed. "Kev," she said softly.

"That's amazing," he whispered. She laughed. "Lisa, that's our baby." She kissed him. "You seem sad."

"Well, I mean, it's good, that David's spending Christmas with Patrick," she sighed, "I just miss him." Kevin kissed her.

"I miss him too," he whispered. "We've come a long way in a year, we were talking about a divorce this time last year." She laughed.

"Mm," she sighed, "what a stupid girl I am." He laughed and kissed her. "I know you said you wanted to be surprised." He nodded. "But I do know the sex."

"You do?" He said. She nodded. "But we said,"

"I know," she whispered. "But when she asked me, I couldn't help saying I wanted to know." He laughed. "Do you?"

"I kind of do," he said. She smiled and kissed him. "Well?"

"It's a girl," she said. "Which means,"

"Elizabeth," he said. "Elizabeth Tanya," she nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered and kissed him.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	38. Back

**A/N: Thanks as always for reviewing guys! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38: Back**

Cassie sat on the couch drumming her fingers against the coffee table as Eva played on the floor. Rick wasn't home from class yet. She'd taken a home pregnancy test and it was for sure positive. Her foot was twitching up and down. How was she supposed to tell Rick?

"Hey," he walked in and kissed her.

"Daddy!" Eva said he laughed and reached up, he picked her up.

"Hello Princess," he kissed her softly. "How's my best girl?"

"Good," she said. "Me and Mommy got everything for dinner."

"You did?" he laughed.

"Eva, baby," Cassie said. "Why don't you go upstairs for a little bit before dinner?" Eva nodded and toddled upstairs.

"Cass," Rick said. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Of course."

"Good," he exhaled. "Because I have sort of big news."

"Yeah, me too," she said and sat down. "I guess you first." He nodded and sat down.

"So, I kind of only applied to see what would happen but now," he sighed and pulled an envelope out of his pocket it, "but um, I got into Yale Law."

"Yale?" She whispered. He nodded. "But that's in Connecticut."

"I know," he sighed, "which kind of sucks, right, but I figure, I can live with Kelly and Scooter, and come home whenever I can, you and Eva stay here." She swallowed. "Cass? Aren't you happy?"

"Oh of course," she nodded, "it's just," she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" He said. She nodded. "You're," he leaned back. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," she nodded. "You should still go."

"What?" He said. "No way! It was hard enough to think about leaving you and Eva, but with a new baby too."

"I'll move back in with your parents," she said. "Ana will help, and," she sighed. "You should do this, we'll be OK." He kissed her. "Oh Rick!"

"We'll talk about it later, hm?" He whispered. "This is exciting, another baby. What are we going to tell Eva?"

"Nothing yet," she said, "they say that you're not supposed to tell little kids until a few months in." Rick nodded. "And if you move to Connecticut," he nodded again. "I mean, the way things have been going, maybe we could just call it,"

"But it's not," he said. "I mean, I'd be living with my sister."

"Isn't that the old code," she swallowed, "'I'm going to visit my sister?'" He laughed awkwardly. "I mean, I want you to go, because you seem excited about it for the first time in a while."

"It's what my mom would have wanted," he sighed. "I just, two babies Cass?"

"Eva won't really be a baby anymore," she sighed, "she's not really one now. She'll be in pre school." He nodded.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm leaving you," he whispered cupping his hand around her face. She smiled.

"You wouldn't be leaving us," she whispered. "Especially not me, I want this for you, your mother wanted this for you." He kissed her. "We'll be fine, me and Eva and the baby." He smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. "You want a boy don't you?"

"God more than anything," he laughed.

"I even thought of a name if it is," she whispered and he kissed her. He nodded. "Thomas James, for your dad and your brothers, TJ for short."

"TJ Riley," he smiled. She nodded. "I like it."

* * *

"Hey," Jimmy said waiting outside of the classroom building where Julie was exiting.

"Hey," she kissed him. "I missed you." He smiled. "What's up?"

"Well," he said and they started walking. "What do you want to do for birthday eve?" She laughed. "Or is that a tradition that we're leaving in high school?"

"No, no," she said. "I love birthday eve, you know that." He kissed her. "I just like being surprised."

"OK," he laughed.

"Oh, except for my actual birthday, we're going out to dinner with Jaime and Josh," she said. He nodded. "I think he's finally going to pop the question." Jimmy smiled. "Did you talk to Rick and Kelly about your mom over Christmas?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Scooter wants to talk to Jaime by the way, his new book is about a family dealing with cancer."

"Are they engaged yet?" Julie asked. He laughed.

"Nah," he said, "I think he's pretty shy of asking her, after the last time."

"Mm," Julie nodded. "Well, I'm glad they're back together." Jimmy smiled. She kissed him.

"How's your family?" He asked.

"Oh they're perfect, you know," Julie shrugged. "Steph's perfectly healthy, thank God. You should see her and Aaron together, I mean, they're just babies, but they immediately calm down around each other." He nodded. "Do you want to get lunch?"

"Yeah, let's go," he nodded. "Come here," he pulled her close and kissed her. "I got kind of worried about us, you know that?"

"You shouldn't keep secrets from me," she mumbled. He nodded. "I mean, I know, I get it, I do, Steve said that I get scary."

"Scary is definitely a good word for it." He laughed. "God, I agree with Steve." She giggled. "How are you doing with it?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "I just, I want them to be happy, but it kind of hurts my pride." Jimmy nodded. "Taylor's a wreck about it, I think she's still," Julie sighed, "I mean, I think she's trying really hard with Brett because of the baby, and I'm not sure they're actually supposed to be together."

"Excuse me," Amy walked over. "Hi Jimmy."

"Hi Amy," he sighed. "You're taking her away, huh?"

"So sorry," Amy said. "Come on pledge." Julie sighed and kissed Jimmy.

"I'll call you when I'm done," Julie said.

"OK," he laughed as Amy dragged her away.

"What's going on?" Julie asked. Amy giggled.

"Are you ready to become a sister?" Amy smiled. Julie looked at her. "You're crossing over!" Julie squealed and hugged her big sister. "I thought you'd like that."

* * *

Tammy stood looking at a new painting. She'd been focusing on design so much lately her art was definitely suffering.

"It's crap," she sighed out loud to herself and dipped a large brush in black paint.

"Whoa," Steve said appearing in the door. "We destroy what we don't like now?" She laughed and walked over and kissed him. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled. "I'm glad you're here, I missed you."

"I missed you too," he smiled. "I brought you your Christmas present from Julie."

"She still wanted to give me a present?" Tammy said, her eyes watering, "but she's not speaking to me."

"She said she had it planned for a while," he sighed. "Plus she wants to make things better. She feels really bad." Tammy nodded.

"So what is it?" She asked. He smiled and pulled a tupperwear out from behind his back and opened it. "Enchiladas!" She shouted. "Oh my God! I love her."

"Apparently," he said. "She drove down to Mexico one weekend to get the stuff." He said. Tammy squealed. "She won't even go to Whole Foods to get good stuff for my chili."

"Once again I win the best friend contest," Tammy giggled and bounced into the kitchen. Steve followed her and she put the oven on and stuck the enchiladas in to heat them up.

"What's cooking?" Charlie asked bouncing in, "What up Callins?" The two boys high fived. Tammy smiled, after Julie, Charlie's reaction to Steve had been the other person she'd been worried about. After all, he and Fulton had always been close.

"Julie gave me enchiladas for Christmas," Tammy said.

"Julie's enchiladas?" Charlie said. Tammy nodded. "God, I am so glad you two are dating." Steve laughed.

"Who said you get any?" Tammy said, "they're my enchiladas." Charlie laughed.

* * *

Brad sat at lunch and Angela and Elena walked over pounding down their trays.

"OK Vanderbilt," Elena said. "Spill."

"Excuse me?" He said looked between the two of them.

"Tell us about her!" Angela said. He sighed. "Diane, right?"

"Leave it to you to get laid in a place where cows outnumber people," Elena rolled her eyes.

"You two are pathetic," he shook his head. "You do realize you like exemplify clichéd gossiping cheerleaders?"

"Did you sleep with her or not?" Elena demanded. He looked at her and sighed. Elena never reacted well to new girls.

"Are you in love with her?" Angela said. He sighed. That so exemplified the two girls. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

"OK," he said, "I'm not in love with Diane, she's a really cool girl, we hung out, we had some fun," they nodded. "It's none of your business if I slept with her."

"That's a yes," Elena smiled stabbing her salad with her fork. Brad rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Tommy sat down, "what are we talking about?"

"We're trying to figure out if Brad had sex over break," Angela said as he started nuzzling her neck. Brad looked away quietly. It was still hard for him to watch them together, even if he wasn't actually that into Angela. "Tommy," she whispered and shrugged away, seeing Brad's discomfort. Elena noticed and frowned. That wasn't good.

"I thought you said you did," Tommy shrugged. Brad looked at him. "Oh, sorry."

"God, you and your sister suck at keeping secrets," Brad shook his head. Tommy shrugged. The girls started giggling and asking all kinds of impertinent questions about Diane. After the bell rang to get to class they all headed out.

"Hey Angie," Elena said, her voice dripping with fake innocence. Angela looked at her and nodded. "What's going on with you and Brad?" Angela looked at her. Brad told Tommy, but clearly Elena was still in the dark.

"Nothing," Angela laughed awkwardly. "I mean, we just hung out a lot during the whole Nick thing." She hugged her books to her chest.

"It's just when Tommy was kissing you in front of him you both like jumped out of your skins," Elena frowned. "I mean, really."

"Because like if something happened," Elena sighed, "Brad's my ex boyfriend, so like you wouldn't do that without checking with me right?"

"Elena," Angela said, "there's nothing happening between me and Brad, I'm with Tommy, I love him." Elena frowned. "I wouldn't do that to either of you." She walked off in a different direction and ran into Brad.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she whispered. "So um, sorry, that was weird at lunch."

"You grilling me about Diane or you not letting Tommy touch you?" He said. She sighed.

"Both, I guess," she said. "You didn't tell Lena."

"I told you I wouldn't," he shrugged. "Did she say something?"

"She just babbled for a little bit about how you're her ex," she sighed. "Brad, how'd we let this happen?" he shrugged and she hugged him.

"Angie, it's OK," he said. "We just have to get through a few more months, and then I'll go to Yale, and I'll be out of your life."

"But I don't want you to be out of my life Brad!" She sighed and looked up at him, "I love you, you're so important to me." He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"It's too complicated," he said, "I don't know how I feel about you, and neither of us can afford to find out." She nodded. "I'll be good from now on, OK? I won't show you."

"OK," she whispered. She squeezed him tightly. Tommy walked over. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," he said coldly, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she nodded and they walked away. Neither of them said anything as they walked outside towards Tommy's car. "So, listen,"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said simply.

"Tommy, we were just talking really!" She sighed. He nodded.

"I want to trust you," he said. "Do you have any idea how much it sucks that I can't trust my girlfriend and my best friend?"

"If you don't trust me," she said simply. "Then maybe I shouldn't be your girlfriend anymore." She turned around and walked towards the dorms.

* * *

**Review Please! Love you all!**


	39. This is Weird

**Author's Note: I went 5 days without updating? Shocked? I know I totally was, lol! Anyway, thanks as always for reviewing. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 39: This is Weird**

Julie sat in quiet darkness with her other pledge sisters. Carolee was practically bouncing out of her skin. Julie personally felt really dumb, but the other girls were as usual chattering excitedly. They were all in ZBZ pink.

"What do you think we're going to do?" Carolee asked. Julie looked at her.

"I heard about these girls down south who had to eat whole goldfish while they were still alive," Toni, another one of the pledges said.

"Amy said it wouldn't be anything that bad," Julie shrugged. "Besides, I'll bet I've been through worse."

"Of course," Carolee groaned, "how could we forget the amazing story of your freshman year of high school and how your boyfriends brother hazed your hockey team so hard." Julie frowned at her and crossed her arms.

"Alright little sisters," Amy walked in, her face lit up with a smile. "Your time has come." The pledges all stood up and followed her into the foyer of the house. The sisters were all standing in ZBZ Pink, holding candles. "Tonight you will light your candles." She winked at Julie, "the flame is a symbol of the eternal sisterhood that you will share with each other, and every one of us, with all the sisters who came before you, and all those who will come after." Julie smiled. She did like the circle of it all, the idea of being connected to this many people, the history of it. Each of the pledges bigs came forward and handed them candles and lit them off their own. Julie stood looking at the burning candle and the illuminated faces of her sisters. They sang one of the songs that Amy had taught them and she looked at Carolee and smiled. It felt good to be a part of something again, it wasn't quite the Ducks, but the feeling she had at this moment was pretty close.

* * *

"Hey," Jimmy walked into Jaime and Josh's and saw Josh sitting at the table.

"Um, hi," Josh said. "What's up?"

"OK, so, Julie and I have this tradition," Jimmy said, "for her birthday, or the night before her birthday, we always spend the night just the two of us." Josh nodded. "So, I need a favor."

"If this is something involving getting you two in the house alone," Josh shook his head, "I sort of promised Cal I would do everything in my power to keep Julie from being alone with you and naked."

"No," Jimmy said, "I just need the spare keys to the Jeep, and your beach club passes."

"What are you planning kid?" Josh said, "and could I possibly steal your idea?"

"You need to come up with your own proposal," Jimmy said. "You can't steal my idea for Julie's birthday present."

"Wait this night is her present?" Josh said. Jimmy nodded. "So you don't like give her an actual present?"

"I dunno, I might give her like a book or a CD or something," Jimmy shrugged. Josh raised his eyebrows. "She doesn't really like when I spend money on her." Josh started laughing. "What's funny?"

"You are so lucky to be eighteen years old," Josh shook his head.

"I'm nineteen," Jimmy said, "but thanks. Um, keys and passes?"

"Keys by the garage," Josh said, "beach passes, over on the counter there."

"Thanks a bunch," Jimmy walked over, grabbed the passes. "Good luck with the whole proposing thing. I can tell you that Greece is apparently a really good place to do it, since that's where both my dad and my brother did it and they've done pretty well. And the guy who asked my sister did it while they were in bed and she said no." Josh looked at him. "But she was also twenty and in love with someone else, so," he shrugged. "That's not really a good example."

"Thank you Jimmy," Josh nodded. "I really appreciate that."

"No problem," Jimmy nodded. "See you on Tuesday." He walked out.

* * *

Kelly smiled standing on the steps of the library and kissing Scooter. Being back together was so incredibly freeing she couldn't even really deal with it. Her whole body felt lighter and her head was up in the clouds every time he kissed her.

"Holy shit!" She pulled away and saw Liam standing there. "How's that for irony?"

"Liam," Kelly sighed pulling away from Scooter's arms. "I didn't mean for you to find out like that."

"So what was it that finally got her over the edge Vanderbilt?" Liam said. Scooter smiled as he stepped up. "New book? Or maybe you and her brother finally bullied her into it?"

"Or maybe she just decided she could handle it again," Scooter said with a gentle shrug. "Sorry Nichols, you had to know it would happen eventually. I told you we belonged together."

"Or maybe, you both should stop talking about me like I'm not here," Kelly frowned, "or you can just whip them out." She walked away.

"Kelly!" They both shouted after her.

"Don't follow me," she said. They both stared at her. "Either of you! Scooter, I'll see you at home, I guess, there'll be sheets on the guest room bed." She walked away very quickly. The two guys looked up and down, not at each other.

"I hate when she does this," Liam sighed.

"You hate it?" Scooter said. "I'm going to be sniffing my coffee for the next two weeks."

"Seriously," Liam laughed. "What did happen?"

"I got really drunk," Scooter shrugged, "and finally let my guard down." He stuck his hand into his pocket. "I've started carrying this again," he pulled out the ring box."

"Dude," Liam said. "Please don't make that mistake again, because I really couldn't handle another round of, 'I love him Liam, I love him so much, but I'm just not ready, and what if that means I'm not in love with him anymore?' I'll probably shoot myself."

"You two still have that kind of relationship?" Scooter raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were just business partners."

"Oh we are," Liam sighed, "but I'm sort of counting on the minute she gets insecure again the phone calls coming."

"Right," Scooter nodded. "Yeah, right, of course, that. The insecurity, that's why she needs you because she has,"

"A psychological compulsion," Liam nodded. "Yeah." They laughed. "You know if it weren't for her, we'd probably be really good friends."

"Yeah, I know," Scooter laughed. "I should get home and diffuse the situation." Liam nodded as he started to walk away.

"You know," Liam said and he turned around. "When she gets insecure like that, just ask her how she's feeling. Also RDC is not 'her little project' it's what she's doing with her life. She hates when you call it anything else." Scooter nodded. "That was a huge one, and the whole shutting yourself away and writing Hemingway thing, she feels like she's not enough when you do that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Scooter said. Liam shrugged.

"I want her back," Liam said. "But it might be easier for me to move on if she doesn't need me."

"That makes sense," Scooter said. "Thanks a lot, man."

"You're welcome," Liam shrugged.

* * *

Angela trembled and then knocked on Brad's door. He opened it and looked at her.

"Hi," she said.

"Angie," he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"It's over," she said quietly. "Me and Tommy, it's over. It's so over."

"That doesn't change anything," he shook his head. She looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She whispered. "It changes everything!"

"No," he said, "it doesn't. Tommy is still my best friend, and he's still in love with you." She looked down. "You don't want me, you're just afraid to be alone."

"I do want you," she said. "I know I do." He shook his head. "Brad, didn't you hear me before, I love you!"

"I love you too," he said, "but not like that." She frowned. "I mean maybe someday, I could have, but," he sighed, "you're Tommy's girlfriend, or exgirlfriend or whatever, and you're the only girl that Elena's ever trusted, except like Cassie and Kelly before she slept with Portman."

"You're lying," she said. "Before you said you didn't know how you felt about me."

"And I also said I couldn't afford to find out," he said. "Tommy's barely speaking to me now. Lena hasn't been this mad at me since I walked away from her in Rhode Island." She looked at him. "Angie you need to figure out what you want. This is your chance to do it."

"You're saying there's not even a possibility," she whispered.

"Maybe there could have been," he said, a phrase popping into his head, "in another life." She swallowed, her eyes filling with tears. "You should go." She ran the other way. He leaned against the door. "Shit!" He groaned. "Shit, shit, shit!"

* * *

Tommy sat quietly in his car, unable to drive unable to move. It was over, he felt it, really over this time. He took out his cell phone and dialed.

Tammy giggled feeling Steve kissing her neck and rubbing her lower back. Her phone rang.

"I have to get that," she sighed.

"No," he said quietly and kissing her. She giggled and reached around him and picked it up.

"It's my brother," she whispered.

"Which one?" He asked and kissed her neck.

"Tommy," she sighed and picked it up. "He never calls, something's wrong." Steve nodded. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Tommy said. "Sorry, um, I don't know why I'm calling."

"It's OK," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Angie and I broke up," he said.

"Again?" She sighed. "You'll get back together, just sit tight for like a week."

"Not this time," he said. "It's really over."

"Oh Tommy!" She whispered. "I'm so sorry. Are you OK? Do you want me to come home?"

"No," he said, "I can't go home though. Too quiet."

"Go to Dad's," she said, "Tony will scream, or Cass and Rick's, Eva will be happy to see you."

"Yeah," he said. "Right."

"I'll call Mom if you want," she said softly.

"No um," he said, "I'll go home and get some stuff and go to Dad's. Thanks."

"No problem," she sighed. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

"OK," she said. "I love you. You're going to be fine."

"Sure," he whispered. "I love you too." He hung up. She sat there.

"You look really freaked out," Steve said.

"He sounds like dead," she whispered. "Not even sad like he was at Thanksgiving, just like he wasn't there anymore, just not Tommy."

"Has he ever been like that before?" He asked. She nodded. "When?"

"When he found out about my dad," she sighed, "when he was eleven." Steve kissed her. "I have to," she stood up, and stopped, "I'll be in the studio."

"OK," he nodded. She walked quietly into the studio and dialed.

"Hello?" Fulton picked up on the other end after one ring. She inhaled and exhaled. "Tammy? Honey, I know it's you just say something."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called," she whispered and curled up in an old arm chair that she'd placed in the corner for Steve.

"No it's OK," he said. "I was studying, what's going on?"

"I um," she sighed, "it's Tommy. He broke up with Angie, and he said it's for real this time, whatever that mean." Fulton laughed. "I'm worried about him, and Steve's never even met him, so,"

"Sure," Fulton said, "yeah, I get that. So what, is he like your mom deciding to marry Tom level freaked out? Or closer to the night you got attacked?"

"He's acting like he did when he found out about my dad," she sighed. "Could you just call him, or something, in the next few days?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Sure, of course. How are you?"

"I'm good," she said softly. "I miss you. That's weird, because I know we're both with other people, but I do."

"I miss you too," he said. "That was weird, when we saw each other at Christmas." She laughed. "Is he treating you OK?"

"He's great," she said. "How's she?"

"Great," he said, "I'm kind of nuts about her, Portman's still waiting for the implosion." She laughed.

"So's Julie," she said. "We should talk more."

"Yeah," he said. "Definitely, call anytime. Even if it's weird."

"Even if it's weird," she whispered. "Bye Fult."

"Bye," he said.

* * *

**So please review! Love you all!**


	40. Couples Can Change

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing! Keep them coming, love you guys! I start a really interesting Janet and Dave story line at the end. It's not going where you think it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Couples Can Change**

"Jimmy," Julie laughed, "where are we?" Jimmy laughed.

"Keep your eyes closed," he said. "You promised." He guided her carefully and then stopped her. She laughed again. "OK," he smiled. "Open." She smiled and opened her eyes and saw a small picnic laid out on the beach, and of course, that old birthday eve standby, tons of candles. Traced in the sand was the word, "Julia's." She smiled.

"Oh Jimmy!" She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you. I mean, how did you do this?"

"Josh helped a little." Jimmy said. "Got me on the beach." She nodded. "It was my idea though. It's Julia's, your restaurant." She kissed him again.

"What's on the menu?" She asked, settling on the blanket.

"OK, I did takeout," he said, "because unlike you,"

"Yeah, yeah, your culinary skills are reserved to ramen." She rolled her eyes. "So, what did you get from take out?"

"Appetizer," Jimmy said, "mini tacos, heavy on the guacamole, your favorite, but smaller." She laughed. "Then a little New England clam chowder, so you never miss home, and penne marinara, for Italy, for the main course, with some Caesar salad with chicken ala the Eden Hall cafeteria on the side." She laughed. "But way better obviously. And for dessert," he opened a cooler.

"Hot fudge sundaes," she clapped. "Julia's is the best restaurant ever!" She kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it," he laughed. "I wasn't sure, I mean, I thought maybe the poolhouse, but, I figured, new city new traditions."

"It's perfect," she said, "you're perfect." She kissed him. "I love you so much." She looked at the food. "I love tacos," she sing songed and took a bite out of one of them. He laughed. "I really love tacos."

"You are out of your mind," he said. She smiled. "Jules," he said. She looked at him and nodded. "I've been really thinking a lot about us." She nodded and stuck her finger into the chowder.

"It needs chili powder," she sighed. "Is there chili powder anywhere?"

"Jules?" He said. She nodded. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry," she giggled. "What's up?"

"I just, I've been thinking about the future, and us," he said. "I mean, med school and everything." She nodded. "We haven't talked about what that means for us in a while."

"It's not for three more years at least," she shrugged. "Why talk about it now?"

"Because I want you to know," he said. "I'll be where you are, always."

"It'll be my turn," she smiled, "I'll be where you are, wherever you decide to go." She kissed him. "You're it for me Jimmy Riley. It's always been you."

* * *

Angie walked quietly towards the locker room, she really wished there wasn't a basketball game tonight, but since there was, she had to be there.

"Hey," one of the guys from the basketball team, from her grade, Travis, jogged over. "Angela, um hi."

"Hi," she said.

"Listen um, this is weird," he said. "Are you still dating Tommy Duncan?"

"Um no," she shook her head, "we broke up."

"Oh cool," he said, "I mean not cool, if you don't think it's cool." She laughed. He was being adorably awkward. "But cool for me, because I was hoping you might want to go to the Valentine's dance."

"With you?" She said. He nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I mean, you're the hottest girl on the cheerleading squad, most guys think so."

"Really?" She scrunched her face, "Me? Not Elena?"

"You've spent way too much time around Tommy and Brad Vanderbilt," he shook his head. "Not everyone in the school thinks Elena Cole's shit smells like roses." She laughed. "So you'll think about it?"

"Sure," she nodded. "See you." She smiled and walked into the locker room. She looked at Elena lacing up her sneakers. "Lena," she walked over. Elena looked at her. "I um, I wanted to tell you the truth."

"About?" She said.

"Something did happen," Angela said, "between me and Brad. He and I sort of made out, on Thanksgiving, but it didn't go further than that, he wouldn't."

"He wouldn't?" Elena said. "But not you?" Angela looked down. "Whatever, you know I was just trying to get the truth out of you right? I don't give a shit what Brad does." She stood up. "So is Tommy coming tonight?"

"We broke up," Angela said, "for real this time."

"That's probably for the best," Elena said. "Come on, I mean, no matter how hard we cheer you know the basketball team is going to suck." Angela smiled. "For someone who just finally ended things with her on again off again boyfriend of three years you seem incredibly perky."

"Travis Pickler asked me out," she shrugged.

"Travis is a junior," Elena scrunched her face.

"So am I," Angela shrugged. "Just because you're 'so over high school boys.'" Elena laughed.

"Come on little miss high school," Elena rolled her eyes. "Let's go cheer on your new man."

* * *

Gabrielle fell back lazily on Guy's bed as he lay down next to her and started kissing her neck. It was the kind of winter day that was made for just laying around together. It was cold, but rainy, not snowy. He pulled her sweater over her head and kissed her chest.

"Guy," she whispered.

"Gabby," he said gently, running his hand up her leg.

"I need to talk to you," she sighed.

"Mm," he whispered and kissed her softly. "OK, what do you want to talk about?"

"Paris," she said. He sighed and rolled over onto his back. "Guy, we have to talk about it eventually."

"I don't think we do," he shrugged. "If you go, you go." She looked at him.

"You don't even care?" She asked, feeling a little hurt.

"No, of course I _care,_" he sighed. "I just," he pushed her hair behind her ear. "I don't want to be the guy who asked you to give up your dream." She nodded. "I want you to stay, but I'm not going to force the issue."

"Would you visit me?" She whispered. He kissed her.

"Every chance I get," he nodded. "Ma belle danseure." He pressed a kiss against her palm.

"My beautiful dancer," she whispered.

"Tres bien," he said softly.

"What'll I do in Paris without you?" She sighed, "who will correct my pronunciation, or tell me which verb tense to use?" He laughed.

"It not for months," he said, "and you really shouldn't listen to me on pronunciation, Parisian French sounds very different from mine."

"If I can pass for Canadian I could live with it," she shrugged. "I'd hate to be that silly American girl who can't even speak the language." Guy laughed cupping his hands around her face and kissing her. "I still haven't decided, you know," she said. He nodded and kissed her softly. "I might stay right here in New York," he kissed her again. "Or go to Russia."

"Can't help you with Russia," he shook his head, "except maybe with hockey talk." She laughed.

"I wish you could come with me," she sighed, "wherever I end up going." He kissed her.

"I wish I could too." He said quietly.

* * *

Scooter walked into the apartment and sighed, seeing a half eaten dinner on the table. She did have a flare for drama, he could give her that.

"Kelly?" He shouted and walked towards the bedrooms. He saw their bedroom door closed. He went to open it and it was locked. "Kelly," he groaned, "unlock the door, baby come on!"

"No," she shouted back.

"You're being ridiculous," he sighed. "Kel, I'm sorry, just open the door." She opened the door and frowned, crossing her arms.

"I love you," she said. "But this has got to stop!" He kissed her. "Scooter."

"I lose my mind around that guy," he said. "I hate that you were with him."

"Well, I was," she started to close to the door and he blocked it. "Scooter!"

"Kelly!" He looked at her.

"I'm with you," she said. "I chose you."

"No," he said, "when you had the choice you chose him and then yourself, and I'm glad, but Kel." She kissed him.

"I'm with you," she repeated, this time softly. She started touching his face affectionately. "I'm with you." They kissed each other softly.

"Kelly," he mumbled holding her close. "I want to ask you to marry me again and I'm afraid you'll say no again."

"I wouldn't say no," she said. "I didn't say no last time." He looked at her. "I said someday."

"Someday," he nodded. She nodded back. "Could someday be soon?"

"For an engagement?" She said. He nodded. "Sure, but we're not getting married until I'm at least 25, remember?"

"I remember," he nodded, "but you know how you have your little insecurities?" She nodded. "I have mine too, and I'll feel better about us if you've got a ring on your finger."

"Claire doesn't have my ring?" She asked.

"You didn't pay attention?" He laughed.

"I-I," she stuttered, "I tried not to look at it. I didn't want to fall in love with it and have to say yes." He laughed. She kissed him.

"So um," he started reaching into his pocket.

"No not now," she shook her head. "I want you to like really propose."

"Do we have to go to Greece?" He asked. "Because that seems to be where your family likes getting engaged." She looked at him and sighed. "Maybe a Greek restaurant."

"I'm going to bed now," she said and walked back towards the bedroom.

"At least I'll be eating a gyro," he shouted after her.

"You're sleeping on the couch," she shouted back.

* * *

"Josh?" Jaime shouted walking into the house from the garage, "honey, are you home?" She walked into the living room and smiled, seeing him sitting on the couch, the living room all lit by candles. "Oh Josh!" She whispered.

"Jaime Bloom," Josh said softly walking over to her and kneeling down. "I love you, more than anything in the world, and nothing would make me happier then if you married me. So will you?"

"Yes," she whispered, "of course I will." He stood up and kissed her. She started giggling.

"What?" He said.

"It's midnight," she said. "My daughter is nineteen." He laughed. "Is that champagne?"

"Yeah," he nodded. She poured herself a glass. "Jaime, what are you doing?"

"I do this every year when it turns Julie's birthday," she said softly. "I have a drink to her. I've done it since her seventh."

"To Julie," he whispered. "To our family." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "You mean everything to me." She took his hand and started leading him upstairs.

"What is this?" He asked. They hadn't really been having sex since the second round of chemo. Jaime hadn't been up to it.

"We just got engaged," she said. "We're going to do it like freaking test bunnies." He laughed.

* * *

Janet lay quietly on a perfect white sheet in a tiny water side bungalow in Fiji. She still wasn't sure how they'd ended up here. They'd flown to Florida and sailed to Mexico and then gotten on a plane, when she realized they were in the same Mexican resort where she'd broken up with Scooter.

"You're awake," Dave said walking in, soaking wet. He'd obviously been swimming.

"Yeah," she sat up and got out of bed and kissed him. He smiled.

"God my girlfriend is hot," he whispered. She smiled up at him.

"Where were you?" She asked casually sitting back down on the bed.

"Snorkling," he shrugged, "I got some good shots of the reef. I think we should move here." She kissed him as he sat down with her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she whispered. "I'm just horny," she kissed him harder.

"You're still doing the sleeping naked think huh?" He said, confused as she straddled him and started kissing his neck and rubbing against him. "I'm not saying I mind." Janet sighed. She and Kiera used to have sex first thing in the morning and she hadn't yet shaken the urge for it yet. It was a little unnerving having to justify every little change in her habits. Like why she now slept naked (Kiera liked it) or why she was into taking baths (Kiera's favorite sex spot) the worst though had to be when she would notice women. She'd been on the beach without Dave a few days before and saw a spectacularly beautiful woman in a pink bikini getting out of the water and then lying down and sunbathing topless. She'd had to go back to the bungalow and fuck Dave immediately, she'd wanted this girl so badly.

"I'm going to go for a walk on the beach," she stood up and pulled a sundress on quickly. He kissed her.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked. She looked at him.

"No," she shook her head. "I'll be back." She walked out and breathed deeply. It was gorgeous here. She walked down the beach looking at the azure water. She froze seeing the same girl, this time she was in a blue cut out one piece. She was still devastatingly sexy. She froze and couldn't stop looking at her.

"You're staring," the vision spoke. Janet stepped back. The girl giggled. "You were staring at me the other day too." She walked over. Janet wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. "I noticed you too." She whispered. "Do you want me?"

"I-I'm here with my boyfriend," Janet whispered.

"So am I," she shrugged, "I'm Tara."

"Janet," Janet whispered. "You mean, you're,"

"Into girls?" Tara said. "When they're hot enough, and you definitely are." They kissed. "Mm, you're experienced."

"I just broke up with my first girlfriend." Janet explained. Tara nodded and they kissed again. "God, you're sexy." Janet whispered and groped the other girl gently.

"Let's go for a little swim," Tara smiled, "this'll be easier in the water, I promise." Janet giggled pulling her sundress off. "Nice tan." Tara laughed sliding her one piece off. They scampered off into the water together.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	41. Making Plans

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing as always. I appreciate it and keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Making Plans**

Julie wandered blissfully into Jaime's kitchen and saw Casey sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing here?" She frowned.

"Hey birthday girl," he smirked. "Where've you been? I want an omelet."

"Make it yourself," she sat down. "Jimmy and I slept on the beach."

"Slept?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, slept," she rolled her eyes. "Get your head out of the gutter Parker. You never answered my question."

"I don't know why I'm here," he said. "I assumed it was for your birthday breakfast, I just got a message from Josh to be here this morning. So what are you cooking us?"

"It's my birthday!" She said. "I'm not cooking anything."

"Fine," Casey rolled his eyes.

"Oh good, you're both here," Josh and Jaime came downstairs. "There's something we want to tell you."

"We're getting married!" Jaime said holding up her hand.

"Oh my God, Mom!" Julie stood up and hugged her. "Congratulations! Josh!" She hugged him. "This is the best birthday ever, and that includes the time my dad got me a pony for the day! I'm going to call Tammy so that she can get started on your dress."

"Oh no," Jaime said, "that won't be necessary, I'm not wearing a wedding dress. We're going to Vegas this weekend. The four of us, Cal and Elyse, and your parents Case, obviously, and your grandparents."

"But Dad and Elyse got married in Vegas," Julie frowned, "and what about,"

"Jimmy's invited too." Josh said, "of course."

"OK," Julie said, "I'll go pack." She kissed them both.

"She seems freaked out," Casey said. "Congratulations though. Julie gets to bring her boyfriend, can I bring mine?"

"I don't have a problem with it," Josh said, "your Mom might, since she still calls me three times a week and asks why I'm so OK with it that her son is going to hell." Casey rolled his eyes.

* * *

Elena and Brad walked down the hallway from breakfast and saw the student council table selling roses for the Valentine's dance.

"You going?" Brad asked nodding towards the table.

"No," she said. "I got Dean to agree to come up for prom and I barely did that, I'm not even trying for V-day."

"That's really interesting," Brad nodded. "But I asked if you were going, not Portman."

"Heh," she rolled her eyes. "What about you? Your farmer girl coming up or might you give a certain red head a rose?"

"Diane is not coming up, she's not my girlfriend, she's just a girl," he raised his eyebrows. "And as for the redhead, I've told you that nothing's happening there."

"You know I'm OK with it," Elena said. "Tommy would be too, eventually."

"Tommy would not be OK and you know it," he laughed. "Besides Angie deserves better than me."

"How many times to I have to tell you Bradley Anderson Vanderbilt," she sighed, "there isn't better than you."

"Whoa, throwing the middle name at me, huh Cole?" He laughed. She shrugged and started picking at her nails. "Nah, she's good with Travis, even if he is a shitty athlete." They approached Tommy's locker. He was still terribly pale and looked like he'd lost weight. "I wish we could do something for him." Elena looked at him.

"Hold on," she said, "I think we can." She bounced over to the table where they were selling tickets. "Hi," she said.

"Um hi," the sophomore student council girl said. "Elena, I swear, I didn't,"

"Oh whatever," she rolled her eyes, "I need one rose, three tickets." She nodded and took them, "thanks."

"What are you doing?" Brad asked.

"Helping Tommy," she shrugged and bounced over to Tommy's locker. "Are you coming Bradley?"

"I have to see this," he laughed and followed after her. She walked over and waited for Tommy to shut the locker.

"Jesus, Lena!" He sighed, "you scared me."

"Will you be our Valentine Tommy Duncan?" She held the rose out.

"Our?" Brad said.

"Yes," she said. "We'll go to the dance the three of us. The three musketeers," She pouted. They guys groaned, if she was turning it on there was no escape. "Please, it'll be so fun. The two of you almost equal a real date."

"Wow, that's sweet of you Lena," Tommy said sarcastically. "But I really don't want to go."

"Please," she said, grabbing onto his arms, "please, please, please? My boyfriend is in Chicago, and you're newly dumped, and Brad's all trying to find himself, it's the perfect chance for us to just hang out the three of us!"

"You say I'm trying to find myself like it's a bad thing," Brad frowned.

"Hey Brad," a junior girl walked past. "Are we still on for this afternoon?"

"You bet baby," he winked. She giggled. Elena's cheek flushed. She would be OK with it if Brad were with someone else, She would, but just hooking up with people, that was not OK. "What?"

"Finding yourself and sticking it wherever you want are not the same thing!" Elena said.

"I'm not sticking it to her," he rolled his eyes, "I'm helping her for the SATs, using Julie's notes from last year." Tommy and Elena looked at him. "And we kind of made out. Jeez, you two are nosey."

"Just because you made a move on your SAT tutor, doesn't mean everyone should." Elena frowned and walked away.

"Do you think I upset her?" Brad snickered.

"Dude, you know she gets upset about you and other girls," Tommy sighed. They looked down the hallway and saw Angela in a full lip lock with Travis.

"You OK man?" Brad whispered. Tommy nodded.

"I'm glad she's happy," he said. "You OK?" Brad laughed. "Brad, I'm serious. It means a lot to me that you said no, but,"

"Look, I'm into girls I can't have," Brad shrugged. "I've gotta break that pattern, it's not healthy. Besides, I mean, there's no future in it. I'm moving back east permanently after graduation." Tommy laughed. "What?"

"I bet Scooter thought that too," Tommy shrugged. "You know, before my sister."

"Yeah," Brad groaned. "Thank God both your sisters are spoken for. I couldn't handle either one of them, they make Lena look sane. Anyway, like you said, I'm glad Angie's happy. And better Travis than Parsons."

"Very true," Tommy nodded.

* * *

"Rick?" Cassie walked in after a night class. He smiled and walked over and kissed her. "Hi."

"Hi," he said and ran his hand through her hair.

"Did you ask your parents to watch Eva this weekend?" She asked. He looked at her. "You said you would."

"Did I?" He sighed, "They're going away this weekend, to New York to visit Tammy." She sighed. "Why?"

"I'm going to Chicago," she reminded him, "Lisa's baby shower, ringing any bells?" He nodded. "Maybe Tommy can watch her."

"Or, I'll take off work," he said, "and we'll have a Daddy and Eva weekend." He curled his arms around her waist.

"We can't afford for you to take off work," she sighed. He looked at her. "I don't know, maybe I'll just take her with me."

"Eva?" He said. "Princess Eva at Lisa Portman's baby shower?" Cassie turned around and looked at him. "What? She gets more and more like Kelly every day, I'm just saying she might not enjoy the experience."

"Don't be a snob!" Cassie frowned and walked away from him. "You're acting the same way you used to when I would hang out with my JFK friends."

"You mean the friends who used you for your money and connections and got you addicted to cocaine?" He said. She looked at him and crossed her arms. "Cass, that's what happened."

"I'm aware of what happened," she said. "Lisa's not like that."

"I know Lisa's not like that," Rick sighed. "I like Lisa, a lot, you know that." She nodded and hugged him. "But do you really have to go all the way to Chicago to go to a baby shower?"

"It'll help me get ideas for our new baby," she whispered and kissed him. "Take the weekend off. Eva's been asking to spend time with you anyway." He hugged her. "I hate leaving her."

"I know honey," he said. "But I'm her father, remember?" She laughed and kissed him. "When do you want to start telling people? About the new baby?"

"Soon," she said. "I kind of like just us knowing. And your parents." He laughed. "I have to tell mine. I don't think I can handle another round of 'Cassandra, this was probably the best idea, after all he can't leave you if there's children.'" Rick laughed, remembering Cassie's mother's reaction to the first pregnancy. He put his hand on her just starting to swell belly. "I might not be able to lose the weight this time."

"That's OK," he kissed her. "I like the baby weight. It makes your boobs huge." She laughed and kissed him.

* * *

Dean walked into Lisa's and saw Tanya hanging blue streamers. He froze.

"I know you're there," she said. "I'm not a T-Rex."

"I didn't know you'd be here," he sighed. She hopped off the stool she was standing on and looked at him. "Look T, I'm sorry."

"For what?" She crossed her arms.

"For being a jerk," he said. "And avoiding you since,"

"Since I got with Fulton," she said. He nodded. "Look, Dean, I love you, and yeah it does kind of suck that I fell for your best friend, while he was a total mess, but I guess I like a fixer upper."

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Uh you weren't exactly studly when we hooked up," she laughed. He laughed too. "Plus you were all obsessed with Kelly Riley."

"Ah, yes, the Kelly obsession," he said, "that really used to bug you." She smiled. "How are things with Fulton?"

"They're good." She blushed. "He's amazing, meeting his parents was great, and the Ducks are awesome, how come I never got to meet them?"

"Because," he said. "If you came to Minnesota then you'd had to be around Lena, which while we were dating I definitely didn't want to happen." Tanya laughed. "So you met the Ducks, did that include,"

"Tammy?" She said. He nodded. "Yeah, she's," she sighed, "intense. And beautiful, and interesting."

"She was probably turning it on a little bit," Portman said. "Although she is all those things, she's also insecure, needy and a little bit screwed up." Tanya laughed. "I love the girl, but she's a mess and pretty much has been since I met her." Tanya nodded. "I think that's why he loves you, no drama." She hugged him. "T."

"I'm sorry too," she said. "For not factoring you into it."

* * *

Tammy rushed around the house cleaning up. She got into the living room and started cleaning the coffee table off madly.

"What's going on?" Charlie said from the couch. "You haven't cleaned the living room since, well, ever."

"My parents are coming this weekend," she said and landed on the couch. "I want everything to be perfect."

"OK, Tam," Charlie said. "You have to chill out. Your mom and step dad know that four college kids live in this house. Five if you count Steve." She frowned. "Steve. This is about them meeting him."

"My mom loves Fulton," she sighed. "And you know how Tom is."

"Tammy, dude," Charlie said, "if I can be friends with the guy your mom will like him." Tammy laughed. "And as for Tom, since when do you care what he thinks about anything? This is the guy who tried to get us kicked out of Eden Hall?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "He's also the guy who makes my mom happier than I've ever seen her and paid for Parsons after my dad bailed and called in favors to make sure that those guys who attacked me paid for it."

"Mm, excellent point," he said. "However, Connie, Guy and I are still making ourselves scarce this weekend. We don't want him trying to kick us out of the house."

"Oh so funny Charlie," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Steve walked in.

"Hey," Tammy said as he plopped down next to her and kissed her. "So are you ready for this weekend?"

"Any chance you got her to calm down, man?" Steve sighed looking at Charlie.

"Whatever dude," Charlie said, "she doesn't listen to me. I can't even get my girl to listen to me."

"Where is your wife?" Steve asked. Charlie looked at them.

"She has a night class," he explained. "So she's in the Bronx. She'll be home later."

"OK," Steve said, "Tammy, listen about Valentine's day." She looked at him.

"Valentine's day?" She said. "Oh right, that's coming up." She stood up and walked upstairs.

"Did I do something?" Steve looked at Charlie.

"I don't know," Charlie shrugged. "She's your girlfriend."

* * *

**Review Please**


	42. Unexpected

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing as always, I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Unexpected**

Julie and Jimmy wandered into their room, if you could call it merely a room at Caesar's Palace that weekend. They were in some kind of suite and amazed by it.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Julie said.

"Vaguely," Jimmy nodded. "I recall being very drunk when I met your mother and Steve threatening to kill me." He kissed her. She giggled. "You wore a lavender dress, and stood up next to Elyse."

"Steve threatened to kill you?" Julie said.

"The first of many many times," Jimmy laughed. They walked into the bedroom and dropped their bags.

"I have to pee," she laughed and walked into the bathroom. Jimmy smiled.

"This is a really lovely big bed," he shouted. She popped her head out. "I'm just noticing."

"Yeah, well, wait to use it," she said. "I have like a million things to do."

"Things?" He said. "Like what exactly? I thought the whole point of doing the Vegas quicky wedding was no planning."

"I still have maid of honor things," Julie sighed, "I have to find her a bouquet, and something new and blue."

"Old and borrowed also," he said.

"Mm mm," Julie shook her head. "Borrowed," she pulled off her promise ring. He looked at her. "Just for the ceremony, I'm making her give it right back, I swear."

"Yeah, you better." He kissed her. "And old?"

"Mm," she smiled, and ran over to her suitcase and took out a small silver locket. "She gave this to me when I was a baby. I kind of ripped it off my neck three days after she left." She blushed. "I put it away, and then when Josh said he was going to propose."

"She'll love it," he kissed her. "Dinner with your dad and Elyse right?"

"Mm hm," she nodded. "Why don't you find Casey and Jack?"

"Look, I know Casey is your cousin, or step cousin I guess," he sighed. "And I like him, he's a great guy, but I am not third wheeling it with him and his boyfriend."

"That's fair," she whispered. "You could gamble, you've got Rick's old ID right?" He laughed and kissed her.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'll go do that." They kissed again and fell back onto the bed. "I thought you were too busy."

"Mm," she whispered. "Maybe not."

* * *

"Tammy, if you rearrange one more thing, I'm going to cut your hands off." Steve said laughing. She looked at him. "You have to believe in me. I'm really very charming. Parents love me. I mean look at my relationship with Cal."

"Cal's known you since you were a toddler," Tammy said, "and he's more like your big brother than your ex girlfriend's father." He kissed her. "I just," she sighed, "I want them to be proud of me, of my life here, and you're a huge part of that life so,"

"How could they not be proud of you?" He laughed. "You're amazing."

"Kelly is an honor student at Yale," she sighed, "Rick is a wonderful father and he's going to be a lawyer and Jimmy won the NCAA soccer championship and Tom's still never said he was proud of them."

"Tam," he said, "the Dad thing is complicated, you of all people know that." She nodded. "Listen, I know you're all freaked out about your parents coming and everything, but I really wanted to talk to you about Valentine's day."

"Right, yeah," she sighed, "listen Steve, I've never been particularly into Valentine's day, can we just rent a movie or something and hang here? It'll be just us because Connie got Charlie Ranger tickets and Guy and Gabrielle are probably going out."

"Oh," he nodded. "Sure, that sounds good. We'll get take out."

"Perfect," she kissed him and then there was a knock on the door. "They're here." She ran over to the door.

"Hey sweetheart!" Ana said.

"Hi Mom!" Tammy hugged her. "Hi Tom!" She hugged him too. "Come in."

"Hi," Steve said from the living room doorway.

"Um, Mom, Tom, this is Steve Callins," Tammy said, "my boyfriend." She put her arm around his waist. "Steve this is my mother and her husband."

"Mr. and Mrs. Riley it's so nice to finally meet you both," he said. "Tammy talks about you all the time."

"It's nice to meet you Steve," Ana smiled. Tom looked coldly at him.

"Didn't you also date my son's girlfriend?" Tom said. Steve looked down quietly.

"Tom," Ana sighed. He looked at him wife.

"Julie and I have known each other most of our lives," Steve said with a gentle chuckle. "We had a kind of misguided summer together a few years ago." Tammy looked at him, her eyes wide with appreciation. The only person she'd ever seen handle Tom that well had been Gordon Bombay, or her mother. It was really kind of fantastic.

"Will Connie, Charlie and Guy be joining us?" Ana asked.

"Um, no," Tammy said. "Charlie has a tournament this weekend, so Connie went to watch him play and um, Guy's in Rhode Island with his girlfriend."

"That's too bad," Ana said. Tammy nodded.

"Come upstairs," she said excitedly, "I want to show you what I'm working on!" She bounced upstairs happily.

"We get to see the studio?" Ana said. Tammy nodded. "And an unfinished painting?" She nodded again. "Who are you and where is my daughter?" Tammy laughed.

* * *

"Hey," Elena grabbed Tommy's back pack.

"Hey," he looked at her. "What's up?"

"Your mom and Tom are in New York this weekend," she said. He nodded. "You know what that would have meant in the old days?"

"It would have meant Rick and your brother rolled a few kegs in and half the school would pile into my house for the whole weekend," he said. She nodded excitedly. "No party Lena, I'm really not up for it. Plus I told Rick I'd hang with him and Eva."

"Oh of all people Rick will understand," she said. "Please, Tommy, you don't have to do anything, I'll do it all!" She placed her hands in a pleading position and pouted.

"Lena, do you remember what happened last time there was a party at my house?" He asked.

"Are you referring to when I hit rock bottom or when you punched Nick Parsons in the face?" She asked. "Because Nick's become a social pariah since dumping Angie, plus he's scared of you and I'm not on speed anymore."

"I'm not having a party," he said. "End of story."

"God, you're no fun," she said. "Why don't you want to have a party?"

"Because," he said. "I just don't."

"Is it because Angie might come with Travis?" She said. "I can ask her not to come."

"It's not about Angie," he said. She looked at him disbelieving. "It's not."

"Sure, whatever," she said. They walked past Brad kissing and groping another girl they didn't know. "Do you think he sleeps with them?" Elena asked.

"Huh?" Tommy said.

"Brad, do you think he sleeps with them, those girls he's always with." She whispered.

"Do you care?" Tommy asked. She looked at him. "He doesn't." She exhaled. "Um, have you heard from colleges yet?"

"A few," she nodded, "Northwestern, Columbia, you?"

"Georgetown, Columbia," he said. "U of M."

"Sometimes I wish it was as easy for the rest of us as it is for Brad," she sighed. "Have the decision made for us."

"Seriously," Tommy groaned. "You know if my mom hadn't married Tom it would be that easy for me, U of M, unless I got a scholarship."

"Yeah," she picked at her nails.

"Hey guys," Brad walked over. "So are we having a party this weekend or what?" Tommy looked at him. "I sort of told Crystal I'd bring her so,"

"God, do you have to be such a man-skank?" Elena marched off.

"What is with her?" Brad sighed. "It's like she doesn't have a boyfriend." Tommy looked at him.

"I'm not having a party," Tommy said. Brad snorted. "What?"

"Yeah you are," Brad shrugged. "Lena wants it, what Lena wants, Lena gets."

"God, you're right," Tommy said. "I'll call Rick's keg guy."

* * *

"Why can't I stay?" Fulton asked, sitting on Lisa's couch with Tanya.

"Because it's a baby shower," Tanya said with a laugh, "girls only." She kissed him. He looked at her. "If your start to get all clingy I'm going to have to dump your ass, I'm sorry." He laughed and kissed her. "I'll miss you though."

"Now who's clingy?" He asked. She laughed. "I should probably get going huh?"

"Yes," she nodded. The door opened.

"Tanya?" Cassie walked in.

"Hi," Tanya said. "You must be Cassie, it's nice to meet you in person."

"You too," Cassie said. "Hi Fulton."

"Hey," Fulton nodded. "How are things? How's Eva?"

"She's great," Cassie said. "I have pictures."

"I bet she's big," he laughed. She nodded. "How um, are other things?"

"Tammy's doing really well, from what I hear," Cassie shrugged. "Tom and Ana are visiting her this weekend."

"Cool," he said. "I was just leaving. It's good to see you."

"You too," she smiled as he walked out. "That was weird."

"Right, Tammy's your," Tanya said, "what exactly?"

"I guess I should say sister in law," Cassie sighed, "since the Rileys and the Duncans don't make the 'step' distinction anymore."

"Right," Tanya nodded.

"We're not that close though," Cassie said, "I mean she's great with my daughter, but she and Rick have always sort of steered clear of each other, because of Fulton and the Ducks."

"Sure," Tanya nodded.

"T," Lisa walked in, "everything looks amazing, thank you." She stopped. "Cassie!" She hugged her. "Oh, I didn't think you could come."

"I wanted to surprise you," Cassie said, "Lisa, you're huge." Lisa laughed.

"I know," she smiled, "Elizabeth is an eater."

"It's a girl?" Cassie said. Lisa nodded. "That's wonderful. You're going to love having a baby girl."

"Did you bring Eva?" Lisa said. "She must have gotten so big by now!"

"No, she's home with Rick," Cassie said. "I miss her already, I'm pathetic."

"Please, I so get it," Lisa sighed. "David spends every other weekend with Patrick now and it kills me every time." Tanya cleared her throat. "Right, keep the Mommy talk to a minimum, so sorry."

"Thank you," Tanya said. Cassie laughed.

* * *

Kelly took a deep breath and seeing Liam in the library and walked over to him. He looked at her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said cautiously. "So, anything you want to tell me about?"

"I got back together with Scooter," she said, "I know should have told you."

"Yeah," he said. "You should have."

"Liam," she sighed sitting down. "It really just happened, I wasn't planning for it."

"No, but he was." He sighed. She looked down. "He never gave you up." She looked down. "Look, I think we should give up the whole being friends thing, it's not worth it anymore."

"Liam," she said, "I like being friends with you."

"Yeah," he nodded. "But I don't like being friends with you." She frowned. "I'm always going to want more, and it's always going to get in the way. We'll still talk and stuff, about RDC and school, obviously, but I can't be your shoulder to cry on anymore. It's not fair to me."

"But," she said, "I mean, I need you, you're my best friend."

"You have other friends Kel," he sighed, "and we haven't really been, I mean since we broke up, we've barely talked."

"I know," she said. "And I'm sorry about that, but I thought it would be weird." He laughed. "He wants to marry me."

"I know," he said, "he told me. You're going to say yes."

"Yeah," she said. "I am." He nodded and leaned closer.

"And you're absolutely sure," he whispered. "No regrets, no wishing you'd waited."

"Stop doing that," she said. He laughed. "Yes, I'm sure, absolutely sure."

"Then I'm happy for you," he smiled. "But I still can't be your friend, Kelly," he stood up. "I'm sorry." He walked away and she frowned and crossed her arms. That wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	43. New Futures

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 43: New Futures**

"Aunt Jaime!" Mikey shouted running over to Jaime and Josh in the restaurant, Cal and Elyse followed after him. "Uncle Josh, guess what?"

"What?" Josh said, picking the little boy up.

"Mommy taught me what to say when we saw you," Mikey said.

"What would that be buddy?" Jaime said, tickling the little boy who giggled for a minute and then looked at her.

"Show them what we taught you bud," Cal said, taking him off Josh's lap. Mikey stood up and pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on.

"Vegas, baby, Vegas!" Mikey chanted, "you're so money you don't even know it!" The four adults laughed and Stephanie started fussing.

"Oh, baby, shh," Elyse said, comforting her, "sorry. Congratulations you guys. And way to steal our Vegas wedding idea."

"Our wedding isn't shotgun," Jaime teased.

"Hey!" Cal said, "not in front of the kid, Jaim."

"Uncle Josh," Mikey looked at him, "what does shotgun mean?" Josh looked at him.

"Ask me again in like ten years," Josh said. "Thanks for coming out you guys. Especially bringing our little ring bearer here." They high fived.

"Hi," Julie and Jimmy walked in. "Hey Dad." She hugged him.

"Hey kiddo," Cal said. "You look great, have you been tanning." Jimmy cracked a smile, and then Mikey rasperried at him.

"Why does he always do that?" Jimmy said, sweeping the little boy off his feet.

"Daddy and Uncle Josh told me to a long time ago," Mikey said proudly.

"OK," Cal took him, "how's it going Jimmy?"

"Better now that that behavior has been explained," he laughed. "It's good to see you?"

"Mm," Stephanie cooed from Elyse's arms stretching her own towards Jimmy.

"God, she does love you," Elyse said.

"Oh, that's cause she's my best girl," Jimmy said taking the baby. "She's so big."

"You haven't seen her in almost six months," Julie laughed, and tickled her little sister.

"Cat," Mikey pulled at her pant leg, "Cat,"

"What's up, little bro?" She leaned down.

"You're so money and you don't even know it!" He said. She laughed.

"Who let you watch that movie?" She crossed her arms.

"Mommy and Daddy taught me it," Mikey said, "then Brett let me watch the movie. It was funny."

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "Brett lets him watch _Swingers?" _Elyse sighed and nodded. "I'll tell you one thing, next time I watch Aaron, I'm sure as hell not giving him soy milk if he's letting Mikey watch rated R movies."

"She fell asleep," Jimmy whispered handing Stephanie back to her mother. Julie looked at him admiringly. She sometimes doubted that she had what it took to be a mother, but she never once doubted that Jimmy would be an amazing father. He was amazing with kids, and he was going to be an amazing pediatrician.

* * *

"Steve is wonderful," Ana said, as she and Tammy sat in the kitchen, late that night, gently sipping cups of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, he is," Tammy smiled softly. Ana looked at her.

"Does he usually head back to Columbia?" She asked persceptively. Tammy blushed and looked down.

"No, he um, he usually stays over," Tammy said, "but we just felt like, well, really he felt like, with you and Tom here it wouldn't be appropriate." Ana smiled.

"He's more wonderful than I thought," Ana laughed. Tammy giggled too. "Is it serious?"

"It's getting there," Tammy said, "I'm trying to slow it down though," she admitted. Ana looked at her. "I love him, Mom, I do, I just, he's,"

"He's not Fulton," Ana said. Tammy nodded. "And of course the Julie complication."

"Right," Tammy sighed. "He was so in love with her, and I'm just having trouble believing that he can really love me as much as he says he does." Ana nodded. "The second great love thing, Mom, not easy."

"No it isn't," Ana agreed, "but it's worth it. Look at me and Tom." Tammy looked at her. "We wouldn't have, I mean, if we'd found eachother first, he wouldn't be the man I fell in love with. I wouldn't have been the same person without your father, and you and Tommy, anymore than he would have been the same without Evelyn and Rick, Kelly and Jimmy."

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" Tammy teased. Ana laughed.

"I thought you loved your siblings," Ana said.

"I do," Tammy said, "you know except Rick."

* * *

"Why are we staying in tonight?" Travis asked. Angela looked at him and sighed. She knew what he wanted to do. She almost wanted to have sex with him just so that he'd give it up already.

"Because," she leaned close and kissed him. "It's nice and quiet."

"There's a huge party happening," Travis sighed, "all your friends, all my friends, most of the school for that matter."

"Yeah," she said, "and it's at Tommy's." He shrugged. "Trav, he and I went out for three years and we really only broke up a few weeks ago. We're not on go to a party at his house terms yet."

"There'll be like a thousand people there," he said. "He won't even know we're there."

"Just," she sighed, "it's not just Tommy, it's Brad, and Elena and," he kissed her. "Maybe we can go for a little while." He smirked and hugged her.

"It'll be fun, I promise," he said and stood up. "Come on." She laughed. She was always laughing with Trav, when he said something would be fun, it usually was.

"Well, you'll be there," she smiled. He kissed her. "I really like being with you Trav."

"I like being with you too," he said. "I've had a crush on you since we were freshman, you know, but there was Tommy, and then Nick, so," she nodded. "What was the deal there anyway?"

"Temporary insanity," she shrugged. "He's really kinda sexy, in that I'd fix him if I could kind of way."

"Sure," he nodded.

"I'm just going to change," she peeled her top off. His eyes bulged. "Sorry, I'll be quick." She pulled a simple blue dress out of her closet and pulled it on. "Let's go!" He smiled as she bounced out of the door.

* * *

"Hey," Brad said settling next to Elena, leaving the party. She was sitting in Tom's study looking through old photo albums. "For a girl who begged for a party you're being awfully anti social." She laughed.

"I was looking for Tom's good scotch," she laughed. "And I found these."

"Ah," Brad said. "And 'these' would be?"

"Old pictures," she said. "Of before everything went to crap." He sat down with her. "That's us, me and my brother, and my parents."

"Before they divorced?" Brad said. She nodded. "Before your mom,"

"No I think she was," she sighed, "I mean I don't know for sure, but," she flipped the picture over, "1989," she sighed, "yeah she was probably high, or at least drunk, but we thought they were happy then." He nodded.

"You look like you were a handful even then," he smiled. She laughed.

"Evelyn used to say I was precocious," she smiled, "I didn't know what that meant, but I liked the sound of it. Only later did I realize it was a fancy way of saying I was a pain in the ass." Brad laughed.

"I got precocious a lot too." He said. "That's you and Jimmy?" He asked. She looked at another picture and nodded. "You miss him, more than you let on."

"Yeah," she said. "I do." She said. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He laughed. "Do I miss Jimmy Riley? Not particularly."

"Do you miss anyone?" She sighed, exasperated with him for making a joke.

"I miss Logan, I never thought I would, but I do," he laughed. "I miss Gabrielle, I mean, the girl I met in Rhode Island, she was more free that summer, that's why I fell in love with her." Elena nodded and nestled her head in to his chest. "I used to miss you."

"You don't anymore?" She frowned.

"No," he said, "you're around now, last year, and right after we broke up though, you weren't, so I missed you." She smiled. "I was into Angie. Really into her, I knew it was wrong."

"I know," she said softly. "She told me." He kissed her hair softly. "That would have killed us, you know, the three musketeers, and we were already on life support." He smiled. "I got into Yale." She looked up at him, her blue eyes wild with some kind of emotion. He didn't know what exactly, he could never read her that way.

"Why are you telling me that?" He asked.

"There's a future for me at Northwestern," she said, "I don't what it is exactly, but I know it's there, Dean's there." He nodded. "And there's this future for me at Yale too," she sighed, "and I can't stop thinking about it, I haven't been able to for a while, and," he kissed her. "Brad."

"If you choose that second future," he whispered. "I'm ready for it now." She looked at him. "I'm ready for you." She kissed him. "You don't have to decide right now, and even when you do, I want him to know before me." She nodded.

"OK," she said. He started to stand up. "Don't go yet." He smiled. "Do you want to see Cassie as a debutante?"

"Sure," he laughed and she flipped through the book. "Lenny," he said. She looked at him. "I like seeing that future too, the one with both of us in it." She smiled.

"You should get back," she whispered. "Crystal," he laughed. "Is she like a stripper or something?"

"No," he said, "she's a sophomore."

"What's the difference?" she shrugged. He laughed.

"Well, the way our sophomore year went," he said, "I see why you think that." She hit him in the shoulder and he laughed. "I'd rather be here with you." She stopped at a picture. "Is that her?"

"Evelyn, yeah," she said softly. "I forget sometimes how beautiful she was."

"She looks like Kelly," he said. She nodded. "But softer."

"Soft is a good word for Evelyn," she sighed, "she was like an angel or something. When my mom would go away, and my dad would be, well, my dad, I used to, well, we me and Biff, we'd come here. Stay in the guest room, or I would, he'd sleep on Rick's floor, or in the poolhouse, I would cry a lot, because you know I missed my Mommy and Evelyn would come in and just hold me until I fell asleep." She closed her eyes. "I don't know how to break up with him."

"If you break up with him," he said.

"Right," she sighed, "if." He hugged her. "I don't want to move from here."

"OK," he nodded. "So I'll just hold you, until you fall asleep."

"I love you Brad," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said gently.

* * *

"Hey you," Lisa said walking out onto her back porch and seeing Cassie sitting. "I know this must be weird for you, I mean, they can't be anything like your friends."

"They're wonderful," Cassie said, "I'm just distracted."

"The Yale law thing?" Lisa said. Cassie nodded. "That is amazing for him. I mean, it's what you wanted, right?"

"Of course it was," Cassie sighed, "the timing is just kind of off."

"What timing?" Lisa laughed. Cassie looked at her.

"Lee," Cassie whispered. "I'm pregnant." Lisa stared at her.

"Does Rick," Lisa said, "I mean, you told him right?"

"Yeah, yeah," she nodded. "He's pretty freaked out, but I convinced him that Yale was still the right move. Ana will help, she's good like that." Lisa nodded. "I just don't love the prospect of doing it on my own, you know?"

"Trust me," Lisa said, "I know." Cassie nodded. "You won't be though, if you have Ana, and your parents."

"But without Rick," Cassie sighed. "I just," she looked at Lisa. "You know I almost didn't have Eva?" Lisa looked at her. "I mean I had this whole plan, I was going to tell Rick I miscarried."

"Patrick wanted me to," Lisa said. "He asked me, I mean, he sold his guitar to get the money," she shuddered. "I freaked, told him I couldn't ever," she closed her eyes. "I'd thought about it though. For the whole night before he asked, I just," she said. "Maybe it was the Catholic thing, I just couldn't do it."

"My best friend had one," Cassie whispered. "When we were sixteen. She got pregnant at our rival school's prom. She cried a lot, no one knew but me." Lisa nodded. "I already love this baby Lisa, I'm just scared I can't do it." Lisa hugged her.

"You'll be amazing," Lisa said softly. "Maybe you'll have a boy, then we can arrange a marriage." Cassie laughed.

* * *

**Review Please**


	44. Figure It Out

**Author's Note: Alright guys, here's the story...Two more chapters of this one...and then the big one...the finale..."Not So Little Anymore..."taking place ten years from the original story. If anyone has any requests for their futures, get them in soon and I'll consider, somethings are already planned and others are still being decided. So review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Figure It Out**

"Cal?" Jaime whispered softly walking up to him in the hotel lobby, where they were all meeting before getting in a limo and going to a tacky wedding chapel to get married. Jaime insisted that if she was wearing synthetic hair on her wedding everything should look equally pathetic. But Cal looked at her, and she didn't look pathetic, she looked radiant and beautiful, and really truly happy, which he was so grateful for. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything," he said and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you, Jaim, you've got no idea." She smiled happily in his arms.

"Will you give me away?" She said. He looked at her. "I mean, with my dad gone and everything, and Julie's the bridesmaid, otherwise she could, and he loved you so much, my dad I mean," he kissed her softly. "You haven't done that in a while."

"Couldn't help myself." He smirked. "Of course I'll give you away. I'm honored that you asked me." This time she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Honey, you know I'm spoken for, and in about thirty minutes you're going to be your second husband's problem." She laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit since you were fifteen Calvin Gaffney," she said. He smiled. "I adore you, I always will."

"You're trouble for me Jaime Bloom," he whispered holding her close. "Always have been, always will be." She closed her eyes and hung on to him. The shut the door that she'd kept open for so many years, the door to her passionate love for Cal Gaffney. It was the same passion that had led a couple of reckless teenagers to disregard safety and logic in the backseat of a car, and had brought them their daughter. But for some reason until this very moment she hadn't been able to entirely shift it out, the candle that was burning waiting and hoping for her and Cal to be together again snuffed itself out. Strange, since he had been married to a woman she loved for four years, had two children with her, obviously his candle had been out for a much longer time. She pulled away and looked at him.

"So how do I look?" She asked spinning around.

"Josh is a lucky guy," he whistled. "You also look way less terrified than when you married me."

"Oh but I was just embarking on a new adventure," she laughed. "This time too." He hugged her again and laughed. "I really, really love him Cal."

"I know," he said softly. He couldn't help but be a little jealous. Not that he didn't love Elyse, of course he did. But Josh was getting a lifetime with Jaime. Something that he had counted on, more than once. "Like I said, lucky." She smiled.

"You know I wanted to tell you something," she sighed. He nodded. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For Julie," she sighed, "you so easily could have kept her from me, and you never tried to." He hugged her.

"I always just wanted her to love you," he shrugged, "to see what I've always seen in you." She smiled. "Come on Jaim," he put an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you hitched."

* * *

"Oh," Claire breathed out. Kelly and Tammy smiled at each other. Tammy had been staying up late nights getting Claire's wedding gown done. "Oh Tammy, it's beautiful! You really didn't have to," she started crying.

"Oh Claire," Tammy said, "don't cry, really. I love doing weddings. I mean, Kelly and I did our parents, and I did my friend Connie's. I'd love to see a picture of your niece and your sister so that I can work with their coloring. Are they redheads too?"

"No, um Beth and Diane are both blond," Claire said. Tammy nodded. "It's just, you're being so nice." Kelly's cell phone rang.

"That's the florist in Iowa," Kelly said. Claire reached for the phone, "bride to be, does nothing, I'll handle it." She walked out. Tammy laughed. Claire smiled.

"I really appreciate everything you two are doing," Claire said.

"Well," Tammy said. "The Vanderbilts have been really good to me, and when Kelly and Scooter get married we'll sort of be sisters." Claire laughed. "Try it on, so I can fit it properly." Claire grabbed the gown and headed into the bathroom. She walked out. "Oh, good!" Tammy laughed. "It's too long."

"That's good?" Claire said. Tammy nodded and kneeled down.

"Better too long than too short," she explained, "it's easier to take it up than down." Claire nodded. Tammy started pinning the hem. "When did you know?"

"Know what?" Claire said.

"That Logan was," Tammy sighed, "I mean, how did you know he was the one?" Claire laughed.

"You're how old?" Claire asked.

"I'm nineteen." Tammy said.

"You have a boyfriend?" Claire said. Tammy nodded. "Do you love him?"

"I think so," Tammy sighed sitting down. "I mean, I had this boyfriend in high school. I just, I don't know, I'm having trouble adjusting."

"I had a high school boyfriend too." Claire smiled. "He's married now, to my best friend." Tammy stared at her. "I went to their wedding, last year."

"That wasn't weird?" Tammy said.

"Oh it was totally weird." Claire laughed. "But I love Logan, and I have him now. I don't want anyone else." Tammy nodded. "You've got time, and whoever's right for you, you'll find that person. There might some people who you think," she sighed. "I mean, like my last fiancé." Tammy laughed. "Sometimes guys are just guys and it's great and exciting and special but, they aren't the one." Tammy smiled.

* * *

Angela walked through the crowded party. She and Travis had gotten separated. She stopped when she saw Tommy standing in the kitchen and they made eye contact. She turned around and started walking away. He sighed and started pushing through the crowd.

"Angela," he called after her. She was standing outside. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "Travis really wanted to come, and I figured I could avoid you, which was stupid."

"Look, I know things got," he sighed, "I mean, it was bad." She looked down.

"I'm sorry," she said. "For the way I've been this year."

"It's OK," he said, "seeing you the past few weeks with Travis, you've been yourself again." She smiled. "I'm glad, really. I just miss you."

"I miss you too," she said. He hugged her. "Tommy," she whispered.

"I'm going to move on," he said, "Angie, I promise, but you'll always be high school."

"You too," she said. They hugged again. "I should find Trav and get going."

"Stay," he shrugged, "whatever, it's a big party. I know Brad can't wait to see you."

"Brad," she sighed. "How is he?"

"He's fine," Tommy shrugged. "He's started joking that he was collateral damage on the Angie Tommy destruction path." She giggled. "I mean, there's Yale next year, so," he smiled.

"Yale?" She said. He nodded. "You got in?"

"Yeah," he said, "and I talked to my dad and to Tom and I'm going!"

"Oh my God!" She hugged him. "Tommy, I'm so proud of you, that's amazing!"

"Thanks," he said. "Brad and Lena too, so,"

"The three musketeers go Ivy," she laughed. "Watch out New Haven." He laughed. "I really am, super proud of you," she said. "You have no idea." They hugged each other. Neither noticed when Travis walked out.

"Angela," he said.

"Trav," she said, pulling away from Tommy. "Um, we were just."

"Saying goodbye," Tommy said. "Good to see you Pickler."

"You too Duncan," Travis nodded as Tommy walked back inside. "What was that?"

"We were just talking," she shrugged. "Getting some closure, and then he told me he got into Yale. I was excited I hugged him."

"Yale?" Travis said. She nodded. "That's in Connecticut."

"Yeah," Angela nodded. He exhaled. "There is no more me and Tommy, but I'd like for there to be a me and you."

"I'd like that too," he kissed her. "So are we official now, or whatever?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I think so."

* * *

Elena and Brad were laying on the couch in the study making out. They'd tried not to, but it just sort of happened.

"Brad," she whimpered as he started kissing her neck and moving his hand onto her thigh. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have a boyfriend," she sighed. He looked at her.

"Right," he sat up. "I'm sorry, I just," he laughed. "Even the idea of you and me together again, I got carried away."

"Me too," she said with a laugh. Tommy walked in and plopped in between them. "How goes the cheering up party?"

"Angela and Travis are here," he shrugged. "I'm hiding." Elena cuddled her head into his shoulder. "Thanks Lena. What were you two doing in here?"

"Uh we were just," they both started talking. He looked in between them.

"I was also hiding," Brad said, taking the lead. "Crystal and Kendra are here."

"Uh huh," Tommy nodded. "Lena?"

"Old pictures," she said, picking up an album, "look what a cute baby I was!"

"You two are being weird," he said. "Did you have sex or something?"

"What, no!" Brad laughed. "I mean, come on, what is this? Sophomore year? God Tommy," he stood up and walked out. Elena straightened her shirt. Tommy looked at her.

"I really didn't mean to," she sighed. "I mean, nothing really happened."

"God, Elena," he groaned, "I thought you were past all of this." He looked at her. "You can't keep jumping."

"I won't," she said. "Brad and I talked, really, I just, I need to decide what I want, and I will."

"I'm not doing this for another four years," he said.

"Another four?" She said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean when we're all at Yale," he said. "Either you two be a couple or don't, I can't do another round of on again off again."

"When we're all at Yale?" She said confused. "What happened to Georgetown, or Columbia so you could be near Tammy?"

"New Haven is near enough Columbia," he shrugged. Elena squealed and hugged him. "What about you?"

"I still have a decision to make," she sighed, "but I'm between too."

"Yale or Northwestern?" He said. She nodded. "Connecticut or Chicago," he sighed.

"Brad or Dean," she whispered. "You can just say it Tommy, I know." He hugged her. "I'm going to make a decision this time Tommy, I promise, no more half way in between."

"OK," he hugged her. "OK," she held onto him. "So what are you going to tell Dean?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I don't even know what I'm going to do."

"You'll figure it out," he said. "Post rehab Lena is a super hero, she can do anything." She laughed. "I'll miss you, if you're in Chicago."

"I'll miss you too," she said.

* * *

Janet lay quietly in Dave's arms. She'd seen Tara around a few more times but nothing else had happened. She felt guilty, terribly so. Dave was asleep and she looked at him. She pushed his hair off his face and kissed him.

"Hey," he woke up. "What's going on?"

"Can we go home soon?" She whispered. He looked at her. "I mean this has been amazing, exactly what I needed, but I mean, we need to," he kissed her and she started crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Janet, honey, what is it?"

"I love you so much," she sighed, "but I'm so confused, I can't, I mean," he stared at her. "Dave, I, the other day, I met this woman and," he sighed and nodded.

"Don't tell me anymore," he said and rolled onto his back. She looked at him. "Janet, if you're gay, you should probably tell me."

"I don't know if I am," she said softly. "I know I love you. I know I want to be with you, but you have to give me some time and space if that's at all possible."

"And that'll be easier at home," he sighed. She nodded. "OK, we'll go in the morning."

"I'm sorry Dave," she sighed and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I'm trying, I will figure this out, I promise."

"Sure," he said coldly. "Just go to sleep." She nodded as he rolled over away from her and wiped her eyes.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	45. Valentines

**Author's Note: Long Chapter! I'll let you guys get right into it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Valentines**

Julie stretched in her bed at Jaime's and hugged herself close to Jimmy. He smiled.

"Hey Valentine," he said.

"Hey," she laughed. "What are you thinking about?"

"The most amazing girlfriend on the planet," he said. She looked at him. "And what we're going to do tonight."

"Mm," she pulled the covers over her head. "You're going to hate me."

"Jules," he groaned. "It's Valentine's day, please tell me that ZBZ isn't taking you away?"

"Just for a little while, and you can come," she said, "it's called a sweetheart party."

"I'm not in a frat," he said, "don't you have to be in the Greek system to be at those things?" She pulled the covers off.

"Amy's sneaking Paulo in through the kitchen," she said, "I thought we'd do the same thing."

"Sneak me in?" He said. She nodded. "With Paulo?" She nodded. "Julie, I don't think," She pouted. "No pouting, you look like Ellie." She kissed him.

"After, we can come back over here," she whispered crawling on top of him. "Or maybe get a hotel room." They kissed again. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"Sweetheart party?" He said. She nodded. "Do I get to eat those little heart thingies?"

"Of course," she laughed. "It's Valentine's day."

"I love that your mom and step dad are on their honey moon," he said. She giggled and kissed him.

"Me too," she said. He kissed her. "I love you, so much."

"Julie," he whispered as she stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a shower," she said. "Are you coming?" He bounced out of bed.

* * *

Steve walked into the kitchen of the town house and saw Connie sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi," Connie said. "You're here early."

"Yeah," Steve sat down. "I um wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot," Connie nodded.

"Why isn't Tammy into Valentine's day?" He said. Connie looked at him. "You would know, you've known her longer than anyone, and it just seems odd, because she's such a festive person."

"She used to be really into it," Connie said, hiding her hands under the table. "Until high school and of course the Valentine's Day massacre."

"The what?" He said. Connie laughed.

"Sorry, um, Eden Hall code talk," she stood up. "Eden Hall has this massive Valentine's day formal, right?" Steve nodded. "And freshman year we got really into it, because Charlie's girlfriend Linda was running it. Anyway, Tammy and Fulton um," Steve blinked. "I mean they planned to, but he didn't bring a condom and they had a _huge _fight. Ever since then Tammy's just kind of blown off Valentine's day."

"Ah," he nodded. "I got it."

"Do you want me to wake her up?" Connie asked. "I will."

"No," he said, "I have an idea. Thanks." He jumped up and sped out.

"God that guy is weird." Connie shook her head.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Annemarie asked. Elena looked at her, "I mean, Ellie, this is a big decision."

"I know it is," Elena said, "but I've made it." She looked in the mirror, happy with her pink dress that she was wearing to the dance tonight. She smiled and spun in a circle.

"OK," Annemarie sighed. "I'll send the deposit check."

"Are you going to be OK?" Elena asked and sat on the bed. "I mean, when I'm gone?"

"Sweetheart," Annemarie said. "I'm happy, I'm getting married." Elena smiled. "You like Devon right?"

"Yeah," Elena said. "He's great." She stood up. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful baby," Annemarie kissed her on the forehead. "I am so proud of the woman you've become this year."

"Hey," Brad and Tommy walked in. "Are you ready to go?" She stood up.

"Bye mom," she whispered and hugged her.

"Bye honey," Annemarie said. "Take care of her boys."

"You've got it," Tommy laughed.

"You look beautiful," Brad said and hugged her. She squeezed tight to him, sure of herself, of her decision. He took a single pink rose corsage out of a box. "Here," he said softly slipping it on her wrist.

"Yeah, Brad did all the 'date' stuff," Tommy shrugged. "I'm just here so that you're not actually on a date, since you still have a boyfriend."

"Thanks for the reminder Tommy," Elena said rolling her eyes. As if she'd forgotten. She felt a twinge of guilt every time Brad touched her.

"Let's get going," Brad laughed.

"Wait," Elena said running to the refrigerator. "Buttonieres." The boys laughed as she pinned them on them.

"I'll run the car," Tommy said and walked away after kissing Elena on the cheek. Brad smiled.

"So," he said, "college deadline is looming."

"Yup," she nodded.

"Tommy's going to Yale," he said. "You make any _decisions _yet?"

"You said you didn't want to know first," she teased and walked out. He groaned.

"So what I won't know until like spring break?" He said. She nodded. "You do know that Logan's wedding is before that."

"And I don't expect anything from you before I make my decision," she shrugged, "because that would be unfair. Have sex with your corn girl, I don't care." She walked away holding her breath. Brad groaned. He had said it because he wanted to _bring _Elena to the wedding, not because he wanted to be able to sleep with Diane at the wedding. Although he hadn't ruled it out. Especially if Elena chose Portman.

* * *

Tanya sat painting her toenails on her dorm bed. It was Valentine's day, but Dean had warned her that Fulton might forget since Tammy had never been particularly into the holiday, so at least she was prepared.

"Hi," Fulton said walking in.

"Hi," she said. "I wasn't expecting you."

"It's Valentine's day," he laughed. "I'm your boyfriend, we go out on a date, that's how this works right?"

"But Dean said," she started. He looked at her, "he said you didn't do that Valentine's Day thing."

"Tammy and I didn't do the Valentine's Day thing," Fulton said. "Because of the Valentine's Day massacre," Tanya frowned. "Long story, but that's no reason for us not to do it, so I had Lisa get us a reservation at her restaurant, and I bought roses." He held out a bouquet." Tanya teared up. "Oh don't do the crying thing!"

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I've never had a boyfriend at Valentine's, and this is really sweet." He laughed. "I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too," he said. "Let's get going, we'll be late."

"I have to change," she said and kissed him again. "Best, boyfriend," she kissed him again, "ever." He laughed.

* * *

Julie giggled walking into the pitch dark ZBZ kitchen. She felt around a little bit looking for the lights and laughed feeling someone grab her waist from behind. She gasped a little when whoever it was, she assumed Jimmy pulled her in tightly for a deep kiss. She started to kiss back and wrap her arms around him. The kiss was so familiar but she realized that she wasn't kissing Jimmy.

"Paulo!" She gasped, pushing him away and finding the lights and turning them on.

"Julia!" He said just as shocked. "I thought you were Amy." He smiled. "You kissed me back."

"I thought you were Jimmy," she said sharply. He nodded.

"I think we should not tell them this," he said.

"Julie," Amy giggled in a pink solo cup in one hand. "Paulo!" She squealed and kissed him. "I'm so glad you're here baby!"

"I am glad I'm here too," he laughed. "We should go to the party, Julia has to wait for her date." Julie scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. Amy didn't notice Julie's sudden bad mood, or Paulo's teasing. She never did.

"OK," Amy said without any unpleasantness, "see you in a little while Julie!" Julie waved and leaned against the counter.

"Hey beautiful," she turned around and there was Jimmy, carrying a latte and a red rose.

"Oh Jimmy!" She ran over and kissed him. She grabbed onto his shirt and kissed him hard.

"Wow," he said when she finally pulled away. "What did you do?" He knew she only kissed him like that when she felt guilty or she was drunk. And she didn't seem drunk yet.

"I kissed Paulo," she said, "I'm so sorry! I mean, it was like pitch black and he kissed me first and I thought he was you!" He stared at her. "I knew like as soon as I got my head, that it wasn't you and I pushed him away. He thought I was Amy too."

"OK," he nodded. "That's it?" She nodded. He kissed her again, very slowly. "Which do you like better?"

"Yours," she mumbled, "always yours." He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said. "I'm going to kill Paulo if he touches you again."

"That's fair." She whispered. "Thank you for the latte."

"You're welcome," he laughed. "Flower too."

"Yes, I also like the flowers." She said. "And I like you too, you know."

"Just a little?" He said. She kissed him.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Emily said looking at Dave as he got ready to go to the gallery. She'd gotten ready at his place because Craig said he had a surprise at theirs. "I mean, I doubt there will be many people in, and this is why we hired Tammy."

"Tammy has a boyfriend," Dave said, "and I'm not doing anything else." Emily looked at him and sighed.

"I find it hard to believe you couldn't find a date." Emily frowned.

"Of course I could find a date," Dave laughed. "I don't want to spend the night with anyone but Janet."

"I talked to her." Emily said. Dave looked at her. "She called me hysterical, she's really lost Dave." He nodded. "She'll come back to you, she just needs to find her own way."

"How do you know that?" He said. "What if she's a lesbian?"

"Janet Lane is not a lesbian," she laughed. He raised his eyebrows. "I've known, and I mean that biblically my fair share of them and she isn't. She might be bi, or she might just have been in love with Kiera."

"What about the woman in Fiji?" Dave said.

"Was she petite brunette and dark?" She asked. He nodded. "Like Kiera?" He laughed. "Look, you two are a match, when it's the right person the whole sexuality thing doesn't matter. Like me and Craig." She kissed him on the cheek. "She'll be back." She bounced out. He sighed and got a cab to the gallery. He unlocked the door and turned on the lights. He froze seeing Janet standing there, in a stunning red dress, the room covered in rose petals. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she said. "Um, Emily gave me a key."

"I figured," he said. "Why?" She walked over and kissed him.

"I want to be with you."

"Sexual identity crisis over?" He asked, teasingly.

"Not quite," she said. "But I want you, and I don't see that changing." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

Elena, Brad and Tommy laughed happily as they walked out of the dance.

"You guys are the best dates ever," Elena laughed and hugged them both.

"Ever?" She froze, seeing Dean in front of her.

"Dean!" She whispered, she walked over and kissed him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Valentine's day," he said. "You're my girlfriend." She stared at him. "I went to your house and your mom said that you were here with them." She nodded. Brad stared at the ground.

"Brad um," Tommy said. "We should give them some space."

"Right," Brad whispered. He'd have his answer sooner than he thought it seemed. They walked away.

"What's going on?" Dean said. She sat down. "I mean, I figured when we didn't make plans that you wanted me to surprise you, so,"

"Dean," she sat down. "We have to talk." He sat down next to her. "I love you, I always will," he nodded. "But this is over."

"Lena," he whispered and kissed her. "We just need to find each other again."

"No!" She said. "I'm sorry, I just, I mean, we didn't make plans for Valentine's Day! And I," she looked down her eyes starting to fill with tears. "I'm fighting, Dean, remember you said you wouldn't let me go without a fight?" He nodded. "Well, I'm fighting."

"Lena," he whispered. "I drove all the way up here," he said. "At least talk to me." She nodded. "What's changed since Christmas?"

"I can't say exactly," she sighed. "I guess I have."

* * *

Tammy smiled looking at her new painting. She was enormously happy with it.

"Hi," she turned around and saw Steve.

"Hi," she said and kissed him. "I thought you weren't coming until later."

"Yeah," he nodded. "We're not blowing off Valentine's day." She frowned. "Don't worry, we're not doing the lame dinner and roses thing, but I got you a present." He held a bag out.

"I didn't get you anything," she frowned.

"It's a present for me too," he said, "open it." She took the bag and opened it. "Like them?"

"Skates?" She said. He nodded. "You got me skates?"

"We're going skating in Central Park," he said. "Get changed."

"Skating in Central Park?" She said. He nodded. "That's your alternative, un-lame Valentine's Day?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Because I used to play hockey and you used to figure skate and yet we've never gone skating together," he shrugged. "And I want to see you skate."

"I don't really skate anymore," she said. He frowned. "Oh what?"

"So, Connie told me why you hate Valentine's Day," he said. She dropped her paint brush. "And it's really stupid."

"Fine," she took the skates, "we'll go skating. Jesus, you're annoying!" She walked into her room and Steve followed her. "Steve!" She groaned.

"Why are you mad at me?" He said. "Did I do something?"

"No," she sighed, "I'm sorry, I've just been cranky."

"You _love _sushi," Charlie said bursting in. "That's why I picked the restaurant."

"I just don't feel like eating raw fish! Plus we can't afford to eat at Nobu!" Connie slammed their bedroom door.

"Let's go skating," Tammy said, "I'll meet you outside." Steve nodded and walked downstairs. Charlie sighed. "She's pregnant."

"What?" He said. "That's insane."

"She hasn't been sleeping," Tammy said, "and we use the same you know girl stuff and we have twice as much the past few months. And she didn't want to eat sushi and Connie loves sushi." She said. "See you!" She bounced out. Charlie walked into the bedroom.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked. She stared at him. "Tammy thinks you're pregnant, are you?"

"Yes," she said. "How did Tammy know?"

"She guessed," Charlie said. "Apparently I'm an idiot." She laughed. "We're going to have a baby?"

"Yeah," she said. "You're OK with that?"

"I think so," he said. "Tammy's going to kick us out isn't she?"

"It's very possible," Connie sighed. He kissed her. "We're having a baby."

* * *

"Hey," Steve said as Tammy walked outside. "So what was that about?"

"Connie's pregnant." Tammy shrugged. "Charlie didn't know." Steve nodded. They walked into the park and Tammy put the skates on. They started skating and she automatically started turning. Steve smiled. "What?" She laughed.

"Nothing," he said and kissed her. "I was just kind of worried about us."

"That's my fault," she said and started skating backwards. "I got freaked out."

"Because of that night you called Fulton?" He asked. She nodded. "I get that, I've never even met your brother." She smiled. "I love you though, just understand that."

"I love you too," she said putting her arms around his neck. "I don't want you to be just a guy." He smiled and kissed her.

"I don't want to be just a guy," he said softly.

* * *

Brad lay, not sleeping on his bed, still in his suit. He felt ridiculous and then looked at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. She wasn't coming. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hi," Elena said. He looked at her.

"Hi," he whispered.

"God, Bradley, did you sleep at all?" She sat down. He shook his head.

"I couldn't," he whispered. "So you were with him all night, so I guess that answers," she kissed him.

"We were talking," she said. "We had a lot to talk about."

"Like?" He said. "Give me an example."

"Well, mainly, that I'm going to Yale," she said. He looked at her, "and that we're not in love with each other anymore. And that I'm in love with someone else."

"Do I know this other guy?" He smirked. She laughed. "You're sure."

"It's you Brad," she said. "I love you. And at the end of it all, I want to be with you, not with Jimmy, not with Dean, with you." He kissed her.

"I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	46. 3 Years Later

**Author's Note: Thanks as always to everyone who reviewed, especially to Snowflake22, and Mali08 for reviewing on just about every chapter...was it every chapter? Whatever, you guys rock! This jumps a little into the future, although the next story jumps another 2 years after this (confusing I know, but trust me it would be more so if I didn't do this!) This is around June, so Jimmy, Steve and the Ducks are about to graduate college and Elena, Brad and Tommy have just finished their junior year. Some secrets are planted here, and they will be explained in the next story, which should be up within the next week (possibly even tomorrow!) Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 46: 3 Years Later**

"OW!" Eva shouted. "Mommy! TJ hit me!"

"Did not!" Two and a half year old TJ said.

"Did so!" Eva said.

"Did not!" The little boy whined.

"I swear to God," Rick shouted from the driver's seat, "if you two don't stop it back there I'm turning this car around and Eva you won't get to be a flower girl at Aunt Allie and Uncle Biff's wedding."

"So?" Eva said petulantly. "I'll still be the flower girl at Aunt Kelly's wedding to Uncle Scooter."

"Don't hold your breath on that one," Rick mumbled.

"Rick," Cassie said from the passenger's seat. "Not in front of the kids."

"I'm just saying, they've been engaged for three years," Rick shook his head, "and they still haven't set a date."

"They're waiting until she's twenty five," Cassie laughed.

"Daddy," Eva said panic rising in her voice. "Aunt Kelly is going to marry Uncle Scooter isn't she?"

"Of course she is sweetheart," Cassie said. "Don't listen to your Daddy, he's just mad because Aunt Kelly is going to get more money from Grandpa than him because she's waiting to marry Uncle Scooter until Grandpa thinks she's old enough."

"Oh," Eva said. "What about Aunt Tammy and Uncle Steve?"

"Steve is not your uncle," Rick said.

"But he's Aunt Tammy's boyfriend the same way Uncle Scooter is Aunt Kelly's!" Eva said. "It's the same."

"It is not the same," Cassie said, "because see, Uncle Scooter was a part of our family a long time before he was Aunt Kelly's boyfriend." Ever since the explanation of what exactly Allie and Cole's wedding was, Eva had been asking all kinds of question about who were really her Aunts and Uncles.

"Oh," Eva said. "What about Aunt Julie?" Rick groaned. This was going to be a long drive.

"Eva," TJ poked her, "Eva play I Spy!"

"Eva, play with your brother." Cassie said.

"Fine," Eva said. "I spy something blue."

"Sky!" TJ laughed. "Sky blue!" Cassie looked back and smiled at her children.

* * *

"Don't open them yet," Tammy said. Steve laughed as she led him into a big empty room holding his hand.

"Tammy, what's going on?" He said.

"OK," she said. "Open," he opened his eyes and looked around. "What do you think?"

"What is it?" He said.

"It's the new RDC boutique," she said. He looked at her. "See, it's got two rooms, one here for the actual store, and," she giggled and bounced to the back and opened two mirrored doors, "this for Kelly and my office!"

"It's pretty great," he nodded. "It's pretty far from the townhouse though."

"We're not done yet," she giggled and pulled him upstairs.

"There's an upstairs?" He said. "What goes here?"

"Studio," she said. "For drawing, sewing, painting whatever." He nodded. "Do you like it?"

"Tammy, it's all great," he laughed, "but what does me liking it have to do with anything?"

"Hold on," she said and wandered up the stairs one more time.

"Three floors?" He sighed, "Tam, how are you affording to rent three floors?"

"I'm not," she said. "I'm buying them." He stared at her. "I bought the building!"

"Oh my God!" He said. "So what's up here?"

"Look around," she whispered. He did and noticed three doors, one cracked open revealing a bathroom, the others two wide rooms. He saw a small oven and stove and a white sink.

"This is an apartment," he said. She nodded.

"For us," she said. "I mean if you want to." He kissed her.

"You're asking me to move in?" He said. She nodded.

"I mean, we're graduating," she shrugged. "And it's been a while, I mean, since," he kissed her again. "I want to start over, me and you, after," she swallowed. "I love you."

"I know honey," he hugged her close. "Of course I'll move in." She smiled pressed against him. "I want to start over too, and this is a good way to do it. I'm sorry, for what I said."

"I'm sorry for what I did," she said. He lifted her face. "It's over now. I saw him again, and it's over now."

"I know sweetheart," he said gently. "I trust you." She smiled. Hearing him say it again made her feel whole again. "You should call Connie."

"I'm not ready for that," she whispered. "I'm just not." Steve nodded.

* * *

"Elena!" Elena turned in the bright sunshine and laughed as Diane ran down. She laughed and hugged her. "Oh God, what am I going to do without you?"

"Well, I have to go home," Elena laughed. "My brother's getting married. I sort of have to be there." Diane laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" Brad walked over.

"Hey boyfriend," Elena kissed him. "We have to get on a plane in a few hours, don't forget."

"Really?" Brad said, "wait, is your brother's wedding this weekend?" She hit him in the chest. "How are your finals going Di?"

"Fine," she shrugged. "Tommy!" She squealed as he picked her up around the waist.

"Mm," he kissed her neck. "I still think you should come home with us for the wedding."

"I can't," she sighed. "I promised Logan and Claire I'd babysit this weekend while they're in New York." She kissed him. "But you'll be in Rhode Island soon right?"

"Of course," Tommy said. Diane giggled and jumped up wrapping her legs around him.

"OK," Elena said, "um, I know you two are brand new in love and whatever, but please stop."

"Oh yeah, like you two ever stopped touching each other when you first got together," Tommy rolled his eyes. "They didn't." Diane laughed.

"I have another test to get to," she sighed and kissed Tommy. "Call me when you land OK?"

"You got it," Tommy said. Elena made a gagging sound. "Mature Lena."

"I just think it's gross that you're sleeping with Brad's vacation girl," Elena shrugged. Tommy laughed. "Although I am glad that you're in love again Tommy."

"Thank you," he nodded. "You haven't said much Brad."

"Whatever," he said, "I love Di, you know that, but I love her like a sister. I love you like a brother, it works out."

"You had sex with her," Elena said.

"Why do you always dwell on that?" Brad rolled his eyes. Tommy laughed. He enjoyed their good natured bantering and the on again off again element of their element of their romance was completely gone. "So what does summer hold for you my darling and most wonderful girlfriend in the world?"

"The wedding," she sighed, "and then two weeks in Portland with my mom, and then wherever you are oh loving and wonderful boyfriend." Brad laughed and kissed her. "I have to finish packing, meet you both here in an hour." She kissed Tommy on the cheek and bounced away.

"You're going to ask her aren't you?" Tommy said.

"I have to ask my dad for the rock first," he shrugged. "Then yeah, I'm going to ask her. You think she'll say yes?"

"Unless for some reason my brother decides he suddenly wants to marry her," Tommy teased. "Or Portman shows up out of the blue." Brad raised his eyebrows as if this were a real concern. "Of course she'll say yes," Tommy said. "She loves you man, I'm your only real competition and she's way too much trouble for me."

* * *

Elena stared at filling her computer screen. She felt like maybe someone was playing a cruel joke on her.

_Portman third NHL draft pick, headed for Boston. _

Boston, so close she could spit there. He'd emailed her too.

_Start camp in a few weeks. We should talk_

_Dean_

We should talk? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Her cell phone rang and she looked at the number.

"What do you need Riley?" She said.

"Saw ESPN," Jimmy said. "You doing OK?"

"He emailed me." She flopped on the bed. "Nothing for three years and all of a sudden I get an email, what am I supposed to do with this information?"

"You're supposed to do nothing," Jimmy said. "You're supposed to ignore it, and go to Biff's wedding, and marry Brad and have lots of WASPy babies."

"You sound like Tommy," she mumbled.

"I have a very smart brother," Jimmy laughed, "you should listen to him."

"Are you just calling to check on my mental health?" She said.

"No, I am calling because I have amazing news," Jimmy laughed. "How do you feel about your ex boyfriend getting into Columbia Medical School?"

"Shut up!" She sat up, "Jimmy, that's amazing, I'm so proud of you. Your mom would be so proud."

"Thanks Ellie," he whispered. "Listen, I'll see you tomorrow OK?"

"OK," she said. "I love you. Give Julie a hug for me."

"I will," he said. "Love you too." He hung up and settled into a chair.

"Hey Ivy league man," Julie smiled walking over. He laughed as she sat down on his lap. "You call Ellie?"

"Yes," he said. "She said to hug you for her." He hugged her.

"That was from Ellie?" She asked. He nodded. "What's from you?" He kissed her.

"That's from me," he said. Her blackberry went off. "I'm going to smash that thing one of these days."

"I'm sorry," she laughed taking it out of her pocket, "I'm addicted to it."

"You're turning into your mother," he shook his head, "is what's happening."

"Don't even joke," she looked at him sternly. He laughed. "Speaking of," she groaned.

"You don't start working for her for another two months," he groaned. "What could she possibly need from you?"

"'Fought with Josh, he's staying in LA, come over for dinner?'" She sighed. "God, I wish they'd just get a divorce already."

"You don't mean that," Jimmy shook his head.

"I'd rather that than having to listen to Jaime complain about their problems all the time," Julie sighed. "I should go," she kissed him. "I'm so proud of you, and we'll start looking for places in New York when you get back from Minnesota, OK?"

"OK," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy!" Connie Vanderbilt came running into the living room. Claire looked at her. "Why can't I come with you and Daddy to New York?"

"Because," Claire said and picked her up, "it's just a grown up party but Diane is going to stay with you, won't that be fun?"

"I guess," Connie sighed. Claire smoothed the little girl's long dark hair. Connie looked every bit like her birth mother. Claire had never believed in God more than when two days after she and Logan found out they couldn't have children Tammy's roommates had decided to put their baby up for adoption. "Are you going to see my real parents?"

"Sweetheart," Claire sighed, "Daddy and I are your real parents, Connie and Charlie are," she looked for the right word. "Your birth parents, and we aren't going to see them. We're going to see Uncle Scott and Aunt Kelly."

"Ready to go?" Logan walked in. "Hi baby," he picked Connie up. "How are we doing?"

"Good," Connie whispered. "Daddy, please don't leave me here with Diane, I want to go with you!"

"Whoa," Logan nodded, "she's good." Claire laughed. "Sorry baby," he kissed her. "Go put your pjs on like a good girl." He put her down and Connie ran off. "You look upset Fitz, what's wrong?"

"She asked about Connie and Charlie again, sometimes I think we shouldn't have told her about it so early." Claire shook her head. Logan kissed her. "I should get dressed. I love you."

"I love you too," Logan said. "Connie will be fine, OK?"

"OK," Claire sighed. "I'll be right down."

"OK," He said.

* * *

"Janet it's," Kelly said admiring the ring on her friend's left hand. "It's big."

"Bigger than yours," Janet smiled. Kelly laughed. "I'm so happy. I bet we beat you to the altar too."

"I've _told _you," Kelly sighed, "Scooter and I are waiting until I get my trust." Janet rolled her eyes. "And my MBA."

"You're six months from your MBA," Janet said. "Speaking of, all the changes at RDC, you're not,"

"Janet, I told your agent last night," Kelly said, "you are the face of RDC, Tammy and I don't want it any other way." Janet smiled, "so are you going to show it off at the wedding?"

"Nah, it would be gloating," Janet shrugged. "I mean I already slept with the groom." Kelly laughed.

"Kel," Scooter walked in. She looked at him and smiled. "Come on the cab's outside. See you in a few hours Janet."

"Bye Scott," Janet laughed. He waved and Kelly pulled him close and kissed him.

"Hi there," he smiled.

"I love you," she whispered.

"You want me to take notes at this wedding don't you?" He laughed.

"God no," she scrunched her face. "Allie Sanders, thank you very much, but I'm good." He laughed. "I just wanted to kiss you. Also, why is Janet's ring bigger than mine?" He laughed.

"Dave called dibs on that diamond," Scooter shrugged. "Besides yours is much classier." Kelly smiled. "Ready?"

"Am I ever?" She teased and kissed him.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Coming Soon..."Not So Little Anymore" Ten years after Scooter Vanderbilt realized his feelings were beyong brotherly for his best friend's little sister, ten years after Julie Gaffney and Jimmy Riley changed each other's lives forever, nine years after Dean Portman and Elena Cole transcended all odds and Brad Vanderbilt declared his love for her, five years after Tammy Duncan asserted her indepence and maybe found the love of her life, certain events will bring them all back together, and prove that there are certain bonds that can never be disolved.**


End file.
